


27 minutes

by swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide, but not suicide
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 61,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime/pseuds/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystko w końcu dla Louisa stało się zbyt ciężkie do zniesienia. Kłamstwa, fałszywe związki oraz fałszywe uśmiechy. Fani mieli rację. Zawsze mieli. Louis kochał Harry’ego, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na związek z nim. Miał już dość, i nie chciał więcej żyć w kłamstwie. ‘Mieliście rację….zawsze ją mieliście. Każde spojrzenie, każdy subtelny dotyk…Mieliście rację.' Kiedy po raz ostatni loguje się do wideo rozmowy mówi światu to, co już wiedział. Czy to wystarczy by Harry zdał sobie sprawę z prawdziwego przekazu ukrytego za jego słowami? ' Tak, więc w ciągu najbliższych…27 minut chcę powiedzieć Wam prawdę. Każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. Ale jednocześnie to 27 minut zanim powiem żegnajcie.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 27 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> original [ 27 minutes ](http://www.wattpad.com/21051648-27-minutes-larry-stylinson) by [ happinessintime ](http://www.wattpad.com/user/happinessintime)
> 
> translation was carried out with the consent of the author.

Czas.

To wszystko, co było na początku: Czas.

Sekundy, minuty, godziny zebrane razem, by stworzyć maskę, która nigdy nie mogła zostać zrzucona. By stworzyć ścianę ze stali, która nigdy nie mogła zostać zburzona. By stworzyć wyobrażenie, które nigdy nie mogło zostać zniekształcone.

To było złe, niestosowne. Nieważne, co podpowiadało mu serce, to było niewłaściwe. Każdy mały trzepot, każde szybsze bicie serca nic nie znaczyło. On nic nie znaczył. Oni nic nie znaczyli.

Jak mówią, najbardziej rozbity człowiek potrafi ukryć się za doskonałym uśmiechem. Śmiech i żarty mogą stworzyć osobowość, która tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniała.

Śmiech i uśmiechy pełne kłamstw skrywają najbardziej uszkodzonego człowieka, który chce tylko powiedzieć prawdę. Chce tylko uwolnić się od każdego łańcucha, który trzyma go na dole.

Jednak łańcuchy wciąż ściskają coraz mocniej, nigdy nie luzując uścisku. Dławiąc się, gdy owija go każdym kolejnym kłamliwym detalem jego życia. Przyciemniając jego wizję i umysł samobójczymi myślami. Chwytając i szarpiąc jego serce.

Dopóki wszystko się nie zatrzyma.

Dopóki nie przestanie walczyć.

Dopóki się nie podda.

I nic nie zmusi go do odwrotu.

+

Poniedziałek, 15 lipiec 2013

godzina 19:03

 

To było to.

Kropla przepełniająca czarę goryczy. Ostatnia rzecz, którą wiedziałem, że mogę znieść. Ostatnia rzecz, która sprawiła, że się załamałem. Wszystko było skończone.

Czułem, że zżera mnie to od środka, ściskając i szarpiąc każdy mój nerw. Szukając czegoś, zająć się czymś, trzymać i nigdy nie puścić. Co to było? Poczucie winy. Wstyd. Tęsknota. Miłość.

Głupia miłość.

Dlaczego po prostu nie mogę zapomnieć? Każdy inny by tak zrobił. Dlaczego po prostu nie mogę ruszyć dalej? Każdy inny by tak zrobił! Byłem jedynym, który wciąż trzymał się czegoś, co nigdy się nie wydarzy. I dlaczego? Bo było to niewłaściwe. Niewłaściwe w ich oczach. Obrzydliwe, złe, odrażające.

Ale dla mnie? To było tak piękne.

On był tak piękny, a razem mogliśmy być nawet jeszcze lepsi.

Ale on zapomniał, podobnie jak oni. On ruszył dalej, lecz nie ja.

Zostałem w cieniu przeszłości, która nigdy nie stanie się moją przyszłością. Plany dawno zostały zapomniane i pokryły się kurzem.

Nie zapomniałem Harry, i obiecuję, że nigdy nie zapomnę.

+

Powoli idę do mojego ciemnego mieszkania, wiedząc, że będę sam w spokoju, którego tak rozpaczliwie potrzebuję.

Nie mógłbym spojrzeć teraz nikomu w oczy, w strachu, że mogą zobaczyć. Zobaczyć moje myśli i to co planuję. Nie, oni staraliby się mnie powstrzymać.

Z drżącymi dłońmi, wysuwam klucz z mojej kieszeni i otwieram drzwi. Wszystko wygląda identycznie, tak jak zapamiętałem, gdy tylko włączam światło, pochłaniam każdy szczegół. Włączając w to, wspomnienia wraz ze wszystkim, co się tutaj wydarzyło.

Słaby uśmiech pojawia się na moich ustach, gdy przechodzę przez mieszkanie pamiętając każdy turniej zapasów. Wszystkie zbite wazony i każdy jeden krzyk za bycie lekkomyślnym. To zadziwiające, że nigdy nie wyrządziliśmy sobie żadnej krzywdy. Co jednak, nie powstrzymało nas przed próbowaniem?

Salon zawsze był moim ulubionym miejscem. Pełen wspomnień, nocnych maratonów, pojedynków z popcornem czy nocowania. Jest również miejscem pełnym sekretów, które dzieliliśmy, ale nawet te sekrety nie były tymi najciemniejszymi. Przynajmniej moje nie były.

Wlokę się do półek, nad którymi zawieszone są zdjęcia na ścianie. Ujęcia od mojego dzieciństwa do najlepszego dnia mojego życia. Nasz zespół.

W chwili, gdy zostaliśmy połączeni w zespół, był bez gadania najlepszym momentem w moim życiu. Słysząc te słowa, moje ramiona natychmiast owinęły się wokół chłopca z rozczochranymi włosami. Moment, który zmienił nasze życie, w więcej niż jeden sposób.

Przenosząc wzrok na następne zdjęcia, widzę wszystkie nasze najważniejsze wydarzenia w karierze. Pierwsza wygrana Brit Award, aż po MTV Awards, oraz nasz pierwszy koncert na Madison Square Garden. Wszystkie te wydarzenia wywołują uśmiech, jednak tylko ten słaby, ze względu na przeprowadzoną rozmowę, która wszystko zrujnowała.

Potrząsam głową odtrącając myśli, i kieruję się po schodach na górę, pomijając resztę mieszkania. Wciąż spoglądając w dół, szybko docieram do swojego pokoju szukając małej torby. Otwieram ją, jednocześnie umieszczając w niej kilka ciuchów, zanim przechodzę do rzeczy, których naprawdę potrzebuję.

Mój dziennik, lub pamiętnik, jak sądzę. Pisany każdego dnia od czasu przesłuchania do X Factor. Album zdjęć w którym każde zdjęcie ma dla mnie specjalne znaczenie, lub czas w moim życiu. I wreszcie, mój laptop, który upycham do torby tuż obok rzeczy, które skrywałem tam przez miesiące.

Wstaję i rozglądam się po pokoju po raz ostatni, wzdychając i zamykając oczy. Więcej wspomnień pojawia się w mojej głowie, wspomnienia śmiechu, delikatnych pocałunków i miłości. Tyle miłości.

\- Tak będzie lepiej - szepczę do siebie, zanim biorę torbę i schodzę na dół. Naciskam klamkę i pozwalam oczom po raz ostatni zbadać otoczenie. Starając się jak najlepiej nie słuchać swojego serca, by nie zmienić zdania, nakładam maskę, ukrywając swoje uczucia, tak jak mi kazali. Stając się kimś, kim nie byłem.

\- Do widzenia Harry.

 

I z tymi słowami na ustach, wychodzę, wiedząc, że już nigdy nie wrócę.


	2. what use to be

_Louis' POV_

_Poniedziałek, 15 lipiec 2013_

_godzina 19:30_

Pośpiesznie kieruję się do swojego samochodu, trzymając głowę w dół, co nie zawsze jest takie proste. Nawet, gdy myślisz, że nikt nie patrzy, oni zawsze tam są. Fani, paparazzi, ludzie po prostu widzą wszystko. To zawsze mnie zadziwia, w jaki sposób fani przejrzą nas nawet w najbardziej wymyślnym przebraniu. Nigdy nie byli tymi, którzy dali się nabrać, choć staramy się tak często.

Rozglądając się szybko, nie widzę nikogo, kto mógłby mnie zauważyć, ale to wcale mnie nie uspokaja. Wsiadam do auta i zamykam się w środku, zanim wycofuję się z podjazdu po raz ostatni. Nie chcę rozwodzić się nad wszystkim, co zostawiam za sobą, ponieważ wiem, że bym stchórzył. Jednak nie chcę tchórzyć, nie tym razem. Jestem zmęczony tchórzostwem i poddawaniem się. Podporządkowywaniem się pod to głupie doskonałe wyobrażenie o mnie, którego oczekują ode mnie. To nie ja. To nigdy nie byłem ja i nigdy nie będę.

Drogi są pełne aut, ale nie mam problemu z przemieszczeniem się. Zajmuje to jedynie trochę więcej czasu, niż bym chciał. Nienawidzę czasu. To sprawia, że myślę, a myślenie boli.

To zabawne jak wszyscy mnie postrzegają, jako towarzyskiego i kochającego zabawę gościa.  Może i nim jestem, ale ukrytym pod stertą kłamstw i podstępów.

Wszyscy mnie widzą, jako tego, który trzyma wszystkich razem poprzez żarty i śmiech. Tak, sprawiam takie wrażenie, ale to wszystko. To wszystko jest fałszywe i dla naszego wizerunku. Jeśli mam być dokładny, to nie byłem szczęśliwy dwa lata. Wszystko umarło, w dniu, w którym zabrali wszystko ode mnie. To także dzień, w którymi dali mi gówno warte życie, o które nigdy się nie prosiłem. Ale myślę, że nie obchodzi ich by spojrzeć na to z tej perspektywy.

W końcu docieram do mojego miejsca przeznaczenia, i spoglądam w górę, aby zobaczyć nieco zaniedbany hotel. Nic drogiego, ale też nie dziura zabita dechami. Wzdychając, chwytam torbę i wysiadam z auta, dłonią przeczesując włosy, zabierając je tym samym z moich oczu. Wchodzę do środka, gdzie za biurkiem siedzi znudzona dziewczyna. Spogląda na mnie nie rozpoznając mnie.

\- Jedynka? - pyta, na co przytakuję w odpowiedzi - Na jak długo? - wpisuje coś do swojego komputera, nawet nie spoglądając na mnie.

\- Tylko jedna noc, proszę.

To wszystko, co potrzebuję, ale ona zdaje się tego nie zauważać. Zadaje mi podstawowe pytania, zanim płacę jej w gotówce, odbierając następnie klucz.

\- Drugie piętro, dobrej nocy - wraz z tym, odchodzi z plikiem dokumentów, a ja idę do windy.

Jestem prawie przerażony, że to się nie uda i umrę w tej zatęchłej windzie w wyniku uduszenia. Sprawia to, że prawie chichoczę na tą ironię, ale wychodzi z tego bardziej dziwne skomlenie. W końcu zatrzymuje się i wysiadam z windy, przemierzając korytarz.

Pokój jest słabo oświetlony, mały i jest w nim zimno. Jest doskonały i to sprawia, że się trochę uśmiecham. Wywieszam  zawieszkę ‘nie przeszkadzać’ na klamce i zamykam drzwi, upewniając się, że są zamknięte na klucz. Idę trochę dalej i siadam na zasłanym łóżku, rozglądając się. Tak jak podejrzewałem, gula tworzy się w moim gardle, kiedy rozglądam się po pokoju. Wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak ten, w którym zatrzymaliśmy się ponad dwa lata temu. Ten sam kolor ścian, ten sam zestaw mebli, nawet ta sama narzuta, na której siedzę.

Może zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale słyszę echo naszego śmiechu splątanego razem, tak jak nasze ciała. Nasze słodkie rozważania i figlarne żarty. Nawet nasze delikatne pocałunki, które zamieniły się w te namiętne.

_\- Lou, wracaj do łóżka - szepta do mnie, kiedy wchodzę z pełną tacą jego ulubionego śniadania._

_\- Nie śpiochu, czas na śniadanie, więc wstawaj! - śmieję się, kładąc tacę na stole zanim spoglądam na niego. Nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać tym, jaki jest piękny. Każdy zawsze się zakochiwał w jego burzy loków na głowie, oraz olśniewających zielonych oczach. Niektórzy zakochiwali się w tym zawsze obecnym na jego ustach uśmiechu, ale nie ja. Nie, ja zakochałem się w jego nosie. Jego głupi, uroczy mały nosek. Bawi mnie, jak głupio to brzmi teraz, ale za każdym razem, gdy było to możliwe składałem czuły pocałunek na czubku jego nosa. Marszczył na to nos, mrugając przy tym i się śmiejąc, ale nigdy nie przestałem._

_\- Ale mogę jedynie myśleć o wiele lepszych rzeczach do zrobienia niż jedzenie - mówi, z tym wnikliwym uśmieszkiem._

_\- Cóż, jeśli chcesz mieć siłę do dalszego baraszkowania, musisz pozwolić mi zjeść! - śmieję się cicho, na co on przewraca oczami i wzdycha._

_\- W porządku! - śmieje się podnosząc z łóżka - Ale nie mam zamiaru się ubierać!_

_\- Nawet bym nie chciał - uśmiecham się, rozkładając talerze. Cicho zakrada się za mną i otula mnie ramionami wokół talii, opierając się podbródkiem na moim ramieniu._

_\- Możemy tak zostać już na zawsze, Lou?  - szepta mi do ucha, sprawiając, że spoglądam na niego._

_\- Co masz na myśli? - pytam, starając się nie rozproszyć jego palcami, które kreślą kółka wzdłuż mojego brzucha i talii._

_\- To. Nas - uśmiecha się łagodnie - Nie chcę, by to się skończyło. Mamy coś, czego nigdy nie chcę stracić… Kocham Cię za bardzo, by na to pozwolić._

_Moje serce topi się za każdym razem, gdy mówi takie rzeczy i nigdy się to nie zestarzeje. Przytakuję głową i pochylam się, by złożyć delikatny, ale pełen miłości pocałunek na jego ustach._

_\- Ja też Cię kocham… nigdy tego nie stracimy._

Gdybym tylko wiedział jak pusta była to obietnica.

Nie z mojej strony, ale z jego.

+

Pokój wypełnia coraz większy chłód, gdy nastaje noc, a ja wreszcie mrugam odganiając wspomnienia.

Za każdym razem, gdy pozwalam sobie na powrót do tamtych czasów kończę, czując się jakby dziura w moim sercu rosła jeszcze większa. Czarne krawędzie otaczają ją, zapełniając coraz więcej przestrzeni, co chciałbym zatrzymać.

Wstaję i chwytam torbę, otwierając ją i wysypując całą jej zawartość na łóżko. Szybko przebieram się w ciuchy, które ze sobą przywiozłem. Tak naprawdę są pożyczone i trochę za duże. Jednak pachną jak on i to wszystko, czego w tej chwili potrzebuję. Jego, wraz ze mną nawet jeśli, to tylko mała cząstka.

Rzucam torbę i brudne ubrania na podłogę i siadam z powrotem na łóżku. Album pełen zdjęć leży bliżej mnie, więc sięgam po niego i otwieram na pierwszej stronie, nie powstrzymując się od uśmiechu. Zdjęcia na tej stronie, to zbiór rodzinnych fotografii z moją mamą i siostrami. Najważniejsi ludzie w moim życiu. Jeszcze nie nadszedł dzień, odkąd zostałem umieszczony w zespole, bym nie skontaktował się z nimi w jakiś sposób. Cokolwiek by to było, krótka wiadomość czy rozmowa, zawsze upewniałem się, że się skontaktowałem z nimi. Nigdy nie chciałem by moja rodzina zapomniała o tym jak ważna jest w moim życiu. Jako starsze rodzeństwo, wszyscy wzorowali się nie mnie. To nie zawsze jest łatwe, i czasami zawalałem sprawę, ale staram się być najlepszym przykładem, jakim  tylko mogę.

Palce delikatnie śledzą twarze moich sióstr, uśmiechając się do każdej z nich, cicho przesyłając swoją miłość. W końcu, spoglądam na moją mamę, przypominając sobie wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiła. Wszystko, co starała się dla mnie zrobić. Walczyła tak ciężko dla mnie, dla nas. Moja miłość do niej rośnie nawet bardziej w tej chwili, choć nie ma to znaczenia. Ma u mnie niesamowity szacunek, nie tylko, jako kobieta, która sprowadziła mnie na ten świat, ale również, jako wojownik, który nigdy się nie poddał.

Boże, będę za nimi wszystkimi tak bardzo tęsknić.


	3. memories of a first kiss

_Louis' POV_

_18 marca  2011_

Właśnie skończyliśmy kolejny, długi dzień nudnych spotkań oraz wywiadów. Przypuszczam, że nie powinienem określać tego, jako nudne, odkąd w końcu zacząłem moją wymarzoną karierę, ale osiem godzin w pomieszczeniu pełnym nudnych, starych ludzi, sprowadza Cię na dół. Oczywiście, te spotkania są bardzo ważne, mówiące między innymi o nagrywaniu naszego pierwszego albumu. Mogłem tylko marzyć o przekroczeniu progu studia nagraniowego, co właściwie już prawie zrobiłem. Wszystkie elementy układanki zdawały się do siebie pasować, odkąd zaczęliśmy naszą karierę, jako zespół i nie moglibyśmy być bardziej szczęśliwi.

Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry oraz ja wyszliśmy z wysokiego biurowca, w którym spędziliśmy cały dzień, prosto do oczekującego vana. Oparłem się o zagłówek, czując jak moje powieki opadają ze zmęczenia. Tak było, dopóki nie poczułem jak ktoś ociera się o mnie, co sprawiło, że moje powieki uniosły się z powrotem. Spoglądam, by zobaczyć uśmiechniętego Harry’ego, który usiadł obok mnie. Jego zielone tęczówki błyszczą z podniecenia od początku dnia. Wierzę, że ze wszystkich nas, to on był najbardziej podekscytowany. Niekończące się pytania nigdy mu nie przeszkadzały i przechodził przez nie szczęśliwy, cokolwiek nie zostałoby na nas rzucone.

\- Czy to nie jest niesamowite!  - krzyczy radośnie, gdy pozostali chłopcy rozsiedli się na swoich miejscach.

\- Tylko Ty możesz wyjść z ośmiogodzinnego spotkania wciąż szczęśliwy, Harold - śmieję się, gdy wydawało się, że wręcz wierci się z podniecenia. - Nie jesteś zmęczony? - pytam krótko. Kręci głową, posyłając loki w każdym możliwym kierunku.

\- Nie, jestem zbyt podekscytowany! - chrypi swoim niesamowitym głosem. Uśmiecham się i przyciągam go do siebie bliżej, pozwalając mu oprzeć głowę na moim ramieniu i mówię, by odpoczął. Chichocze i wtula się w moje ciało.

Nikt nie ważył się skomentować naszego zachowania w stosunku do siebie. To stało się niemal drugą naturą. Zawsze się dotykaliśmy, czy spoglądaliśmy na siebie w jakiś sposób. Dla nas obu, to było prawie jak potrzeba, zwłaszcza dla mnie.

Już dawno pogodziłem się, że czuję coś do młodszego chłopca w moich ramionach. Co nie było dla mnie zbyt dużym szokiem, szczerze mówiąc. Nie miałem jakiegoś nagłego olśnienia, że się nim zauroczyłem, po prostu byłem tego świadom. Zawsze byłem otwarty na fakt, że mogę pokochać kogokolwiek tylko zechcę. Chłopak, czy dziewczyna nie miało to znaczenia, tak długo jak byłem szczęśliwy, a spoglądając w dół, byłem szczęśliwy. Cóż, szczęśliwy na tyle, ile mogłem, bez jego wiedzy o moich uczuciach.

+

Droga powrotna do wspólnego mieszkania w centrum Londynu zajęła nam około trzydziestu minut. Wszyscy spali lub pomrukiwali cicho do siebie o wydarzeniach z ostatnich dni. Niedługo po tym jak się zatrzymaliśmy, wyskoczyliśmy szybko z samochodu, prosto do mieszkania, uciekając przed mżawką.

\- Idę do łóżka - powiedział Zayn, a za nim przytaknęli Niall oraz Liam, udając się prosto do swoich pokoi. Odwróciłem się i uśmiechnąłem do Harry’ego.

\- I co teraz, Hazz? Film? - powiedziałem z uśmiechem, wchodząc do salonu, zrzucając buty oraz zdejmując płaszcz. Podążył za mną po cichu, i wybrał jakiś horror, którego prawdopodobnie i tak nie obejrzymy. Umościłem się na kanapie, chwytając duży, puszysty koc.

Po włączeniu filmu, Harry ruszył się i przytulił na małej przestrzeni tuż obok mnie. Przykryłem go kocem, pochylając się w jego kierunku, z jego głową na mojej piersi. Moja dłoń od razu znalazła się w jego włosach, bawiąc się loczkami, kiedy spoglądałem na telewizor.

Byłem tak pochłonięty filmem i owijaniem loczków wokół swoich palców, że nawet nie zauważyłem, że patrzy na mnie, aż wyszeptał słabo moje imię.

\- Hmm? - odpowiedziałem, wciąż rozproszony.

\- Czy uważasz, że to dziwne? - zapytał, czym szybko chwycił moją uwagę. Spojrzałem na niego w dół, marszcząc brwi z zaciekawieniem.

\- Myślę, że co jest dziwne, Hazz?

Wskazał między nami, lekko odwracając wzrok.

\- My… sposób, w jaki się zachowujemy w stosunku do siebie… Czy uważasz, że to dziwne?

Patrzę na niego z zaciekawieniem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak nagle kwestionuje charakter naszej przyjaźni. Zawsze tak było, nawet od pierwszego dnia. To było coś automatycznego, o czym nie myślałem dwa razy. Nawet, zanim domyśliłem się swoich uczuć do Harry’ego, był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, z którym relacje były po prostu łatwe. Na początku, ludzie zawsze spoglądali na nas z zaciekawieniem, ale myśleliśmy, że jest to po prostu zabawne.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego miałbym? - siadając prosto, spogląda na mnie przygryzając wargę. Tą cholernie uroczą dolną wargę, którą chciałbym pocałować z pasją.

\- Cóż, to jest po prostu… Nie wiem, czy to nie dziwne, że zawsze się przytulamy, albo dotykamy w jakiś sposób? - spogląda w dół na koc, przykrywając nas i udając, że zbiera paprochy.

\- Nie dla mnie…zawsze zachowywaliśmy się w ten sposób Harry, dlaczego o to teraz pytasz?

\- Nie wiem! - wzdycha, przeczesując dłonią włosy, układając je do tyłu. - Po prostu słyszałem pewne rzeczy to wszystko…. - nerwowo spogląda z powrotem na mnie.

\- Słyszałeś, jakie rzeczy?

\- Po prostu głupie rzeczy o… -  kręci głową i przenosi wzrok na telewizor - Zapomnij o tym - odpycha się ode mnie i siada po przeciwnej stronie kanapy. Przez chwilę czuję ból w sercu, że nie chce siedzieć obok mnie, co mnie dziwi.

\- Harry… powiedz mi.

\- Nie, Lou, po prostu zapomnij, co powiedziałem - patrzy na mnie, gdy moja twarz zamienia się w wyraz bólu, który szybko łapie - Cholera… P-przepraszam, Lou, to jest po prostu… - zatrzymuje się, przecierając dłońmi twarz, zanim przenosi wzrok na mnie - Czytałem pewne rzeczy w Internecie, o tym, że ludzie sądzą, że jesteśmy parą… To znaczy, wiem, że już widzieliśmy coś takiego wcześniej, ale tym razem nazywali nas nazwą i nie wiem, to było trochę denerwujące.

Nie mogę nic poradzić, ale uśmiecham się na to, jak uroczy jest, kiedy jest zdenerwowany. Ma lekki rumieniec na policzkach przez wspomnienie o nas, jako parze. Moje serce tęskni za tym, ale on, przede wszystkim jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nigdy bym tego nie naraził.

\- Właściwie, dlaczego to tak bardzo Ci przeszkadza? - pytam.

\- To nie tak! - odpowiada szybko i rozszerza oczy - To znaczy… Ja po prostu… Nie jesteśmy… Ja… - jąka się, sprawiając, że się śmieję i przyciągam do siebie, bezpiecznie owijając ramiona wokół niego.

\- Wiem, Harry… My wiemy - uśmiecham się, mierzwiąc jego włosy - Nie ma znaczenia, co reszta świata myśli. Mam Ciebie i naszą przyjaźń i tylko to się dla mnie liczy, dobrze? Cokolwiek by ktoś powiedział, nic tego nie zmieni - ściskam go lekko w uścisku, gdy przytakuje na mojej piersi.

Nastaje cisza na jakiś czasu i pomyślałbym, że zasnął, z wyjątkiem tego, że jego ręka zataczała kółka na moim brzuchu. To zazwyczaj oznacza, że myśli nad czymś, ale daję mu trochę czasu na przemyślenia, zanim dojdzie do jakiegoś wniosku.

Po jakichś piętnastu minutach siada ostrożnie, spoglądając na mnie. Zauważyłem naszą bliskość i natychmiast zrobiłem się trochę nerwowy, ale odsunąłem to na bok i uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Podniosłem dłoń, zaczesując nieco jego włosy do tyłu i kiedy cofałem swoją dłoń na kolano, zatrzymał mnie, chwytając ją. Jego oczy ani na chwilę nie opuściły moich, kiedy uśmiech powoli znikał z mojej twarzy. Obserwuję go z zaciekawieniem, widząc ile emocji kłębi się w nich, gdy wpatruje się w moje oczy.

\- Tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzało mi to, co powiedzieli, Lou…. - mówi w końcu, przebierając palcami po dłoni, którą trzyma. Jest coś w tym bardziej intymnego, ale to prawdopodobnie ja życzę sobie czegoś, czego tam nawet nie ma.

\- Och? - pytam, a on przytakuje.

\- To było to, co czułem, kiedy to przeczytałem i co chciałem zrobić - stwierdza.

Nie mogę nic poradzić, ale przechylam głowę zdezorientowany, gdy on uśmiecha się delikatnie i pochyla się w moją stronę  - Nic nie zmieni naszej przyjaźni, tak? To masz na myśli? - pyta. Kiwam głową starając się przełknąć gule powstałą w moim gardle, gdy kontynuuje pochylanie się w moją stronę, zbliżając się coraz to bliżej i bliżej mnie. - Więc, pozwól mi czegoś spróbować? - mówi od niechcenia. Ledwie mam czas na kiwnięcie głową, zanim jego usta delikatnie dociskają się do moich, sprawiając, że moje rzęsy zatrzepotały, zamykając chwilę potem powieki.

Całował mnie. Harry mnie całował, mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Chłopiec, w którym się zakochałem miesiące temu i tylko marzyłem o tej chwili.

I to była najlepsza chwila mojego życia.


	4. time for truth

_Louis' POV_  
   
  
15 lipca 2013,  
  
godzina 21:42  
  
  
Ostatnie dwie godziny spędziłem płacząc, śmiejąc się i uśmiechając do siebie. Patrząc na każde zdjęcie w moim albumie i przypominając sobie każdą historię, jaka się za tym kryje. Tak wiele świetnych momentów w moim życiu się zdarzyło przez ostatnie kilka lat z chłopakami, ale było ich zdecydowanie więcej, zanim ich poznałem.

Uwielbiam wspominać czasy, gdy rodzice przywozili do domu nowego malucha, w postaci moich sióstr. Większość chłopców prawdopodobnie byłaby zła z posiadania czterech sióstr, ale ja nigdy nie byłem. Z każdym nowym rodzeństwem stawałem się bardziej opiekuńczy i szczęśliwy. Pamiętam, gdy byłem taki mały, kiedy Lottie po raz pierwszy zawitała w naszym domu, ale byłem przy mamie przez cały czas. Chciałem pomagać ze wszystkim! Nie mogłem oderwać od niej oczu przez kilka dni. Tak było z każdą z nich i natychmiastowo wszedłem w rolę starszego brata.  
  
Z pewnością nie dawały mi spokojnie dorastać, ale to wszystko było dobrą zabawą. Nie mógłbym nawet zliczyć ile razy budziłem się ze stojącymi włosami czy makijażem na mojej twarzy. Nawet posnęły się do pomalowania moich paznokci. Byłem ich ulubioną lalką do przebieranek i nawet raz się nie zezłościłem.

  
Moje siostry to cały mój świat, kocham je tak bardzo. Nie mógłbym sobie wyobrazić, żeby zobaczyły mnie teraz w takim stanie, dlatego też nie byłem w domu od miesięcy. Czuję, że na moją twarz wślizguje się grymas, kiedy szybko chwytam telefon i pędem wybieram numer mojej mamy, nie dbając o to, która była godzina. Musiałem się upewnić, że wiedzą, że ich kocham, nawet, jeśli to był ostatni raz.  
  
\- Halo? - powiedział wyczerpany głos po kilku sygnałach.  
  
\- Mama? Obudziłem cię? - słyszę szuranie, zanim głos przemawia ponownie.

\- Louis? Och, cześć chłopczyku! Nie obudziłeś, tylko czytałam, kochanie, jak się masz? - mówi. Uśmiecham się do siebie na sam dźwięk jej głosu. Moja mama naprawdę jest moją opoką i najdłużej trwającym przy mnie przyjacielem. Zawsze wszystko jej mówiłem, nawet o uczuciach do Harry’ego. Nie była zaskoczona, kiedy jej powiedziałem, jedynie przewróciła oczami, mówiąc: “To była tylko kwestia czasu!”. Zawsze wiedziała, co powiedzieć i teraz potrzebowałem jej.  
  
\- Jest… w porządku? - mówię w odpowiedzi.  
  
\- Co się stało, kochanie? - zawsze wyczuwa, kiedy coś jest nie tak. Myślę, że to jest ten jej cholerny instynkt macierzyński, od którego dzieciaki nie mogą uciec.

  
\- Jestem po prostu zmęczony - mówię, mając na myśli całkiem inne znaczenie słowa zmęczony.  
  
\- Słucham…

\- Nie wiem, co właściwie mam powiedzieć mamo…  - wzdycham. - Jestem ostatnio zestresowany i po prostu siedzę tutaj oglądając album ze zdjęciami i tęsknię za tobą i dziewczynkami.  
  
\- Och, skarbie, my też za tobą tęsknimy…. Nie widzieliśmy ciebie od miesięcy i dziewczynki zaczynają pytać, dlaczego - drgnąłem w odpowiedzi, wiedząc, że je ranię.

  
\- Wiem… Przepraszam, byłem rozkojarzony…

\- Eleanor? - pluje jej imię, jakby to była choroba. Chichoczę lekko i mówię: - Nie, tylko to wszystko jest na mojej głowie…

  
\- Lou, wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko, prawda? - pyta, starając się bym wylał wszystkie swoje żale. Milczę po swojej stronie słuchawki przez kilka minut, zastanawiając się, co mogę powiedzieć. Biorę głęboki oddech i mówię cicho i smutno do telefonu.

\- Po prostu tęsknię za nim…. - wzdycha i po drugiej stronie słuchawki słyszę w odpowiedzi jedynie szum - Mamo, mogę Cię o coś zapytać?

  
\- Oczywiście, kochanie - mówi.

\- J-jak… - waham się przez chwilę, zanim mama zachęca mnie lekko. - Jak daleko byś zaszła dla osoby, którą kochasz?  
  
\- Na koniec świata - odpowiada, bez namysłu. - Kiedy kochasz kogoś, Louis, zrobiłbyś dla nich wszystko, byłbyś wszystkim dla nich.  
  
\- Czy ukrywałabyś to? Swoją miłość? - pytam cicho.  
  
\- Nie - odpowiada jednym słowem, które sprawia, że wszystko wokół mnie rozpada się na drobne kawałeczki. Czuję, że mój oddech stał się nieco cięższy i zamykam oczy.

\- Kocham Cię mamo… powiedz dziewczynkom, że również je kocham, dobrze? - rozłączam się zanim uzyskuję odpowiedź. Spoglądam w dół na ekran, czując, że moja twarz wykrzywia się w obrzydzeniu. Moje zdjęcie stojącego u boku Eleanor z uśmiechem. Fałszywym uśmiechem.

  
Dostrzegam, że mam nową wiadomość, ale już wiem, co to będzie, więc ją ignoruję. Nie chcę, żeby wiedział gdzie jestem. W innym razie tego nie zrobię.  
  
Drżącymi dłońmi wyłączam telefon i odkładam na bok, nie patrząc na niego ponownie. Sięgam po laptop, którego podłączam do ładowania, przed umieszczeniem go na swoich kolanach i włączeniem.  
  
Z każdą kolejną sekundą, kiedy się włącza czuję, że moje serce bije szybciej i szybciej. Mam wrażenie, że może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili, ale nie powstrzymuje mnie to przed kliknięciem na ikonkę Google Chrome i wpisaniu adresu strony, którą wydaje się nienawidzić w tych dniach. Ledwo się loguję, ponieważ nie mogę znieść, widząc zapewnienia o miłości i nadziei na coś, co nigdy nie nastanie.  
  
Loguję się na konto, po czym otwieram ramkę do nowych wpisów, pisząc prostą wiadomość przed wysłaniem.  
  
 ** _@Louis_Tomlinson:_** _5 minut._  
  
Wzmianki na mój temat natychmiast zalane są pytaniami i prośbami, które po prostu ignoruję, otwierając nową kartę w przeglądarce.

Wpisuję inny adres i czekam aż przekieruje mnie na stronę. Cierpliwie czekam pięć minut zanim loguję się i podaję link na moim twitterze, mówiąc prawie całemu światu, że robię twitcama.  
  
Nie robiłem jednego z nich od wieków i prawie czuję się źle z tego powodu, że fani pomyślą o tym, jako dobrej rzeczy.  
  
Dostosowując kamerę podłączam się do obrazu na żywo, widząc siebie na ekranie, na co się wzdrygam. Moje włosy to bałagan, a ciemne kręgi pod oczami sprawiają, że wyglądam na dziesięć lat starszego niż jestem, ale ignoruję to najlepiej jak potrafię.

\- Cz-cześć wszystkim… - mówię cicho, obserwując jak ilość widzów zwiększa się coraz szybciej. Czuję, że zaczynam się trząść, ale staram się jak tylko mogę, by zachować spokój.  
  
\- Wiem, że nie robiłem tego od wieków i prawdę mówiąc nie chcę tego robić teraz, ale muszę… - przegryzam wargę, powstrzymując się od grymasu i unoszę wzrok na sufit. - Chciałem tylko porozmawiać z wami o kilku rzeczach… Kilka rzeczy, które mnie niepokoi, a nawet być może podzielę się kilkoma miłymi wspomnieniami, ale… zanim zrobię jakąkolwiek z tych rzeczy, chciałbym wam wszystkim coś powiedzieć.  
  
Przenoszę wzrok z powrotem w dół, wpatrując się prosto w kamerę i starając się uśmiechnąć jak najlepiej.  Nigdy nie wyglądało to, tak jak teraz, ale to najlepsze, na co mnie teraz stać.  
  
\- Chciałbym wam wszystkim serdecznie podziękować z całego serca… Dziękuję wam za każdą piosenkę, album i bilet koncertowy, który kupiliście… Dla tych z was, którzy oglądali, dziękuję za każdy głos, który oddaliście na nas podczas X Factora… Wiem, że nie okazuję tego często, ale naprawdę jestem wam wdzięczny za wszystko, co robicie… Obiecuję wam, że widzę wasze poświęcenie i nie myślcie, że przejdzie to niezauważone… Nie przejdzie… - przegryzam niestarannie wargę i patrzę w kamerę z lekko błyszczącymi oczami. - Kocham was wszystkich, tak bardzo…  
  
Wzdycham i przecieram twarz, zanim umieszczam laptop na łóżku, siadając wygodniej.  
  
\- Odkąd zacząłem tę podróż z pozostałymi chłopakami, moje życie stało się tornadem szaleństwa… Niektóre dobre, niektóre nie. Jest wiele rzeczy, które się wydarzyły i do których trudno było się przyzwyczaić…. To znaczy, począwszy od młodego chłopaka w szkole, do nagle kamer mających przed swoją twarzą i morzem ludzi przekrzykujących ciebie, to duża zmiana - uśmiecham się lekko przed kontynuowaniem. -  Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że osiągniemy taki sukces, wiecie? Nigdy nie myślałem, że zyskamy tyle oddanych fanów, czy sprzedamy tyle płyt… Są dni, w których po prostu siadam i staram się ogarnąć te wszystkie notowania muzyczne, czy ile sprzedaliśmy singli, to wszystko wasza zasługa…

  
\- Tak, śpiewamy i występujemy, ale jeśli nie widzieliście w przeszłości naszych szalonych osobowości i żartów, ale gdyby nie pasja nie zaszlibyśmy tak daleko… I-i mówiąc szczerze, wciąż nie wiem, co w nas widzicie… Cóż, nie w nas, jako w innych chłopakach, ponieważ wszyscy są niesamowici, ale myślę, że mam na myśli mnie.

\- Nigdy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego Simon i inni jurorzy umieścili mnie w zespole… Wiem, że nie mam najsilniejszego głosu i, że nie wyglądam najlepiej, ale wy wciąż mnie wspieracie tak czy inaczej… - wzruszam ramionami i spoglądam w dół. - Nie wiem, może jestem dla siebie zbyt surowy, ale to trochę dziwne nie być, kiedy żyjesz życiem, które ja miałem przez ostatnie trzy lata.

  
Patrzę w górę i widzę mnóstwo komentarzy pochodzących od fanów, mówiąc mi, że mnie kochają, ale odwracam wzrok, tak po prostu. Nie jestem w stanie zobaczyć ich wszystkich teraz, czy odpowiedzieć na pytania. Miałem cel tego, co robię dziś wieczorem i mam zamiar to zrobić.

\- Ale… nie jestem już szczęśliwy…. i nie byłem w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat - odwracam wzrok od kamery starając się zebrać w sobie. - Muszę powiedzieć wam prawdę… ukrywałem się za długo i kłamałem za długo. Zostałem zmuszony do odgrywania roli kogoś, kim nie chcę być i ja…ja… - powracam wzrokiem na kamerę z łzami w oczach, po czym szepczę - Jestem zmęczony…nie chcę już być zmęczony… - spoglądam prosto w kamerę, starając się nie zwracać uwagę na liczbę widzów, która jest większa od jakiekolwiek innej na naszych poprzednich twitcamach.  
  
\- Mieliście rację… Każdy z was zawsze miał rację…. i nie mogę już dłużej znieść kłamania wam… Także w przeciągu…. - zatrzymuję się i spoglądam na czas, zanim przenoszę z powrotem wzrok do góry. - W przeciągu następnych dwudziestu siedmiu minut chcę wam powiedzieć prawdę, każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół…. ale równocześnie będzie to dwadzieścia siedem minut, które mi zostanie… - wstrzymuję się, czując łzy spływające w dół mojego policzka powolną strużką. Moje serce łamie się na milion kawałków, zanim szepczę cichą prośbę.  
  
\- Zanim się pożegnam.


	5. unimaginable

_Harry’s POV_

_Poniedziałek, 15 lipiec 2013_

_godzina 19:45_

Przecisnąłem się przez drzwi mojego mieszkania z ustami przyciśniętymi do pięknej dziewczyny. Nie żebym mógł zapamiętać jej imię, ale była piękna bez dwóch zdań. Opalona blondynka z ciałem, za które można umrzeć.

Nie zwracałem uwagi na otoczenie, na myśl mi to nie przyszło, kopiąc drzwi, które zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, gdy popchnąłem piękną dziewczynę w moich ramionach na ścianę. Pocałowałem ją, a wszystko, o czym mogłem rozważać to to, że już byłem pijany, a nie było jeszcze nawet ósmej wieczorem. Ale to stało się moją rutyną. W ciągu dnia pragnąłem jedynie odpuścić, bądź uciec od przytłaczających rzeczy dnia codziennego, pragnąłem znaleźć kogoś, kogo mógłbym umieścić w moim łóżku. To nie zdarzało się, co noc, ale dziś było potrzebne.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tej głupiej imprezy, którą urządziła dla nas nasza wytwórnia. To była rocznica, kiedy chłopcy i ja zostaliśmy połączeni w grupę. Wszystkie ważne nazwiska wytwórni były tam obecne i nie mieli nic przeciwko, by każdy z nas się rozluźnił. Niestety, nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że dla nas jest to prawie niemożliwie, biorąc pod uwagę ich obecność. Włosy na naszych karkach zawsze stawały na baczność, kiedy byli w pobliżu, obawiając się, że mogliby nam zwrócić uwagę, że robimy coś źle, albo grozić nam. To nie byłoby zresztą coś nowego, ale wciąż nie było to coś, co przypadło mi do gustu.

To było popołudnie wypełnione alkoholem i bzdurami. Rozmowy o nadchodzącej płycie jeszcze w tym roku, naszej obecnej trasie i wszystkim, co działo się dookoła nas. Jedna nudna rozmowa, goniła drugą. Po prostu chciałem uciec stamtąd, ale nie mógłbym sobie wyobrazić wykładu, jaki bym dostał następnego dnia. Więc zamiast tego, zacząłem się upijać. Coś, co było dla mnie czymś zwyczajnym, ale nie czymś, czym należy się martwic. Byłem zniesmaczony i zmęczony, ciągłym słuchaniem tych samych starych rzeczy:

“Za blisko, Panie Styles.”

“Uważaj gdzie się patrzysz, Panie Styles.”

“Czy musimy znów przeprowadzić rozmowę na ten temat, Panie Styles?”

Nigdy nie przestaną, więc upiłem się. Chociaż nigdy nie mieli nic, przeciwko, ponieważ z głową, w której kręciło mi się od ilości drinków mogli zmusić mnie, do czego tylko chcieli. Włączając w to obecną dziewczynę w moich ramionach.

+

Dwie godziny, szybki numerek i drzwi zatrzasnęły się, a ja w końcu byłem sam.

W głowie wciąż mi się kręciło od wcześniej spożytego alkoholu, obraz jednak nie zachodził jeszcze mgłą. Przetoczyłem się na dół, do kuchni, znajdując butelkę Jacka w szafce. Trzymałem ją w zapasie, na takie chwile, jak ta. Chwyciłem puszkę coli i zmieszałem ją z Jackiem w małej szklance. Opierając się plecami o szafkę, westchnąłem z ulgą, gdy chłodny płyn spływał w dół mojego gardła.

Kolejna samotna noc, świetnie.

Nienawidziłem czuć się w ten sposób. W ciemności, samotności i przygnębiony. Wydawało się jednak, że tylko te emocje odczuwałem ostatnio. Byłem zimnym człowiekiem, nigdy nie dopuszczając nikogo do siebie, oraz nigdy nie opuszczając tych, którzy już ze mną byli. Ale dziś było inaczej, dziś byłem zły.

Zraniony i zły. Dwa uczucia, na które nie pozwalam sobie zbyt często, ale gdy są rzucone Tobie prosto w twarz, co możesz zrobić?

Wezbrało się we mnie wszystko, co doprowadziło mnie do takiego stanu. Moja postawa pokazała, że nie jestem szczęśliwy, nie mogłem być… i nie byłem.

+

_wcześniej, tego popołudnia_

_\- Chłopcy, miło Was widzieć! - jeden z naszych menadżerów, Greg podszedł do nas. Jeden wielki fałszywy uśmiech, który i tak odwzajemniłem. Wszyscy uśmiechnęliśmy się, przytakując głową na przywitanie._

_\- To wspaniale być tutaj… Jeszcze raz dziękuję, za wyprawienie tego dla nas - powiedział Liam, uśmiechając się do niego. Greg machnął ręką z chichotem._

_\- Och, nonsens, zasłużyliście sobie. Dobrze bawicie się podczas swojej krótkiej przerwy, przed powrotem na trasę?_

_\- Oczywiście! Komu nie spodobałoby się kilka dni w domu?  - zawołał Niall. Nie mogłem nic poradzić na chichot, jak szczęśliwy był. Nigdy się z nim nie nudziłem._

_\- Racja, racja - uśmiechnął się, zanim zwrócił swoją uwagę na Louisa._

_\- Słyszałem, że jutro ma urodziny nasza kochana Eleanor, prawda to? - moje plecy natychmiast sztywnieją na samo wspomnienie jej imienia, ale szybko przypominam sobie by nie okazywać tego. Louis jednak nie jest taki szybki. Korzystam z szansy, spoglądając na uśmiech przepełniony miłością, który maluje się na jego twarzy. Miłości do niej. Miłości, której kurwa nienawidzę. Miłości, której zazdroszczę._

_\- Tak! Będziemy świętować jutro z nią, i prawdopodobnie z moją rodziną - mówi, a jego oczy połyskują jasno._

_\- Och, dobrze, upewnij się, że przekażesz jej od wszystkich życzenia urodzinowe! - Greg uśmiecha się pod nosem, z lekkim błyskiem w oczach. Przewracam oczami minimalnie na tyle ile mogę sobie pozwolić. Przenoszę wzrok na Liama, który wpatruje się we mnie z sympatią. Kręcę głową i odwracam wzrok._

_\- Oczywiście. Jestem szczęśliwy mogąc być na jej urodzinach. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogłoby mnie to ominąć, jak i tego, co by mi zrobiła, gdybym je opuścił! - Louis śmieje się,  wraz z Gregiem. Staje się jasne, że pogarda wpełzła na moją twarz, przez co odwracam się i odchodzę. Nie mogę tego znieść. Nie mogę znieść Louisa. I z całą pewnością nie mogę znieść jego cholernego związku z Eleanor._

_Czas na drinka, i czas zapomnieć._

_+_

Dławię się na samo wspomnienie, ciasno oplatając szkło w mojej dłoni. Ściskam go z taką siłą, że obawiam się, że wkrótce pęknie.

Powoli, wypuszczam szkło, zwalniając uścisk jeden palec po drugim i odkładam na miejsce. Umieszczam dłonie na blacie i pozwalam mojej głowie opaść z westchnieniem.

Kiedy moje życie obrało taki kierunek? Kiedy stało się tak nieszczęśliwie, tak nie do zniesienia, że ledwo znoszę następną minutę?

Chciałbym do niego zadzwonić, napisać, czy nawet wysłać list! Ale nie mogę. Nie mogę mieć z nim nic. Tęsknie za nim, jak za niczym innym, a jeszcze bardziej za naszą przyjaźnią. Boże, co ja bym dał, żeby mieć jeszcze jedną szansę. Wrócić i zmienić wszystko. Powiedzieć: nie. Walczyć.

Ale zamiast walczyć, muszę po prostu zapomnieć. Zapomnieć wspomnienia, przeszłość, teraźniejszość, czy nawet przyszłość. Ponieważ przyszłość mam już nakreśloną, a nawet jej nie zaplanowałem.

+

Pozwalam sobie na stanie w milczeniu tak długo, aż staje się to dla mnie zbyt ciężkie do zniesienia. Wyłączając światło w kuchni, kieruję się do salonu i opadam na kanapę. Ledwie przed dwudziestą drugą i nie mam nic do roboty, również przez następne kilka dni, aż do naszego kolejnego lotu do Ameryki, więc włączam telewizor. Przewijam listę niepotrzebnych kanałów, dopóki wybieram coś, co chcę obejrzeć. Przybieram wygodną pozycję i wpatruję się w ekran z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Nic nie zdaje się przykuwać mojej uwagi, ale tak czy inaczej oglądam.

Moje powieki powoli opadają, sprawiając, że zaczynam przysypiać, kiedy słyszę głośny huk, stawiający mnie na równe nogi. Przenoszę wzrok na wejście i widzę Liam’a w kompletnej rozsypce, który wpada niczym burza do mojego domu.

\- Liam, co do diabła, człowieku! - krzyczę na niego, nieco niewyraźnie.

\- Harry, daj swojego laptopa, już! - odkrzykuje do mnie, po czym widzę za nim Zayn’a oraz Niall’a.

\- Co wy tutaj wszyscy robicie? - pytam zdezorientowany.

\- Harry, daj swojego cholernego laptopa! - krzyczy Niall, na co podskakuję. Zaskoczony, otwieram szeroko oczy widząc jak moje mieszkanie nachodzi coraz więcej ludzi. Menadżerowie, ludzie z wytwórni czy nawet Simon.

\- Co do diabła się dzieje? - mówię, wciąż zmieszany, kiedy widzę jak Liam biegiem wpada do mojego pokoju, kładąc po chwili mojego laptopa na stolik do kawy. Szybko włącza go i przechodzi do tego, cokolwiek szuka.

Stoję tam zdezorientowany, obserwując wszystkich po kolei, oczekując odpowiedzi, dopóki nie odsuwa się, a ja spoglądam na ekran widząc płaczącego Louisa. Moje oczy rozszerzają się, kiedy zauważam jego włosy pogrążone w chaosie, łzy na twarzy oraz drżące usta.

\-  Ukrywałem się za długo i kłamałem za długo. Zostałem zmuszony do odgrywania roli kogoś, kim nie chcę być i ja…ja… - jąka się i czuję jak moje serce rozpada się, kiedy widzę więcej łez spływających po jego policzkach. Co on robi? Dlaczego płacze? Czuję jak nogi niosą mnie do przodu, wciąż wpatrując się w niego. - Jestem zmęczony… nie chcę już być zmęczony… - spogląda w górę i jedyne, na czym mogę się skupić są jego oczy. Jego piękne, jasne oczy teraz są przepełnione otępieniem i pozbawione życia.

\- Lou… - szeptam, choć nikt nie zwraca nawet uwagi. Czym jest zmęczony…? Kto doprowadził go do takiego stanu?

\- Mieliście rację… Każdy z was zawsze miał rację… i nie mogę już dłużej znieść kłamania wam… Także w przeciągu…. - zatrzymuje się spoglądaj na coś w dół, zanim z powrotem unosi wzrok i mogę przysiąc, że spogląda wprost na mnie. - W przeciągu następnych dwudziestu siedmiu minut chcę wam powiedzieć prawdę, każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół…. ale równocześnie będzie to dwadzieścia siedem minut, które mi zostanie…

Powolna łza spływa mu po policzku, kiedy czuję jak moje kolana poddają się i opadam przed laptopem, wpatrując się po prostu w jego piękną twarz. Niepewny tego, co mówi, myśli czy czuje. Nie mogę odwrócić od niego wzroku. Nie mogę, nawet na sekundę. Siedzę na kolanach, wpatrując się w niego, obawiając się słów, które może następnie wypowiedzieć. I kiedy w końcu go słyszę, moje serce całkowicie roztrzaskuje się na milion kawałeczków.

\- Zanim się pożegnam.


	6. endlesss bliss

_Harry’s  POV_

_23 października, 2011_

Leniwe niedziele, to moje ulubione niedziele. Niczym się nie martwisz i robisz absolutnie nic. Odkąd byłem małym dzieckiem, żyłem dla niedzieli.

Moja rodzina i ja zawsze mieliśmy taką tradycję, że nie ważne, co byśmy robili, zawsze spotykaliśmy się w salonie na herbatę i film. To była nasza ulubiona rzecz do robienia i z biegiem czasu, kiedy dorastałem, to był jedyny czas, kiedy można było zebrać nas razem.

Jednak to się zmieniło, kiedy zostałem częścią zespołu. Nie byłem wstanie być w domu z moją mamą czy siostrą i czasami bywało trudno. Ale świetną rzeczą w tym wszystkim było to, że zyskałem czterech niesamowitych przyjaciół, którzy zawsze byli na miejscu, kiedy tylko tego potrzebowałem.

To było komiczne, kiedy po raz pierwszy zauważyli mój smutek i pochmurny nastrój w pierwszą niedzielę, kiedy nie było mnie wraz z rodziną. Nie chciałem nic mówić, ponieważ myślałem, że będą się ze mnie śmiać i pomyślą, że jestem głupi. Ale pamiętam, jak jednego dnia, kiedy siedziałem samotnie oglądając film, przyszedł Niall siadając tuż obok mnie. Wciąż pytał mnie, co jest nie tak i jedną z rzeczy, jaką nauczyłem się o Niall’u to to, że kiedy chce się czegoś dowiedzieć, to wyciągnie to z ciebie.

Tego dnia wylałem swoje żale i prawie skończyłem przez to z płaczem. Poczułem ulgę, kiedy przyszli pozostali chłopcy, słysząc naszą rozmowę i podzielili się własnymi troskami, jak ciężko jest być z dala od własnej rodziny. Zwłaszcza Niall, który był najdalej od nich.

Myślę, że tamtego dnia zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, kiedy chłopcy jednogłośnie wybrali film, wcisnęli się ze mną na kanapę i wszyscy obejrzeliśmy go razem. Nic nie mogło zastąpić leniwych niedziel z moją rodziną, ale chłopcy to nadrabiali.

Dzisiejszy dzień miał się niczym nie różnić od pozostałych niedziel, które wspólnie spędzaliśmy, ale tym razem wszyscy chłopcy odwołali swoje przyjście, oprócz Louisa. Wszyscy mieli plany, bądź byli zbyt leniwi, by robić cokolwiek.

Ale Louis nigdy mnie nie zawiódł, robiąc nam herbatę i włączając mój ulubiony film. Uśmiechnąłem się i chwyciłem koc z szafy, spotykając się z nim na kanapie. Nigdy nie mógłbym być zły za spędzanie czasu sam na sam, z moim ulubionym człowiekiem na świecie.

Usiadłem na kanapie i oparłem się o Lou, który schował mnie w swoich ramionach. Uśmiech tkwił na moich ustach od dnia, w którym w końcu powiedziałem, czy raczej pokazałem mu, jak się czuję.

+

_18 marca, 2011 (ich pierwszy pocałunek)_

_Zrobiłem to, po prostu go pocałowałem. Cholera, uderzy mnie._

_Zamarłem, gdy tylko oderwałem od niego swoje usta, wstrzymując skomlenie, które chciało je opuścić. Nie mogłem spojrzeć mu w oczy, w obawie, co mogę w nich zobaczyć. Odrzucenie? Obrzydzenie? Co jeśli, nie będzie chciał już więcej ze mną rozmawiać? Nie zniósłbym tego. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie mogę uwierzyć, że zaryzykowałem wszystko tylko, dlatego, że nie mogłem utrzymać swoich cholernych uczuć w ryzach._

_\- Cz-czy ty właśnie…? - słyszę jak szepcze bez tchu. Przytakuję lekko, wciąż trzymając oczy zamknięte, wciąż nie mogąc na niego spojrzeć. - Pocałowałeś mnie - stwierdził, na co westchnąłem._

_\- P-przepraszam, Lou… Nie miał- zatrzymałem się w pół słowie wiedząc, że nie mogę powiedzieć tych słów, bo wcale nie miałem ich na myśli. Ani jednego._

_\- Dlaczego? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem, i tak słodko. Otworzyłem jedno oko, widząc go wpatrującego się we mnie z szokiem i zdezorientowaniem, nie z nienawiścią, czy obrzydzeniem. Wypuściłem powietrze z moich ust, gdy w pełni otworzyłem oczy, spoglądając na niego._

_\- Ja… Cóż ja… - jąkałem się._

_\- Ty, co? Miałeś zamiar to zrobić, czy zrobiłeś to, myląc mnie z kimś innym? - pyta z szeroko otwartymi oczami i nie mogę nic poradzić na chichot, jak uroczy on jest._

_Nigdy nie przestanie być, coraz bardziej uroczym dla mnie. Zawsze sądziłem, że jest atrakcyjny, od pierwszej chwili, gdy się spotkaliśmy. Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że mógłbym polubić go w ten sposób, ponieważ zawsze umawiałem się z dziewczynami, ale nigdy też tak naprawdę nie rozmyślałem nad spotykaniem się z chłopakiem. Kiedyś, myślałem o tym i zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie przeraża mnie to i zobaczyłem Louisa w innym świetle. Wszystko, co robił było słodkie i urocze. Za każdym razem, kiedy się śmiał moje serce na chwilę przestawało bić, a mój brzuch nigdy nie mógł pozbyć się motyli. Każdego dnia odnajdywałem w nim coś nowego, w czym się zakochiwałem i wcale nie było to coś, co mógłbym przestać robić._

_\- Tak…? - mówię w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie. Spojrzałem w dół, na podłogę nie chcąc widzieć jego reakcji. Słyszałem jak bierze głęboki oddech, a potem siedzi w ciszy przez całe dwie minuty. Mój umysł stara się wymyśleć każdy,  jeden możliwy koniec tej nocy, ale nie przygotował mnie na to, co Louis zrobił następnie._

_Poczułem jego rękę pod brodą, gdy unosił moją twarz, bym na niego spojrzał. Ledwo miałem czas na zarejestrowanie moich myśli, zanim jego usta zostały przyciśnięte do moich po raz drugi tej nocy._

+

\- O czym myślisz, Haz? - słyszę głos Louisa, kiedy odpędzam od siebie swoje myśli.

\- Hmm? - mówię, spoglądając na niego.

\- Wołam twoje imię od minuty! Myślałem, że jesteś na mnie zły! - robi kwaśną minę i wydyma dolną wargę. Chichoczę i odwracam się w jego ramionach w połowie kładąc się na nim.

\- Dlaczego miałbym cię ignorować? - uśmiecham się do niego, gdy opadł na dół, opierając swoje plecy na kanapie. Uśmiecha się do mnie i wzrusza ramionami. - Myślałem właśnie o naszym pierwszym pocałunku - delikatny rumieniec wkrada się na jego policzki, co sprawia, że uśmiecham się szeroko.

Za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiamy o tej nocy, on zawsze się rumieni i jest to moja ulubiona rzecz na świecie.

\- Nie, znowu… to żenujące! - mówi z jękiem powodując u mnie chichot, przez co pochylam się i składam pocałunek na jego czole.

\- Piszczysz jak mała dziewczynka w zachwycie, to nie jest żenujące, to właściwie jest urocze - uśmiecham się, opierając swoje czoło o jego. Mogę poczuć jego oddech na mojej twarzy, kiedy śmieje się szyderczo.

\- Nigdy nie pozwolisz mi zapomnieć, co?

Potrząsam głową i spoglądam w jego oczy, widząc jak z miłością spogląda na mnie.

\- Wiesz, czego nie chcę zapomnieć? - mówi po kilku minutach.

\- Czego?

\- Nigdy nie chcę zapomnieć, tego uczucia, które towarzyszyło mi, kiedy mnie pocałowałeś…. - uśmiecha się do mnie i owija swoje ręce wokół mojej szyi. - Więc, co powiesz na małe przypomnienie? - uśmiecha się pod nosem, co odwzajemniam.

\- To zależy - mówię i obserwuję jak jego brwi marszczą się w zdezorientowaniu i grymas dezaprobaty pojawia się na jego pięknej twarzy.

\- Od czego?

\- Czy wciąż mnie kochasz, tak mocno jak wtedy? - pytam z całkowitą powagą. Jego grymas zastąpiony zostaje wielkim uśmiechem, gdy jego błękitne tęczówki spoglądają na moje zielone.

\- Kocham cię jeszcze mocniej niż wtedy, Haz.

I w tym momencie moja usta łączą się z jego, pokazując mu dokładnie jak bardzo go kocham i nigdy nie przestanę.


	7. new light

_Harry’s POV_  
  
15 lipca, 2013  
  
 

Moje oczy były szeroko otwarte, a ręce trzęsły się. Słyszałem ciężkie oddechy każdego z otoczenia, ale nie mogłem się na nich skupić. Jedyne, co widziałem, jedyne, o czym mogłem myśleć był chłopak siedzący przed swoim laptopem, przede mną. Po prostu spoglądał bez życia w kamerę, prosto na mnie. Jakby wiedział, że oglądam. Moje oczy nawet na sekundę nie opuściły jego. Po prostu wpatrywałem się w niego, nie odwracając wzroku.  
   
  
Słyszę krzyki za sobą, ludzie rozmawiają starają się dowiedzieć się, o czym on właściwie mówi. Starają się zrozumieć, co się obecnie dzieje oraz starają się go znaleźć. Wciąż wrzeszczą i sądzę, że gdzieś słyszę nawet swoje imię, ale nie zwracam na to uwagi. Widzę jak jego usta otwierają się, chcąc coś powiedzieć, a ja obawiam się, że coś mogę przeoczyć.  
  
\- ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ! - krzyczę w końcu, otrząsając się z bezwładu, w jakim było moje ciało. Czuję, że oddycham ciężej, niż powinienem. Czuję łzy spływające w dół moich policzków, niczym fale uderzające o nadmorskie wybrzeże.  Czuję bicie własnego serca, tak szybkie, że zaczynam podejrzewać, że może wysiąść w każdej chwili.  
  
Zamieszanie cichnie, podobnie jak wrzaski. Śmiało mogę stwierdzić, że każdy na mnie spogląda, ale nie podniosę wzroku z Louisa. Nic innego nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, nie licząc tego, co zamierza powiedzieć i niech mnie diabli, jeśli ominę choćby jedno cholerne słowo z jego ust.  
  
\- Myślę, że jestem teraz w takim momencie, gdzie naprawdę nie wiem, od czego zacząć - mówi w końcu, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy z kamerą. - Więc, chyba zacznę po prostu od początku tej szalonej podróży, dobrze? - mówi, opierając się o zagłówek łózka. I w tym momencie, po raz pierwszy spoglądam w inny punkt niż on. Rozglądam się na bardzo małe otoczenie i stwierdzam, że nie jest w domu.  
  
\- Kiedy po raz pierwszy poznałem chłopaków, tuż po połączeniu nas razem w zespół, było trochę niezręcznie.  Nikt z nas się nie znał i ni stąd, ni zowąd mieliśmy znaleźć sposób na współpracę. Trochę się obawiałem, że któryś z chłopaków będzie rozczarowany, że połączyli nas w zespół i nie będzie kontynuował kariery solo… ale wiem, że ja nie byłem… byłem zachwycony! - uśmiecha się lekko. - Miałem świadomość, że nie jestem najsilniejszym piosenkarzem solo, ale byłem chętny do pracy nad tym… Kiedy Simon umieścił nas w zespole nie mogłem być bardziej szczęśliwy. Mój umysł natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na fakt, że nie tylko zdobyłem ogromną szansę, ale również i czwórkę nowych przyjaciół!  
  
Obserwowałem jak poruszał się lekko na łóżku, opierając głowę o dłoń, która spoczywała na kolanie. Wciąż wyglądał tak krucho, ale w pewien sposób trochę radośniej, gdy wspomniał o zespole. Czułem jak ktoś siada obok mnie, przeniosłem wzrok nieco w bok, by zobaczyć Nialla. Moje oczy powędrowały w drugą stronę, gdzie znajdował się również Liam oraz Zayn, obserwując Louisa.  
  
\- Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, zdecydowaliśmy się, że uczcimy to. Więc, co robi piątka nastoletnich chłopaków, by uczcić przejście do kolejnego etapu X Factor? - poczułem jak na moje usta wkrada się uśmiech, podobnie jak u niego. - Zamówiliśmy pizzę! - śmieje się radośnie i spogląda na sufit. - Każdy z nas, wraz z rodziną zebrał się i wyszliśmy, by zjeść pizzę. Wszyscy razem siedzieliśmy, śmialiśmy się, świetnie się bawiąc - przenosi wzrok z sufitu na dół i widzę grymas dezaprobaty na jego twarzy. Wyraz, który nigdy nie należał do Louisa. Był zbyt piękny na to.  
  
\- To wtedy, zdałem sobie sprawę, że stanę się bardzo bliski dla tych chłopców… I nie ważne, co się stanie w X Factor, wiedziałem, że ci chłopcy zostaną w moim życiu na dobre. Zwłaszcza jeden z nich - przegryza swoją wargę i spogląda na kamerę.  
  
\- Harry…. - mówi moje imię, na co automatycznie się spinam. - On i ja po prostu… coś zaskoczyło? Nie jestem pewien, czy to właściwe słowo, ale coś nas po prostu ciągnęło do siebie. To było prawie magnetycznie dla mnie, coś jakby pchało mnie w jego stronę. Nie wiedziałem, co to było i dlaczego, ale nic na to nie mogłem poradzić. Od razu chciałem być w pobliżu jego uśmiechu i śmiechu. Był takim zabawnym chłopakiem! - uśmiechnął się na swoje wspomnienia.  
  
\- Tego wieczoru, usiedliśmy razem i kiedy każdy z nas prowadził z kimś rozmowę, okazało się, że od razu z Harrym mieliśmy swoje własne żarty. Jakbyśmy znali się przez całe swoje życie i natychmiastowo znali swoje sekrety. To była błyskawiczna przyjaźń… błyskawicznie staliśmy się sobie braćmi.  
  
Ponownie słyszałem szemranie za sobą, więc odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć jak każdy z każdym rozmawiał między sobą. Niektórzy wyglądali na zirytowanych, niektórzy na przerażonych. Potrząsnąłem głową i zwróciłem się ponownie do chłopca na ekranie.  
  
\- Wszystko od tamtej chwili, przez cały X Factor zostało sfilmowane. Wszyscy razem dorastaliśmy w naszej przyjaźni, w atmosferze, z którą nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkałem. Wspieraliśmy się nawzajem każdego tygodnia i nawet na sam koniec, kiedy zajęliśmy trzecie miejsce, byliśmy tam dla siebie… Dla mnie, to nigdy nie była przegrana, kiedy nie wygraliśmy programu, ponieważ byłem pewien, że mamy coś, co pieniądze, czy sława nigdy nie będą w stanie kupić i byli to ci chłopcy… Nie zamieniłbym ich na wygraną w X Factor. Stali się częścią mojego życia i zawsze będę tak twierdzić - uśmiecha się do kamery.  
  
\- Czy ktoś próbował do niego dzwonić?  -słyszę Zayna, który siedzi obok mnie. Rozglądam się, widząc jak Liam przytakuje głową obok nas.  
  
\- Dzwoniliśmy… -  skinął do Nialla. - Jest wyłączony - westchnąłem i spojrzałem z powrotem na Louisa, na ekranie.  
  
\- Po tym, wszystko zamieniło się w szaleństwo  - mówi ponownie. - Skończyło się na podpisaniu umowy z Syco i Simonem… Co było najwspanialszym momentem dla nas, byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi… Zaczęliśmy brać udział w posiedzeniach, spotkaniach z fanami, ruszyliśmy w trasę razem z X Factor, byliśmy po prostu zajęci.  
  
\- I podobało nam się to… to była ogromna zmiana dla nas, ale w pełni ją wykorzystaliśmy. Jednak po jakimś czasie pewnie rzeczy zaczęły się zmieniać w naszej grupie… - przerywa, przygryzając nerwowo wargę. - Niektórzy z chłopców zaczęli się zmieniać w grupie - usiadłem zdezorientowany na podłodze opierając się o kanapę.  O czym on mówił?  
  
\- Zacząłem zauważać dziwne rzeczy, które działy się w domu, sekretne rozmowy. Nie mogłem nic poradzić, kiedy starałem się podsłuchać i byłem dość zszokowany, gdy to zrobiłem - Louis przeczesuje dłonią swoje włosy, śmiejąc się.  - Człowieku, chłopcy by mnie zabili, gdyby wiedzieli, że zamierzam to powiedzieć, ale… zauważyłem coś, co działo się pomiędzy dwójką z nich - moje oczy otworzyły się szeroko i poczułem jak Niall obok mnie napina się. Spoglądam na niego, widząc jego szeroko otwarte oczy oraz to, że zbladł.  
  
\- Nie, Louis… - słyszę jego szept. Spoglądam z powrotem na ekran, w samą porę, kiedy Louis porządnie mnie zaskoczył.  
  
\- Pewnego dnia, przypadkowo przyłapałem Nialla i Liama, kiedy się całowali.  
  
\- Cholera.  
  
\- Kurwa - słyszę, jak przeklina jeden z chłopców, obok mnie.  
  
Ponownie za mną wybucha zamieszenie, jednak jedyne, co jestem w stanie zrobić, to zwiększyć głośność.  
  
\- Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyłem.. i uwierzcie mi, oni wciąż nie wiedzą, co widziałem! - mówi z chichotem. - Jednak, chodzi o to, że nie byłem zły… Właściwie, to poczułem ulgę.  
  
\- Pogodziłem się z niektórymi rzeczami, które czułem od jakiegoś czasu… które rozkwitały we mnie coraz mocniej. Oni dali mi pewność siebie, dodatkowy impuls, który potrzebowałem, by w końcu poczuć się dobrze, z tym, co czułem - przerywa, rozglądając się po pokoju.  
  
Przenoszę wzrok na Liama, który również na mnie spoglądał, a następnie na Nialla.  
  
\- To prawda?  - pytam, spoglądając raz na jednego, raz na drugiego. Zayn siedzi tuż obok mnie również przyglądając się tej dwójce,  równie wstrząśnięty, jak ja. Obaj kiwają głową w potwierdzeniu.  
  
\- Od jak dawna? - Zayn pyta Liama, z odrobiną bólu w głosie. Liam przełyka nerwowo ślinę i spogląda zażenowany na podłogę.  
  
\- Od drugiego tygodnia w X Factor - odpowiada.

\- Co?! - słyszę ryk kogoś tuż za mną. Spoglądam w górę by zobaczyć Grega, który szturmem podchodzi do nas, a każdy inny go obserwuje.  
  
\- Od drugiego tygodnia w X Factor?! - wrzeszczy na nich. - Proszę, powiedzcie, że żartujecie! - krzyczy.  
  
Obaj kręcą głową, spoglądając w dół.

\- Jak mogłeś ukryć to przed nami? Zwłaszcza Ty, Liam! Spodziewaliśmy się czegoś innego po Tobie! - krzyczy na niego.  
  
\- Akurat tobie miałbym powiedzieć! - odkrzykuje Liam, zaskakując nas wszystkich. Spoglądam na niego wstrząśnięty, widząc złość wymalowaną na jego twarzy. Zanim ktokolwiek zdąża odpowiedzieć, Louis ponownie przemawia do kamery.  
  
\- Pomogli mi zdać sobie sprawę, że byłem zakochany… I, że powinienem być bardziej pewny tego… Ale byłem tak przerażony… Zaakceptowałem swoje uczucia, ale zatrzymałem je dla siebie… - widzę błysk uśmiechu na jego twarzy.  
  
\- W końcu doszedłem do wniosku i zdałem sobie sprawę, że byłem głęboko i szaleńczo zakochany w moim najlepszym przyjacielu, w Harrym - uśmiech pojawia się na mojej twarzy, gdy wypowiada te słowa, nie słyszałem ich przez tak długi czas. Słowa, które rozpętały wszystkie wrzaski i kłótnie tuż za mną.

  
  
Tyle czasu minęło, gdy słyszałem od niego, że mnie kocha.


	8. woven memories

_Harry’s POV_

_15 lipca, 2013_

Nigdy nie myślałem, że kilka prostych słów potrafią nie tylko doszczętnie zniszczyć moje serce, ale równie szybko je uleczyć, w tym samym czasie. Mówią, że czyny są głośniej niżeli słowa i w tym momencie przypuszczam, że to prawda. Jednak dla mnie, słowa znaczą wszystko. Słowa zniszczyły mnie i odbudowały na nowo. Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś, kto fizycznie zrobił coś, co mnie zraniło, ale słowa zdecydowanie były moją zgubą.

Zupełnie tak jak teraz. Słysząc go, wypowiadającego moje imię i słowo “kocham” w tym samym zdaniu, to coś, co byłem zdesperowany usłyszeć. I w tym samym czasie pragnę zamknąć się i wyłączyć, nigdy więcej nie słyszeć wypowiedzianych słów. Miłość niszczy ludzi, sprowadza na dno, sprawiając, że czują się słabi i bezbronni. To dokładnie to, co stało się ze mną, co wciąż się ze mną dzieje.

\- To jest śmieszne! - słyszę czyiś głos za sobą. - Ktoś musi go znaleźć zanim zaprzepaści całą swoją karierę! - słysząc te słowa, czuję jak spinam się, podobnie jak wszyscy obok mnie.

\- Jego karierę? Czy to naprawdę jedyna rzecz, o której możesz w tej chwili myśleć? - przemawia Zayn, tuż obok mnie. - Oczywiste jest, że czuje się zraniony i bardzo zły na coś i jedyne, o czym potrafisz myśleć to jego kariera? Kto do diabła się teraz przejmuje naszą karierą! Nasz najlepszy przyjaciel jest Bóg wie gdzie, mówiąc całemu światu wszystko z jakiegoś powodu i wysoce powątpiewam, że ma to coś wspólnego z jego karierą! - krzyczy na niego.

Szczęście, które czułem przez chwilę zdało się szybko zniknąć. Ma rację, coś jest nie tak, ale nie wiem co. Nie jestem pewien, czy ktokolwiek wie.

\- Co powiesz, aby zamiast zamartwiać się o kolejnego zarobionego, cholernego dolara dla siebie, zajmiesz się swoją pracą i go kurwa znajdziesz?! - Zayn kontynuował. Położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu, mając nadzieję, że go uspokoję, ale on tylko spojrzał na mnie. Coś, co widzi w mojej twarzy sprawia, że natychmiast się uspokaja i spogląda na mnie z wyrzutem sumienia. Mamrocze szybkie przeprosiny, zanim nasze oczy przyklejają się z powrotem do ekranu.

\- Zgaduję, że to oczywiste, kiedy je zaakceptowałem, to zawsze chodziło o Harry’ego… Mam na myśli, jak można było go nie polubić, prawda? - pozwala sobie na miękki chichot, kiedy promienieje uśmiechem do kamery. - Zawsze mnie rozśmieszał i wydawało się, że zawsze wiedział, gdy byłem załamany, czy zły, jak mnie podnieść na duchu… Trudno było kiedykolwiek się smucić, czy coś, gdy był w pobliżu. On po prostu wprawiał ludzi w radosny nastrój, przy nim nigdy nie przestawałeś się uśmiechać.

\- Wciąż trzymałem to w sekrecie… Obawiałem się, że jeśli powiem komukolwiek, nawet Harry’emu, wyśmieją mnie prosto w twarz, bądź będą mną zdegustowani. Nie jestem pewien, dlaczego, chłopcy byli najbardziej wyrozumiałymi ludźmi, których znałem, ale przerażało mnie to - przegryza wargę, zatrzymując się na chwilę. - Jednak wtedy, pewnego wieczoru, kiedy Harry i ja oglądaliśmy film, chłopak mnie pocałował, tak po prostu! - śmieje się. - Byłem zszokowany i nie mogłem uwierzyć, w to, co się działo. Myślałem i śniłem wiele razy jak wyglądałby nasz pocałunek - i niech Wam - wcale tak to nie wyglądało… Ten prawdziwy był milion razy lepszy - lekki rumieniec wkrada się na moje policzki, kiedy siedzę naprzeciw, zbliżając się do ekranu.

\- Niektórzy ludzie mogą stwierdzić, że to dziwne, że całowałem chłopaka, w dodatku swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale… Przysięgam, tego dnia, kiedy nasze usta się złączyły, świat jakby przestał istnieć… Wszystko, co było nie tak, zdawało się nagle znaleźć na odpowiednim miejscu. Nic, co kiedykolwiek czułem nie może równać się z ogromem miłości i namiętności oraz ciepła, jakie czułem w tamtym momencie. Naprawdę, to był moment, który zawsze będzie pielęgnowany w mojej pamięci… I zdecydowanie jeden z moich ulubionych wspomnień z Harrym.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mówi o tym wszystkim…. Oglądalność wzrosła teraz do pół miliona! - przerywa Liam, wpatrując się we mnie. - Harry, musisz coś zrobić… - spogląda na mnie z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, prawie, jakby wiedział, co się wydarzy. - To się może źle skończyć, Harry… Ludzie… Może stać ci się krzywda - mówi, sprawiając, że patrzę na niego zdziwiony.

\- Co powinienem zrobić? Wyłączył swój telefon, a swoją uwagę kieruje tylko na livestream… - odpowiadam.

\- Może napisz komentarz? Zobaczymy, czy go zauważy? - proponuje Niall. Wzdycham, wzruszając ramionami, pochylając się do przodu i pisząc.

Louis, proszę, zadzwoń do mnie… H.

To wszystko, co mogłem wymyśleć. Spoglądam na jego twarz, kiedy przeniósł wzrok na ekran. Nie mogę stwierdzić, czy widział to, czy nie, więc napisałem tą samą wiadomość ponownie, ale spotkało się z takim samym odzewem. Nic.

\- Więc um… Po naszym pocałunku można by pomyśleć, że sytuacja stała się trochę niezręczna, prawda? - uśmiecha się. - Nie, jeśli chodzi o mnie i Harry’ego. Jak już powiedziałem, wszystko po prostu pasowało… w końcu było na swoim miejscu… Nie było żadnej długiej rozmowy na temat “Co my właśnie zrobiliśmy?” czy “Czym jesteśmy?”, po prostu założyliśmy, że jesteśmy razem, tak sądzę? Nie pamiętam nawet, by którykolwiek z nas pytał o bycie razem, po prostu natychmiastowo pomyśleliśmy, że jesteśmy ze sobą. I  byłem w siódmym niebie! - uśmiecha się, przeczesując dłonią swoje włosy. Uśmiecham się razem z nim, wiedząc, że było właśnie tak jak mówi. Po prostu, od razu staliśmy się parą i pasowało to nam obu. Na chwilę.

\- Przez jakiś czas trzymaliśmy to w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, było to coś dla nas tak nowego, nie wiedzieliśmy jak inni zareagują. Dodatkowo, jeszcze w tym roku wypuszczaliśmy na rynek nasz pierwszy album, wszystko spadło na nas lawinowo, ale wiedzieliśmy, że wkrótce musimy wszystkim powiedzieć.

\- Właściwie było całkiem zabawnie, kiedy to zrobiliśmy, ponieważ wszyscy, Niall, Liam oraz Zayn wpatrywali się w nas jakbyśmy mieli powiedzieć im coś zupełnie innego… Z tego, co pamiętam, Niall dokładnie powiedział: “Sprawiliście, że robiłem w gacie przez całą drogę tutaj, tylko po to bym usłyszał coś, o czym już wiem!”. Nie sądzę bym kiedykolwiek śmiał się głośniej niż wtedy, czy odczuwał większą ulgę. Wygląda na to, że razem z Harrym nie byliśmy tacy sprytni, jak myśleliśmy i wszyscy chłopcy wiedzieli, co się dzieje - uśmiecha się raz jeszcze, odnajdując humor we wspomnieniach.

\- Tak, więc, wszystko toczyło się normalnie, z wyjątkiem tego, że trzymaliśmy nasz związek tylko pomiędzy nami, chłopakami oraz rodziną. Nie byliśmy jeszcze gotowi na to, by dowiedział się o tym cały świat, tak jak i nie byliśmy gotowi, by wiedziała o tym  nasza ekipa. Rozegraliśmy, więc to, jako miłość braterską, można by rzec. Ludzie podawali to wątpliwościom nie jeden raz, ale wciąż mówiliśmy, że jesteśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi… a potem zrobiło się nieco bardziej intensywnie…  fani stali się trochę bardziej intensywni…

\- Każdy z was był trochę zauroczony ideą Harry’ego i mnie i gdy okazało się, że to nas bawi, było i także trochę przerażające. Obawialiśmy się, że wszyscy nas znienawidzicie i zostawicie, jeśli kiedykolwiek przyznalibyśmy się do tego publicznie… Nie mogliśmy pozwolić, by zrujnowało nam to karierę, nie tylko, dlatego, że chcieliśmy odnieść sukces, ale nie byłoby to w porządku wobec pozostałych chłopców… Tak, więc, raz jeszcze, kontynuowaliśmy utrzymanie tego w sekrecie, ale i to stało się trudne… Odbijało się to na naszym związku, co nie podobało mi się… Nie podobało mi się, że to raniło Harry’ego, ponieważ nie mogliśmy się publicznie trzymać za rękę, czy nie mogliśmy wyjść na randkę, ponieważ byłoby za dużo spekulacji. Z czasem, cokolwiek byśmy nie zrobili, mieliśmy wrażenie, że robiliśmy źle, ponieważ byliśmy świadomi konsekwencji.

Wzdycha ponownie, kiedy rozgląda się po słabo oświetlonym pokoju, w którym siedzi.

\- I to wtedy zdecydowaliśmy, że musimy wyjaśnić sytuację naszemu zarządowi… I powiedzieć im wszystko… Powiedzieć im, że jesteśmy razem, że jesteśmy zakochani i potrzebujemy powiedzieć o tym światu, ponieważ to nie tylko odbija się na naszym związku, ale i na naszej przyjaźni… Mam na myśli, że nawet pozostali chłopcy stwierdzili, że nas to rani i zachęcali nas byśmy im powiedzieli, ale baliśmy się jak cholera!

\- Wystarczająco ciężko jest pogodzić się z tym samemu, nie mówiąc już o oczekiwaniu na akceptację innych.

Stałem się bardzo zaintrygowany tym, co mówił, ponieważ wiedziałem, co stało się potem. Wiem, co poszło nie tak, gdy powiedzieliśmy zarządowi, ale wiem też, że znam Lou lepiej niż nikt inny w świecie. I wiem, że coś ukrywa. Coś, o czym nawet nie wiem, możliwe, że tak jak i pozostali chłopcy.

\- Tak, więc późną jesienią 2011, umówiliśmy spotkanie z naszym zarządem… Wszyscy usiedliśmy i omówiliśmy wszystko poczynając od naszej kariery, po nasze prywatne życie… Potem Harry i ja zebraliśmy się w sobie i wygadaliśmy wszystko o naszym związku… Powiedzieliśmy im z uśmiechem na twarzy, że jesteśmy zakochani i szczęśliwi… Wyjaśniliśmy jak to chcieliśmy być z nimi szczerzy i z każdym innym, mówiąc, że w zasadzie jesteśmy parą - kręci głową i spogląda w dół.

\- Na tym spotkaniu przykleili uśmiech do swej twarzy, gratulując nam… na tym spotkaniu powiedzieli, że wszystko będzie w porządku, że możemy zdecydować, w jaki sposób podać to do publicznej wiadomości - grymas bólu pojawia się na jego twarzy, gdy patrzę na niego zdezorientowany. Słyszę jak oddech Liama staje się niespokojny, więc spoglądam na niego, widząc jak opada na podłogę z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Liam? - pytam go. Spogląda na mnie wzrokiem przepełnionym żalem, kręcąc głową.

\- Tak mi przykro, Harry… - mówi, patrząc w dół. Przechylam głowę w zdezorientowaniu i spoglądam z powrotem na ekran.

\- Po tym, Harry i ja wyszliśmy z największymi uśmiecham na naszych twarzach. Byłem tak szczęśliwy, czując niekończący się spokój… Aż do następnego poranka - spojrzałem na niego w całkowitej dezorientacji.

\- Następnego poranka zostałem wezwany do biura na spotkanie z naszym zarządem… Pomyślałem, że to nieco dziwne, że chcą widzieć się jedynie ze mną, ale zignorowałem to… - jego dolna warga zaczyna się trząść, gdy stara się kontynuować swoją opowieść. - Żałuję, że wróciłem do biura tamtego ranka… Żałuję, że usiadłem i wysłuchałem tej gównianej historii, jaką mi sprzedali, ale zrobiłem to…

\- O czym on mówi ? - pytam się głośno, spoglądając na wszystkich. - Powiedział mi, że poszedł po śniadanie… Wrócił ze śniadaniem… Nie poszedł na spotkanie? - pytam, nadal z lekką nieśmiałością w moim głosie.

\- Usiadłem na krześle naprzeciwko Grega, Melissy i kilku innych… Myślałem, że chcą po prostu porozmawiać o kilku rzeczach związanych ze mną i z Harrym… I w pewnym stopniu miałem rację, chcieli…

\- Powiedzieli mi, że to nie może się stać… Powiedzieli, że nie mogą na to pozwolić… Że Harry i ja nie możemy być razem, nie wtedy, nie teraz, nigdy.

Poczułem jak ulatuje ze mnie powietrze, gdy wymawiał te słowa. Kompletne zdezorientowanie ogarnęło mój umysł, kiedy starałem się zebrać to wszystko do kupy, by miało to sens, ale nic się nie trzymało razem.

\- Powiedzieli mi, że opracowali plan, w jaki sposób zmienić to, co czuję do Harry’ego… Wyśmiałem ich i ich absurdalne stwierdzenie… Jak możesz kogoś zmusić do zmiany uczuć w stosunku do drugiej osoby? Byliśmy zakochani! Nie możesz tego tak po prostu zmienić… I wiedziałem, że nie mogli sprawić bym, choć trochę poczuł się mniej zakochany w Harrym niż byłem… Ale powiedzieli, że zamierzają spróbować - przełknął nerwowo ślinę, patrząc wprost do kamery.

\- I wtedy wręczono mi gruby stos papierów… Kontrakt… cholerny kontrakt, który miałem do podpisania… I gdybym tego nie podpisał, powiedzieli, że wyrzuciliby mnie z zespołu…. Po prostu pokręciłem głową, myśląc, że nie ma mowy, by to zrobili… Wyrzucić mnie z zespołu? Nie mogli tak… A-ale wtedy pokazali mi kilka rzeczy… Rzeczy, z którymi nie sądziłem, że będę miał problem, dopóki ich nie zobaczyłem… Rzeczy, które tylko utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że owszem, mogą i usuną mnie z zespołu…

\- Pokazali mi rzeczy, które ludzie pisali o mnie… Głupie i drobne rzeczy jak nienawiść. Ludzie mówili, że nie należę do zespołu, że byłem brzydki, mój głos był słaby, a nawet, że jestem cienki… Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że miałoby to na mnie jakikolwiek wpływ, ale w tym właśnie momencie, miało… Greg, Melissa i wszyscy pozostali wiedzieli… Zebrali się, by wspólnie odnaleźć moją słabość, by mnie złamać… bym podpisał ten cholerny kontrakt… I zrobiłem to… Podpisałem… - urywa.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że stoję wpatrując się w niego. Mój oddech staje się krótki, kiedy kręcę się w kółko patrząc się na wszystkich.

\- Co mówił ten kontrakt? - mówię głośno, wwiercając w nich swój wzrok. Poruszyli się nieznacznie w miejscu, ale trzymali gęby na kłódkę.

\- Co mówił ten cholerny kontrakt! - krzyczę głośno. Czekałem, aż ktoś z nich da mi odpowiedź, ale żaden z nich tego nie zrobił. Dźwięk szlochu rozniósł się po pokoju, który pochodził od rozbitego chłopca, który był na żywo na całym świecie. Chłopca, którego myślałem, że mnie kocha, ale zamiast tego zostawił mnie. Chłopca, któremu dałem wszystko i który zostawił mnie absolutnie bez powodu do dalszego życia. Dał mi moją odpowiedź. I odpowiedź sprawiła, że przemierzyłem pokój ku mężczyźnie, którego teraz wiem, że nienawidziłem całym sobą.

\- Kontrakt mówił, że muszę wszystko zakończyć z Harrym… nasz związek, naszą przyjaźń… Musiałem być z kimś innym, z dziewczyną i sprawić, by Harry uwierzył, że ja… nigdy go nie kochałem.


	9. time always reveals

_Harry’s POV_  
  
15 lipca, 2013

Moje ręce były tak blisko tego, by owinąć się wokół jego szyi i zakończyć nieszczęście, w którym byłem. Mój umysł w ogóle nie myślał o konsekwencjach, tylko o tym, że pragnąłem, by odszedł. Pragnąłem skrzywdzić go, tak jak on skrzywdził mnie, ale głównie, dlatego, że zranił jedyną osobę, którą kiedykolwiek kochałem.  
  
\- Ty pieprzony dupku! - krzyczę, gdy czuję jak ktoś szarpie mnie od tyłu. Wyrywam się ze wszystkich sił, aby sięgnąć i zabić tego drania, który zrujnował mi życie. - Jak mogłeś? - krzyczę ponownie.

  
\- Harry, uspokój się - drań sam mówi spokojnym tonem, co sprawia, że szydzę z obrzydzenia.

\- Uspokój się? Naprawdę sądzisz, że po tym, co właśnie usłyszałem jestem w stanie się, kurwa uspokoić?  - mój oddech stał się ciężki, i płytki, a moja twarz stała się czerwona z gniewu. - Wymusiłeś na nim ten kontrakt? TY nas rozdzieliłeś?!  
  
Czuję ramiona i ręce na całym moim ciele, starające się powstrzymać mnie przed Gregiem, który tylko wzrusza ramionami z sadystycznym uśmiechem.  
  
\- To było dla twojego dobra, dla dobra firmy - mówi.  
  
\- Firmy?! To nie ma nic wspólnego z firmą! Byliśmy szczęśliwi! Zakochani! A ty to wszystko zniszczyłeś! - wrzeszczę w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie sądziłeś chyba, że pozwolilibyśmy dwóm, młodym chłopcom z zespołu, który stawał się najsławniejszym zespołem na świecie do ujawnienia się, jako geje, prawda?  - pluje słowem “geje”, jakby to była jakaś choroba. Wyszarpuję swoje ręce z uścisku i pochylam się do przodu. Tylko, że wtedy widzę Paula, który staje pośrodku, blokując mi dostęp do Grega, patrząc na mnie ze smutnym spojrzeniem.  
  
-  Harry, wiesz, że to nic nie rozwiąże…. - Paul szepta do mnie cicho. - Wystarczy wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów i skupić się na najważniejszej rzeczy teraz, dobrze? - mówi tak spokojnym tonem, że złość, która emanuje ode mnie powoli zaczynam zduszać. I potem nastaje cisza, gdzie wciąż słyszę płacz oraz pociąganie nosem Louisa, tuż za mną.  
  
Krótko kiwam głową do Paula, zanim odwracam się i widzę pozostałych chłopców za mną, przerażonych i zranionych. Nie zranionych przeze mnie, ale przez to, co czuję. Zawsze dążyliśmy do tego, by czuć to, co czują inni w grupie. Tak działaliśmy, razem, starając się zrozumieć, jak pomóc sobie nawzajem. Zgaduję, że nie działało to tak dobrze, skoro wierzyłem Louisowi przez tak długi czas.

  
 _Louis._  
  
Mój niesamowity, słodki, kochający Louis.

Chłopcy odchodzą na bok, kiedy ja spoglądam na laptop widząc go, jak chowa twarz w dłoniach, próbując rozpaczliwie się uspokoić. Kręcąc głową, spoglądam z powrotem na Grega i na każdy kawałek gówna w tym pokoju, który miał coś z tym wspólnego.

  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to dla naszego dobra? - rechoczę, wskazując drżącym palcem na Louisa.

\- Harry - słyszę wyszeptane moje imię i nie pochodzi ono od nikogo z tego pokoju. Moja głowa odwraca się gwałtowanie w stronę Louisa, a moje kroki szybko kierują mnie przed ekran, gdzie opadam na kolana.  
  
\- Kochałem go tak bardzo, wiecie… - mówi i czuję jak uchodzi ze mnie powietrze, gdy używa czasu przeszłego. Kochał.  
  
\- Byliśmy tak szczęśliwi, wszystko było takie idealne… Nigdy nie przestawałem się uśmiechać, czy ogólnie być szczęśliwy, kiedy byłem przy nim, ale… Tego dnia wszystko się zawaliło… Poczułem jakby moje życie zostało zatrzymane, a wszystko i wszyscy wokół ruszyli dalej… a ja stałem sam, mając zadanie do wykonania - złamać serce swojemu chłopakowi i moje własne…

  
Słyszę jak wydaję miękkie skomlenie na samo wspomnienie opowieści, którą szykuje się przytoczyć, a która wraca do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Zawsze starałem się zachować ten dzień z dala od moich wspomnień, ponieważ nie chcę przeżywać tego momentu nigdy więcej.  
  
+  
 _  
12 listopad, 2011_

 _Louis zachowywał się dziwnie przez ostatnie kilka tygodni i nie byłem do końca pewien, dlaczego. Próbowałem pytać go, ale zawsze przybierał ten perfekcyjny, fałszywy uśmiech i mówił, że po prostu za bardzo analizuję.  
  
Gówno prawda. Znam mojego Louisa i coś jest nie tak.  
  
Postanowiłem, więc, że zrobię dla nas piękną, małą kolację, którą sam przyrządzę i spędzimy tę noc razem. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd mieliśmy wieczór tylko dla siebie, czego brakowało mi strasznie.  
  
Cały dzień spędziłem na zakupach, na sprzątaniu mieszkania oraz upewnieniu się, że żaden z chłopców nam nie przeszkodzi. Nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek lub cokolwiek nam przeszkodziło, miało być idealnie. Posunąłem się nawet do tego, stając się na tyle sentymentalny, by wyją _ć__  świece oraz porozkładać koce i poduszki na środku salonu.

_  
Wszystko było idealne, nasz makaron był gotowy i czekał na stole, kiedy ja ubierałem się ładnie w nowe jeansy i koszulę.  Stałem na przeciwko lustra poprawiając niesforne loki oraz upewniając się, że moje ubrania idealnie na mnie leżą._

_\- Komuś się dzisiaj poszczęści - mrugnąłem do siebie, otwierając następnie oczy z przerażenia._  
  
\- Nie, jeśli będę powtarzał takie gówno, jak to! - westchnąłem. Dlaczego jestem taki nerwowy? Nigdy nie byłem tak niespokojny w pobliżu Louisa. Motylki tak, ale te są inne niż nerwy. Może minęło już trochę czasu?  
  
Wszystkie pytania zniknęły z mojej głowy, kiedy usłyszałem, że ktoś otwiera drzwi i następnie wchodzi do środka. Pośpieszyłem szybko z mojego pokoju prosto do salonu, czekając na chwilę, kiedy wejdzie do środka.

_  
Ogromny uśmiech wkradł się na moją twarz, kiedy zobaczyłem jak wchodzi z wyrazem podziwu na twarzy. Rozejrzał się dookoła z zachwytem, zanim spojrzał na mnie._

_\- Haz… świece? Płatki róż? - pyta, biorąc głęboki wdech. Moja pewność siebie słabnie i spoglądam w dół na swoje stopy, przegryzając wargę._  
  
\- To jest zbyt dziewczęce prawda…? Wiedziałem… - przenoszę się, by zdmuchnąć świeczki, czując nagły smutek, że mu się nie podoba. - Tylko to wyrzucę… - mówię pokonany.  
  
\- Nie! - mówi szybko, natychmiastowo stając przede mną. Rozgląda się dookoła, widząc dywan z płatek róż na podłodze oraz rozsypanych również po meblach, w towarzystwie setek malutkich świeczek. Uśmiech wkrada się na jego twarz, kiedy spogląda na mnie ponownie. - Wygląda pięknie, kochanie - pochyla się, umieszczając delikatny pocałunek na moim policzku, prostując się na powrót i wciąż uśmiechając.

_  
\- Podoba ci się? - pytam, wciąż czując się trochę zdenerwowany, że może udaje._

_\- Uwielbiam to Harry… to wszystko dla mnie? - pyta, na co przytakuję z uśmiechem._

_  
\- Pomyślałem po prostu, że może moglibyśmy spędzić ten wieczór razem? Tylko my? - mówię, biorąc krok bliżej niego, owijając ramiona wokół jego talii. Rumieni się i przytakuje._

_\- Ale tylko jeśli jedzenie wchodzi w grę, bo jestem głodny! - mówi z przesadzonym westchnieniem, przez które chichot opuszcza moje usta._

__  
\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle znasz? - pytam, prowadząc go do stołu w jadalni, na wspaniały posiłek z moim zdumiewająco pięknym chłopakiem.  
  
+  
  
   
  
Zjedliśmy razem kolację w szczerej rozmowie, której nie mieliśmy od tygodni. Przez cały wieczór miałem uśmiech na ustach, kiedy się śmialiśmy i rozmawialiśmy.

 _Kiedy skończyliśmy posiłek, udaliśmy się do salonu ramię w ramię. Zrzuciliśmy buty i położyliśmy się po bokach, tuż obok siebie. Po prostu wpatrywałem się w niego, chłonąc każdą linię, każdy zarys jego twarzy. Każda część jego nieskazitelnej twarzy spoglądała również i na mnie, z takim samym wyrazem._  
  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą przez ostatnie tygodnie… Tak naprawdę nie spędziliśmy ze sobą wiele czasu - mówię smutno, widząc jak spogląda w dół z grymasem na twarzy. - Po prostu lubię spędzać z tobą czas, Lou… - mówię.  
  
\- Wiem Haz… Też za tobą tęskniłem… J-ja po prostu sądzę, że wszystko w końcu zrozumiałem, wiesz? - mówi, nie patrząc mi w oczy. Kiwam głową w zrozumieniu, pochylając się do przodu, przyciągając go tym samym bliżej siebie. Opiera głowę na mojej piersi, kiedy leżymy, przytulając się nawzajem.  
  
Raz na jakiś czas pochylam się, umieszczając delikatny pocałunek na jego głowie, bądź przeczesując moimi palcami jego włosy. Wciąż się uśmiecham, myśląc o tym jak bardzo uwielbiam chłopaka w moich ramionach. Jest wszystkim, o co mógłbym tylko prosić w partnerze, chłopaka, czy jakbyś to nazwał. Nigdy nie czułem się tak szczęśliwy w moim życiu i pomimo tego, że jestem młody, mogę powiedzieć, że tak długo, jak Lou będzie przy moim boku, tak długo będę szczęśliwy. I to szczęście rośnie z każdym dniem. A teraz, wiedząc, że jesteśmy w stanie pokazać światu, że jesteśmy zakochani, sprawia, że osiągnąłem poziom szczęścia, o którym nie miałem pojęcia, że w ogóle istnieje.  
  
\- Lou? - mówię, przerywając ciszę, która panuje od kilku chwil.  
  
\- Tak? - odpowiada.

_\- Kocham cię - uśmiecham się do niego w oczekiwaniu na jego zwykle natychmiastową odpowiedź. Tylko tym razem, nie nadchodzi. - Powiedziałem, że Cię kocham - mówię ponownie, starając się odczytać jego wyraz twarzy. Dziwię się, gdy odpycha się ode mnie, siadając. Podążając za nim, również siadam spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem._

_  
\- Lou? Dlaczego nie chcesz powiedzieć, że również mnie kochasz? - mówię powoli. Nie daje mi odpowiedzi, jedynie wpatruje się w podłogę._

_\- Harry… Ja… - plącze się we własnych słowach niepewnie. Nagle widzę jak coś pojawia się na jego twarzy i spojrzenie, którym mnie uracza, spoglądając na mnie w końcu, sprawia, że mogłoby mnie złamać tu i teraz._

__  
\- Harry, poznałem kogoś innego - mówi, bez żalu czy smutku wplecionego w jego głos.  
  
Cofam się nagle, nie wierząc w słowa, w które właśnie usłyszałem.  
  
\- Ty, c-co? - pytam go.

 _\- Powiedziałem, że poznałem kogoś innego, muszę ci to, kurwa przeliterować, czy jak? - warczy na mnie, wstając._  
  
\- Kłamiesz… Ty i ja… Jesteśmy razem… prawda? - jąkam się, czując kłucie w sercu.  
  
\- Spójrz, Harry… Zabawiliśmy się przez chwilę, ale to wszystko dla mnie… Po prostu trochę zabawy - wzrusza ramionami, jakby mówił o polityce. Jakby to nic nie znaczyło dla niego. Jakbym ja nic nie znaczył dla niego. Wstaję nagle, wpatrując się w niego kompletnie zagubiony.  
  
\- Lou, o czym ty mówisz?! - mówię szybko. - Byliśmy razem przez długi czas, nie możesz mówić tego poważnie! Kocham cię! Ty mnie kochasz! - krzyczę na niego, przez co śmieje mi się w twarz.  
  
\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że cię kocham? - śmieje się. - Jesteś głupszy niż myślałem - kręci głową, zakładając buty.

_  
\- C-co masz na myśli? - mówię ze złamanym sercem, natychmiast czując dreszcze przerażenia, które przeszły przez całe moje ciało._

_\- Nigdy cię nie kochałem, Harry - przewraca oczami. - Jeśli myślałeś, że tak, to się mylisz._  
  
Skomlę, biorąc krok do tyłu, nie chcąc uwierzyć w słowa, które wypowiada. Spogląda na mnie bez emocji, prawie jakby mnie nie znał.  
  
\- Ale mówiłeś mi, że kochasz… - szepnąłem.  
  
\- Kłamałem! Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o tym? To całkiem łatwe do zrobienia, zwłaszcza, gdy odbiorcę jest tak łatwo przekonać - unosi brew, spoglądając na mnie. A ja, stoję tak po prostu, wpatrując się w niego, czując łzę, która spływa po moim policzku. I prawie widzę cień żalu na jego twarzy, ale zanim mogę się upewnić, jego wyraz twarzy powraca do kamiennego wyglądu, który dawał mi wcześniej.  
  
\- Przepraszam, jeśli cię zraniłem czy coś… To było zabawne i takie tam, ale poznałem kogoś innego… Kogoś, z kim chcę stworzyć prawdziwy związek - zakłada kurtkę, kierując się następnie do drzwi.

 _\- My jesteśmy prawdziwi! - krzyczę, idąc tuż za nim. Zatrzymuje się jak tylko dociera do drzwi i odwraca się do mnie z nienawiścią wypisaną na twarzy._  
  
\- Nie. Nigdy nie byliśmy prawdziwi i nigdy nie będziemy. Nie kocham cię i nigdy nie kochałem. Zaufaj mi, nie jesteś typem kogoś, w kim mógłbym się zakochać - wyrzuca, otwierając drzwi i zatrzaskując mi je przed nosem.  
  
+  
  
Ból w klatce piersiowej jest taki sam, jak tamtego dnia. Łzy spływają po moich policzkach, tak samo jak tamtego dnia. Starałem się tak mocno zablokować ból i przybrać maskę kryjąc swoje uczucia, ale słysząc go, mówiącego to wszystko, słowo po słowie, przy wszystkich, sprawia, że wszystko wraca. Pamięta wszystko z tamtej nocy, tak jak i ja.  
  
Zayn siedzi obok mnie z ramionami owiniętymi wokół mnie, gdy patrzę na Louisa jak zanosi się płaczem, chyba mocniej ode mnie.  
  
\- Nie miałem tego na myśli… Nie miałem na myśli ani słowa, które wypowiedziałem tamtej nocy… - szepcze. - Jak mógłbym?

  
Ukrywam twarz w dłoniach, czując ciepłe łzy.

\- Harry… Nie wiem, czy to oglądasz i szczerze modlę się, że nie, ale… Jeśli tak… - powoli spoglądam na ekran, widząc matowe niebieskie oczy, które spotykają moje martwe, zielone. - Nie miałem tego na myśli… Wiem, że to nie ma sensu, ale może wkrótce… Ale przysięgam… Nie miałem tego, kurwa na myśli.


	10. my secret

_Harry’s POV_  
  
15 lipiec, 2013  
  
 

Moje ramiona owijają się wokół Zayna, kiedy siedzę i oglądam Louisa na ekranie. Wciąż przeżywam każdą chwilę tamtego dnia. Każde słowo, którym splunął na mnie było niczym bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Przysięgam, to było tak jakby wziął kawałek szkła i wbijał je w kółko w moje serce. Śmiejąc się z bólu i krwi, która kapała z mojego ciała.  
  
Tej nocy uwierzyłem w każde jego słowo. Nie kochał mnie. Naprawdę myślałem, że nigdy mnie nie kochał. Myślałem, że nic dla niego nie znaczę i była to tylko jakaś chora gra. Jednak nie była i co teraz? Teraz, nie czuję nic…  
  
\- Wiedziałem dokładnie, co muszę powiedzieć, by Harry mi uwierzył… Właściwie to wciąż nie wierzę, że to zrobił… Jak? Jak mógł uwierzyć, że nigdy go nie kochałem? - powiedział prawie, że z nutą gniewu. - Czy nie pokazałem mu, że go kochałem? Jak mógł uwierzyć w moje kłamstwo tak łatwo?

  
Zamykam oczy pochylając głowę w dół, nie mogąc pogodzić się z samym sobą, że faktycznie mu uwierzyłem. W kłamstwo, które powiedział tak dobrze.  
  
\- Zostawiłem go tej nocy, wiedząc, że go zniszczyłem… Nie macie pojęcia, jak zdesperowany byłem, chcąc wrócić do środka, pocałować go i powiedzieć, że kłamałem… Że nigdy nie miałem na myśli tak raniących słów, zwłaszcza do niego, ale… Wiedziałem, że jeśli to zrobię, nie zobaczę go już nigdy… Wtedy, w mojej głowie było łatwiejsze rozwiązanie, nie być z nim związany, bądź nie być z nim wcale - kończy z westchnieniem.  
  
\- I to wtedy Eleanor pojawiła się na obrazku… - narzeka, a ja czuję, że kostnieję. Nienawidzę Eleanor. Była powodem, dla którego odszedł. Cóż, myślałem, że była. Czułem się jak jeden z miliona fanów, który oglądał to teraz. Nie mam pojęcia, co zamierza powiedzieć, ponieważ jego słowa już mnie zaszokowały, opowiadając mi coś, że miałem wrażenie, że to zupełnie inna historia.

\- Eleanor… jest uroczą dziewczyną, ale… Nigdy nie była tym, kogo chciałem… - spogląda w górę, koncentrując się na ekranie. - Po raz kolejny wy, fani, widzieliście wszystko… Każde spotkanie było ustawione… Wszystkie wpisy na twitterze, zdjęcia, wszystko było zrobione przez nasz zarząd, albo ja byłem proszony o ich wykonanie… - posyła słaby uśmiech, zanim kontynuuje. - Nie chcę, by ktoś jej nienawidził… Naprawdę jest całkiem urocza i pocieszała mnie wiele razy, gdy to wszystko mnie przerastało… Zawsze wiedziała jak bardzo kocham Harry’ego, byłem z nią szczery od pierwszego dnia… - mówi, delikatnym głosem.  
  
Kiedy mówi o niej, widzę kątem oka jak ktoś wchodzi do pokoju. Spoglądam w górę, by zobaczyć Eleanor we własnej osobie, która wchodzi do pomieszczenia i patrzy na mnie ze łzami w oczach. Kontynuujemy to, kiedy Louis przemawia dalej.  
  
\- Było wiele nocy, kiedy mieliśmy ustawione spotkania, które spędziła podtrzymując mnie na duchu, bo tęskniłem za Harrym… Zawsze powtarzała, że pewnego dnia wszystko będzie dobrze i może Harry i ja znów będziemy mogli być razem…. - pozwala sobie na krótki śmiech. - Bylibyście zdziwieni jak wielkim fanem naszego związku była… - mówi, spoglądając w dół.

  
Trzymam wzrok ulokowany w Eleanor, ale robi się to coraz trudniejsze. Obserwuję ją, przez co przenosi wzrok w dół zawstydzona.  
  
\- Wynoś się - mówię głośno, że każdy może usłyszeć.  
  
\- H-harry, jeśli pozwolisz mi wyjaśnić- zaczyna, ale przerywam jej szybko.  
  
\- Nie, nie mam potrzeby byś była w moim pobliżu bliżej niżeli dwadzieścia metrów ode mnie - pluję. Kiwa głową i patrzy na mnie bezsilnie, ale nie robi to na mnie wrażenia. Żadnego.

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że jedynym powodem, dla którego się zgodziłam to, to, że sądziłam, iż będziesz czuł się lepiej wiedząc, że to ja byłam z nim, ktoś, kto się troszczył o niego, zamiast kogoś, kto traktowałby go jak gówno - mówi, broniąc się. Wypuszczam głośny śmiech, stając z nią twarzą w twarz.  
  
\- Naprawdę El? Ponieważ, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to ty mi powiedziałaś, że się w nim zauroczyłaś, zaraz po tym jak dowiedziałaś się, że był moim chłopakiem… Więc nie myśl, że wciągniesz mnie w swoją żenującą, gównianą gierkę, jak reszta tych głupców - mówię, utrzymując dystans od niej.  
  
\- Och, nie bądź taki małostkowy, Harry, to nie ma z tym nic wspólnego - mówi w odpowiedzi.  
  
\- Och, serio? Wydaje mi się, że spodobała się tobie wizja bycia z nim i zarobienia przy tym kilku funtów, hm? Nie próbuj igrać ze mną, tak jak robiłaś to z Louisem - krzyczę na nią.  
  
\- Przyszłam tu, by pomóc, nie byś na mnie krzyczał - robi kwaśną minę, na co przewracam oczami.

  
\- Chcesz pomóc? Weź swoje bezużyteczne bzdury i wyjdź. Nie wracaj i nigdy więcej nie kontaktuj się z nami, dobrze? - mówię i odwracam się od niej, koncentrując się z powrotem na tym, co naprawdę miało znaczenie.

Nie zwracam uwagi na to, czy wyszła, czy nie, ale staram się oczyścić umysł i rozpracować wszystko, co się dzieje.  
  
\- Więc, gdy Eleanor i ja zaczęliśmy umawiać się, wciąż byłem przepełniony bólem… Nasz album został wydany w Wielkiej Brytanii, a my mieliśmy właśnie wydać nasz pierwszy singiel w Stanach… Starałem się przybrać fałszywy uśmiech, uśmiechać się tyle na ile się da, ale za każdym razem, gdy spoglądałem na Harry’ego załamywałem się na chwilę…Nigdy nie był tak dobry w ukrywaniu swoich emocji, czy uczuć… - chichocze lekko, co wywołuje u mnie śmiech na sam dźwięk.  
  
\- Ale widzicie, to było to, zawsze byłem naprawdę świetny w… opanowałem do perfekcji maskowanie moich emocji i uczuć. Do perfekcji opanowałem kłamanie, czy sprzedawanie różnych historii chłopakom… Co było ciężkie do zrobienia, zwłaszcza z Liamem… - marszczę brwi i przenoszę wzrok na Liama, który, śmiało mogę stwierdzić, że mnie unika. - Liam wiedział wszystko… Zarząd powiedział mu, więc mógł mieć na mnie oko i na wszystkich innych za zamkniętymi drzwiami… Wiedziałem od razu, że Liam został poinformowany, co zarówno cieszyło mnie, bo miałem, z kim porozmawiać i złościło, bo trudniej było ukryć pewne rzeczy… - kiedy skończył czułem jak moja szczęka się zaciska, gdy spojrzałem na Liama. Widzę Nialla i Zayna jak wpatrują się w niego z szokiem, ale nie w pobliżu poziomu gniewu, jaki osiągnąłem ja.  
  
\- Wiedziałeś? - zawrzałem. - Wiedziałeś przez cały ten czas i nic nie powiedziałeś! - krzyczę na niego, powodując, że drgnął. Podnosi wzrok i patrzy na mnie skruszony.  
  
\- Przepraszam Harry… To nie była moja działka, by ci o tym mówić… - wypalił.  
  
\- Nie Twoja działka? Liam, jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, powinniśmy mówić sobie wszystko! - powiedziałem do niego.  
  
\- Przepraszam! W tamtej chwili, myślałem, że robię to, co trzeba! - mówi, bliski łez. - Bałem się, co zrobisz, jeśli się dowiesz…  J-ja się bałem, że to rozdzieli zespół i…. - mówi, spoglądając w dół. Wzdycham, rozumiejąc nagle, co tak naprawdę ma na myśli.

  
\- Myślałeś, że to oddzieli ciebie od Nialla… - kończę za niego. Czeka kilka chwil, zanim kiwa głową, odpowiadając na moje pytanie. Usilnie staram się być zły na niego, ale z drugiej strony, mogę zrozumieć jego uczucia, tego, że nie chciał być z daleka od tego, kogo kochał. Rozumiałem go, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

\- I stałem się w końcu również mistrzem ukrywaniem pewnych rzeczy przed Liamem… Prawie żałuję, że byłem w tym tak dobry, jaki byłem… - Louis kontynuuje. - Widzicie, dzień, w którym usiadłem w sali konferencyjnej z Gregiem i pozostałymi, wpatrywałem się w kontrakt przez cholernie długi czas… Wpatrywałem się również w rzeczy, które pokazano mi, by przekonać mnie, do powiedzenia ‘tak’… Zraniło mnie to bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek bym myślał, że zrani… Nigdy nie miałem w zwyczaju przejmowania się tym, co myślą o mnie inni… Zawsze byłem indywidualistą i lubiłem to, ale… Coś, w tych słowach trafiło głębiej… i zostało głęboko we mnie.

  
Moje uszy ożywiły się na stłumione rozmowy za mną, więc odwracam się widząc Paula rozmawiającego z kilkoma policjantami.

\- Sprawdziliśmy jego karty kredytowe i wszystko… Nie korzystał z nich, co najprawdopodobniej oznacza, że korzystał z gotówki… Nie chce być odnaleziony… - mówi policjant.

  
\- Co z jego samochodem? Jakieś ślady? - pyta Paul, na co policjant kręci głową. Paul zauważa, że ich obserwuję, obdarowując mnie lekkim uśmiechem, zanim odwraca się i mówi ciszej.

\- Obiecałem, że będę szczery dziś wieczorem, i chcę być… - Louis przegryza nerwowo wargę, żując ją. - Nie chcę tylko byście wszyscy mnie nienawidzili za udostępnienie tych rzeczy… To są bardzo osobiste rzeczy, o których nikt nie wie… ani Harry, ani Liam ani żaden z pozostałych chłopców… ani Eleanor, ani moja rodzina… Jestem jedyny… - zamyka oczy i uciska nasadę nosa palcami.  
  
\- Tej nocy, po opuszczeniu Harry’ego z myślą, że go nie kochałem, byłem załamany… Nie mogłem myśleć, ruszać się, czy nawet oddychać… Czułem jakbym moja klatka piersiowa się zapadła, i miałem problem ze wszystkim, nawet z wzięciem jednego prostego oddechu… Wyszedłem i jeździłem po całym mieście, zatrzymując się tu i tam, kończąc w jakimś głupim pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu, uciekając się do kilku rzeczy, których żałuję…

\- J-ja nie należę do tych  silnych osób, jak każdemu się wydaje… Nie jestem osobą, którą udaje na zewnątrz, po prostu zamykam się w moich uczuciach, i zachowuję jakby mi nie zależało… Kurwa, czułem wszystko, co zrobiłem… Nienawidziłem i wciąż nienawidzę siebie za to, co zrobiłem Harry’emu… Chciałem być za to ukarany… Chciałem cierpieć, przez to, że on cierpiał… - moje dłonie zaciskają się w pięści, kiedy oglądam go z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
  
\- Sprawiłem, że czułem każdą odrobinę bólu, jaką czuł Harry… Plus mój… - pozwala sobie na gorzki śmiech. - Mówiąc całkowicie szczerze, nie pamiętam za bardzo, co się stało, jak trafiłem do hotelu… Jedyne, co pamiętam to pobudka następnego ranka… Obudziłem się z bólem głowy, poplamionymi krwią ubraniami i kilkoma nowymi bliznami… - kręci głową.  
  
\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę osobą, która się samookalecza, wiecie? Będąc szczerym, zawsze sądziłem, że osoby, które mówią, że okaleczają się, ponieważ potrzebują czuć ból są śmieszne… Ale tej nocy, zrozumiałem… Poczułem ból wewnątrz, ale to były tylko moje uczucia… A co z uczuciami Harry’ego? Co z jego bólem? Potrzebowałem poczuć to fizycznie, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu poczuję się lepiej… - zaciska zamknięte oczy i widzę kilka spływających łez. - Nie poczułem się lepiej… - płacze, a jego głos jest ledwo słyszalny. - Każdego ranka budziłem się nie tylko ze wspomnieniem w sercu, co zrobiłem… nie tylko widząc Harry’ego i to jak przygnębiony był na samo wspomnienie, co zrobiłem… ale również z bliznami wzdłuż mojego ciała, przypominając mi dokładnie to, co zrobiłem…  
  
\- Nie… - szepczę w odpowiedzi. - Nie, nie nie…. - powtarzam, czując wagę tych słów w mojej klatce piersiowej.  
  
\- Kontynuowałem to… dzień po dniu… zawsze na tych samych… przestałem jeść tak dużo… zaprzestałem interakcji z fanami… zaprzestałem częstych spotkań z chłopakami… - zamyka swoje oczy. - Po prostu nie mogłem znieść bólu w oczach Harry’ego oraz zdezorientowanego i przepełnionego gniewem spojrzenia Zayna i Nialla… przestałem żyć, na tyle ile mogłem, bez zatrzymywania mojego życia… - biorę gwałtowny oddech, na znaczenie jego wypowiedzi pomiędzy słowami.  
  
\- Przepraszam… - mówi smutno, spoglądając w dół. - Przepraszam, że kłamałem… Odkąd zostałem zmuszony do zakończenia relacji z Harrym, wszystko było wielkim kłamstwem… Ja byłem wielkim kłamstwem… - przegryza wargę, opierając się do tyłu, poprawiając tym samym nieco komputer na swoich kolanach. Moje oczy wędrują za niego, zauważając dzieło sztuki wiszące na ścianie za nim. Przechylam głowę na bok, skanując, zdając sobie sprawę, jak znajomo wygląda.  
  
\- Robiłem rzeczy w swoim życiu, z których nie jestem dumny, ale zranienie Harry’ego było najgorszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem… Kocham Harry’ego po dziś dzień, bardziej niż cokolwiek na tym świecie… On jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek mi się przytrafiła… Przykro mi jedynie, że nie walczyłem o ciebie bardziej, Harry… - patrzy w górę, zwracając się do mnie. - Przepraszam, że nie próbowałem walczyć o nas, walczyć o nasz związek… - słowa niosą się w ciszy przez chwilę po pokoju i każdy z nas wstrzymuje oddech na jego następne słowa, które jeszcze nie nadchodzą.  
  
\- Harry… -  patrzę na Nialla, który spogląda z szeroko otwartymi, przestraszonymi oczami. - Minęło 25 minut.


	11. bravery

_Harry’s POV_

_15 lipiec, 2013_

 

Powiedzenie, że czas stoi w miejscu, to jedyna rzecz, która krąży w mojej głowie. Z wszystkiego, o czym można byłoby myśleć, mój umysł wybrał właśnie to. Mój umysł skupia się na tym, kiedy obserwuję, jak wszystko przede mną porusza się w szybkim tempie. Ludzie przemieszczają się, wychodzą. Wzrosło natężenie krzyków i intensywnych rozmów. Z wszystkiego, co dzieje się wokół mnie, mój umysł potrafi wyczarować jeszcze jedną myśl, co sprawia, że chichoczę intensywnie.

  
Czas stoi w miejscu -  kompletne bzdury.

Kiedy stajesz w obliczu tak wielkiej przeszkody, obawiając się, że jej nie pokonasz, czas się nie zatrzymuje. Przyspiesza. Czas nigdy się nie zatrzymuje. Sekundy mijają jak niekończące się fale w oceanie, mogę krzyczeć całym sobą, by je spowolnić, ale one nigdy nie posłuchają. Przypuszczam, że to w ten sposób, matka natura mówi nam “ _pieprz się_ ”.  
  
I, Boże, czuję się teraz tak wypieprzony.  
  
Nie jestem już otoczony przez ludzi, siedzę samotnie wpatrując się w ekran, co sprawia, że czuję się jakbym był milion kilometrów stąd. Jakim cudem skończyłem tutaj siedząc i czując jakbym stracił wszystko na nowo? To jest niemożliwe, prawda? Mam wrażenie, że rozdano w moim życiu gówniane karty, ale gram nimi, kiedy nadchodzą. Nie odwracam się i nie uciekam inną drogą, wręcz wchodzę w to całym sobą. Wiem, że jestem słaby, ale wciąż silny dla tych, którzy kruszą się razem ze mną. Ale rzecz w tym, że nie jestem gotów zrezygnować. Nie, tym razem nie przegram. To moja kolej skończyć na mecie i ten, którego chce tam spotkać, błaga mnie właśnie o pomoc. Nawet, jeśli o tym nie wie.

  
Moje dłonie poruszają się szybciej, niż mój umysł jest to w stanie zarejestrować, kiedy wyciągam telefon. Szybko otwieram aplikację, wiedząc, że wszyscy nasi fani będą tam teraz obecni, modląc się, oglądając przy tym i słuchając. Moje zwinne palce trzęsą się wystukując wpis, który zostaje wysłany do szerokiej gamy osób mnie śledzących.  
  
   
  
 _"Pomóżcie mi. Wyślijcie w komentarzu wiadomość, by do mnie zadzwonił."_  
  
 

Krótko, tylko tyle, ile potrzebuję w tym momencie, kiedy wysyłam swoją prośbę. Czekam tylko kilka sekund, zanim widzę jak wszystko na moim ekranie eksploduje. Eksplozja wspomnień mojej osoby oraz wpisów. Wielki wyraz miłości oraz oddania od tych, którzy nigdy nawet nie spotkali mnie, ale są zdeterminowani, by pomóc. Czuję jak po raz setny tego wieczoru cisną mi się łzy do oczu, spoglądając następnie na ekran. Obserwuję uważnie jak Louis spogląda w dół, wybierając swoje spodnie, na punkt zaczepienia.  
  
\- No dalej, Lou… - szeptam, w zasadzie do nikogo, ale potrzebuję coś powiedzieć.

\- Wiem, że to już prawie czas na mnie… - mówi cicho. - Ale zanim to zrobię, chciałbym pokazać wam wszystko, co mam… Mam nadzieję, że być może będzie to dla was pięknym przypomnieniem, możliwe, że ktoś z was uzna to za romantyczne czy coś… - wzrusza lekko ramionami, kiedy unosi wzrok, z załzawionymi oczami.  
  
\- Wiecie, że kolejną rzeczą, w której mieliście racje są nasze tatuaże… - śmieje się cicho. - Ludzie, nie przegapicie niczego… Nic się wam nie prześlizgnie… - czułość wkrada się na jego twarz, kiedy uśmiecha się do każdego, kto słucha.  
  
Moje oczy wznoszą się do góry, kiedy zauważam, że ktoś pojawia się przede mną i widzę Nialla, który włącza telewizor, przełączając na wiadomości… I o to jest, mój piękny, załamany chłopiec tworząc nagłówki historyjek. Kręcę głową i wracam spojrzeniem na Louisa, gdy kontynuuje.  
  
\- Niektóre z nich zostały zaplanowane, tak, ale niektóre z nich zostały dopasowane potajemnie… Harry właściwie nigdy mi o tym nie powiedział, ale jak mógłbym nie zrozumieć? - połyka sucho słowa. - Posłużyłem się swoim ciałem niczym płótnem dla słów, które nie mogły być wypowiedziane… To mapa, misternie sporządzony wzór, historia… Powie ci ona wszystkie moje sekrety, potrzeby i pragnienia…  
  
\- Chciałem, żebyście wszyscy wiedzieli… Chciałem dać wam cząstkę czegoś, co tak naprawdę już wiedzieliście, że jest prawdą, która nie może zostać wypowiedziana… I to była moja droga do tego… Myślę, że udało mi się to… Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję… Może to w końcu coś, co zrobiłem dobrze… - mówi, wzruszając ramionami, następnie marszczy brwi, kręcąc przy tym głową. - Nie, to nie jest prawidłowe… jedyną rzecz, jaką zrobiłem prawidłowo, było kochanie Harry’ego…

  
Mój oddech zastyga w gardle, kiedy więcej łez grozi, że przerodzi się w szloch. Emocje opanowały moje ciało na jego słowa. Uczucie, którego nie znałem do tej pory, wiem jednak, że nie odpuszczę.

\- Tak… to prawda… - przytakuje ledwo zauważalnie. - Jednak to, co chciałem wam pokazać, zgaduję, że to ostatni hołd dla całej sytuacji… Wszystko, co działo się do tej pory, w końcu mnie dopadło…. Nie mogę tego już znieść…. To wszystko, to po prostu za dużo, czuję jak mój umysł wyłączył się i czuję, że moje ciało wyłączyło się razem z nim… Nie cieszę się już życiem… - zaciska mocno powieki. - Wiem, że niektórzy z Was nie zrozumieją, bo wydaje się, że mam wszystko, prawda? Wiem, że mam niesamowitą, kochającą rodzinę, za którą tęsknię i szczerze będę tęsknić… Mam piękne przyjaźnie, które cenię tak głęboko w sercu… Mamy fanów na całym świecie, którzy tak wiele dla nas poświęcają… Jednak nie mam jednej rzeczy, której pragnę… Harry’ego… - jęczy, wycierając wściekle oczy. - Ciągle schodzę z tematu, więc…  
  
Moje tęczówki przesuwają się po ekranie, kiedy obserwuję jak wstaje z łóżka i przechyla ekran laptopa trochę wyżej. Moje oczy skanują pokój za nim i obraz, który wciąż widzę kątem oka.

  
\- Znam ten pokój… - szepczę, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że całe pomieszczenie w ciszy i skupieniu obserwuje każdy mój ruch.

\- Co masz na myśli Harry? - słyszę głos Paula, który dochodzi gdzieś zza mnie. - Widziałeś go wcześniej?  
  
\- Byłem tam przedtem… Po prostu… - mój umysł desperacko stara się poskładać w całość szczątki informacji, które wiszą tuż przed moimi oczami. Znam ten obraz, znam kolor tych ścian, nawet to krzesło, które stoi w rogu pokoju, tuż za Louisem. Znam to wszystko, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć skąd.  
  
\- Więc, to, co chcę wam pokazać, mam nadzieję, że wszyscy, którzy utknęli w tym całym temacie o Larrym zrozumieją, co to znaczy… W rzeczywistości, kiedy to pisałem, znaczyło dokładnie, co myśleliście i znaczy wciąż… Minęło wiele czasu zanim przekonałem siebie do zrobienia tego pewnego dnia… Ale wiedziałem, że muszę to zrobić… Muszę pokazać i udowodnić, że nie możesz zabrać czegoś tak wielkiego jak miłość, od kogoś tylko, dlatego, że się z tym nie zgadzasz… - przegryza wargę, bawiąc się rąbkiem koszuli.  
  
\- Zrobiłem to w nadziei, że wszyscy zrozumiecie… Że może Harry zrozumie… - bierze głęboki wdech, w którym zauważam, że więźle mu w gardle. Szloch targa jego ciałem, kiedy mamrocze kolejne słowa. - Przepraszam, że do tego doszło… Nigdy tego nie chciałem… Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru zakończyć tego w ten sposób i jestem pewien, że większość z was, która to ogląda sądzi, że to coś dobrego… Przepraszam… Przepraszam… - jego twarz zamienia się w wyraz bólu, kiedy unosi koszulkę. Moje brwi marszczą się w zdezorientowaniu.  
  
Powoli podnosi koszulkę, usuwając ją całkowicie ze swojego ciała, ukazując tym samym jego opalony brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Powietrze uchodzi z mojego ciała, a oczy otwierają się szerzej, niż myślałem, że to możliwe. Słyszę westchnienia, które umykają po pomieszczeniu, kiedy wszyscy spoglądamy na Louisa.  
  
Stoi tam, trzęsąc się ze szlochem, twarz czerwona od smutku i gniewu. Włosy w nieładzie, oczy słabe, bez życia. Moje oczy skanują środek jego klatki piersiowej, widząc słowo, które profesjonalnie zostało wyryte w jego ciele. Tatuaż. Tylko jedno słowo, od którego zależało wszystko. Każdy w tym pokoju dokładnie wiedział, co ono oznacza, a ja poczułem, że jego waga ciągnie mnie na samo dno. Tylko jedno słowo.  
  
 _Odwaga._

Jego dłoń przebiega przez nie lekko, kiedy spogląda na ekran raz jeszcze. W tym momencie widzę jego ostatnie pragnienie życia, życia, które uchodzi z jego ciała. Nie ma go. Nic tam już nie ma, jedynie potrzeba, by odpuścić.  
  
\- Paul… - chrypię. - On zamierza… - nie mogę dokończyć zdania, ale wyczuwam, że podchodzi bliżej. Kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu, delikatnie je ściskając.  
  
\- Harry, musisz sobie przypomnieć, co to za pokój - mówi stanowczo, a mój umysł dostaje nagłego bzika. Znam ten pokój, dlaczego nie mogę sobie przypomnieć!

\- Odwaga - Louis mówi z uśmiechem. - To moja chwila odwagi i również moja chwila bycia tchórzem… - mówi, robiąc krok do przodu, upadając na kolana dając tym samym widok jedynie na jego klatkę piersiową i twarz. Widzę jak jego oczy przebiegają po komentarzach.  
  
Prześcigając sam siebie, piszę jedną wiadomość za drugą, by zadzwonił do mnie. Widzę tysiące wiadomości proszące go o to samo. Jego oczy rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia, a usta otwierają. Spogląda na ekran i doskonale wiem, że to widział. Wie, że oglądam.  
  
\- Proszę, Louis… Wystarczy jeden telefon, proszę… - błagam go, chociaż nie może mnie usłyszeć. Jedno połączenie, tylko tyle potrzebuję, jedno połączenie, którego nie uzyskam, kiedy widzę jak kręci głową.  
  
\- Pokochanie ciebie było najlepszą decyzją w moim życiu… Czas spędzony z tobą był znacznie lepszy, niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić… - mówi, wpatrując się prosto w ekran, mówi do mnie. Każde słowo ląduje prosto w moim sercu, raniąc mnie za każdym razem.  
  
\- Ale to jest moje ostatnie pożegnanie… - szepcze smutno. - Kocham cię tak bardzo… - mówi bezpośrednio do mnie, a moje serce przyspiesza na jego słowa.  
  
\- Przepraszam.  
  
I wtedy ekran robi się czarny.


	12. mistake

_Louis’ POV_  
  
15 lipiec, 2013  
  
Skończone.

Prawda w końcu wyszła na jaw, a etap został zamknięty. Pragnąłem i czekałem tak długo, by móc pozwolić słowom wyjść z moich ust. Niewidzialny ciężar nagle opuścił moją klatkę piersiową, sprawiając, że zaczerpnąłem powietrza w płuca. Byłem tak przestraszony mówiąc prawdę, ale teraz moja klatka unosi się i opada swobodnie. Żadnych ograniczeń, żadnych zasad, nic oprócz wolności i prawdy. To tak, jakby każde wytyczne, które otrzymałem, za którymi miałem podążać przez tych kilka krótkich lat, owinęły się wokół mnie jak winorośl. Z każdym kłamstwem, z każdym kolejnym bólem, rosła, stając się tylko coraz silniejsza i ciaśniejsza. Tak ciasna, że moje płuca nie mogły nabrać powietrza, a mój umysł nie mógł myśleć spokojnie.  
  
Teraz, te winorośle zostały wycięte i nigdy więcej nie owiną się wokół mnie.  
  
Czuję, jak wszystko z ostatnich dwóch i pół lat spływa ze mnie falami. Ogarnia mnie nowe uczucie, które rozciąga lekki uśmiech na moich ustach. Uśmiech, który przez tak długi czas nie był prawdziwy, w końcu zastępuje fałszywe gesty i podoba mi się to. Lubię się uśmiechać, nie lubię krzywdzić innych.  
  
Wiedziałem, że to uczucie błogości będzie trwać krótko, jednak tak, czy inaczej, zamknąłem oczy, by móc się nim rozkoszować. Mój umysł został natychmiast oczyszczony, pozwalając mi pogrążyć się w niczym innym, jak w komforcie i spokoju. Pragnąłem spokoju tak długo, jednak wiedziałem - nawet teraz - że nie osiągnąłem go kompletnie. Nie osiągnę go w pełni, dopóki nie doprowadzę sprawy do końca, z powodu dla którego zacząłem całą tę sprawę.  
  
Otwierając oczy widzę zamkniętego laptopa, pamiętnik i album fotograficzny. Wszystko teraz do mnie dotarło, to, co właśnie zrobiłem i to, co się właśnie zaczęło. Wiem, że będą chcieli głębszych wyjaśnień, ale nie jestem pewien, czy mogę im je dać. Otworzyłem swoje serce na głupim wideo czacie, na oczach całego świata i ich. Wiem, że oglądali, widziałem te wiadomości, ale nie mogłem odpowiedzieć. Nie mogę dać mu jeszcze większej nadziei i wiem, że tego właśnie on chce. Jednak nic z niej nie zostało, nadzieja przepadła dużo wcześniej niż ja.  
  
Wstając, zbieram kilka przedmiotów, które mi pozostały i umieszczam je obok siebie, na górze łóżka. Chciałem, żeby je mieli. Chciałem, by Harry przeczytał pamiętnik i zobaczył zdjęcia. Nie jestem na tyle głupi, by nie wiedzieć, że mnie znajdą, wiem, że im się uda. To tylko kwestia czasu, wiem, że nie zajmie im to długo. Wszystkie te rzeczy są osobiste, które mają jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla mnie. Wyglądają na głupie i banalne, ale album zdjęć przechowuje moje wspomnienia, a pamiętnik - wiersze i krótkie opowiadania. To zbiór miłości i czasu spędzonego z tymi, którzy są dla mnie ważni.  
  
Waga tej mrocznej nocy zatapia się z powrotem w mojej piersi, zaczynając wypełniać mnie bólem. To nie jest już tylko ból emocjonalny, teraz staje się również fizyczny. Staram się nie myśleć o tym za bardzo, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Nic nie mogę poradzić na myśl o moich siostrach, mojej mamie, moich przyjaciołach i… moim Harrym. Zawsze myślę o Harrym. O jego pięknej twarzy, delikatnym, uroczym uśmiechu i sercu o które się modlę, że zawsze należeć będzie do mnie.

  
Mam nadzieję, że ruszy dalej, nie winiąc siebie, jednak ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Zawsze był surowy wobec siebie, myśląc, że jest źródłem problemów wszystkich wokół. Zawsze stara się znaleźć sposób na naprawienie wszystkiego, cały on. Jest bezinteresowną osobą, która chce jak najlepiej dla każdego, kto przetnie jego drogę.

Nienawidzę być świadkiem tego jak media, czy nawet niektórzy fani opisują go. Myśląc, że był pewnego rodzaju notorycznego łamacza serc, zawsze szukając nowej zdobyczy. Został wykreowany na uzależnionego od seksu, posiadając, co noc nową dziewczynę w swych ramionach, ale to nie była prawda. Oni nie znali Harry’ego, którego my znaliśmy. Tego, który potrafi pisać słowa piosenki do czwartej nad ranem. Tego, który odwiedza szpitale, by spędzić czas z chorymi dziećmi, bądź mężczyzną, który pożycza pieniądze bezdomnemu na ulicy. Nie, zdaje się, że nigdy tego nie zauważyli. Jednak to jest właśnie to, to, kim on jest i jest to kolejna rzecz do listy, dlaczego go uwielbiam.  
  
Żałuję, że muszę go opuścić, że muszę złamać ponownie jego serce, ale muszę. Nie mógłbym powstrzymać tego szaleństwa, gdybym został. Byłoby o wiele gorzej i nie zniósłbym tego. Doszedłem do wniosku już jakiś czas temu, że jestem skończony, jeżeli chodzi o moje życie. Czułem, że przeżyłem dobry czas, nawet, jeśli był on wypełniony bólem. Po prostu byłem skończony. Nie miałem już woli walki, ani też nie chciałem tego. Jestem gotowy, aby odejść. Nie zostanę tu ani chwili dłużej, by ciągnąć kolejny nieszczęśliwy dzień.

  
Zdecydowałem, że nie zostanę tutaj i nie będę żył w kłamstwie. Nie chciałbym kontynuować zapisywania na swoim koncie kolejnego kłamstwa, ponieważ to nie ja, ja taki nie jestem. Ale co najważniejsze, nie przejdę przez kolejny cholerny dzień na tej ziemi, jeśli nie mogę mieć Harry’ego u swego boku.

To był sposób, aby zakończyć cały ten ból, całe to cierpienie. Nie będę musiał już cierpieć, Harry nie będzie musiał już cierpieć. Nie będzie musiał siedzieć na ławce i patrzeć na mnie, widząc mnie z kimś innym. Nie mogłem mu robić tego więcej, więc to jest nasze rozwiązanie. To jest nasz sposób, by rozstrzygnąć pewne sprawy. Chłopcy ruszą naprzód i ostatecznie będzie dobrze. Wiem, że Harry będzie ociągać się, ale nawet on znajdzie siłę, by pójść dalej. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.  
  
I wszystko w końcu doprowadziło do tego momentu. Ten ostatni moment, gdzie pożegnałem się i postawiłem w takiej sytuacji. Pogodziłem się z moim wyborem i nie zmieniłbym go.  
  
Tak, więc, skupiając się na tej myśli, chwyciłem torbę i ruszyłem w kierunku małej łazienki. Ta torba była spakowana od miesięcy, wypełniona przeróżnymi scenariuszami, gdyż nie mogłem się zdecydować. Jak można się tak po prostu zdecydować na wybór samobójstwa? To było wystarczająco trudne, by podjąć decyzję o tym, że muszę zakończyć swoje życie, ale wybranie metody wydawało się być poza zasięgiem.

  
Zamykając za sobą drzwi, umieszczam torbę na blacie i spoglądam na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Gapi się na mnie połowa chłopca, którym kiedyś byłem. Moja twarz wygląda na pozbawioną życia, a moje oczy są zatracone. Nie ma śladu radości, humoru, nie ma śladu chłopca, który był kiedyś zdolny do odczuwania czegoś innego niż smutku. Nic, wszystko przepadło. To, co pozostało to smutne, żałosne namiastki życia. Ktoś, kto nie zasługuje na nic, co kiedykolwiek otrzymał.  
  
Myślałem, że ciężko pracowałem na wszystko, co mieliśmy, ale być może to oni tak po prostu wciągnęli mnie na tą przejażdżkę. Może, tak po prostu tam byłem. Dryfowałem u brzegu tej przygody nigdy nie słysząc słów, które wiedziałem, że chcą powiedzieć.  
  
 _opuszczony_  
  
bezwartościowy  
  
bez talentu  
  
niekochany

Z pewnością to było to, co naprawdę o mnie myśleli. Że byłem ciężarem, męczącym ciężarem. Nawet teraz, kiedy idę głębiej do końca tunelu, muszę być ogromnym ciężarem. Po tym, co zrobiłem, gównianą burzę, która została wyemitowana na całym świecie. Potrząsając głową, wiem, że nie będą musieli się dłużej już o to martwic. Niedługo to się wszystko skończy.  
  
Naprawdę, tak będzie lepiej, to jedyne, co mogę sobie pomyśleć, kiedy otwieram torbę. Uczucie dreszczy przebiega wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, kiedy wyciągam kilka rzeczy i ustawiam je wzdłuż blatu. Smutny chichot opuszcza moje usta, kiedy pomyślę o tym, co robię. Nigdy nie myślałem, że posunąłbym się do tego. Rozważanie samobójstwa? Czy to naprawdę ja? Jakim cudem okazało się to najlepszym rozwiązaniem? Dlaczego wydaje się, że to rozwiąże wszystkie moje cholerne problemy.

  
  
_Ponieważ nie będzie ciebie tutaj._   
  


Właśnie, dlatego. Nie będzie mnie tutaj. Nie zranię nikogo, ani nie będę źródłem cierpienia. Nie będę musiał widzieć bólu, który sprawiłem, który jest mi pokazywany każdego pieprzonego dnia prosto w twarz. Nie, wszystko będzie skończone, przepadnie, umrę.  
  
   
  
 _Będę martwy._  
  
   
Wiem, że to jest właśnie to, czego chcę i rozglądając się teraz po blacie wśród butelek, pigułek, ostrzy, liny i tak wielu różnych rzeczy trujących, muszę tylko wybrać, który sposób jest łatwiejszy.  
  
Muszę tylko wybrać w jaki sposób chcę odejść.

 


	13. skinny love

Harry’s POV

15 lipca, 2013

Opadłem na podłogę z nagłym krzykiem, kiedy ekran zrobił się czarny. Mój umysł gorączkowo krzyczał za nim, by wrócił, a usta wykrzykiwały słowa wokół mnie. Nikt nie mógł się ruszyć, czy przemówić, obserwując scenę, w której moje ciało rozpada się na drobne kawałeczki tuż przed nimi. Powietrze, które wypełniało moją klatkę piersiową zostało ograniczone przez niekończący się ból, który przeszył moje ciało.

Zapadałem się w nicość, a mój umysł razem ze mną. Szloch wyrwał się z moich ust, kiedy krzyczałem jego imię w kółko. Byłem zdesperowany, by poczuć jego dotyk, kiedy szloch zawładnął mną, sprawiając, że brzmiałem jak zdarta płyta. Wciąż miałem nadzieję, że nawoływanie jego imienia sprowadzi go do mnie z powrotem. Jeśli nie fizycznie, to chociaż sprawi, że uruchomi laptop ponownie i powie mi, że ma się dobrze. Pokaże mi, że wciąż tam jest i że wciąż mogę o niego walczyć.

Bez niego jestem dosłownie niczym. Moje życie zatrzymuje się tak szybko jak jego, zawsze tak się czułem. Ostatnie dwa lata może i były ciężkie i bolesne, ale trwałem, bo on był tutaj. Nie mogłem oderwać się od niego, ponieważ jestem zbyt samolubny. Muszę widzieć go każdego dnia, by móc oddychać, musze być w jego obecności, aby dał mi siłę, bym przetrwał każdy dzień.

Rzecz w tym, że Louis zapomniał pomyśleć o tym i wydawało się, że nie dostrzegł, jak ciężkie to było dla mnie. Żyłem w zupełnym piekle przez ostatnie dwa lata. Każdego dnia walczyłem, by wyjść z łóżka i zmusić się do oddychania. Każdego dnia pragnąłem tak bardzo zakończyć to wszystko, porzucić. Nie obchodziło mnie skrzywdzenie mojej rodziny, przyjaciół czy naszych fanów. Nie obchodziło mnie, że wielu osobom na mnie zależało. Obchodziło mnie jedynie, że ten, którego pragnę, nie jest już dla mnie. Jednak nigdy nie mogłem tego zrobić, ponieważ wiedziałem, że nawet śmierć, podobnie jak życie bez Louisa będzie po prostu równie bolesne.

Oddychanie teraz było niemożliwe i nawet mój obraz był rozmyty przez łzy. Czułem ludzi wokół mnie, którzy potrząsali mną, starając się mi pomóc wyjść z tego. Jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, to wciąż nawoływanie jego imienia, nawoływanie, by wrócił do mnie. By do mnie wrócił.

\- Harry - ktoś szepnął mi do ucha, wciąż lekko mną potrząsając. - Posłuchaj mnie… Musisz się uspokoić… Musisz nam pomóc go znaleźć, Harry… Oddychaj… - wciąż powtarzali to w kółko, niczym mantrę, jednak nie mogłem powstrzymać się od szlochu, by oczyścić umysł. Wciąż miałem w głowie twarz Louisa, jego smutny i tęskny wygląd. Zmarszczki, które utworzyły się na jego czole, miałem ochotę scałować. Zasypać pocałunkami całą jego twarz, zabierając tym samym od niego każdą obawę. Po prostu pokazać mu, że jest w porządku, że jestem tutaj, jak zawsze byłem.

\- Harry… Proszę, posłuchaj mnie… możemy go znaleźć i sprowadzić go do domu, ale potrzebujemy twojej pomocy… - nadali szeptali mi do ucha, ale moje ciało jedynie kołysało się tam i z powrotem, w pocieszającym geście. - Powiedziałeś, że znasz ten pokój, w którym był, Harry… Co to za pokój? Gdzie widziałeś go wcześniej?

Ich pytania wykrzyczane do mojego umysłu, napotykały jedynie barykadę. Wiem, że znałem ten pokój, byłem tam już wcześniej. Wszystko wygląda tak znajomo i posiada w sobie coś specjalnego. Osoba mówiąca do mnie wciąż powtarza te same pytania, więc zmuszam siebie do zamknięcia powiek. Łzy kapią z mojej twarzy, a szloch wciąż opuszcza moje usta.

\- Harry… musimy go znaleźć, zanim stracimy go na zawsze… zanim ty stracisz go na zawsze.

Nie.

Nie mogłem stracić go na zawsze, nie znowu. To było to - stwierdzenie, które potrzebowałem usłyszeć, by mój mózg zaczął szybciej pracować. Mój umysł wypełnił się myślami o Louisie i naszym czasie spędzonym razem. Wspomnienia, które tłumiłem tak długo, chcąc o nich zapomnieć, ponieważ tak bardzo bolało rozpamiętywanie ich. Wszystkie wróciły, napływając do mnie w jednej chwili. Skradzione pocałunki, krótkie ściskanie dłoni pod stołem. Zazdrosne spojrzenia, kiedy ktoś podchodził i przytulał, dłużej niż powinien. To wszystko nadal tam było. Każde wspomnienie, które przebiegło mi przez myśl, sprowadziło mnie do jednego, konkretnego wspomnienia.

 

Spojrzałem w dół na krótką wiadomość, którą właśnie otrzymałem od Louisa. Nic, poza adresem i godziną. Moje brwi złączyły się razem w zdezorientowaniu, kiedy studiowałem wiadomość, nie rozumiejąc, o co prosił. Sprawdziłem godzinę, orientując się, że mam jakąś godzinę zanim będę musiał wyjść. Nie wiedziałem, co planuje, ale uśmiech wciąż formował się na moich ustach.

Może to była niespodzianka, a każda niespodzianka, którą Louis kiedykolwiek mi zrobił, zawsze była najlepsza. Trzy wspólne miesiące, jako para były czystą przyjemnością. Prawie nigdy się nie kłóciliśmy, nie licząc małych rzeczy i zawsze byliśmy razem. Zawsze tuląc się i dzieląc pocałunkami. Całowanie Lou było czymś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem i wiedziałem już od pierwszej chwili, gdy posmakowałem jego słodkich ust, że nigdy nie będę w stanie żyć bez niego.

Upewniłem się, że moje ubrania były wyprasowane, a włosy perfekcyjnie ułożone, zanim udałem się do mojego samochodu. Niewielkie drżenie rąk wkradło się, kiedy otwierałem drzwi i wsiadałem do środka. Wpisałem adres w GPS i ruszyłem na południe od naszego domu. To była krótka i prosta trasa i wkrótce znalazłem się na parkingu małego hotelu. Wyglądał na trochę zaniedbany z zewnątrz, ale wyglądał również jak byłoby to zamierzone.

 

Wysiadłem z samochodu i udałem się do środka, wciąż zdezorientowany tym, dlaczego tutaj byłem. Dlaczego poprosił mnie, aby spotkać się z nim tutaj?

Rozejrzałem się po ładnym lobby, jednak nigdzie nie było po nim śladu. Może mam zły adres, a on czeka na mnie gdzieś indziej.

\- Przepraszam pana? Czy pan to Harry? - zwróciłem się do kobiecego głosu, który dochodził zza mnie. Odwróciłem się, widząc młodą dziewczynę, prawdopodobnie pracownicę. Skinąłem głową, a ona ruszyła w moją stronę wręczając mi kartę.

\- Co to? - zapytałem. Wzruszyła po prostu ramionami i odeszła bez słowa. Spojrzałem na kartę i zobaczyłem numer pokoju. Zmieszany ruszyłem w kierunku windy, kończąc na drugim piętrze w dole korytarza.

Wkrótce znalazłem się przed drzwiami, unosząc dłoń pod właściwym numerem, by zapukać, kiedy przypomniałem sobie, że mam klucz. Potrząsnąłem głową i umieściłem kartę w środku, zanim otworzyłem drzwi do pokoju. Wszedłem do środka i zobaczyłem Louisa stojącego przy oknie. Obrócił się z uśmiechem, słysząc moje wejście.

\- Jesteś tutaj… przyszedłeś - powiedział radośnie. Uśmiechnąłem się i skinąłem głową, rozglądając się po pokoju.

\- Oczywiście, że tak… ale, po co tu jesteśmy? - nie mogłem nic poradzić, pytając go o to.

 

Uśmiechnął się do mnie i podszedł do brzegu łóżka, siadając na nim. Poklepał miejsca obok siebie, a ja od razu zareagowałem podchodząc do niego. Usiadłem spoglądając w dół na niego z wyrazem pełnym miłości, ale wciąż utrzymującym pytanie.

\- Chciałem być sam z tobą dziś wieczorem - powiedział, kiedy przechyliłem głowę w prawo, teraz zagubiony.

\- Ale Louis… chłopaków nie było w domu, więc bylibyśmy i tak sami? - powiedziałem cicho.

\- Wiem, ale nie całą noc - powiedział i spojrzał w dół na swoje kolana. - Wiesz, że niedługo, by przyszli, a my zmuszeni byśmy byli pójść do naszych oddzielnych pokoi na noc, a ja po prostu…. Nie chcę robić tego dziś wieczorem… Chcę mieć noc, tylko dla nas… - powiedział drżącym głosem.

 

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i owinąłem ramię wokół jego talii, przyciągając go bliżej. Wycisnąłem lekki pocałunek na jego skroni, kiedy poczułem, że wtula się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Cóż, wiesz, że nie przepuściłbym szansy bycia z tobą sam na sam - powiedziałem radośnie.

\- Wiem, ale to nie wszystko, Harry… - słyszałem napięcie w jego głosie, kiedy to powiedział, przez co spojrzałem się na niego. Widziałem, że był zdenerwowany czymś i nienawidziłem go widzieć w takim stanie.

 

\- Co to takiego w takim razie, kochanie? - zapytałem, przebiegając delikatnie dłonią w górę i w dół po jego ramieniu.

\- Harry jesteśmy ze sobą jakiś czas i… Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? - zapytał, spoglądając na mnie spod swoich rzęs.

\- Tak… Wiesz, że też cię kocham? - powiedziałem, na co skinął głową.

\- Po prostu… odkąd jesteśmy razem, wszystko jest takie niesamowite, wiesz… Poza tym, że nikt nie wie, tak czy inaczej… J-ja chciałem spędzić tę noc tutaj sam z tobą, by nam nikt nie przeszkadzał… Nikt nie może wejść i będziemy tylko my… - powiedział z nutą ostrożności w jego głosie.

 

\- W porządku… ? - powiedziałem, wciąż zdezorientowany. Westchnął i usiadł wpatrując się wprost na mnie.

\- Chcę… spróbować kilka rzeczy, Haz… Chcę być… - przegryzł swoją wargę i zamknął oczy zanim wyszeptał - Blisko z tobą?… - jęknął. - Boże, to brzmi tak dziewczęco.

Szok był wyraźnie widoczny na mojej twarzy. Myśl o robieniu z nim tych rzeczy, zawsze gdzieś tam się kłębiła, ale nigdy tego nie robiliśmy, nic oprócz całowania. Moja dłoń zastygła na jego ramieniu, wpatrując się w niego, kiedy zdenerwowanie przejęło moje ciało.

Skłamałbym gdybym powiedział, że nie chcę tego, rzecz w tym, że nigdy tego z nikim nie robiłem. Byłem stuprocentowym prawiczkiem, pod każdym kątem, jakim mógłbyś pomyśleć. Nie chciałem go zawieść, obawiałem się tego. Musiał błędnie zinterpretować mój wyraz twarzy, gdyż westchnął i odsunął się ode mnie.

\- W porządku, Harry, łapię… Nie odpowiada tobie to… Jest dobrze… - wyrzucił, wyraźnie nieco zdenerwowany. Wiedziałem, że muszę odnaleźć język w gębie i dać mu znać, że to nie tak, jak myśli.

\- A co, jeśli nawalę*? - powiedziałem, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Po chwili, złowieszczy uśmiech wkradł się na jego twarz.

\- Cóż, jestem pewny, że byłoby miło - powiedział, na co przewróciłem oczami i zachichotałem niezręcznie na moją głupią insynuację.

\- To nie to, co miałem na myśli, Lou! - jęknąłem głośno, zmuszając go do śmiechu.

\- Wiem, ale jesteś tak cholernie uroczy, kiedy się peszysz! - roześmiał się zanim uśmiechnął się lekko. - Wiesz, że i również dla mnie to wszystko jest nowe I mogę, jak to sprytnie ująłeś, również nawalić - powiedział, starając się mnie pocieszyć. Uśmiechnąłem się, spoglądając w dół na moje kolana, przegryzając wargę.

\- A co jeśli ci się nie spodoba…. Lub nie polubisz mnie w tym wydaniu… Lub ci zawiodę… Lub zrobię coś źle… Lu- uciszył mnie, kładąc dłoń na moich ustach, z nutką humoru w oczach.

\- Oddychaj Harry… zrelaksuj się! - mówi i natychmiastowo czuję, jak napięcie spływa ze mnie.

\- Harry, to ja… Chłopak, który szalenie i głęboko jest zakochany w tibie… ten, którego nie mogłoby bardziej obchodzić to, co robisz i ten, który koniec końców, wciąż cię kocha… - powiedział, odrywając dłoń od moich ust. - To jest coś nowego dla nas obojga, skarbie… Coś, czego się nauczymy, razem… Ale tylko wtedy, gdy czujesz się z tym komfortowo.

Spojrzałem na niego, patrząc prosto w jego oczy, widząc nic innego, oprócz miłości i szczerości. Wiem, że mógłbym zrobić z siebie kompletnego głupka, a Louis nigdy, by mnie nie ocenił, czy nie zostawił. Pokazał mi, że jego miłość do mnie jest bezwarunkowa i nigdy nie muszę czuć się niepewnie, czy martwic się o coś. To sprawia, że moja decyzja była łatwa do podjęcia.

 

\- Dobrze - mówię prosto, przyciskając swoje usta, do jego słodkich.

 

Nagle moje oczy otwierają się, a westchnienie opuszcza moje usta. Wszyscy otoczyli mnie, obserwując z zaniepokojeniem. Moja klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada szybko, kiedy staram się usiąść i oczyść gardło.

\- Mainway Hotel - wypowiadam słowa trochę za szybko.

\- Co? - słyszę Paula, mówiącego po mojej prawej i odwracam się, oczekując pomocy.

 

\- To miejsce, gdzie jest. Mainway Hotel - wypowiadam szybko.

\- Jesteś pewien? - pyta mnie i widzę policjantów otaczających nas jak wyciągają swoje komórki. Niektórzy z naszej ekipy kręcą się po pokoju, wciąż oczekując ode mnie potwierdzenia.

 

\- Tak, jestem pewien… Kiedyś chodziliśmy tam cały czas razem, zanim - powstrzymuję się od wypowiedzenia tego zdania, bo mówiąc szczerze, to wciąż boli, poza tym nie trzeba tego kończyć. Zrozumieli, co miałem na myśli.

Wszyscy zaczynają biegać po pokoju w pośpiechu, niektórzy opuszczają pomieszczenie. Słyszę syreny z dołu oraz piski opon. Spoglądam w górę widząc pozostałych chłopców naprzeciwko mnie. Zayn spogląda na mnie ze smutkiem i ulgą, a Niall tuli się do piersi Liama, płacząc cicho. Kiedy wpatruję się w nich, staram się zrozumieć, dlaczego wrócił do miejsca, które tak dobrze znam. Udaliśmy się tam jakieś ze dwadzieścia razy, by po prostu uciec. Mój umysł zdumiewa pomysł jeszcze przez chwilę, aż zaświta mi myśl.

Moja głowa okręca się w koło, kiedy widzę Paula kierującego się do wyjścia, więc wstaję szybko.

\- Paul, zaczekaj! - mówię głośno, podchodząc do niego. - Idę z tobą.

\- Harry, nie sądzę-

\- Nie - przerywam mu. - Idę… W-wiem, w którym pokoju jest - mówię drżącym głosem.

 

\- Co? Jak? W którym? - pyta szybko, z nutą zdezorientowania w głosie.

\- Pokój 27.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *w oryginalne ‘suck’, co oznacza ssać/być do dupy, ale nie pasowało mi jakoś wstawienie dokładnie tego znaczenia.


	14. frozen

_Harry’s POV_

Nigdy nie czułem się bardziej przerażony w moim życiu niż w tej chwili. Przeszedłem przez wiele i równie wiele rzeczy zrobiłem, które spowodowały, że czułem strach i niepokój, ale żadne z nich nie jest porównywalne do tego. Nawet w chwilach oczekiwania, by usłyszeć swoje nazwisko, czy strach przed odrzuceniem w X Factor, wciąż nie równa się z tym. Każdego tygodnia czekaliśmy aż nasze nazwiska będę wyczytane, dając nam przejście do następnego etapu, ale wciąż to nie to samo. Nic nie było podobne do tej chwili, bo ta chwila była jedyna i najistotniejsza w moim życiu. Nie mogłem jej przyspieszyć lub spowolnić. Wiem, jakie pragnę zakończenie, ale przeczuwam najgorsze.

Mój umysł prześciga się w wizjach, co mogę zobaczyć, kiedy dotrzemy na miejsce i to, jak do tej pory przeraża mnie najbardziej. Moje serce łomocze w klatce piersiowej, powodując, że mocno się trzęsę. Patrzę przez okno samochodu z najbardziej pustym wyrazem twarzy, bo tak właśnie się czuję - pusty.

To prawie tak, jakby nic we mnie nie było. Jakbym był skorupą bez poczucia czegokolwiek. Nie wiem, jak to się stało, że stałem się tak zależny od jednej osoby. Jak mój każdy ruch, czy oddech był dla niego. Zawsze myślałem, że jestem silną osobą, którą potrafi zadbać o siebie, ale teraz? Teraz widzę, że żyłem tylko dla jednej osoby. To był mój jedyny cel w życiu, on był moim jedynym celem w życiu.

Pędzimy samochód za samochodem, wokół nas rozbrzmiewają syreny policyjne. Widzę stąd karetkę przed nami, co sprawia, że mój żołądek się skręca. Słabo mi, martwię się i co najważniejsze, czuję się odpowiedzialny.

Co innego mogłoby go zmusić do zrobienia czegoś takiego, jak nie ja? Twierdzi, że robi to, bo mnie kocha, ale jak ktoś może chcieć zakończyć swoje życie z powodu miłości do kogoś? Jeśli kogoś się kocha, zostaje się z nim, jest się z nim i żyje się z nim, tak długo jak tylko może. Nie zabiera się siebie z równania oczekując, że będzie lepiej. Gniew, który wzbiera we mnie nagle jest zadziwiający, ale w tej chwili to jedyne uczucie, które czuję, oprócz przerażenia. Absolutny i pełny gniew. Jak może być takim egoistą? Czy nie rozumie jak bardzo go kocham? Jak żyję, oddycham, jem i marzę dla niego? Czy to naprawdę nie było wystarczające? Czy ja nie jestem na tyle wystarczający?

Nagły pisk opon i uczucie pasów bezpieczeństwa przywierających do mojej klatki piersiowej wyrywają mnie z gniewnych myśli. Spoglądam w górę widząc hotel i nagle czuję suchość w ustach. Rozglądam się widząc dziesiątki policyjnych samochodów, karetek oraz członków nadciągających na parking. Mój wzrok przesuwa się, dookoła, kiedy dostrzegam coś w lewej stronie parkingu.

\- Paul, to jego samochód! - krzyczę czując, że chęć życia ponownie wypełnia moje ciało. Szybko przechodzę do działania, zrzucając mój pas i wyskakując z auta. Szybko pędzę do wejścia, czując jak ktoś chwyta mnie za ramię.

\- Puść! - krzyczę, odwracając się i widząc stojącego za mną Grega. Spoglądam na niego spod byka, wyrywając swoje ramię.

\- Trzymaj się z dala, Harry, pozwól nam się tym zając - pluje.

\- Pozwolić wam się z tym zając? Och, czekaj, masz na myśli sposób, w jaki poradziliście sobie z tym ostatnim razem, wywołując to piekło! - wykrzykuję mu w twarz, przez co robi krok do tyłu.

\- Nie mamy pojęcia, co zrobił, biorąc pod uwagę najgorszy scenariusz - nie musisz tego widzieć - kontynuuje spokojnie.

\- Słuchaj, nie obchodzi mnie, co zobaczę wchodząc tam, obchodzi mnie jedynie, by się tam dostać - mówię wyraźnie, kiedy Paul staje obok mnie, a policjanci wchodzą do środka. - Już nas rozdzieliliście na wystarczająco długi czas, nie pozwolę na to, kurwa ponownie - mówię na koniec, odwracając się i biegnąc do środka.

Paul idzie tuż za mną, wiem, że się ze mną zgadza. Podbiegamy do recepcji, gdzie policjant już przepytuje pracownicę. Mój oddech jest ciężki, kiedy się zatrzymujemy, a ja wpatruję się w nią, kiedy ona spogląda na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- P-przepraszam pana, ale to poufne… - mówi nerwowo policjantowi. Zaciskam zęby i gryzę się w język, by na nią nie nakrzyczeć.

\- Rozumiem, ale to jest dochodzenie, proszę pani - mówi spokojnie.

\- Jeśli nie ma pan nakazu, nie mogę ujawnić informacji o naszych gościach - składa ręce na piersi i patrzy się na nas wszystkich.

\- Do cholery!  - krzyczę na nią. - Po prostu, kurwa, nam powiedz!

Patrzy na mnie zaskoczona, a ja czuję rękę na ramieniu. Posyłam jej pełne nienawiści spojrzenie, dając znać, że wciąż mogę na nią krzyknąć, kiedy jeszcze nie decyduje się czy coś powiedzieć. Odwracam się szybko i biegnę do schodów, wiedząc, że nie mam czasu na oczekiwanie na windę. Słyszę za sobą, jak ludzie wykrzykują moje imię, ale ignoruję ich.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak wdzięczny, że zostaliśmy zmuszeni do treningów. Spieszę na drugie piętro, przeskakując, co drugi schodek. Słyszę wiele osób biegnących za mną, co tylko sprawia, że biegnę jeszcze szybciej. Modliłem się z całych swoich sił, bym dotarł do tych drzwi, a on otworzy mi je z uśmiechem. Że weźmie mnie w ramiona i pocałuje, nadrabiając ostatnie dwa lata. Modliłem się, że to wszystko to tylko jakiś okropny koszmar i że wkrótce się obudzę.

Zatrzymałem się przed pokojem numer 27. Nie miałem pojęcia czy ten pokój rzeczywiście należał do niego, ale to jedyna rzecz, której mogłem się domyślić. Widziałem światło na dole drzwi, kiedy moje pięści zaczęły uderzać w kółko.

\- LOUIS! - krzyczałem z całych swoich płuc. - Otwórz drzwi! - wciąż głośno uderzałem pięściami w drzwi. Inne drzwi na korytarzu zaczęły się otwierać, ludzie zaczęli wychodzić sprawdzając, o co całe to zamieszanie. Mógłbym im zapłacić, by nie zwracali uwagi, kiedy kontynuowałem swoją furię.

\- OTWÓRZ TE CHOLERNE DRZWI - łzy, które pojawiły się na mojej twarzy zdążyły już wsiąknąć w moją koszulę. Zacząłem kopać w drzwi, kiedy wciąż nie nadchodziła odpowiedź. Uderzałem stopami w tanie drewno, rzucając się całym ciałem na nie.

\- Pomóż mi! – krzyczałem zza ramienia przez łzy. Paul od razu przyszedł i przystąpił do pracy nad wywarzeniem drzwi. Obaj, forsowaliśmy drzwi i w końcu mogłem usłyszeć jak wyginają się pod naszym ciężarem. Pierwszy, drugi i i trzeci raz, gdy usłyszałem trzask.

Drzwi ostatecznie ustąpiły i wpadłem do pokoju. Moje oczy skanowały wszystko, na łóżku zauważyłem laptop. Wstrzymałem oddech, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że miałem rację, jednak nigdzie go w pokoju nie widziałem.

Szukałem wzrokiem, dookoła, kiedy odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na Paula, szeroko otwierając oczy. Spoglądał w dół, w miejscu, gdzie stał i moje tęczówki powoli podążyły za nim. Woda. Stał w strumieniu wody. Powędrowałem wzrokiem do moich stóp, gdzie również zobaczyłem wodę.

Kiedy podniosłem głowę, usłyszałem niewyraźny odgłos bieżącej wody. Rozejrzałem się w panice, zatrzymując się na drzwiach obok Paula, tępo do nich podchodząc. Przekręciłem klamkę, ale i te drzwi były zamknięte.

\- LOUIS! - krzyczałem głośniej niż kiedykolwiek w moim życiu. - NIE, NIE, NIE! - kontynuowałem krzyki, kiedy znów uderzałem w kolejne drzwi. Tylko jeszcze jedne drzwi dzielą nas, dzielą mnie od dotarcia do niego na czas. Czy w ogóle dotarłem na czas? Czy było już za późno?

Drzwi były oporniejsze niż pierwsze, ale nie przestałem dopóki nie ustąpiły mi z drogi. Paul był obok mnie, natychmiastowo mi pomagając. Woda nadal słabo sączyła się spod drzwi, i kiedy spojrzałem w dół, nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że była lekko przebarwiona.

\- KURWA! - więcej kopnięć, uderzeń, krzyków wypłynęło ode mnie, kiedy wyważyliśmy drzwi. Tyle strachu i adrenaliny przeszywało moje ciało. Strach przed utratą go było czymś nie do zniesienia. Miałem do czynienia z utratą go w związku i na pewnym poziomie emocjonalny i to było trudne. Ale stracić go na poziomie fizycznym, sprowadziłoby mnie do miejsca, w którym teraz to on się znajduje.

Szloch przeszedł przez moje ciało, kiedy oddaliśmy ostateczne pchnięcie, które pozwoliło nam wtoczyć się do łazienki.

\- Cholera jasna - słyszę szept Paula, a moje oczy automatycznie wędrują w tamtą stronę.

\- Nie! - krzyczę i szlocham za jednym razem, kiedy moje ciało szybko rzuca się do przodu.

Obok wanny stoi butelka pigułek, a w środku tonie w szkarłatnej wodzie jedyna osoba, którą kiedykolwiek będę kochać.

Nigdy w życiu nie poruszałem się tak szybko jak teraz. Z drżącymi dłońmi, zamglonym wzrokiem i poczuciem, że mój żołądek się skręca, wyciągam go z wanny, rozchlapując wodę. Przeciągam go na dół, prosto na moje kolana. Klepię go dłonią po policzku, kiedy krzyczę, by się obudził.

\- Louis! Obudź się! - krzyczę rozpaczliwie, potrząsając nim, zmuszając go, by otworzył te piękne oczy. Powtarzam w kółko słowa przez szloch. Moje łzy spływają po policzkach, kapiąc na jego bladą, mokrą twarz, mieszając się z wodą.

Wciąż krzyczę do niego, by wrócił do mnie, kiedy ktoś wchodzi i odbiera mi go. Wyciągam ręce do przodu, starając się go odzyskać, ale zostaję zatrzymany w miejscu. Wiem, że chcą mu tylko pomóc, ale strach, który gnieździ się we mnie, nie pozwala nikomu go mieć. On należy do moich ramion, teraz, zawsze i na zawsze.

\- NIE! Lou! - szlocham, starając się go dosięgnąć. - P-proszę… - skomlę, podczas ostatniej próby.

Szloch nie cichnie, kiedy obserwuję jak działają szybko i zastanawiam się sam w sobie, czy zdążyłem na czas?


	15. already broken

_Harry’s POV_

Szpital to przerażające miejsce. Miejsce nieznane, w którym obawiasz się o swój los i nie możesz tego zmienić. Błyskotliwe białe ściany, daleko do błyszczących woskowanych podłóg i ludzie, którzy kręcą się w kółko wyglądając na nieszczęśliwych i wymęczonych. Rodziny oczekujące na ciągu krzeseł, pielęgniarki i lekarze biegający od miejsca do miejsca. Możesz usłyszeć kaszel i skomlenie dochodzące z każdego kąta, w każdym kierunku. Tutaj nie ma miejsca, czy rogu, który zabierze cię z dala od ciemności, która unosi się nad wszystkimi. Powietrze przepełnione jest smutkiem, gniewem i nadzieją.

W większości, widzisz tu nadzieję. Ludzie z tęsknotą wypisaną na twarzy modlą się, pragnąc, mając nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Tkwiąc do późnych godzin nocnych, wpatrując się w pustą ścianę, bądź wpatrując się w drzwi, które trzymają po drugiej stronie tych, których kochają. Każda ich cząstka pęka w szwach od pytań, żądna odpowiedzi.

To ja w tej chwili, z wyjątkiem, że nie mogę już tu być. Wystaję w poczekalni, wpatrując się w te cholerne dwuskrzydłowe drzwi, które skrywają moje życie po drugiej stronie. Krzycząc w głowie na każdą pielęgniarkę, czy doktora, który przebiega przez nie, by powiedzieli mi, co się dzieje, ale żadne z nich tego nie robi.  Inni, po prostu siedzą bądź szepczą pomiędzy sobą. Kilka chwil temu słyszałem nawet śmiech, przez co szydzę z obrzydzeniem. Jak można się śmiać w takiej chwili, jak ta? W chwili, w której nie mamy pieprzonego pojęcia, co się dzieje, jak będzie wyglądało nasze życie w chwili, gdy ktoś nam powie, co do cholery się dzieje.

Nasze życie może zmienić się raz na zawsze i ktoś tak po prostu sobie siedzi tutaj, zachowując się jakby nic się wokół nie działo. Mam ochotę owinąć wątłe ręce wokół ich szyi wyciskając tym samy z nich życie, ale na samą myśl o tym, powracając do mnie obrazy, tego, co przeżyłem kilka krótkich godzin temu.

Nigdy w moim życiu nie byłem tak osłupiały, z powodu tego, co widziałem. Wciąż nie wiem, jak udało mi się ruszyć i wyciągnąć go z wody. Czerwonej wody. Tak głęboko czerwonej jakby krew sączyła się z różnych miejsc, jego nagiego ciała. Słowa wydziergane przez ostrze tuż obok jego tatuaży. Słowa przeprosin i miłości. Słowa, które wolałbym usłyszeć, niżeli widzieć wyskrobane na jego ciele.

Mój umysł ledwo przetwarza wszystkie informacje o tym, co widziałem. Jestem pewien, że wyglądam słabo i blado, chodząc tam i z powrotem po poczekalni, jednak nie mogę powstrzymać tych obrazów. Jego ciało było tak zimne w porównaniu do mojego, tak bardzo kruche, jakby nawet najmniejsze draśnięcie mogło skruszyć, bądź rozpaść się jak szkło wokół mnie. Jego skóra tak jasna, prawie niebieska, jak jego usta. Moje palce przebiegły przez jego wciąż piękne usta, na krótką chwilę zanim mi go odebrali. Krzyczałem i kopałem chcąc jedynie go z powrotem w moich ramionach, ale ktoś mnie powstrzymał.

_\- Oddajcie mi go z POWROTEM! - krzyczałem, kopiąc osobę, która mnie wstrzymywała. Nie mogą mi go zabrać, potrzebuję go._

_\- Harry! Przestań! Oni starają się mu pomóc! - osoba krzyczy na mnie. Mój umysł jest tak zamglony gniewem i strachem, że nie mogę zmusić siebie, aby rozpoznać, kto to jest. Nie mogę zmusić siebie Nawet, by mnie to w jakiś sposób obchodziło. Jedyne, co mnie obchodzi to blada, nieruchoma postać mojego życia, która leży wciąż na podłodze, kiedy ratownicy się nim zajmują._

_\- Nie! - krzyknąłem ponownie. - On MNIE potrzebuje! - zanosiłem się płaczem. Robiłem wszystko, by wydostać się z bardzo silnych ramion, kopiąc nawet jeszcze mocniej, kiedy widziałem jak kładą go na nosze i wynoszą z pokoju._

_\- LOUIS! - wyrwałem się do przodu ze łzami spływającymi wręcz strumieniami. Mój nos był czerwony od płaczu, a twarz upiornie biała, kiedy starałem się sięgnąć mojego Louisa._

_Silne ramiona chwyciły mnie ponownie, ciągnąc mnie z powrotem, sprawiając, że wiązanka przekleństw uciekła z moich ust. Nie mogłem myśleć o niczym więcej jak potrzebie bycia z nim, trzymania go w swych ramionach, by nie opuścił mnie ponownie._

_Wysoka postać zablokowała mi wizję, kiedy ciała wycofywały się w dół korytarza niosąc Louisa. Mój wzrok starał się skupić przez łzy, ale jedyne, co mogłem zobaczyć to stojące blond kosmyki, załzawiona twarz, czerwone usta jak i nos, podobnie jak u mnie. Niall._

_Stanął przede mną, patrząc na mnie ze złamanym sercem i to wtedy zmusiłem się, by przestać walczyć przeciw komukolwiek, kto mnie trzymał. I właśnie wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że trzymały mnie dwie pary silnych ramion i rozglądając się zobaczyłem szlochającego Liama jak i Zayna. I w tej chwili moje ciało poddało się, zanosząc się histerycznym płaczem w ich ramionach. Zamienili silny uścisk na komfortowy. Trzymali i ochraniali mnie przed światem, który nas otaczał._

_\- Lou… - zaskomlałem w klatkę piersiową Zayna._

_\- Shh…  Wiem Harry…. Wiem… - odpowiedział cicho, nieco łamiącym głosem. Niall dołączył do naszego uścisku, kiedy tak staliśmy tam szlochając jeden za drugim, nie wiedząc, czy nasz ukochany piąty członek kiedykolwiek wróci do jednego z naszego sławnego, grupowego uścisku._

+

Niewiedza doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa.

Minęły cztery godziny odkąd przewieziono Louisa do szpitala. Cztery bolesne, długie godziny paraliżującego strachu i zero odpowiedzi. Nawet raz pielęgniarka, czy doktor nie podeszli do nas, by powiedzieć, co się dzieje, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Kolejny minuty mijały na zegarze, który wisiał wysoko na ścianie. Kpi ze mnie z każdym powolnym ruchem wskazówki zegara, przez co moje oczy ponownie zaciskają się ze łzami. Nie mogę przestać płakać i nie przestanę dopóki czegoś się nie dowiem, czegokolwiek o tym jak się miewa.

\- Harry…? - słyszę miękki, znany głos tuż za mną. Moja głowa podnosi się powoli, by ujrzeć moją i mamę Louisa stojące obok siebie, ze łzami zebranymi w oczach. Podchodzę do nich, zanim mam jeszcze szansę przetworzenia, że tu są. Opadam w ramiona mojej mamy, szlochając głośno, nawołując przy tym imię Louisa w kółko. Pociera moje plecy, w sposób, jaki tylko matka potrafi. Szepcze cicho rzeczy do mojego ucha, których nikt, oprócz mnie nie może zrozumieć przez mój głośny płacz, ale nadal mnie pociesza zawzięcie.

\- Harry… Kochanie, spójrz na mnie - mówi, nieco wyraźniej ode mnie. Powoli podnoszę głowę z jej piersi i wpatruję się w nią, kiedy na mnie spogląda. - Będzie dobrze…

\- N-nie wiesz tego mamo… My nie… Oni nie powiedzieli nam ani słowa! - mówię w obronie.

\- Myślę, że wiem, co ma na myśli Harry… - spoglądam na Jay, która teraz do mnie mówi. Jej oczy są spuchnięte i czerwone, wygląda jakby płakała przez kilka godzin. - Nie ważne, co się stanie… Będzie dobrze.

Moje brwi marszczą się w zdezorientowaniu na jej słowa. Nie może już tracić nadziei, prawda? Jeśli wszyscy wokół mnie zaczną tracić nadzieję, załamię się kompletnie. Potrzebowałem ich wsparcia i jeśli odpuszczą, to ja też.

\- Jak możesz… Jak możesz tak mówić? - pytam, przez szloch. - Musi mu się udać! Nie może nas zostawić! Nie może zostawić MNIE! Potrzebuję go, Jay, naprawdę! - załamuję się i opadam na kolana, z głową schowaną w moich dłoniach, płacząc. Łzy wylewają się przez moje dłonie, kiedy zalewam je smutkiem i żalem. Wiem, że każdy patrzy - chłopcy, Paul, cała ekipa - obserwują mnie w tej chwili, kiedy się załamuję. Staram się tak bardzo być silny, starałem się przez lata. Płacząc jedynie w samotności, wyglądając na rozbitego, kiedy nie było innej możliwości. Prawdopodobnie osiągnąłem kres moich sił. Louis jest moją siłą i bez niego jestem niczym.

\- Och, Harry, wiem, że tak… - czuję jak Jay mówi cicho obok mnie. Przez moje ręce, które otulają moją twarz, mogę zobaczyć je obie, klęczące obok mnie. Nagle czuję się nieszczęśliwy każąc im tutaj jechać, każąc Louisowi robić to wszystko. Kazać im wszystkim przez to przechodzić.

\- To wszystko moja wina… - szepczę i kontynuuje zanim ktokolwiek może mi przeszkodzić. - To ja powinienem leżeć tam, nie on! To ja powinienem być martwy! To ja go do tego zmusiłem! - następuję chwila ciszy, która zostaje przełamana dźwiękiem odsuwanego krzesła po podłodze oraz wykrzyczanych głośno słów.

\- Jak możesz tak, kurwa mówić! - słowa uderzają głęboko w moją pierś, kiedy unoszę zaskoczony głowę. Niall stoi przede mną z rozgniewanym wyrazem twarzy. Gorące łzy spływając w dół jego twarzy, gdy patrzy na mnie.

\- Niall, ja-

\- Nie! Zamknij ryj, Harry! Nie musisz mówić takiego gówna, kiedy to my wszyscy jesteśmy w tym samym położeniu! - krzyczy, wskazując na mnie. Widzę Liama, który wstaje i podchodzi do Nialla, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu, którą tylko zrzuca. - Nie, Liam! - wrzeszczy. Liam wzdryga się i bierze krok do tyłu, patrząc na mnie ze smutnym spojrzeniem.

\- Mówienie takich rzeczy, nic nie poprawi! To nie twoja wina! Jeśli chcesz kogoś winnic, to jest to wina nas wszystkich! - krzyczy i muszę wyglądać na bardziej zdezorientowanego, kiedy kontynuuje. - Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieliśmy, jaki ma to wpływ na was dwoje, Harry… Musiałbyś być ślepy, by tego nie widzieć… Obaj byliście nieszczęśliwi i my wszyscy powinniśmy walczyć mocniej… Powinniśmy powiedzieć „nie”, ale tego nie zrobiliśmy… - jego głos uspokaja się i mówi teraz ciszej, choć jego głos jest zdławiony przez łzy.

\- Zrobił to ze względu na mnie, Niall… - mówię zawstydzony.

\- Nie, zrobił to, ponieważ próbowali go zmusić być z dala od ciebie. Nie z twojego powodu, Harry, tylko, dlatego, że cię pragnął. Żadne z nas nie wie, dlaczego to właśnie rozwiązanie wyglądało na najlepszego, ale prawda jest taka, Harry, że…. że j-ja już umieram w środku wiedząc, że jeden z moich najlepszych przyjaciół jest pod opieką lekarzy, nie wiedząc, czy się obudzi i…. i-i nie potrzebuję usłyszeć od kolejnego… Od kolejnego, że chciałby być martwy, okej? - szepcze smutno.

Moje oczy są wciąż mokre od łez, a jeszcze bardziej teraz, kiedy wyznaje, jak się czuje. Liam cofa się i pociąga swojego płaczącego chłopaka w swoje ramiona, które owija je wokół niego, w pocieszającym geście. I nic nie mogę pomóc na to, że czuję ukłucie zazdrości jak i poczucie winy. Nie chcę się do tego przyznać, ale Niall ma rację. Nie pomagam nikomu mówiąc, co myślę, że jest prawdą. Czy wierzą w to, czy też nie, nie muszę tego słyszeć.

\- Tomlinson? - mężczyzna wzywa i każdy z nas zwraca się ku niemu w jednej chwili. Jay jest na nogach w kilka sekund, pędząc w jego kierunku, w kierunku lekarza.

\- Jak się ma? Nic mu nie jest? - mówi szybko przez łzy. Moja mama pomaga mi wstać, kiedy patrzymy na lekarza, który mówi cicho do Jay. Tak bardzo chcę podbiec i usłyszeć, co mówi, ale trzymamy się na uboczu.

Obserwuję każdy ruch, każdą zmarszczkę na twarzy lekarza, kiedy mówi skromnie do Jay. Widzę jak jej ramiona nagle zaczynają się trząść, zanosząc się szlochem i moje nogi miękną. Lekarz odchodzi, a Jay stoi tam, wciąż tyłem do nas, kiedy jej szloch można usłyszeć tam gdzie wszyscy stoimy. Słyszę pomruki rozmów ludzi wokół mnie, nie zgadzając się z tym, co wszyscy myślą.

Odszedł.

Mój żołądek podchodzi do gardła, kiedy czuję potrzebę wyplucia wszystkiego na zewnątrz. Kręcę głową, sprawiając, że łzy rozlewają się po całych moich policzkach. Szloch przeszywa moje ciało, kiedy minuty mijają, a Jay zbiera się w garść.

Powoli odwraca się, a jej oczy lądują na mnie. Moje serce łamie się w jednej chwili, wiedząc, ale nie chcąc uwierzyć. Nigdy nie będę trzymać go ponownie, dotykać go, całować, mówić, że go kocham. Nigdy nie będę chodzić swobodnie po ulicy za rękę, deklarując naszą miłość do siebie nawzajem. Nigdy nie zobaczę go jak się starzeje, czy jak wychowujemy nasze wnuki. Och, ile razy myślałem o poślubieniu go, zaadaptowaniu dzieci z nim i obserwując jak dorastają i mają własne dzieci.

Nigdy w życiu nie pragnąłem czegoś bardziej, jak cofnąć się w czasie. Odtworzyć moje kroki i zabrać mnie z powrotem, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło, aby zobaczyć to wszystko jeszcze raz i postąpić w niektórych sytuacjach nieco inaczej. Spotkać jego błyszczące jasne oczy, piękne czerwone usta i delikatny miły głos. Zobaczyć go płatającego figle, żartującego z nas, zobaczyć jego uwielbienie do swoich przyjaciół. Aby wrócić do wszystkich tych razy, do wspólnych chwil, które dzieliliśmy. I wrócić do tego dnia i walczyć. Walczyć jak diabli i nigdy się nie poddawać.

\- Harry? - słyszę Jay, która przebija się przez mój potok myśli. Zbieram łzy i spoglądam na nią marszcząc brwi. - Słyszałeś, co powiedziałam? - szepcze. Kręcę głową, choć znam już jej odpowiedz. Walczę, by nie usłyszeć ich tak długo jak tylko mogę, ale kiedy w końcu przełamują się do mojego umysłu, nie są to słowa, których oczekiwałem.

\- Będzie z nim dobrze.


	16. confessions

_Louis’ POV_  
  
Umysł stał się ciemnym i niepewnym miejscem, wypełnionym złymi i chciwymi myślami. Owijają się wokół ciebie, pochłaniając całego, nigdy nie odpuszczając, nigdy cię nie puszczając. Przejmują kontrolę nad całym twym ciałem, pozostawiając oniemiałym, w bezruchu i co najważniejsze - bezsilnym.  
  
Ale tego właśnie chciałem, prawda? Być pozbawionym siły, wyrzucić swoje emocje i wreszcie pozbyć się manipulowania. Uniknąć kontrolowania, chroniąc przy tym samego siebie to ciężka praca. Czujesz jakby twój umysł budował niewidzialną ścianę, by nikt nie mógł się przebić. Starasz się tak bardzo utrzymać ją, mocną, ale czasem po prostu nawalasz. Czasem po prostu pozwalasz sobie na rezygnację i to wtedy życie staje się najbardziej niebezpieczne. Ponieważ kiedy rezygnujesz, kiedy pojawiają się na niej te małe pęknięcia przez które widzisz pewne rzeczy, to wtedy ludzie mogą po nie sięgnąć. Kiedy myśli, pomysły i emocje przeczesują twoją skórę, niczym tysiące pająków. To bezwzględne i nie zatrzyma się dopóki nie zdobędzie tego, czego pragnie. _Ciebie._

  
Ma mnie. Każda część mojego ciała jest zanurzona w ciemności, przedzierając się przez czarny wiatr, który mnie otacza, nie widzę nic. Moje zmysły wydają się być odcięte, pozostawiając mnie tam leżącego, jakby mnie tam nie było. Może nie jestem tutaj, może w końcu to zrobiłem. Może w końcu pogodziłem się z tym, że to naprawdę to, czego pragnąłem. Pragnąłem umrzeć, zakończyć to, zatrzymać.

Ale nawet we mgle, poprzez wszystkie ciemności i grube czarne chmury, które mnie otaczają zewsząd, wciąż widzę światło. Świeci się jaskrawo, że trudno je zignorować, lub po prostu odwrócić wzrok. Zdobywa całą moją uwagę i wkrótce to wszystko na czym mogę się skupić.

  
I to przez to światło zaczynam słyszeć głosy, właściwie to jeden, konkretny. Przebija się przez czarne ogniki, które mnie otaczają, walcząc, bym posłuchał. Krzyczy i wrzeszczy moje imię, ale jedyne, na czym mogę się skupić to jasne światło, które to otacza. Czuję, jakbym otwierał oczy, a uszy stały się uważne, ale nie mogę się na tym skupić.  
  
\- LOUIS! - krzyczy głos w kółko, w akompaniamencie płaczu. Dlaczego płaczą? Czy zrobiłem coś złego?

Piękne światło zaczyna ciemnieć wokół jego krawędzi i wkrótce próbuję skoczyć i je chwycić. Nie chcę jeszcze, by głos mnie opuszczał. Chcę usłyszeć go więcej, wyjaśnić, dlaczego tutaj jest, dlaczego ja tutaj jestem.  
  
\- Nie! - mój umysł krzyczy, odkąd jestem wciąż bezsilny, by krzyczeć głośno.  
  
Krawędzie zaczynają się robić coraz grubsze i grubsze, ulegają presji, zamykając się niczym drzwi, blokując tym samym światło. Walczę ze wszystkich moich sił, aby je dosięgnąć, zachować, ale nie chcę zostać. Pustka, którą czuję w żołądku zacieśnia się, kiedy widzę, że mnie opuszcza. Pragnę pobiec do niego, ale nie mogę, chcę krzyczeć, ale brak mi słów. I kiedy światło znika, z jednym ostatnim błyskiem mój umysł może myśleć tylko o jednym:

  
 _gra skończona_  
  
+  
  
 _Harry’s POV_

Minęły dwa dni odkąd Jay przekazała mi wiadomość, że z Louisem będzie dobrze. Dwa dni, odkąd czułem, że mój świat się zatrzymał i ruszył ponownie, wszystko w jednym płynnym ruchu i również dwa dni odkąd przepełniony byłem gniewem jak nigdy dotąd. Byłem zaskoczony moją nagłą zmianą nastroju, ale rozumiałem to, nawet, jeśli nikt inny tego nie rozumiał.

  
Wiem, że powinienem płakać ze szczęścia jak każdy inny wokół mnie, ale zamiast tego, roznoszę w drobny mak różne rzeczy i przeklinam własną rodzinę. Moment, w którym Jay powiedziała mi, że będzie z nim dobrze, poczułem natychmiastowy spokój wiedząc, że będzie żył, że zobaczę go ponownie, jednak tym razem kompletnie się zatraciłem. Obraz zaszedł mgłą i czerwienią, wybiegłem ze szpitala szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógł za mną krzyknąć.

Gdy złapałem taksówkę, by udać się jak najdalej z terenu szpitala nadchodził potok połączeń oraz wiadomości, które zignorowałem. Nie mogłem oddychać w pobliżu tego gównianego miejsca i nie mogłem sobie poradzić z gniewem wokół tych wszystkich ludzi. Każdy oczekiwał ode mnie natychmiastowej ulgi, że wszystko jest w porządku, że wyzdrowieje, ale tak nie było. Nie, teraz jestem wkurzony. Jestem zły na niego, na to, co zrobił, jak on mógł być tak, kurwa głupi, by postawić nas w takiej sytuacji!  
  
Jak niemoralnie to brzmiało, tak czułem, że potrzebuję go zniszczyć, zranić go. Pokazać mu, co zrobił mi nie tylko mnie zostawiając za pierwszym razem, ale próbując mnie zostawić po raz drugi. Czy on naprawdę myślał, że będzie ze mną w porządku? Czy naprawdę mógłby być takim idiotą?

Krzyknąłem do taksówkarza, by zabrał mnie do pewnego miejsca, w którym nie byłem ponad rok czasu. Nie było mnie ani w pobliżu tego miejsca, ani w środku. To bardzo boli, zbyt dużo wspomnień płynie w każdym zakątku, każdym zakamarku tego całego miejsca. Tyle miłości płynęło z dwóch osób, która przypieczętowała każdy pieprzony centymetr tego miejsca. Miłość, którą wciąż czuję płynącą w moich żyłach, tylko, że teraz tymczasowo została zastąpiona nienawiścią.

  
Nienawiść wobec Louisa i tego, co zrobił.

Wkrótce, taksówkarz zatrzymał się przy krawężniku, a ja rzuciłem w niego pieniędzmi i zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi, gdy tylko wyszedłem. Moje długie nogi poprowadziły mnie szybko do drzwi, wyrywając klucz spod wycieraczki z napisem “Witaj w domu”, następnie je otwierając. Wszelkie myśli o szczęściu, jakie kiedykolwiek czułem w tym miejscu zniknęły, teraz jedynie wpadłem w atak szału. Przełączając światła, wpadłem do mieszkania przemierzając je, kiedy moja ręka przesunęła się po stoliku na korytarzu, rozbijając zdjęcia oraz wazony o ziemię. Moje dłonie chwyciły obrazy i inne przedmioty wiszące na ścianie, rzucając je o podłogę, roztrzaskując tym samym na miliony kawałeczków.  
  
Trzeźwość umysłu stała się czymś odległym, kiedy przeskoczyłem przez kanapę, roztrzaskując telewizor, stereo, jeszcze więcej zdjęć, czy nawet nagrody, które zdobyliśmy, jako zespół. Wszystko było w rozsypce porozrzucane na podłodze całego salonu i czułem się dzięki temu tak dobrze.  
  
\- NIECH CIĘ, LOUIS! - krzyczałem, kiedy przewróciłem dość duży regał. Ramki i książki rozsypały się, tworząc jeszcze większy bałagan na podłodze. Natknąłem się i potknąłem o rzeczy znajdujące się na podłodze, kopiąc je następnie, by utorować sobie drogę.

  
Kuchnia była kolejną ofiarą mojego gniewu, kiedy rozbijałem garnki, patelnie, szklanki i porcelanę. Rzucałem talerzami i miskami o ścianę, które zamieniały się w odłamki rozpryskujące dookoła. Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy gorące łzy zaczęły spływać po moich policzkach, kiedy wybiegłem z kuchni, kierując się na górę.  
  
Zatrzymałem się przed otwartymi drzwiami zaglądając do środka, walcząc ze wszystkimi wspomnieniami, które pochodziły z jego pokoju, z  _naszego pokoju._  
  
Miejsce, w którym darzono się miłością, teraz było puste, zimne, mdłe. Nic specjalnego na tą chwilę, co rozzłościło mnie jeszcze bardziej.  
  
\- Zapomniałeś o mnie! - krzyczałem w nicość, kiedy przedzierałem się przez pokój szybciej niż huragan. Karty muzyczne, książki, gitary, wszystko, co stanęło na mojej drodze, wszystko rozszarpałem na strzępy.

\- Nie kochasz mnie! Jak mogłeś to zrobić! Jak mogłeś spróbować MNIE zostawić! - płakałem ochryple, kiedy znalazłem kij baseballowy w rogu pokoju. Wziąłem go, roztrzaskując nim lustra i zdjęcia, nie patrząc nawet, co robię. Nie obchodziło mnie to, pragnąłem jedynie, by zobaczył, jak mocno mnie zranił.  
  
\- Dlaczego mnie nie chcesz!  - krzyczałem sfrustrowany, kiedy kij zetknął się ze zdjęciem Louisa i jego rodziny. Rozpłakałem się jeszcze głośniej, kiedy uniosłem kij, by roztrzaskać ostatnie zdjęcie, kiedy zatrzymałem się w pół drogi przed uderzeniem.  
  
Kij wypadł z moich rąk, jakby mnie palił, kiedy wpatrywałem się w zdjęcie. To byliśmy my, ja i Louis, razem, uśmiechając się radośnie, nie przejmując, czy ktoś nas zobaczy. Nasza miłość promieniowała ogromnie, kiedy uczepiliśmy się swego boku swobodnie.  
  
Wyrwałem zdjęcie ze ściany i przyjrzałem się jemu bliżej. Pamiętam, kiedy robione było to zdjęcie, tuż na kilka dni zanim mnie zostawił. Byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi, tacy zakochani i nigdy nie tęskniłem za tym tak bardzo, jak w tej chwili.

  
+  
  
Zayn znalazł mnie na krótko po tym jak zobaczyłem zdjęcie. Leżałem na środku podłogi, na stosie szkła trzymając tylko to zdjęcie. Płakałem w jego ramionach przez godziny, rozpaczliwie chcąc zrozumieć, dlaczego Louis zdecydował się to zrobić, ale nikt nie wiedział.  
  
Wciąż przebywał w szpitalu, wciąż spał. Lekarze powiedzieli, że wziął więcej niż garść tabletek, a jego płuca wypełnione były wodą. Wyglądało na to, że połknął tabletki na chwilę przed wejściem do wody, tak, aby mógł zasnąć w niej, a nie walczyć.

Nic nie obrzydziło mnie i nie zraniło gorzej niż to, co powiedział lekarz. Chciałem wierzyć w to, że kłamał, ale wiedziałem, że tak nie było. Louis dokładnie wiedział, co robi, chciał wykonać swoje zadanie i przyłożył się do tego.

  
Dziś, był pierwszy dzień, w którym byłem w stanie odwiedzić jego salę. Jego mama, moja mama i reszta chłopaków mieli to za sobą, ale ja jakoś nie potrafiłem. Byłem tak wściekły w noc, kiedy Jay powiedziała mi, że będzie z nim dobrze, że nie mogłem znieść jego widoku. Potem, następnej nocy byłem emocjonalnym wrakiem i stwierdziłem, że tylko bym mu przeszkadzał, podczas, gdy on potrzebuje odpoczynku. Jednak dzisiaj, nie mógłbym trzymać się wciąż z dala, moje ciało pożądało jego bliskości.  
  
Idę wzdłuż długiego korytarza z wieloma pokojami pacjentów. Niektóre kryją śpiących pacjentów u boku wspierających ich rodzin, niektóre z nich były puste. Im bliżej byłem jego sali, tym mocniej moje serce zaczęło tonąć w moim żołądku. Zostało gwałtownie zmieszane mieszanką miłości, gniewu i goryczy.

Mój wzrok padł na numer sali i jego nazwisko wymienione poniżej. Zacisnąłem oczy, walcząc ze łzami. Ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałem tonął w wannie, siny. Mój umysł nie mógł zarejestrować każdego szczegółu, ale teraz byłem pewien, że byłoby inaczej. Jestem pewien, że zauważyłbym wszystko i sam fakt tego, mnie przeraża.  
  
Drżącą ręką nacisnąłem klamkę i cicho wszedłem do ciemnego pokoju. Główne światła są wyłączone, ale wciąż obecny jest miękki blask pochodzący z małej lampki nocnej. Słynny dźwięk monitora pracy serca roznosił się po całym pokoju, kiedy zamykałem za sobą drzwi, wciąż wpatrując się w podłogę, bojąc się spojrzeć na niego.  
  
Moje stopy powłóczyły się do przodu, dopóki nie stanęły u podnóża jego łóżka. Słyszałem coś jeszcze, wraz z monitorem serca i brzmiało to niczym świst, co kilka sekund.  
  
Biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów, zmusiłem się do skupienia, powoli tęczówkami śledząc jego ciało. Małe, szczupłe nogi ukryte pod wieloma kocami, które zakrywały również jego brzuch. Kruche, bezwładne i zabandażowane ramiona leżały swobodnie po jego bokach, nieruchomo. Jego klatka powoli wznosiła się i opadała, wraz z każdym płytkim oddechem, który wciąż utrzymywał go przy życiu i choć tak bardzo walczyłem, moje tęczówki w końcu wylądowały na jego bladej twarzy. Widzę rurki do oddychania w jego nosie, które pomagają mu dostarczać tlen, wygląda na to, że jest za słaby, by robić to sam.  
  
Jego miękkie, delikatne rysy twarzy są trudno uchwytne obok bladej i udręczonej twarzy. Jego kości policzkowe wystają wyraźnie i to wtedy zmarszczyłem brwi zdezorientowany. Moje oczy szybko przeskanowały jego ciało raz jeszcze i to wtedy zauważyłem, że widać praktycznie jego wszystkie kości. Wystają wszędzie nieznacznie, nie na tyle, by je zauważyć, jeśli nie szukasz ich.  
  
\- Och, Lou… - szepczę skonsternowany. Czy on nie jadł? Czy naprawdę byłem tak ślepy, by nie zauważyć niczego?  
  
Z drżącym oddechem zmuszam siebie do zachowania spokoju, siadając na pobliskim fotelu, obok jego łóżka. Moje tęczówki lądują na bandażach, dosłownie pokrywających jego ręce od nadgarstków po łokcie, na obu z nich. Moje serce kołacze w bólu, kiedy zauważam kilka plamek krwi na jednej z nich, tej bliżej mnie.  
  
Wściekle wycieram łzy, które zaczęły spadać dosięgając moich drżących dłoni, niczym liść, kiedy podnoszę jego niewielką, zimną dłoń. Sprawia wrażenie tak bezwładnej i bez życia w mojej dłoni. Ani nie drgnie, ani nie daje żadnej wskazówki, że wie, że tu jestem i to mnie boli.  
  
Wymuszam szloch i pozwalam mojej głowie opaść na łóżko, wciąż trzymając go za rękę, jakby miał za chwilę zniknąć. Moje usta odnajdują miękką, delikatną skórę jego palców i umieszczam pocałunki na każdym z nich.  
  
\- Dlaczego Lou? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - szepczę do niego, łamiącym się głosem. - Dlaczego po prostu nie przyszedłeś do mnie porozmawiać? Mogliśmy to razem rozgryźć! - szlocham w jego dłoń. - I-i, teraz cierpisz… Jesteś tutaj z mojego powodu… Ale… nie wiedziałeś jak bardzo zrani to mnie?- pytam go.  
  
Dźwięk mojego płaczu roznosi się echem po sali, kiedy kontynuuję swój monolog.  
  
\- Nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać, Louis… nigdy… Wszystko, czego pragnąłem, to bycie z tobą, ale byłem święcie przekonany, że ty nie pragniesz mnie… I ja… ja naprawdę nie wiem jak mogłem w to uwierzyć, ale byłem taki niepewny, Lou… Myślałem, że może znajdziesz kogoś lepszego, bo zasługujesz na coś lepszego.  
  
\- Jednak to nie znaczy, że kiedykolwiek przestałem cię kochać, czy pragnąć… Każdego dnia zabijał mnie twój widok z nią… I uwierz mi, Lou, wiem jak się czujesz, ponieważ również chciałem to zakończyć… Chciałem odejść, ponieważ nie mogłem znieść ciebie z kimś innym, z kimś, kto nie był mną…. Ale wiesz, co? Nie mogłem tego zrobić… Nie mogłem odejść od ciebie, nawet, jeśli nie mogłem ciebie mieć… Potrzebowałem być blisko ciebie, nawet, kiedy nie rozmawialiśmy, wciąż potrzebowałem ciebie… Sama świadomość tego, że byłeś była wystarczająca…  
  
Moje oczy zaciskają się i łzy spływają po mojej twarzy, na moje wyznanie. Wiem, że nie może mnie usłyszeć i że mnie nie słucha, ale czuję się lepiej, móc w końcu powiedzieć to na głos. Jakoś łatwiej to zrobić, kiedy nie może odpowiedzieć, czy mnie zatrzymać, ponieważ teraz, mogę mu szczerze powiedzieć jak się czuję.  
  
\- Czy nie jestem wystarczający dla ciebie, Lou…? - szepczę przerażony. - To dlatego chciałeś mnie zostawić… Nie byłem dla ciebie wystarczający, by sprawić byś został, nawet, jeśli nie mogłeś ze mną być? Wciąż nie byłem wystarczający… Nie jestem wystarczający… - gorący potok łez spływający po mojej twarzy zastępuje pocałunki, które zostawiłem na jego dłoni.  
  
Nigdy nie byłem wystarczający i wciąż nie jestem. Nie byłem wystarczający na tyle, by sprawić, by chciał zostać i walczyć na początku i nawet teraz jestem jeszcze mniej wart, by chciał dalej żyć.  
  
Louis, on jest tym, który leży w szpitalu, on jest tym, który próbował popełnić samobójstwo i zostawić nas wszystkich. Jest głęboko zraniony przez to, co wydarzyło się w jego życiu, zetknął się z rzeczami, z którymi ludzie nie powinni mieć w ogóle do czynienia. Jednak jedyne, z czego zapomniał zdać sobie sprawy to, to, że przechodzi przez coś i jest zraniony, ale zapomniał zauważyć, że jest jeszcze ktoś, kogo dotknęło to jeszcze bardziej.  
  
\- Ty… jesteś…. wystarczający, Harry.


	17. healing

_Harry’s POV_  
  
   
  
 _\- Ty… Jesteś… Wystarczający, Harry._  
  
   
  
Moje oczy otworzyły się natychmiastowo słysząc słaby i kruchy głos. Każde słowo, wyplute pojedynczo, gdybym był, choć odrobinę dalej nie sądzę bym go w ogóle usłyszał. Załamanie w jego głosie trafiło prosto do mojego serca, z drugiej strony brzmiały tak zdeterminowanie, jakby chciał się upewnić, że usłyszę każdą wymówioną literę. Moja głowa uniosła się z jego dłoni, teraz mokrej od łez, a oczy spotkały jego na wpół otwarte. Patrzy się prosto na mnie, wykorzystując całą siłę, na jaką może się zdobyć i w tej chwili, nie sądzę bym kiedykolwiek widział taką determinację w jego oczach. Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej się obawiałem to, że wymówienie tych słów oraz ich zrozumienie nie były jedyną rzeczą, jaką był zdeterminowany zrobić.  
  
\- Lou… - wyszeptałem wraz z oddechem jego imię, jakby to była naturalna reakcja mojego organizmu. Tęczówki wędrowały po jego twarzy, schodząc niżej, na jego klatkę piersiową, widząc jak stara się wziąć głębsze oddechy. Łzy, które nie zatrzymały się od mojego monologu, spływają jeszcze bardziej swobodnie, kiedy patrzę na złamanego chłopca,  _mężczyznę_ , leżącego w tym łóżku. Szloch nie może być powstrzymany, kiedy opuszcza moje gardło, kiedy to przesuwam swoje ciało bliżej jego, wciąż uważając, mając na uwadze fakt, że jest w szpitalu.  
  
\- Lou… Obudziłeś się… - mówię, prawie w to nie wierząc. Moje dłonie błądzą po jego twarzy delikatnie, dotykając szorstką, a zarazem miękką skórę, po prostu czując, wierząc, że on naprawdę jest tutaj.  
  
\- Nie… pierdol… - chrypie, sprawiając, że chichoczę lekko.  
  
Moje czoło opada na jego, kiedy kontynuuje wpatrywanie się w niego. Nie mogę odwrócić wzroku od niego, bojąc się, że jeśli to zrobię, on zniknie. Boję się, że obudzę się ze snu, leżąc tu obok pustego łóżka, a jego naprawdę nie będzie. Sama myśl o tym sprawia, że krew odchodzi mi z twarzy, a moje serce bije szalenie. Zmuszam się, by odłożyć te myśli na bok, patrząc po prostu na Louisa, patrząc po prostu na  _mojego_  Louisa.  
  
\- J-ja… nie mogę uwierzyć, że się obudziłeś… tak się bałem… myślałem, że - zatrzymuję się w półsłowie widząc jak jego oczy zaczynają otwierać się nieco szerzej, rozglądając się po pokoju. - Myślałem, że cię straciłem… - szepczę łamiącym się głosem. Łzy, które wciąż spływały po moich policzkach zaczynają zwalniać i jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to patrzeć na niego.  
  
To uczucie, niemal tracąc go, wciąż jest przytłaczające. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek przytrafiły się w moim życiu, dobre, czy złe, stawiając je wszystkie razem na jednym wielkim stosie, wciąż nie są porównywalne do tego. Nic nie może równać się z ogromną, palącą dziurą, która wypala moje serce. Nic nie może równać się z ciągłym uczuciem mdłości, obawiając się, co może się stać od jednej minuty do następnej.  
  
\- Nie powinienem tu być… - jego słowa przebijają się przez moje myśli, a moje brwi marszczą się na nie. Jego oczy wędrują po pokoju, patrząc prawie, że z przerażeniem, zdaje się, że nie może się skupić na ani jednej rzeczy. - Dlaczego wciąż tutaj jestem… - mówi do mnie.  
  
\- Ponieważ cię znalazłem… Znaleźliśmy cię i uratowaliśmy, Lou… - mówię cicho do niego, opierając się na krześle tak, bym mógł go widzieć wyraźnie.  
  
\- Nie powinieneś tego robić… - mówi, wciąż zachrypniętym głosem. Mój umysł jest pusty i zamrożony na jego słowa i nie jestem pewien, jak odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał bym go uratował? Nie chciał tu być?  
  
\- Tak, powinienem… prawie  _umarłeś_ , Louis - mówię wyraźniej.

  
\- Więc, powinieneś mi na to pozwolić! - wyrzuca z siebie. Nie chce spojrzeć na mnie, czy gdziekolwiek w moim kierunku, pozwala swoim tęczówkom wędrować po pokoju bez celu, ignorując mnie na każdy możliwy sposób.

\- Nie, nie powinienem… Nie chcesz umrzeć, Louis… Dobrze wiesz, że to nie to, czego chcesz - prycha z obrzydzeniem na moje słowa.  
  
\- Skąd, do diabła możesz wiedzieć, czego chcę? - pyta, przepełniony gniewem.  
  
\- P-ponieważ, widziałem Louis… - te słowa sprawiają, że jego głowa natychmiastowo przekręca się w moim kierunku, w końcu na mnie spoglądając. - Widziałem wszystko… słyszałem wszystko… - mówię do niego z przygnębieniem. Kładę swoją dłoń na jego, próbując spleść nasze palce, kiedy wyrywa ją ode mnie. Cofam się do tyłu, spoglądając na niego zaniepokojony i zdezorientowany.  
  
\- Cóż, nie powinieneś widzieć nic z tych rzeczy - mówi gniewnie. - Nie prosiłem cię, byś mnie odnalazł.

  
  
\- Myślałeś, że się nie domyślę? Lou, wróciłeś do miejsca, do którego uciekaliśmy niezliczoną ilość razy! - prawię krzyczę na niego, ale udaje mi się zachować spokój.

\- Nie sądziłem, że ci zależy, aby pamiętać! - tym razem to on krzyczy na mnie, kiedy patrzę na niego kompletnie oniemiały. Jak mógł pomyśleć, że nie pamiętałbym czegoś takiego? Pamiętam wszystko, co jest związane z nim, zwłaszcza nasz czas, który przeżyliśmy razem, jako para. To nie jest coś, co bym mógł zapomnieć, ot tak, to nie jest coś, o czym chciałbym zapomnieć. Wszystkie te wspomnienia mają specjalne miejsce we mnie, duży kawałek mnie i gdyby były zabrane, nie mógłbym ustać.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam, Louis… jak mógłbym zapomnieć? - mówię cicho. - Jak tylko przypomniałem sobie ten hotel, pospieszyłem po ciebie… Nie mógłbym… Nie mogę pozwolić ci odejść tak, czy kiedykolwiek… Kocham Cię za bardzo, Lou…  
  
\- Nie! - krzyczy nagle na mnie w odpowiedzi. - Nie chcę tu być! Nie powinienem tutaj być! Nie powinieneś po mnie przychodzić, Harry! - wzdryga się w bólu, kiedy próbuje usiąść trochę do przodu. Kieruję jego ramiona do tyłu, by położył się na łóżku, mówiąc, by się uspokoił, ale to jedynie powoduje, że zaczyna gorączkowo pchać się przeciwko mnie.  
  
\- Puść mnie! - krzyczy na mnie, tym razem najgłośniej. - Dlaczego po mnie przyszedłeś! Chciałem umrzeć, Harry! Nie miałeś, kurwa prawa! ŻADNEGO! - odskakuję od niego powoli w szoku, kiedy kontynuuje krzyki na mnie bym go puścił, bym pozwolił mu umrzeć.  
  
\- N-nie… Przestań, nie masz tego wcale na myś-  
  
\- A właśnie, że tak! - mówi, patrząc się na mnie z pustym wzrokiem, pustym od wszelkich emocji. - Chciałem się powoli wykrwawić… Chciałem utonąć w tej wannie, a ty, kurwa wszystko zniszczyłeś! - patrzę w strachu jak sięga po welfron, który wyrywa ze swojej ręki, posyłając krople krwi w każdym kierunku. Słabo stara się wyjść z łóżka, choć może ledwo stać, a ja jedyne, co mogę zrobić to obserwować. Jego tęczówki spoglądają na mnie, podczas gdy on powoli stara się wyjść.  
  
\- Chciałem umrzeć, Harry… Wszystko, kurwa pogorszyłeś pozwalając mi żyć! Nie rozumiesz tego! - kipi, zbliżając się do mnie. Jestem w takim szoku, że ledwo zauważam pielęgniarki i lekarza, którzy wpadli do sali, do niego. Chwycili go za ramiona, starając się wciągnąć go z powrotem do łóżka, jednak on walczy, starając się przecisnąć przez nich, z dzikim wzrokiem. Dzikim wzrokiem skierowanym na mnie.

  
\- Harry! Nie! Powiedz im, żeby mnie puścili! Harry! - krzyczy na mnie z taką siłą, że łapię z trudem powietrze, cofając się do ściany i ześlizgując się w dół, na podłogę.  
  
\- NIENAWIDZĘ Cię, kurwa! - krzyczy na mnie w kółko. Siedzę tam patrząc na niego, drżąc, nie ruszając się z miejsca, ledwo oddychając.

Lekarz robi krok naprzód z igłą w ręku, wbijając ją w lewe ramię Louisa. Lek powoli toruje sobie drogę przez jego organizm, uspokajając go z sekundy na sekundę. Jego oczy, w które w końcu spojrzałem, zamknęły się raz jeszcze, zamykając się na wszystko dookoła. Jego ciało opadło bezwładnie w ich ramionach, opadając po raz kolejny, tym razem na mdłe, szpitalne łóżko.

  
  
+  
  
Wciąż siedziałem w tej samej pozycji godzinę później, po prostu wpatrując się w podłogę, na tą samą plamkę brudu, która się tam znajdowała. Mój umysł stara się przetworzyć to, co właśnie się wydarzyło z tym chłopcem, którego znałem. Mówię “znałem”, bo ten chłopak nie jest tym samym, którego znałem przez tyle lat. Nie, ten jest nowy, szalony Louis i nie wiem na ile mi się to podoba.

Louis bywał zły przedtem i wiele razy złość była skierowana w moją stronę, ale nawet przez ten gniew nigdy nie był tak pochłonięty w nim na tyle, by jego wzrok był tak śmiały i tak nieobecny. Nigdy nie wyglądał na całkowicie inną osobę, choć tak często się kłócił. Ten Louis, to był inny człowiek, ten, którego w ogóle nie znałem.

  
  
\- Harry? - słyszę cichy głos obok mnie. Nie podnoszę głowy, ani się nie ruszam, po prostu nic nie robię.

Moja mama siada obok mnie w przyćmionej i zimnej szpitalnej sali i czuję nagłą potrzebę, by zabrać ją z dala od tego miejsca. Miejsca, w którym ktoś tak piękny jak ona nie należy, ale nie mogę. Nie mogę zmusić siebie, by opuścić tą salę, nawet, jeśli należy ona do osoby, której nie znam.  
  
\- Lekarz… On, powiedział nam, co się stało… Co powiedział Louis… - mówi do mnie powoli, na co przytakuję w odpowiedzi. Wzdycha cicho i owija rękę wokół mnie, przyciągając mnie do siebie.  
  
\- Wiesz, że te rzeczy nie są prawdziwe, kochanie… On jest w trudnej sytuacji, teraz…  
  
Wzruszam ramionami tym razem, wciąż trzymając język za zębami. Ona i nawet inni mogą myśleć, że to nic nie znaczyło, ale ja widziałem to w jego oczach, słyszałem w tonie jego głosu. Miał to na myśli, nienawidzi mnie, a ja zrujnowałem podjęte przez niego decyzje.  
  
\- Jest kilka rzeczy, które musze ci powiedzieć, Harry… - moje oczy wciąż wlepione w podłogę, kiedy kontynuuje. - Lekarze rozmawiali z Jay o stanie Louisa… On nie tylko jest tutaj z powodu fizycznych szkód, jakie sobie wyrządził, ale… jest on również pod obserwacją ze względu na tendencje samobójcze… - zamiera i wiem, że ma więcej do powiedzenia, więc szturcham ją lekko, by kontynuowała.  
  
\- Lekarze nie sądzą, by byłoby bezpiecznym dla niego, wypisanie go na własną rękę… Istnieje zbyt duże ryzyko, że zaszkodzi sobie ponownie, albo kom-  
  
\- On nigdy, by nikomu nie zaszkodził, mamo - moja głowa podnosi się nagle do góry, aby spojrzeć na nią surowo, w pełni wierząc w moje drżące słowa.  
  
\- Wiem kochanie, ale… To nie jest ryzyko, które lekarze są gotowi podjąć… - mówi, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.  
  
\- Co masz na myśli? - wzdycha cicho i przeczesuje dłonią moje włosy, zanim kieruje wzrok w dół.  
  
\- Louis… on potrzebuje pomocy… codziennej pomocy… - mówi z zaszklonymi oczami, spoglądając na mnie.

  
\- Mamo? Co się dzieje? - pytam cicho. Jej dłoń gładzi mój policzek niemal w ostrzeżeniu, przygotowując na jej kolejne słowa.

\- Przykro mi kochanie, ale… - ucina, po chwili mówiąc szybko łamiącym się szeptem. - Nie będzie go przez jakiś czas, Harry…


	18. goodbye for now

\- Nie będzie go? - słowa prześlizgują się przez moje usta w łamiącym się szepcie, kiedy mój umysł stara się przetworzyć tę myśl. Mój umysł, serce i ciało odmawia wiary w pozwoleniu Louisowi odejść ode mnie dalej niż na trzy metry. Może i brzmi to szalenie, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w której chciał mnie zaatakować, ale to nie zmienia tego, jak się czuję. Mógł próbować zranić mnie na milion innych sposobów, gorzej, i wciąż, bym za nim był, cokolwiek, by nie zrobił, nic mnie nie powstrzyma. Zawsze posunę się, nieważne jak daleko, byleby go ochronić, a jego odejście uniemożliwiłoby to mi.  
  
\- Tak… na jakiś czas - mówi smutno moja mama do mnie. Opiera rękę na moim ramieniu pocierając ją w górę i w dół, aby złagodzić cios. Nie pomaga, ani trochę.  
  
\- Ale ja… Nie, on… Odchodzi? Gdzie? Na jak długo? - pytania wymykają się szybko, że nie pamiętam prawie, o co pytam. Gorączkowo szukam czegoś w jej oczach i widzę jedynie smutek. Nie chce być tą, która przekaże mi wszystkie informacje, czy wyjaśni to, co się dzieje, nie chce być tą, która przekaże mi brzemię, choć i tak to robi. Widzę całą miłość i szacunek świata w jej oczach, ale to nic nie daje, by ulżyć w bólu, jaki czuje w tej chwili.  
  
\- Nie wiem na jak długo, kochanie… dopóki lekarze nie stwierdzą, że jego stan jest na tyle stabilny, że może wrócić do domu.

  
\- Jego stan jest stabilny! Nic mu nie będzie, mamo! On po prostu musi odpocząć przez kilka dni, to wszystko…. - kłócę się w odpowiedzi z nią, na co jedynie kręci głową.

\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda, Harry… - jej dolna warga trochę drży, gdy mówi. - Louis jest chory, kochanie… Potrzebuje pomocy, profesjonalnej pomocy, która przywróci go z powrotem z tego ciemnego miejsca, w którym znajduje się w tej chwili.  
  
\- Nie! - krzyczę na nią, podrywając swoje ciało do góry, gestykulując przed nią, - Wszystko z nim dobrze! On nie jest chory, tylko wstrząśnięty! Mogę mu pomóc przejść przez to, mamo… On mnie potrzebuje, a nie jakichś głupich lekarzy! - krzyczę na nią. Ona wstaje spoglądając na mnie niemal nieśmiało i czuję się winny, za te krzyki na nią, ale nic już nie mogę na to poradzić. Nie, kiedy jest częścią spisku, który chce mi go odebrać.  
  
\- Nie możesz mu z tym pomóc, Harry… On potrzebuje cały zespół medyczny… Próbował się  _zabić_ , skarbie, musi być w placówce, w której-  
  
\- Zamknij się! - wrzeszczę, na co się wzdryga. Moje ciało trzęsie się promieniując gniewem, który rzucam teraz na nią. W oddali słyszę jak drzwi się otwierają, jednak moje tęczówki zostają utkwione tuż przede mną, na moją mamę. - On nie potrzebuje cholernej placówki! Potrzebuje być z ludźmi, którzy go kochają i chcą go chronić - gotuję się.  
  
\- Rozumiem to, Harry, ale nie możesz go przed tym uchronić! - podnosi swój głos odrobinę na mnie.  
  
\- A właśnie, że kurwa, mogę! Daj mi tylko szansę! - biorę krok naprzód ku niej, a ona się cofa. Gdzieś w mojej głowie krzyczę na siebie samego, mówiąc, że moja własna matka boi się mnie w tej chwili i że to nie jest w porządku, ale nie mogę się wycofać.  
  
\- Już miałeś swoją szansę, Harry i zobacz gdzie go to zaprowadziło! - wypala do mnie i jest to cios, który pozbawia powietrza całe moje ciało. Moje usta przechodzą zastój, kiedy patrzę się na nią, rozpadając się na milion kawałeczków tuż przed nią. Spuszczam wzrok na podłogę, a moje serce znajduje się teraz gdzieś w żołądku, zdając sobie sprawę z jej słów. Ja go tutaj umieściłem, to ja to spowodowałem.  
  
\- Harry, nie to miałam na myśli… - mówi cicho, robiąc krok w moją stronęm - Nigdy nie skrzywdziłabym cię w ten sposób… Mówię, że nie możesz go uchronić przed wszystkim, choćby nie wiem jak bardzo chciał - nie możesz… Wiem, że to boli, ale najlepszym sposobem, w jaki możesz pomóc mu w tej chwili, to pozwolić mu odejść na leczenie…. - moje oczy zamykają się, kiedy obmyślam jej słowa, nadal z nimi walcząc.  
  
\- Harry… - dochodzi głos z rogu sali, który należy do Jay. Nie unoszę głowy, ani nie otwieram oczu, kiedy podchodzi do mnie, stając tuż obok mnie i obok mojej mamy. - Jeśli nie otrzyma pomocy, której potrzebuje… Może znów spróbować i ja… j-ja nie mogę patrzeć jak mój syn przechodzi to ponownie… Nie mogę ryzykować przed utratą go na dobre… - jej słowa łamią się przez szloch. Moje oczy powoli otwierają się by ujrzeć ją tak rozbitą, załamaną jak ja.  
  
\- Ale ja nie mogę mu pozwolić odejść jeszcze raz… Co, jeśli… - całe powietrze opuszcza moje ciało wraz z ciągiem słów wypowiadanych w pośpiechu. - Co, jeśli on nie wróci do mnie…  
  
\- On wróci, Harry… znam mojego syna, on wróci… -  na te słowa moje kolana miękną, co wydaje się dziać po raz setny raz, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło. Rozpadam się przed dwoma najsilniejszymi kobietami w moim życiu i chowam twarz w klatkę pierwszej kobiety, która kiedykolwiek mnie kochała. Ich kojące słowa nie są słyszane nad moim szlochem, w małej szpitalnej sali.

  
Moje serce roztrzaskało się dla Louisa, dla jego kochającej osobowości, jego słodkiej natury i dobrej duszy. Roztrzaskało się dla chłopca, którego znałem kiedyś i wciąż kocham, całym sobą. Roztrzaskało się dla naszego związku, który już został zniszczony, a który nigdy nie myślałem, że może zostać naprawiony. Jednak, co najważniejsze, roztrzaskało się, ponieważ nie sądzę bym był wystarczająco silny, by trwać tutaj bez niego, nawet, jeśli nie był przy moim boku.  
  
+

Tej nocy, zostałem zmuszony, by wrócić do domu, nie tylko przez moją mamę i Louisa, ale również przez chłopców. Oczywiście stanąłem do walki, ale nie chcieli tego słuchać i zmusili mnie bym wsiadł do samochodu Zayna, który odwiózł mnie do domu. Kazałem im obiecać, że zadzwonią, jeśli coś się stanie, bądź zmieni, ale koniec końców nie sądzę, by to zrobili. Stres z ostatnich kilku dni spływał ze mnie falami, dławiłem się powietrzem, jeśli ktokolwiek był w moim pobliżu.  
  
Droga do domu była spokojna, ponieważ nie mogłem zmusić się do mówienia o czymkolwiek. Nie było żadnych lekkich rozmów, które można byłoby podjąć, a rozmawianie o obecnej sytuacji, wszystko tylko, by pogorszyło.

  
Po przybyciu do mojego domu, Zayn zmusił mnie bym poszedł na górę i wziął prysznic, podczas gdy on zrobi coś do jedzenia. Działałem automatycznie przez kilka ostatnich dni, zapomniałem o najprostszych rzeczach, jeśli chodzi o moje własne zdrowie. Mój umysł bez przerwy powtarzał imię Louisa, starając się dojść do tego, jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Wiem, że opowiedział historię jak do tego wszystkiego doszło, ale to i tak nie powstrzymało mnie przed prześledzeniem tych wydarzeń.  
  
Odkąd Louis zerwał ze mną tamtej nocy, byłem w rozsypce. Przez pierwsze kilka tygodni nie opuszczałem swojego pokoju, chyba, że musiałem pracować, bądź zostałem wyciągnięty przez chłopców. Nikt nie mówił o tym, co zaszło, wiedząc, że to tylko utrudni sprawę.

Ledwo spałem, jadłem, czy myłem się podczas tamtych tygodni, czy ledwo z kimkolwiek rozmawiałem. Byłem oszołomiony ze złamanym sercem i przede wszystkim w szoku. Louis oczywiście mnie ignorował, ale teraz, przypuszczam, że być może w jakiś sposób to pomogło. Oczywiście teraz, chciałbym, by powiedział mi, ale znów, czy zmieniłoby to cokolwiek? Najprawdopodobniej nie, wciąż byłby zmuszony do tego, a ja wciąż byłbym załamany.  
  
Nigdy nie zapomnę jak się czułem w dniu, w którym przyprowadził Eleanor do domu, na spotkanie z nami. Znałem już ją, chłopcy już wiedzieli o niej, ale to było innego rodzaju spotkanie, to było przedstawienie nam jego nowej dziewczyny. Wszedł lub raczej wszedł tanecznym krokiem przez drzwi z uśmiechem na ustach, z dłonią Eleanor w swojej. Mój żołądek skręcił się natychmiast, widząc ich i jego szczęśliwy wyraz twarzy.  
  
Wszyscy chłopcy spojrzeli na Louisa, jakby był obłąkany, za to, co robił, ale nic nie zostało powiedziane na głos. Po prostu wszedł do pokoju z nią, cały, kurwa szczęśliwy, spoglądając na wszystkich w pomieszczeniu, z wyjątkiem mnie. Nie, nie spojrzał na mnie i to mnie zniszczyło.

 __  
\- Chłopcy, to Eleanor, moja dziewczyna.  
  
Słowa opuściły jego usta, a ja zeskoczyłem z mojego miejsca na kanapie, wymijając wszystkich po drodze i biegnąc prosto na górę. Zignorowałem ich nawoływania, kończąc w swoim pokoju przez kolejne dwa tygodnie po tym, bo nie mogłem spojrzeć w twarz ani jemu, ani jej.

Dla mnie, ona była wszystkim, czego on pragnął i wszystkim, czym ja nie byłem. Pragnąłem ich szczęścia i ostatecznie próbowałem nawet im to pokazać, ale to trwało tylko kilka dni. Nie mogłem tego zrobić i choć tak bardzo jak udawałem, że wszystko jest w porządku, wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie jest. I wtedy pomyślałem sobie, że to być może, dlatego Louis i ja oddaliliśmy się od siebie, ponieważ ja jej nienawidziłem, nienawidziłem ich związku.

  
Pewnie, kiedy byliśmy w miejscu publicznym zachowywaliśmy się normalnie, ale nawet wtedy sądzę, że łatwo mógłbyś stwierdzić, że nie byłem sobą. Iskierka w moich oczach przygasła na widok ich cukierkowego szczęścia. Ludzie to zauważyli, ale ignorowaliśmy to, ponieważ nikt, nie licząc tych w środku, nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Idąc dalej, nikt oprócz Louisa, Eleanor i zarządu tak _naprawdę_  nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

Wszystkie myśli krążyły w mojej głowie, kiedy tak stałem pod prysznicem. Nie ruszyłem się nawet o centymetr, odkąd tu wszedłem i sądząc po waleniu pięściami w drzwi przez Zayna, trwało to trochę za długo.  
  
Szybko skończyłem swój prysznic i ubrałem się. Schodząc na dół, do kuchni, widziałem jak Zayn opiera się o blat z talerzem położonym obok niego.

  
  
\- Musisz jeść - mówi, podając mi talerz z kanapką.  
  
\- Tak, mamo - mruczę, zdobywając lekki chichot od niego.  
  
Stół jest uprzątnięty, siadam przy nim, powoli biorąc się za kanapkę, przegryzając ją od czasu do czasu. Wciąż nie mogę powstrzymać myśli krążących w mojej głowie, wpatrując się w ciemne drewno, z którego zrobiony jest stół. Słyszę jak Zayn wzdycha, siadając obok mnie.

\- Jedz, nie baw się, Harry - trąci moją rękę, przez co chleb prawie wypada mi z dłoni. Spoglądam na niego i wzdycham, zdobywając się na kolejny kęs kanapki. Jest bezsmakowa, smakuje właściwie jak papier dla mnie, bo nie dbam teraz o coś takiego jak jedzenie. Znów zapadła cisza i kiedy próbuję zmusić się, by jeść dalej, myślę o wszystkim, czego dowiedziałem się w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni. Jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju i złości mnie najbardziej, jest to coś, o czym jeszcze nie rozmawiałem z nikim.

  
\- Wiedziałeś? - pytam cicho po kilku minutach.  
  
\- Co? - pyta, patrząc na mnie.

\- Czy wiedziałeś… że Louis zerwał ze mną?  
  
\- Masz na myśli, czy znałem prawdziwy powód? - pyta, na co przytakuję. Kręci głową przecierając dłońmi oczy. - Nie, nie miałem pojęcia… Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek z nas miał…  
  
\- Liam miał… -  pluję gniewnie. Moje pięści zaciskają się nieco na samą myśl. - Wiedział przez cały ten cholerny czas.

  
\- Nie prosił się o to, Harry… nie możesz go winić - mówi cicho, a ja przewracam oczami.

\- Wiedział do cholery i nie powiedział ani tobie, ani żadnemu z was… Czy wiesz ile z tych pierdolonych rzeczy nie miałoby miejsca, gdyby tylko coś powiedział? - odpowiadam.

  
\- Harry, on był przerażony… Na pewno możesz to zrozumieć.

\- Nie w tej chwili, ponieważ, podczas, gdy on jest, kurwa szczęśliwy ze swoim chłopakiem, mój leży w szpitalnym łóżku - odpyskowuję.  
  
\- Po pierwsze, Louis już nie jest twoim chłopakiem, Harry i to nie wina Liama… Liam chronił swój związek z Niallem, naprawdę masz zamiar go za to winić? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie zrobiłbyś tego samego, gdyby role się odwróciły?  
  
Moje oczy wracają na stół, po jego przemowie i trochę kłuje jego pierwsza cześć wypowiedzi. Louis już nie jest mój, wiem, że ma rację, zrobiłbym to samo, ale nic nie mogę poradzić na gniew w kierunku Liama za to, że nie powiedział mi, ani nikomu innemu.

  
  
\- Wiedziałeś, że są razem? - pytam, w zamian kontynuowania mojego gniewu, kiedy kręci głową.

\- Nie, ukrywali się tak dobrze… Jednak przyznaję, to całkiem urocze… -  nie pozwalam, aby mnie to zabolało, choć naprawdę nie powinno. Po prostu tęsknię za byciem uroczą parę, czy po prostu zbyt zadomowioną parą z Louisem.  
  
\- Taa… chyba tak  -wzruszam ramionami bez przekonania.  
  
\- Powiedzieli ci, że nie będzie go przez jakiś czas, prawda? - pyta mnie cicho, a moje dłonie natychmiast zaprzestają tego, co robiły z jedzeniem i cały zastygam w bezruchu. Krótkie kiwnięcie głową to wszystko, co mogę dać, kiedy moje ramiona opadają i cały znajomy ból mości się w moim sercu ponownie.

  
\- To dobra decyzja, Harry…

\- Czyżby? Ponieważ poniekąd czuję, że właściwym byłoby zatrzymanie go tutaj, ze mną - odpowiadam, ale nie mogę spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
  
\- Harry, nie sądzę, że ty, czy twój związek z Louisem jest tutaj wciąż jakimś problemem… - unoszę głowę zmieszany, prosząc o wytłumaczenie.  
  
\- Twój związek może i był początkiem tego wszystkiego, ale gdzieś po drodze to się zmieniło… Harry, czy starałeś się sobie przypomnieć, co mówił o tobie podczas wideo rozmowy i zrozumieć, co kryło się za tym wszystkim? - pyta zaciekawiony.

  
  
\- O czym ty do cholery mówisz? Przez cały czas wyjaśniał, co stało się z nami - mówię w odpowiedzi.

\- Tak, to prawda… Ale spójrz głębiej, Harry, spójrz przez te wszystkie rzeczy związane z waszym związkiem, weź je na bok i skup się na tym, co jeszcze mówił… On jest zraniony przez to, co zrobili, by się zgodził, ale teraz stało się to tonem gówna w samo zwątpienie i nienawiść - mój umysł wiruje wokół jego słów, ale on wcale nie chce przestać mówić tego, czego nie chce usłyszeć. - Powiedział, że nie rozumie, dlaczego został umieszczony w zespole, że myślał, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry… Potem Greg i Melissa wykorzystali to gówno przeciwko niemu, dlatego wszystkiego, Harry… Nie widzisz tego? On nie sądzi, że jest wystarczająco dobry, nie sądzi, że tutaj należy…  Gdybyś to tylko ty był całym powodem, który kryje się za jego bólem, on przyszedłby to wyjaśnić do ciebie i wszyscy byśmy sobie jakoś z tym poradzili…  
  
\- Więc, co masz na myśli, Zayn? - pytam go niemal przerażony usłyszeć odpowiedz.

  
  
\- Mówię, że Louis chciał umrzeć, ponieważ sądzi, że nie zasługuje na miejsce już tutaj. Sądzi, że bylibyśmy lepsi bez niego.  
  
Mam zamiar mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy na drodze staje mi przeraźliwy dźwięk telefonu. Zayn podchodzi do blatu, podnosząc swój telefon, szybko na niego odpowiadając.  
  
\- Halo? - mamrocze kilka ” tak” i “w porządku” zanim się rozłącza i spogląda na mnie.  
  
\- Obudził się… - zeskakuję z krzesła tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe i biegnę do korytarza założyć buty. Słyszę jak Zayn biegnie za mną, chwytając mnie za ramię i odwracając w swoją stronę.  
  
\- Harry, czekaj…

\- Co? Idziemy! - zwracam się w stronę drzwi, tylko po to, by ponownie być chwyconym za ramię. - Cholera, Zayn, co?!  
  
Wzdycha cicho, wciskając swoje buty i chwytając za klucze.

  
  
\- Przygotowują go do oddania do placówki.  
  
Grymas pojawia się na mojej twarzy, kiedy on wychodzi przez drzwi, zostawiając mnie w pustym korytarzu.  
  
Obudził się, a ja mam się z nim pożegnać.  
  
+  
  
Dojazd do szpitala jest powolny i szybki jednocześnie. Moje dłonie drżą z nerwów, kiedy staram się wymyśleć, co mu powiem. Staram się również pogodzić z faktem, że być może nie będzie mnie nawet chciał widzieć, to boli, ale prawdopodobnie tego powinienem się spodziewać.

Dojeżdżamy do szpitala i widzę, że przód roi się od reporterów i kamer telewizyjnych. Przewracam oczami i trzymam się blisko Zayna, kiedy pokonujemy drogę przez tłum głośnych pytań i ludzi wokół nas. Wkraczamy do środka kierują się na górę, by zobaczyć wszystkich stojących przed salą Louisa.

  
  
Niall i Liam stoją na boku razem i spoglądają na nas, kiedy się zbliżamy. Zayn wita się z nimi, a ja witam się z Niallem, nie patrząc na Liama. Próbuje się przywitać ze mną, ale po prostu odchodzę. Staram się nie złościć na niego, ale to naprawdę cholernie trudne, kiedy chcę winić kogoś za cały ten bałagan, więc winię w tej chwili jego.  
  
Podchodzę do mojej mamy, która uśmiecha się smutno do mnie.  
  
\- Co się dzieje? - pytam się jej, tuż po przytuleniu się do niej.

\- Jay jest w środku z nim teraz… Lekarze powiedzieli mu, że idzie do placówki leczniczej i nie przyjął tego zbyt dobrze, więc stara się go uspokoić i pomóc mu zrozumieć - mówi, gładząc moją kurtkę.  
  
\- Och - to wszystko, na co mnie stać, gdy opieram się o ścianę. Opiera głowę na moim ramieniu, kiedy słuchamy ciszy, która spowiła korytarz. Reszta chłopców szepcze pomiędzy sobą, kiedy my po prostu stoimy tutaj czekając na coś, czy kogoś, by powiedział nam, co się dzieje.

  
  
Jakieś trzydzieści minut później Jay wychodzi, oczy czerwone od płaczu, podchodzi do chłopaków i mówi coś cicho do nich. Wszyscy kiwają głowami i wchodzą do sali Louisa, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Chcę wstać i podążyć za nimi, kiedy czuję małą dłoń na swym ramieniu.

\- Dlaczego nie zostaniesz tutaj z nami, Harry… - Jay mówi do mnie cicho i spoglądam na nią zmieszany.

  
  
\- Co, dlaczego? - pytam ją, otrzymując smutny uśmiech.  
  
\- Chce porozmawiać najpierw z nimi… - odpowiada, zanim zajmuje swoje miejsce na jednym z krzeseł wzdłuż ściany. Moje serce krwawi nieco na samą myśl, że być może nie chce mnie widzieć. Mogę to zrozumieć, dlaczego nie chce mnie widzieć, ale moje serce nie chce w to wierzyć. Nie może odejść bez pożegnania, nie pozwolę na to.  
  
Kolejne piętnaście minut później i zbyt dużo myślenia później, chłopcy wychodzą i Zayn podchodzi do mnie. Kiwa głową w stronę sali Lou, więc odklejam się od ściany i podchodzę do drzwi.  
  
Z drżącą dłonią chwytam klamkę, wchodząc do środka. Odgłos monitora pracy serca i innych urządzeń są jedynym dźwiękiem w sali. Drzwi zamykają się ciężko za mną, kiedy wchodzę w głąb sali, a moje tęczówki natomiast spoczywają na małym, kruchym chłopcu siedzącym na łóżku, patrzącym prosto na mnie.  
  
\- Harry… - mówi cicho. Podchodzę nieco bliżej, znajdując się w końcu przy końcu jego łóżka, wciąż się w niego wpatrując. Wzdycha cicho i patrzy na swoje maleńkie, słabe dłonie.  
  
Jakim cudem nie zauważyłem jak bardzo schudł? Jego skóra nie ma już pięknej opalenizny, a jego oczy już nie błyszczą. Jak mogę przyrzekać swoją miłość do kogoś, kiedy przegapiłem wszystko, na co moje oczy powinny być otwarte?

\- Ja, um… Przepraszam za to wcześniejsze… - mówi cicho do mnie. - Zgaduję, że byłem nieco drażliwy.

  
  
Wzruszam ramionami, choć nawet na mnie nie patrzy, więc spoglądam na swoje spodnie udając, że coś z nim zbieram.  
  
\- Jest w porządku - mamroczę cicho.

\- Nie, nie jest, ale wszystko jedno jak sądzę… Ja po prostu… Chciałem cię zobaczyć zanim mnie odeślą… - mówi, ostatnią część nieco z goryczą i czuję jakbym potrzebował się bronić.  
  
\- Próbowałem ich poprosić, by tego nie robili, ale powiedzieli, że tego właśnie potrzebujesz…  - mówię mu, a on po prostu wzrusza ramionami.  
  
\- Może i tak… Nie jestem do końca pewien, mój umysł to istny bałagan, teraz… - spoglądam na niego i widzę, że na mnie patrzy. Jest tyle rzeczy, które chciałem mu powiedzieć, chcę nadal, ale mój umysł robi się pusty.

  
  
\- Dlaczego Louis? - to jedyna rzecz, na jaką mogę zebrać się w tej chwili.  
  
\- Harry, nie…  
  
\- Nie, Louis… dlaczego? Dlaczego próbowałeś to zrobić? - pytam go ponownie.  
  
-Jest to dużo bardziej skomplikowane, niż się wydaje… - odpowiada cicho.

\- Nie musi takie być - mówię. - Gdybyś tylko mi powiedzieć, mógłbym pomóc, mogliśmy coś zrobić, wciąż bylibyśmy raze-  
  
\- Nie, Harry - ucina mnie i kręci głową. - To nigdy by się nie udało.  
  
Całe powietrze opuszcza moje ciało na jego słowa i wkrótce spieszę do niego, siadając przy nim na łóżku. Moje dłonie znajdują drogę do jego twarzy, umieszczając każdą z dłoni na jego policzkach. Podnoszę swój wzrok na niego. Wpatruję się w te niegdyś błyszczące jasne oczy i kręcą głową na niego.  
  
\- Nie mów tak Lou… Byliśmy doskonali i dobrze o tym wiesz, tak samo jak ja… - szepczę do niego.  
  
\- Może i byliśmy, ale oni na to nie pozwolili… - mówi szeptem w odpowiedzi. W tej chwili widzę wszystko, co straszyło go w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, patrząc jedynie w jego tęczówki. Głęboka czerń, ciemność, która go przejęła, wyryła w nim strach i lęk, widzę wszystko w nich i to boli.  
  
\- Nie dbam o nich ani o kogokolwiek innego, Lou… Zależy mi tylko na tobie, na nas, to jest to… Nic innego nie ma znaczenia tak długo jak ty i ja jesteśmy szczęśliwi, kochanie… - przezwisko wymyka się z moich ust tak łatwo, mimo upływu lat, kiedy używałem go po raz ostatni. Widzę łzy w jego oczach, które spływają wkrótce po policzkach. Moje kciuki są szybkie, łapiąc je, zanim utworzą potok łez na jego pięknej twarzy.  
  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą…- mówi i czuję jak życie wkrada się z powrotem we mnie. Wygląda na to, że słońce przedziera się przez noc, świecąc, kiedy wypowiada te słowa i czuję jak szczery uśmiech pojawia się na mojej twarzy.  
  
\- Też za tobą tęskniłem… tak cholernie mocno - mówię, opierając swoje czoło o jego.  
  
\- Nie chcę wyjeżdżać, Harry… - płacze, coraz więcej łez spływa, zbyt szybko bym mógł je otrzeć. Pochylam się i przyciskam pocałunek na jego policzkach, by je scałować, zamiast uciszać go by się uspokoił.  
  
\- Wiem… ale wrócisz zanim się zorientujesz, a ja będę tu czekać… - mówię cicho do niego.

  
  
Stara się złapać ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, starając się znaleźć w moich tęczówkach prawdę. Znajduje ją gdzieś tam, ponieważ naprawdę miałem to na myśli, będę na niego czekał.  
  
\- Obiecujesz? - pyta, pochylając się w moim kierunku, szukając mojego dotyku.

\- Obiecuję… Zawsze będę na ciebie czekał… Zawsze… - mówię, do naszej cichej bańki. Mały uśmiech formuje się na jego ustach, kiedy znajdujemy przyjemność w chwili, którą dzielimy razem.  
  
Przez chwilę nie czuję nic, tylko szczęście. Ciężar wszystkiego, co się zdarzyło zniknął. Może i nie chcę, by Louis wyjeżdżał, ale wiem, że to dla jego dobra. Potrzebuje pomocy i zapewnienia, że są ludzie, którzy chcą go tutaj. Musi wyjechać i to mnie zabija, sama myśl, że mam go tutaj teraz, w moich ramionach, bezpiecznego, ale pozwolę mu odejść.  
  
Ale to oznacza jedynie, że będę czekał na niego, aż do mnie wróci.


	19. sleepless nights

_Harry’s POV_

Dni, które nastały po tym jak Louis udał się na leczenie były długie, męczące i nudne. Ciągle starałem się coś robić, cokolwiek, co zajęło by mój umysł, byle by nie myśleć o nim. Obawa, która sączyła się przeze mnie, pochłaniając mnie kawałek po kawałku prawie doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa. Przeróżne scenariusze rozgrywały się w mojej głowie, w jaki sposób może tam być skrzywdzony bądź jak lekarze tam wcale mu nie pomagają. Bałem się, że po prostu zamknęli go w pokoju, stwierdzając, że pomagają mu wyjść na prostą, biorąc miesięczną opłatę, podczas gdy nic nie robią. Bałem się, że on po prostu niszczeje, nie je, nie bierze lekarstw, których potrzebuje, czy nawet nie zawiera znajomości, których tak potrzebuje.

Wiem, że w głębi duszy żaden z tych scenariuszy nie jest prawdziwy, ale moje serce nie może nic poradzić na to, że się boi. Kiedy był tu ze mną, zanim to wszystko się zdarzyło, zawsze czułem, że to moje zadanie się nim opiekować. Nie, nie rozmawialiśmy za dużo czy też nasz związek nie trwał zbyt długo, ale zawsze go obserwowałem.  Sprawdzałem go, czy wszystko jest w porządku, nawet, jeśli żadne słowa nie zostały wypowiedziane głośno. Zawsze tam byłem, czy wiedział czy też nie, i jedyne, co musiał zrobić to powiedzieć tylko słowo.

Myślę, że to był mój pierwszy błąd, nie dając mu znać, że tam byłem. Mój umysł stale odtwarzał poprzednie dwa lata, znajdując, co chwilę, coś, co zrobiłem źle. Mogłem zaangażować się w przyjaźń z nim, dać mu znać, że rzeczywiście tam byłem. Jeśli kiedykolwiek czegoś by potrzebował, zawsze byłbym w stanie rzucić wszystko i zrobić to, o co prosił. Może i cierpiałem po drodze, ale to właśnie tak potajemnie przetrwałem tak długo.

Nie będę kłamać przed sobą czy kimkolwiek innym w tej sprawie i nie powiem, że byłem przyzwoitym człowiekiem przez ostatnie dwa lata, bo nie byłem. Mówiłem i robiłem rzeczy, z których nie jestem dumny, ale to za nimi stało wiele bólu. Chciałem pokazać światu, że na zewnątrz wszystko jest ze mną w porządku, choć wewnątrz tak naprawdę już dawno przepadłem. Moje serce zamieniło się w pył, ale nie chciałem nikomu dać tej satysfakcji i dać oglądać się, kiedy cierpiałem. Nie wiedziałem w tamtym czasie, że byli ludzie, którzy cieszyli się z mojego cierpienia i samotności, ale wciąż, nie chciałem by ktokolwiek to zobaczył.

Więc ukryłem ból, ukryłem go tak dobrze. Pogrążyłem się w imprezach, nocnych klubach, alkoholu i kobietach. Trzymałem to z dala od wszystkich, w sekrecie, ponieważ ostatnie, czego potrzebowałem to media, które by to wyłapały. Co jakiś czas nadarzała się okazja, w której to się działo, ale zawsze Liam wydawał się mnie kryć. Nie zdawałem sobie wtedy z tego sprawy, że było to z litości i poczucia winy, ale teraz to widzę. Teraz tym gardzę.

To takie trudne nie wyżywać na nim całego mojego gniewu i frustracji, kiedy czuję, że wszystko to prawie jego wina. Nie jest, i nikogo innego jak widzę, ale muszę kogoś winić. Wiedział o tym, i nic mi nie powiedział. Prawdą jest, że powinienem winić samego siebie.

Jest pewna część mnie, która chce zrozumieć, że robił to by go chronić, i z powodu Nialla, ale inna część mnie czuje się zdradzona. Część mnie, gdzie myślałem, że mój przyjaciel zrobiłby wszystko by widzieć mnie szczęśliwym, tak naprawdę pozwolił mi po prostu upaść. Wiedział o moich wybrykach na imprezach, widział ból w moich oczach i pozwolił by to trwało.

Tyle, że Liam to gość o największym sercu, i najbardziej lojalny koleś, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Pomógł mi przejść przez wiele, więcej nawet niż Louis, i nie mógłbym być bardziej wdzięczny. Nawet w tych dniach, kiedy Louis odszedł widzę jak bardzo troszczy się o mnie, wciąż starając się pomóc, nawet pomimo tego, że go ignoruję. Był uprzejmy, troskliwy i usłużny.

Widzę, w jaki sposób patrzy na Nialla, i w jaki sposób Niall patrzy na niego. Miłość i pasja, jaka znajduje się w ich oczach jest tak silna, że potrafi sprowadzić Cię na kolana. To coś, czego już doświadczyłem raz, o czym mam pojęcie, i co wciąż przeżywam w głębi duszy z Louisem.

I to wtedy cały gniew na niego znika, ponieważ nigdy nie mógłbym winić Liama za obdarzenie kogoś miłością tak wielką, że zrobiłby wszystko by utrzymać ją bez szwanku.

+

Zaczęły mijać tygodnie, a mój niepokój wciąż rósł. Moje paznokcie zostały obgryzione aż do krwi, ciemne kręgi spod oczu nie chciały zniknąć, a ból w sercu wciąż był ogromny.

Wszyscy, i mam tu na myśli  _wszystkich_ , mieli wieści od Louisa. Otrzymali list, e-mail czy telefon. Wszystko mówiące im jak się miewa, jak dobrze idzie leczenie, że wciąż ma jakieś problemy, ale wierzył, że będzie lepiej. Znów przybrał na wadze, i nie odmawiał już jedzenia. Zwalczał myśli w swojej głowie, które chciały by skrzywdził samego siebie, i przeprowadził poważną rozmowę ze swoim psychiatrą. W sumie czuł się o wiele lepiej, nie był w prawdzie gotowy jeszcze na powrót do domu, ale wszystko ku temu zmierzało.  Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi mając w jakiś sposób wieści od niego.

Wszyscy, oprócz mnie.

Nie wysłał mi nic. Żadnego e-maila, listu czy cholernego telefonu. Za każdym razem, gdy przychodziła poczta, biegłem tam wyrywając ją z dłoni biednego mężczyzny. Sprawdzałem swój e-mail i rejestr połączeń, co dziesięć minut. Nic. Myślałem, że może skasował mój e-mail, zapomniał adresu, albo nie zabrał ze sobą mojego numeru telefonu.

Więc, starałem się dotrzeć do niego w jakiś sposób, ale nadal nic. Nigdy nie odpowiedział na moje listy, e-maile, czy ciągłe połączenia. Za każdym razem, gdy wspominałem o tym chłopcom czy rodzinie, mówili po prostu  _'wkrótce, Harry'_ , ale nigdy nic nie przyszło.

+

Tygodnie w końcu zamieniły się w miesiące leczenia. Chłopcy i ja w pewnym stopniu stanęliśmy ze swoją karierą w miejscu, nie tylko, dlatego, że nie było z nami Louisa, ale również, dlatego, że byliśmy w trakcie podejmowania decyzji, co dalej zrobić z naszym zarządem.

To nie było łatwe, podjąć decyzję bez opinii Louisa, ale wszyscy staraliśmy się działać w jego imieniu. Byliśmy wściekli na to, co się stało, i nie mogliśmy sobie wyobrazić dalszej współpracy z tym samym kierownictwem, które mieliśmy. Zostali, więc oni zwolnieni.

Kości zostały rzucone, prawnicy wynajęci, umowy zerwane, ale nie rozpadliśmy się. Nie było mowy o tym, żeby którykolwiek z nas pracował z nimi ponownie, po tym, co zrobili Louisowi, i do czego przyczynili się, co Louis zrobił ze swoim życiem. Nie było nawet, nad czym się zastanawiać, czy zostać z nimi czy też nie, to po prostu było nie do pomyślenia.

Każdego dnia sprawy zaczęły się robić coraz trudniejsze. Louis był, i wciąż jest częścią zespołu, i nie możemy zrobić zbyt wiele bez niego, z wyjątkiem sporadycznego wywiadu. Oznacza to, że reszta trasy została anulowana, premiery, podpisywanie, wszystko zostało odwołane. I chociaż mieliśmy ludzi, którzy się na nas wkurzali, nie mogliśmy zebrać się w sobie by zrobić cokolwiek bez Louisa.

I to nie tylko nasza kariera schodziła w przepaść bez niego, ale również i nasze życie osobiste. Żaden z nas nie czuł się zmotywowany do zrobienia czegokolwiek, przez co relacje były napięte. Powinniśmy być silniejsi, zebrać się razem, kiedy Louis miał wrócić do domu, ale to tylko oddalało nas coraz bardziej.

W pewnym momencie zaszyłem się w domu, nie opuszczając go, chyba, że zostałem do tego zmuszony. Nie byłem już zły na żadnego z chłopaków, ale było trudno patrzeć na tą dwójkę tak bardzo zakochanych w sobie, w akompaniamencie Zayna mruczącego pod nosem jak cholernie urocze to było. To było zbyt wiele dla mnie, więc zamknąłem się w sobie. Nie, to nie było sprawiedliwe w stosunku do nich, ale nie mogłem przebywać w ich pobliżu, i potrzebowałem samotności.

W pierwszych tygodniach, do miesiąca, podczas nieobecności Louisa, wszyscy oglądaliśmy wiadomości i pewnego rodzaju plotki. Byliśmy ciekawi, jak odbierają to fani, i nie było to takie przyjemne. Było wiele smutku, bólu i wstydu. Wiele fanów czuło jakby nie doceniało go wystarczająco, bądź naciskali na niego zbyt mocno. Niektórzy fani podzielili się, winiąc jeden drugiego za to, co się stało. Wina, była czymś wielkim, czymś, co bolało, kuło, ponieważ w większości była kładziona na mnie.

Widziałem ludzi, którzy mówią, że to wszystko to moja wina, że nie dotarłem do niego na czas tamtej nocy. Że nie zasługuję na niego, i nigdy nie będę, i że powinienem odejść.

Część mnie czuje, że to prawda, wiem, że jest, ale nie mogę zmusić się do odejścia. Obiecałem, że będę tutaj, kiedy wróci, i jeśli wtedy, po jego powrocie, on zdecyduje, że muszę odejść, odejdę. Jednak nie zrobię tego, dopóki on mi tego nie powie.

+

Nadeszła jesień, i liście zaczęły zmieniać się w piękne żółte, pomarańczowe i czerwone kolory. To była moja ulubiona pora roku zazwyczaj, po części wciąż jest. Coś jest w tym rześkim powietrzu, zapachu liści i wykrawanych dyniach. Zmiana w powietrzu jest tak dramatyczna, że natychmiast się uśmiechasz.

Zawsze cieszyłem się spacerując po ulicach, kopiąc napotkane liście wkoło i ciesząc się po prostu swoim czasem, podczas pięknej pogody. Chociaż teraz mam zbyt wiele czasu by myśleć o tym, co się zdarzyło. Październik może i przyniósł nową pogodę, ale nie wiele wniósł, jeśli chodzi o moje szczęście.

Wszystkie te lata ciesząc się jesienią zaginęły gdzieś po drodze, kiedy przechadzałem się w kółko, czując po prostu pustkę. Kolory nie wydawały się już jasne, a powietrze wydawało się po prostu suche. Nic nie przyprawiło mnie o pewnego rodzaju zawrót głowy, ani nic nie sprawiło, że się uśmiechnąłem. Nie. Po prostu włóczę się bez celu, bez życia. Wszystko wydaje się dla mnie teraz nudne i nieciekawe, po prostu  _nic specjalnego_.

Moje tęczówki utkwiły w chodniku, licząc pęknięcia, kiedy stawiam następne kroki. Pomyślałem, że być może spacer i świeże powietrze pomogą mi oczyścić umysł, ale tak naprawdę tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Gdybym został po prostu w domu, miałbym mamę albo chłopaków na głowie dręczących mnie bym coś zrobił, coś zjadł, lub cokolwiek innego. Więc skończyłem tutaj, na chodniku, chodząc w kółko, nie obierając konkretnego kierunku. Wiem, że żałuję tej decyzji jak tylko samotność zaczyna wkradać się w moje kości jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, gdy byłem tam.

Trzy miesiące, i nie słyszałem ani słowa od niego _, trzy_  pieprzone miesiące. Choć listy i połączenia wciąż nadchodziły, nigdy nie były przeznaczone dla mnie. Nawet moja własna siostra otrzymała list od niego, ale nie ja, ten, który kochał go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Myślałem, że kiedy opuścił nas, było pomiędzy nami w porządku, wszystko między nami byłoby dobrze i w końcu wróciło do normalności, ale najwyraźniej nie dla niego. Kopnąłem ziemię, kiedy szedłem, zastanawiając się czy być może powiedziałem, czy zrobiłem coś nie tak by zmienić jego zdanie?  Opuścił ten dzień ze słodkim pocałunkiem na swoich ustach ode mnie i lekko łzawym pożegnaniu, ale była tam też i obietnica. Obietnica powrotu, i że będę tutaj, obietnica, że wszystko nadal będzie w porządku.

Teraz wszystko jest popierdolone, nic nie jest w porządku.

Brakuje mi go coraz bardziej i bardziej, z każdą sekundą coraz więcej, i teraz rośnie we mnie niepokój i złość. Złość, że nie skontaktował się ze mną, niepokój, że mnie nie kocha, i pragnienie by wrócił do domu.

Wzdycham pod nosem, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten cholerny spacer wcale nie pomógł mi się uspokoić, ani pozbyć się nerwów. Wzruszam ramionami i decyduję, że równie dobrze mogę iść do domu uporać się z kolejnymi zasadzkami ludzi, którzy nie opuszczają już mojego domu.

Dźwięki, zapachy, ludzie mijają mnie jak przez mgłę, nie zwracam na nic uwagi. Jestem na autopilocie, i to już ledwo wystarcza.

Moja głowa unosi się lekko, kiedy zbliżam się do domu słysząc jak drzwiczki mojej skrzynki pocztowej się otwierają. Moje serce zazwyczaj trzepocze intensywnie z nadzieją, że będzie tam też coś dla mnie, ale nie ma nic oprócz głuchego łoskotu. Nigdy nie ma tam nic dla mnie, więc nie ekscytuję się już więcej, to bolesne mieć nadzieję po nic.

Listonosz widzi mnie i posyła delikatny uśmiech, tuż przed wręczeniem małego stosu kopert. Dziękuję mu i wchodzę po schodach do mojego domu, przeglądając pocztę, przewracając oczami na śmieci skierowane do mnie. I prawie wyrzucam wszystko do kosza, kiedy widzę jedną kopertę zaadresowaną do mnie delikatnym i pięknym charakterem pisma.

Tym razem moje serce trzepocze i bije nieco szybciej, kiedy rzucam wszystko, oprócz tego jednego listu widząc imię nadawcy.

_Louis Tomlinson_

Delikatne westchnienie opuszcza moje usta, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że w końcu mi coś przysłał. Mój umysł gna wraz z moimi dłońmi by rozerwać kopertę by otworzyć ten cholerny list, wyrywając małą kartkę papieru ze środka. Uśmiech wkrada się na moją twarz, kiedy pomyślę o tych wszystkich słowach, które w końcu do mnie napisał, mówiąc mi jak bardzo za mną tęskni. Już widzę, jak piszę mu szybką odpowiedz by dać mu znać, że wciąż tu jestem, że go nie opuściłem. Moje dłonie drżą, kiedy rozkładam kartkę, i wpatruję się w nią. Moje brwi marszczą się w wyniku grymasu, zmieszany na czystą, pustą stronę. Żadnych długich wyznań miłosnych ani tęsknych słów. Śledzę tęczówkami ją raz jeszcze, i odwracam, myśląc, że być może pominąłem coś na drugiej stronie. Moje zdezorientowanie rośnie jeszcze bardziej, kiedy widzę jedno słowo zgrabnie napisane na odwrotnej stronie papieru.

_Przepraszam._


	20. changes

_Louis’ POV  
  
   
dzień pierwszy_  
  
Opuszczenie szpitala było trudnym zadaniem. Mając pożegnać się z moją rodziną oraz najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, których kochałem, tak, to była najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem. Starałem się nie walczyć za bardzo, ale w środku krzyczałem na nich, aby nie pozwolili mi odejść. Przeszywał mnie dreszcz na samą myśl o klinice. Słowa miały gorzki smak na moim języku i paliły moje płuca. Nie chciałem, by moja noga tam stanęła, ale nie miałem wyboru.  
  
Mimo, że mam swoje lata, lekarze zdecydowali, że poślą mnie na leczenie. To wszystko wydaje mi się głupie, zwłaszcza jak używają takich określeń, jak obserwacja po próbie samobójczej, szkodliwość dla siebie, czy też innych, to niby stawia wszystko w innej perspektywie. Ciągle odmawiałem, by tam pójść, krzyczałem na każdego, kto mówił mi, że nie mam wyboru. Kopałem, krzyczałem i popychałem wszystkich, błagając żeby mnie nie zmuszali. W swojej głowie, jest ze mną wszystko w porządku, ale w ich, nie mogli tego o mnie powiedzieć.  
  
Powstrzymały mnie słowa mojej matki wyszeptane do mnie łamiącym się głosem. Próbowała wszystkiego, co tylko mogła, aby mnie uspokoić, ale jej słowa nie były już tak kojące, jak kiedyś. Teraz, zawierały w sobie jedynie groźbę, że odeśle mnie, na które aż mnie odrzuciło. Tak było dopóki nie wywlekła w rozmowie moich sióstr i to właśnie wtedy przestałem.  
  
Sama myśl o ich słodkich twarzach, już mnie kołysze. Moja mama obawiała się, że skrzywdzę nie tylko siebie, ale przypadkowo, zatracając się, skrzywdzę pewnego dnia i je. Chociaż wiedziałem w głębi serca, że nigdy celowo nie wyrządziłby im krzywdy, nie mogłem ryzykować. Nie myślałem też nigdy, że będę próbował zakończyć swoje własne życie, ale wszystko może się zmienić drastycznie w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund.  
  
Choć i tak najtrudniej było pożegnać się z Harrym. Mój umysł krzyczał na mnie, bym owinął się wokół niego jak kokon i nigdy nie puszczał. Chciałem zostać owinięty wokół niego, w jego zapachu, w jego ramionach i miłości, nie chciałem opuszczać tego, co znałem. Minęło tak wiele czasu odkąd po raz ostatni byłem pocieszany przez niego, czy nawet od naszej ostatniej rozmowy, na naszych własnych warunkach. A teraz, znów go opuściłem i dobrze widziałem jak rozdziera go to na strzępy. W jego oczach było widać ból, tak głęboki, że aż skręcało mnie w żołądku.  
  
Prawie poprosiłem go o to, by mnie zabrał. Tylko on i ja, nikt inny, a na pewno nie klinika. Jednak wtedy nasuwają mi się obrazy, gdy siedzę na podłodze w łazience z butelką pigułek w dłoni. Zamazany, ale wciąż, instynktownie trauma pokazuje mi wyraźny obraz pięciu, dziesięciu, dwunastu tabletek, które spływają w dół mojego gardła, więc nie było szans bym z tego wyszedł. Obrzydliwe uczucie w moim brzuchu, chcące wyrzucić to wszystko, jednak zmusiłem się do utrzymania tego w sobie. Wszystkie te obrazy prowadzą do mnie, odkręcającego wodę, kładącego się w wannie, czekając aż pigułki wyślą mnie w nigdy niekończący się sen.  
  
To, co sprawiło, że zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tym, co zrobiłem, to to, że mogłem zobaczyć wszystkie te same obrazy w jego oczach. Jego udręczony wzrok, gdy znalazł mnie zaraz po tym, w wannie gdzie tonąłem prosto do mojej śmieci. Nie mogłem znieść, że to on mnie znalazł, a teraz musi żyć z tymi obrazkami do końca swojego życia. Nie, nie mogłem mu tego zrobić, więc będę lepszy. Będę się leczył i nie zrobię tego jedynie dla siebie, mojej rodziny, ale również dla niego. _Będę_ lepszy dla niego.  
  
+  
  
 _tydzień pierwszy_  
  
   
To są jakieś kompletne i skończone, kurwa bzdury. Traktują mnie jakbym kompletnie zwariował! Nigdzie nie mogę się ruszyć, bez kogoś, kto by mnie nie obserwował, nawet nie mogę się odlać sam. Zawsze obserwują, zawsze, kurwa, dysząc mi w kark, nigdy nie dając mi żadnej przestrzeni.  
   
 _"Jesteś dla siebie zagrożeniem, Louis."  
  
“To tylko środki ostrożności, Louis.”  
_  
Środki ostrożności, po co? To nie tak, że mogę zdobyć w swoje ręce tutaj coś, czym mógłbym, kurwa kogoś skrzywdzić, tak czy inaczej. Szukałem sposobu, aby się stąd wydostać, szukałem sposobu, aby wyrzucić z siebie tą frustrację. Nie ma tu nic, żadnych tabletek, żadnych ostrzy, nic. Mam już tego, kurwa, dość.  
  
Wciąż pisze do wszystkich w domu, wciąż dzwonię, wysyłam listy i mówię im, by mnie stąd zabrali. Błagam ich, by pozwolili wrócić mi do domu, ale za każdym razem, jako ich reakcję, dostaję tą samą cholerną odpowiedź  _"to jest to, co najlepsze dla Ciebie_ ”, skąd do diabła możesz to wiedzieć, skoro nie ma cię tu ze mną?  
  
Czuję, że się duszę, ale być może tego właśnie chcę. Niech ostatni oddech poprowadzi mnie do mojej śmierci. Być może wtedy nie byłbym tak cholernie nieszczęśliwy, być może wtedy nie czułbym się tak samotny.  
  
Samotność jest najgorsza z tego wszystkiego. Tęsknię za nim, potrzebuję go, ale on już o mnie zapomniał. Nie ma odpowiedzi na jego listy, żadnych napisanych e-maili, nic. Opuścił mnie, tak jak na to zasługuję, przez opuszczenie go po raz pierwszy.  
  
Chcę umrzeć.  
  
+  
  
 _tydzień czwarty_

  
Jestem otępiały.  
  
Otępiały na wszystko, co mnie otacza, na uczucia, które kiedyś miałem. Nie widzę już nic w jasnych barwach, czy nie czuję nic ekscentrycznego. Wszystko jest po prostu mdłe i nudne, bez znaczenia. Siedzę cały dzień na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w pustą ścianę, dopóki ktoś nie przyjdzie po mnie, gdy przyjdzie czas na jedzenie lub czas na moją terapię. Jest mnóstwo rzeczy do robienia tutaj, to nie tak, że jestem w więzieniu, ale nie czuję ani krzty pragnienia. Siedzę i wpatruję się na ścianę, chyba, że ktoś mi powie, bym zrobił coś innego. To jedyna rzecz, która zajmuje mój ból, po prostu wpatrywanie się w nicość. Zupełnie jak  _ja_ , jestem nikim.  
  
Nikt mnie nie odwiedził, listy zaczęły przychodzić rzadziej, znacznie rzadziej. Wciąż są jeszcze telefony, od czasu do czasu, które nie trwają więcej niż pięć minut. Moja skrzynka pocztowa jest pusta od tygodni, ale nauczyłem się i nic mnie to już nie obchodzi.  
  
To wciąż boli, że nie chce mi odpowiedzieć. Nie chce się skontaktować ze mną, zapomniał o mnie. Na początku miałem nadzieję, że być może jest powolny, jeśli chodzi o pisanie, albo jest czymś zajęty w domu. Teraz to oczywiste. Nie chce mnie, nie chce ze mną rozmawiać, ani nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.  
  
I kto mógłby go za to winić? Zostawiłem go na dwa lata, zaraz po stwierdzeniu, że jestem szaleńczo zakochany w nim, traktując go następnie jak gorszego ode mnie. Traktowałem go jak gówno i wiedziałem, co robię. Myślałem, że muszę to robić, więc sprawiałem, że było gorzej i gorzej, tak by chciał trzymać się z dala.  
  
Teraz zniszczyłem już wszystko. Zniszczyłem naszą przeszłość i kompletnie zniszczyłem naszą przyszłość. Nie ma przyszłości i ja żadnej nie mam.  
  
Czuję się otępiały.  
  
+  
  
 _tydzień ósmy_  
  
   
Nieco się polepszyło w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Ból wciąż gnieździ się w mojej piersi, ale uspokoił się, zamieniając w tępy ból. Moje sesje wciąż odbywały się regularnie i coraz łatwiej radziłem sobie z tym wszystkim, co się stało. Zacząłem bardziej się otwierać przed moim lekarzem, wyjaśniając mój niepokój, lęki i moje życzenie śmierci. To był powolny postęp, ale w końcu zaczęliśmy się przedzierać przez wszystkie niepewności, mając pogląd na wszystko. Nie jest ze mną jeszcze w pełni w porządku, ale wszystko ku temu zmierza.  
  
Mówię o tym jak bardzo tęsknię za swoją rodziną, swoimi przyjaciółmi, czy nawet fanami, jeśli wciąż jacyś tam są. Nie mam pojęcia, co dzieje się w domu odkąd listy przestały przychodzić. Na początku byłem zły, że wszyscy dali sobie ze mną spokój, ale lekarz wyjaśnił, że dają mi przestrzeń bym wydobrzał. Wierzę mu, w prawie wszystko, co mówi. Pomógł mi przejść przez tak wiele rzeczy, że teraz, mogę się nawet uśmiechnąć, nie będąc do tego zmuszonym.  
  
Raz na jakiś czas są telefony, ale są krótkie, tak, by się zameldować. W tych czasach potrzebuję zapewnienia, że zawsze tam będą, tak jak i mój lekarz. To sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwszy i stawia mnie w lepszym miejscu.  
  
Nie siedzę już tylko na moim łóżku i nie wpatruję się w ścianę. Staram się wstać i iść do świetlicy, by grać na fortepianie, zatracając się w muzyce. Chodzę na terapie grupową i uczę się wielu rzeczy od innych ludzi. Niezwykle otwierające oczy, co pomaga mi ze swoimi własnymi problemami.  
  
Czytanie również pomogło mi przejść przez to wszystko. Zatracając się w powieści fantastycznej to coś, co nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że polubię, ale pomaga zabić czas. Teraz, siedzę na łóżku w swoim pokoju z najnowszą powieścią, jaką przyznano mi do czytania. Jest godzina przed obiadem i po mojej męczącej sesji z lekarzem czułem, że muszę nieco odpocząć, zanim nadejdzie noc.  
  
Właśnie zagłębiałem się w część mojej książki, kiedy usłyszałem lekkie pukanie do moich drzwi. Podnoszę oczy, aby zobaczyć jedną z puszystych pielęgniarek z jasno czerwonymi włosami i przyjaznym uśmiechem, która wchodzi do środka.  
  
\- Jak się czujesz, Louis? - pyta mnie uprzejmie. Uśmiecham się i kiwam głową, dając jej znać, że czuję się dobrze. Bierze kolejny krok w głąb pokoju i patrzy na mnie słodko.  
  
\- Jest tu ktoś do ciebie - moje ciało ożywia się na jej wiadomość, delikatnie umieszczam powieść do góry nogami, obok i wstaję.  
  
\- Kto? - pytam ją, ale wzrusza ramionami.  
  
\- Nie jestem pewna, ale zostało powiedziane, że ma pół godziny na widzenie z tobą - uśmiecham się promiennie do niej i spieszę obok niej, prosto do świetlicy.  
  
Ludzie uśmiechają się i witają mnie, kiedy pośpiesznie idę w dół korytarza. Moje serce wali głośno w mojej piersi na samą myśl o gościu, zastanawiając się, kto pojawił się tutaj, aby mnie zobaczyć. Moja mama, chłopcy, czy może nawet  _on_. Nie myślę o tym za dużo, by się nie rozczarować.  
  
W końcu przebijam się do świetlicy i poruszam się szybkim krokiem do najdalszego z kątów, gdzie umieszczone są stoły dla odwiedzających.  Są tam inni pacjenci siedzący w koło śmiejąc się i rozmawiając ze swoimi rodzinami, czy przyjaciółmi, którzy przybyli w odwiedziny.  
  
Kieruję się do tylnego rogu, gdzie widzę kogoś siedzącego na jednym z krzeseł, patrząc wokół wyczekująco. Moje oczy rozszerzają się nieco, widząc, kto to jest, przypominając sobie wszystko. Moje serce bije szybko w mojej piersi, kiedy spowalniam tempo i zatrzymuje się naprzeciw stołu. Powietrze opuszcza moje płuca ze świstem, kiedy spijam obraz przed sobą i przełykam delikatnie ślinę.  
  
\- Cześć, Louis… - mówi miękkim, delikatnym głosem. Moje gardło obkurcza się szczelnie, że musze przełknąć. Porzuciłem wszelką nadzieję, że ktokolwiek, by mnie odwiedził. Naprawdę wierzyłem lekarzowi, w to, co powiedział, że oni wszyscy dają mi czas na wyzdrowienie. Więc odrzuciłem na bok te raniące uczucia, będąc wdzięcznym, że byli tacy wspaniałomyślni pomagając mi wyzdrowieć, nie mieszając się w to. Wszystkie te myśli doprowadziły do tej chwili, chwili zmieszania.  
  
\- Eleanor?


	21. misread expectations

_Harry’s POV_  
  
   
  
Minęło sześć miesięcy odkąd Louis wyjechał. Sześć miesięcy samotności, goryczy, smutku i ciszy. Każdy dzień, który przychodził był wypełniony pytaniami jak się ma i o ile mu się polepszyło. Wszystkie listy, telefony, a teraz nawet wideo rozmowy, które otrzymują chłopcy, czy nasze rodziny nie odpowiadają na te pytania. Nie odpowiadają na nie, ponieważ nie dostałem odpowiedzi od Louisa osobiście.  
  
Po tych wszystkich dniach, miesiącach bez słowa od niego wciąż wysyłałem mu listy każdego dnia. Czasami były krótkie, czasami nieco dłuższe, wypełnione bólem i smutkiem, ponieważ ostatnio wydaje się to być jedyne, co czuję. Pustka, która myślałem, że w końcu została wypełniona, została ponownie otwarta w dniu z Louisem w szpitalu. Teraz jest nawet jeszcze większa i głębsza, dziura,  którą mógłby załatać tylko on.

  
Wszyscy wokół mnie starali się z całych sił mnie pocieszyć, ale ostatecznie odprawiłem ich wszystkich. Nie chciałem słyszeć ich sympatii czy słów zachęty, ponieważ dla mnie to wszystko bzdury. Nie mogli wiedzieć, jak się czuję, ponieważ ta jedna osoba, którą kochali najbardziej na świecie nie odwróciła się od nich plecami kompletnie. Nie, oni wciąż mieli swoją ukochaną osobę codziennie, ale nie ja.

Ból w moim sercu, który pojawił się po jakichś pierwszych dwóch tygodniach bez wieści od Louisa, w końcu przeszył całe moje ciało. Teraz, nieważne czy siedzę, stoję, leżę, czy chodzę w kółko zawsze czuję ból. Ludzie mówią, że emocjonalny ból nie może zamienić się w ten fizyczny, ale ja jestem dowodem, że jednak może i jest to niczym piekło na ziemi. Wszystko mnie boli, nawet oddychanie, decydując się obudzić codziennie boli, ponieważ nie chcę już tego.  
  
Czuję, że zaczynam być bardziej świadomy i bardziej utożsamiam się z powodami, dlaczego Louis chciał zakończyć swoje życie. Te mroczne uczucia zaczęły się gdzieś głęboko w twoim rdzeniu i zaczęły ropieć zalewając twój umysł i duszę. Utrzymują się w każdej twojej myśli i niemal możesz poczuć ich smak na swoich ustach. Staje się to przytłaczające, a mimo to może być tak spokojne.

  
I to właśnie tam się znajduję, ledwo się trzymając. Po prostu chcę Louisa z powrotem.  
  
Chcę  _mojego_  Louisa z powrotem.  
  
+  
  
Osiem dni do siódmego miesiąca Louisa w klinice otrzymaliśmy telefon od Jay, że Louis wraca do domu.

Leżałem w łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit, kiedy otrzymałem telefon i tak szybko jak się skończył, rozejrzałem się wyraźnie po raz pierwszy. Starałem się przetworzyć fakt, że Louis będzie w domu już za dwa dni, starałem się rozgryźć, jak mam się na to przygotować. Nie miałem, z kim skakać w koło z radości, czy zorganizować przyjęcie powitalne. Dawno temu odwróciłem się od wszystkich i ostatecznie przestali próbować, czy też ja ich ignorowałem, kiedy to robili.  
  
Nie czułem się samotny z tego powodu, że odepchnąłem wszystkich. Jak smutno to brzmiało, nie robiło to na mnie wrażenia, nie tak, jak cisza od Louisa. Każda sekunda, która mijała była jak uderzenie w twarz, nożem. Tnie głębiej za każdym razem i nigdy się nie poddaje.  
  
Słaby dźwięk otwierania drzwi, a następnie kroków ku górze rozniósł się po mieszkaniu, kiedy wciąż leżałem w łóżku nie będąc do końca pewnym, co teraz zrobić. Otworzenie drzwi, poprzedzone płytkim pukaniem sprawia, że spoglądam do góry, widząc trzech wchodzących chłopców z uśmiechem na twarzy. Dziwi mnie, że, mimo iż powiedziałem im wszystkim, by zostawili mnie w spokoju i po prostu zapomnieli o mnie, nigdy tego nie zrobili. Przepchnęli się przez wszystko, starając się mnie utrzymać, chociaż wszystko, co zrobiłem to było wciąż odpychanie ich.  
  
\- Hej kolego… - mówi cicho i nieśmiało Liam. Spośród wszystkich z nich, wiedział, że to właśnie na niego złościłem się najbardziej. Nie mogę dokładnie wyjaśnić samej przyczyny mojego gniewu wobec niego, bo w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że to nigdy nie była jego wina. On tylko zrobił coś, co Louis i ja nigdy nie mieliśmy i to mnie złościło. Sądzę, że bardziej byłem zazdrosny, ale nie potrafię się do tego przyznać.  
  
\- Hej… - mój głos załamuje się od braku używania od miesięcy. Ich ciała rozluźniają się, wchodzą do pokoju, podchodząc bliżej mnie. Moje oczy po raz pierwszy przystosowują się do otoczenia, spijając to, co jest wokół mnie. Widząc tym samym postawę obronną jak wykazuje Liam w stosunku do Nialla, zawsze spoglądając na niego, co kilka sekund, upewniając się, że jest szczęśliwy i uśmiechnięty. Widzę pewną i poukładaną na zewnątrz postawę Zayna, ale jego oczy zawsze skrywały coś głębszego. W tym wszystkim, zdaję sobie sprawę jak bardzo tęskniłem za moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i od razu czuję się winny.

  
  
\- Jezu, Harry śmierdzi tu jak w chlewie! - Niall kaszle, będąc przy mnie, kiedy siadam na łóżku, poprawiając swoje tłuste włosy na bok. - I ty też! - mówi, patrząc na mnie z figlarnym uśmiechem na ustach.  
  
\- Niall - Liam spogląda na niego uważnie, powracając po chwili ze spojrzeniem na mnie. Uśmiecham się i kręcę głową na nich obu, ponieważ żarty Nialla to coś, czego właśnie teraz potrzebuję.

\- Wiem… Przepraszam… - mówię i patrzę na nich wszystkich odchrząkając. - Zgaduję, że słyszeliście? I to dlatego tu jesteście? - pytam ich.  
  
Wszyscy spoglądają na siebie i przytakują z uśmiechem. Liam i Zayn, obaj siadają na końcu mojego łóżka, kiedy Niall szybkim krokiem podchodzi do okna, by wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza. Wtem, wraca do mnie i przeciska się, szturchając moje biodra, siadając obok mnie.  
  
\- Jay dzwoniła do ciebie? - pyta Liam, na co przytakuję. - Dzwoniła także i do nas…

\- Tak, przeszkadzając nam w nawiązywaniu skrajnych  _więzi_ , jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. - Niall porusza znacząco brwiami na mnie, puszczając przy tym oczko do Liama. Widzę jak rumieniec wkrada się na szyję Liama, aż po policzki, gdy reszta z nas wpada w śmiech. Uśmiecham się i opieram głowę na ramieniu Nialla, patrząc na wszystko, co mam przed sobą. Nie mam na myśli rzeczy materialnych i być może tęsknię za jedną osobą, ale wciąż mam coś ważnego w życiu. Samo posiadanie tych chłopaków w moim życiu jest wystarczające, by uśnieżyć ból, albo chociaż sprawić, by zniknął na chwilę.

  
\- Więc, kiedy przyjeżdża? - pytam ich wszystkich.

\- Jay powiedziała, że odbiera go i przywozi go z powrotem do domu, do jego mieszkania… W zasadzie już byli w jego mieszkaniu, stosując wszelkie środki bezpieczeństwa, ale jego lekarze mówią, że ma się zaskakująco dobrze. - mówi Zayn z ogromnym uśmiechem przyklejonym na twarzy.  
  
Czuję jak zatracam się w ciszy, spoglądając w dół na koc, owinięty wokół moich bioder. Westchnienie opuszcza moje usta i po prostu kiwam głową na otrzymaną informację.

  
\- Harry, wiesz, że musi być jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie, prawda? Louis, nigdy nie porzuciłby cię w ten sposób… - mówi Liam do mnie.  
  
\- Wygląda na to, że tak… - zęby zanurzają się w mojej dolnej wardze, powstrzymując ją od drżenia, ze łzami grożącymi na wydostanie się.

\- Cóż, nie wierzę w to ani trochę… No dalej, Harry, to przecież Louis! - napomina Niall.  
  
Wszyscy przytakują w zgodzie i staram się myśleć tak jak oni. Staram się z całych sił, ale czuję coś w kościach. Coś niedobrego.

  
\- Myślę, że zobaczymy….  
  
+  
  
Po kilku godzinach dyskusji z chłopcami, wszyscy dali mi wykład o moim zdrowiu i zmusili do wyjścia z łóżka. Mimo moich ogromnych protestów, zostałem wrzucony pod prysznic, kiedy oni zajęli się porządkami w moim dawno zapomnianym mieszkaniu. Stwierdzenie, że było brudne było nieporozumieniem, stwierdzenie, że było obrzydliwe, było jeszcze większym niedopowiedzeniem.

Kilka butelek środków czyszczących, wielu worków na śmieci i galonów odświeżaczy do powietrza, moje mieszkanie w końcu zostało doprowadzone do porządku. Chłopcy zamówili pizzę i właściwie byliśmy aktualnie rozwaleni w moim salonie oglądając film. Usiadłem na kanapie obok Zayna i cicho oglądałem film, ciesząc się z towarzystwa po raz pierwszy od miesięcy.

  
\- Wyprawimy mu przyjęcie powitalne - mówi Niall, przerywając ciszę po chwili. Wszyscy spoglądamy na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Czy to dobry pomysł? No wiesz, po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł? Nie będzie to za dużo, za wcześnie? - pyta Liam swojego chłopaka _. Chłopaka_ , co zajmie z pewnością cholernie dużo czasu, by przywyknąć.  
  
\- Cóż, lekarz powiedział, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli Louis powróci do swojego normalnego życia, ale nieco mniej stresującego, chociaż na chwilę… Jaki jest lepszy sposób do uczczenia jego powrotu do zdrowia, do domu, niżeli impreza z przyjaciółmi i rodziną? - mówi Niall w odpowiedzi.  
  
\- Muszę się zgodzić z Liamem, Niall… Nie chcemy go przytłoczyć - dodaje natomiast Zayn. Ja jedynie mogę tylko siedzieć cicho, ponieważ szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem nic, co dzieje się z Louisem w tej chwili.  
  
\- Cóż, co powiesz w takim ra zie tylko na kilka osób? Tylko my i rodzina Louisa? - pyta irlandzki chłopak z nadzieją w oczach. Reszta z nas patrzy jeden na drugiego, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
\- Pewnie, kochanie - mówi Liam do niego i Niall uśmiecha się radośnie, będąc przyciągniętym do boku Liama, tulony bliżej niego. Liam składa delikatny pocałunek na jego głowie, tuż przed oparciem się o niego.

  
  
\- Wasza dwójka przyprawia mnie o mdłości! - jęczy Zayn, rzucając w nich poduszką, sprawiając, że chichoczę pod nosem.

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny - śmieje się Niall, odrzucając poduszkę do Zayna, by ją złapał. Uśmiecham się do siebie, kiedym oglądam ich przekomarzanie się, myśląc, o ile będę szczęśliwszy, kiedy Louis wróci do naszej grupy.

  
  
+  
  
Dwa dni później, nadszedł w końcu czas na powrót Louisa. Po raz pierwszy od sześciu i pół miesiąca od jego nieobecności, obudziłem się z uśmiechem. Obudziłem się będąc gotowy na stawieniu czoła nowemu dniu, będąc gotowy mieć z powrotem Louisa w swoich ramionach.  
  
Nic innego nie miało teraz znaczenia. Brak listów czy czegokolwiek innego, nic nie miało dla mnie teraz znaczenia, tylko fakt, że Louis wracał dziś do domu. W końcu będzie tutaj, w moim ramionach, będziemy w stanie powiedzieć sobie wszystkie te rzeczy, za którymi tęskniliśmy w ostatnich miesiącach.  
  
Wszyscy byliśmy teraz w domu Louisa z serpentynami i plakatami, co było oczywiście pomysłem Nialla. Poszedł na całość i zaplanował wszystko. Myślę, że zaraz po mnie to on był najbardziej podekscytowany, ponieważ Louis zawsze był jedną z jego ulubionych osób na świecie. Kiedy byli razem, ciągle się śmiali i uśmiechali. To sprawiło, że to wszystko było o niebo łatwiejsze, że nie jestem jedyny, który wewnętrznie wariował z ekscytacji.

Moje ręce się trzęsły i wiedziałem, że więcej krążyłem bez celu niżeli pomagałem. Chłopcy starali się podrzucać mi jakieś małe zadania by im pomóc, jednak kończyłem rozlewając coś, albo rujnując to. Więc, ostatecznie, zostałem wygnany do salonu, robić całkowicie nic, ale siedzieć i czekać.  
  
Moje nerwy dały mi w kość, nie mogłem przestać gapić się na zegarek. Nie wydawało się, by ruszył się nieco, kurwa szybciej. Byłem pewien, że brakuje mi kilka kępek włosów, od szarpania ich i ciągnięcia za nie.  
  
\- Harry, uspokój się, będą tutaj wkrótce, kolego - powiedział Liam, ustawiając napoje i kubki dla wszystkich. Westchnąłem, chodząc wciąż tam i z powrotem.

\- Wiem, ja po prostu… j-ja jestem tak cholernie zdenerwowany! Co mam powiedzieć jak już tu będzie? Czy mogę go przytulic? Czy mogę go pocałować? Co mam robić?! - krzyczę na niego, zatrzymując się. Wie, że gniew nie jest skierowany na niego, więc  uśmiecha się po prostu, powstrzymując śmiech. Nagły dźwięk otwieranych drzwi samochodowych, oraz ich zatrzaśnięcie oznacza, że kierują się do środka i wyglądam przez to na przerażonego i dziesięć razy bardziej zdenerwowanego.  
  
\- Myślę, że zaraz się dowiesz - Liam mówi z uśmiechem, wyciągając ramiona do Nialla, który pojawia się w pokoju.  
  
\- Są tutaj! - krzyczy, ale moje ciało drży jeszcze bardziej.

Nie mam pojęcia, co powiedzieć, czy zrobić w jego obecności teraz. Nie chcę by było niezręcznie czy inaczej, chcę po prostu, by wszystko było tak jak dawniej. Chcę więzi z nim, jaką mieliśmy przedtem, chcę wziąć go w ramiona i całować aż zabraknie mi tchu. Chcę zabrać go od wszystkich, poprowadzić do jego pokoju i pokazać mu jak bardzo, kurwa za nim tęskniłem.  
  
Każde źródło bólu, które czułem, zniknęło dziś rano. Wszelki cień smutku, wyskoczył przez okno razem z nim. Nawet wszystkie nerwy z dzisiaj, w końcu byłem szczęśliwy. Byłem w stanie spojrzeć przez ból, który czułem, ponieważ nie mógłby się on równać z tym, co Louis czuł przez tak długo. Wszystkie chwile doprowadziły do tej jednej, obiecałem sobie, że będę dla Louis kimkolwiek tylko zechce dla niego. Chciałbym być silny dla niego i pomóc mu walczyć w bitwach, które wciąż mogą się pojawić w jego wojnie. Zasługuje na to i chcę by był szczęśliwy.

  
Byłem gotowy zrobić dla niego wszystko, odłożyć wszystko na bok i być tam z nim. Cokolwiek tylko by potrzebował byłem gotowy zrobić. Jedyne, na co nie byłem przygotowany to przekręcenie klamki w drzwiach, by nareszcie zobaczyć osobę, którą kochałem całym swoim sercem i duszą, która wchodzi do środka.

Nie byłem przygotowany, by zobaczyć jak wchodzi do środka, ręka w rękę z kimś innym, z kimś innym, kto nie był mną. Kimś, kto był Eleanor.


	22. surprise?

_Harry’s POV_

  
Wydaje się, że powietrze z pokoju ubyło, gdy ściany zaciskają się wokół mnie. Żadne słowa nie zostają wypowiedziane, gdyż żadne nie są potrzebne. Wszystko przed nami jest wystarczające, by pogrążyć nas w ciszy przez dekadę.

Nerwy wydają się powoli opuszczać moje ciało, ponieważ jedyne, co teraz czuję to zimno. Przenikliwe zimno szczypie moją skórę, które przebiega przez mój kręgosłup w dół wzdłuż moich ramion, sięgając aż po koniuszki palców. Czuję nagle, że czego bym się nie dotknął zamieni się w lód. Nie ma ciepła, czy promieni słonecznych, żadnego gorąca, które mógłbym poczuć po prostu zimno.

Wygląda na to, że pokój zaczyna się kręcić tracąc resztki rzeczywistości, a raczej mojego rozumu. Moje wnętrze krzyczy na mnie bym parł do przodu i wziął to, co uważałem za swoje, ale mózg mówił, co innego. Moje stopy przywarły do podłoża, gdy wypatruję się prosto w parę dłoni splecionych ze sobą, coś, co myślałem, że już nigdy nie będzie dane mi zobaczyć.

Ich dłonie to jedyne, na co mogę spojrzeć, nie mogę odwrócić wzroku. Nie spotykam ich tęczówek, nawet nie ryzykuje spojrzenia na ich twarze, wiedząc, że byłby to koniec. Nie chcę widzieć ich uśmiechniętych, czy szczęśliwych, ponieważ widziałem już wystarczająco, co mnie zrujnowało, ale tym razem na to nie pozwolę.

Już raz zostałem zniszczony w moim życiu i nie pozwolę, by stało się to ponownie. Pozwoliłem zbić się z tropu za pierwszym razem, zostałem ze złamanym sercem, niczym śmieć nadający się do wyrzucenia leżąc na podłodze. Byłem po trochu ściągany na dno, aż nic ze mnie nie zostało, nawet, jeśli byłem zmuszony do czegoś, wciąż wyglądałem na totalnie zdołowanego. Wtedy nie walczyłem, ponieważ czułem, że już przegrałem bitwę. Nie wiedziałem wtedy, co się dzieje za zamkniętymi drzwiami, ale teraz już wiem. Teraz wszystko było widoczne, ja widziałem, my wszyscy wiedzieliśmy. Nie było mowy o przypadku.

To było coś, czego pragnął, co wybrał. Nie mogę pozwolić, by mnie to złamało, nie pozwolę.

  
\- Um… Louis? - Wyszeptał jeden z chłopców, gdzieś obok mnie. Mój wzrok wciąż jest wwiercony w parę dłoni, większą ściskającą tą mniejszą, kobiecą, tak delikatnie. Moje własne dłonie zaciskają się w pięści, a paznokcie wbijają się głęboko w skórę moich dłoni. Moje ciało przeszywa uczucie, kiedy spycham wszystko na tył umysłu, wszystko, co chciałbym teraz zrobić.

\- Cześć chłopcy… - odpowiada radośnie Louis, przez co się wzdrygam. Brzmi tak szczęśliwie, tak wolny i wesoły, gdy ja wewnątrz krzyczę na siebie raz jeszcze.

\- To jest uh… Cóż… Eleanor?- słyszę irlandzki akcent, który niesie się po pomieszczeniu. Głos Nialla brzmi nieco na zrezygnowany, kiedy wypowiada jej imię. Na sam dźwięk prostego imienia, które opuszcza jego usta sprawia, że mam ochotę skulic się, albo coś rozmieścić w pył. 

Nawet po tym całym czasie wciąż jej nienawidzę, możliwe, że teraz jeszcze bardziej.

\- Cześć chłopaki - mówi i z łatwością mogę usłyszeć jej sztuczny uśmiech w głosie.

\- Co, żadnych uścisków, czy “witaj w domu” dla mnie? - mówi Louis zdumiony, co wydaje się wyrwać resztę chłopaków z jakiegoś otumanienia, w którym byli. Wszyscy rozchmurzyli się i susem podchodzą do Louisa, chwytający go w ciasny, grupowy uścisk.

 _Jak za starych czasów_ , myślę sobie, tylko ja do nich nie dołączam.

To pierwszy raz, kiedy zmuszam się, aby spojrzeć w górę na mały, grupowy uścisk chłopaków. Każdy z nich uśmiecha się, gratulując Louisowi powrotu do zdrowia, kończąc ogromnym uściskiem i nawet kilkoma mokrymi pocałunkami składanymi na jego policzkach. Jego oczy lśnią jasno ze szczęścia, kiedy spogląda na każdego z nich, z podziękowaniem i uśmiechem, spoglądając na ich wyższe sylwetki. Wszystko w tej chwili byłoby idealne, wesołe, przyjemne i warte zapamiętania, gdyby nie wysoka brunetka stojąca za Louisem ze złowieszczym uśmiechem na twarzy. Wszystko wydawało się całkiem normalne, gdyby nie to, że ten uśmieszek był skierowany do mnie.

  
Wnętrze moich dłoni zaczyna boleć, gdy moje paznokcie wbijają się głębiej i głębiej. Spojrzenie osiąga na mojej twarzy, kiedy wypatruję się w nią, widząc jak wszystko układa się w jej głowie. Nie odwraca wzroku ani nie spuszcza go. Wszyscy wokół nas są nieświadomi wojny obecnie trwającej tutaj pośrodku salonu Louisa, ale to aż krzyczy na każdego z nich. Zaciskam ciasno szczękę, gdy unosi swoją maleńka dłoń i delikatnie macha mi.

\- Suka - mamroczę jedynie do siebie.

\- Harry? - głos wyrywa mnie z mojego spojrzenia w kierunku Eleanor i spoglądam na osobę, która przemówiła. Moje imię opuściło jego usta w pięknym rytmie, ale każdy z nich wysłał szokującą falę bólu zamiast poczucia przyjemności. 

  
\- Louis - odgryzam w odpowiedzi, krótko przytakując. Wygląda momentalnie osłupiały na moje zachowanie z rezerwą do jego osoby, ale czego się spodziewał? Że będę szczęśliwy z jego powodu, że znów ją tu przyprowadził?

  
\- To uh… Miło cię widzieć - mówi cicho, patrząc na swoje stopy.

\- Jestem tego pewien - odpowiadam chłodno, mój wzrok przesuwa się po innych chłopcach. Ich spojrzenia proszą o nie robienie sceny.

Każda kość w moim ciele błaga, by ruszyć do przodu i chwycić Louisa, wlewając mu trochę oleju do głowy, ale wiem, że nie mogę. Spoglądam na niego i mogę zobaczyć widoczne zmiany, jakie w nim zaszły. To niesamowite przez jak długi czas nie widziałem jak bardzo był nieszczęśliwy, niezdrowy, ponieważ teraz jest czysty jak łza. Jego skóra wydaje się zdrowsza, z kolorem, a ciemne kręgi spod oczu zniknęły. I te oczy, nie są już szare, o tępym spojrzeniu. Powróciły do ich pięknego, głębokiego błękitu oceanu, który zapiera dech w piersi za każdym razem. 

  
Kiedy łapiesz się na wpatrywaniu w te oczy, wszystko inne zdaje się rozmywać. Złość, którą czułem zdała się odejść i jedyne, na czym się łapiesz to jego potrzeby. Czego pragnie, co jest najlepsze dla niego. Tu już nie chodzi o ciebie, ale o tego, o którego troszczysz się najbardziej.

Więc nawet, jeśli nie pragnę niczego innego jak zdjąć swojego wroga i wziąć to, co moje, wiem, że to zniszczy każdy fragment postępu, jaki kiedykolwiek Louis zrobił.

  
I to jest właśnie moment, w którym szczerze rozumiem, co oznacza miłość bezwarunkowa. To poświęcenie swoich potrzeb, pragnień dla tego, którego kochasz. To odkładanie na bok każdej chęci, czy zranionych uczuć i skupienie się tylko na swojej drugiej połowie. To nawet pozwolenie mu odejść, kiedy tego nie chcesz i jedyne, czego pragniesz to związanie was czymś, byście już nigdy nie byli osobno.

  
W idealnym świecie otrzymałbym swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie, ale życie dla mnie nigdy nie było doskonale. Teraz rozumiem jak to jest, szczerze i bezwarunkowo kochać Louisa, ponieważ gdy patrzę na jego uśmiech, na jego śmiech z resztą chłopaków i  _nią_ , łapie się na tym, że chociaż raz widzę go naprawdę szczęśliwego. Może to nie dzieje się przy moim boku, ale wszystkie jego problemy gdzieś zniknęły.

Straciłem go raz i teraz tracę po raz drugi. Teraz wiem, że naprawdę zostałem pokonany.


	23. shattered

_Harry’s POV_  
  
Pokój nie był już pogrążony w ciszy, jednak wciąż można było wyczuć napięcie. Każdy starał się jak mógł ignorować to jak tylko to było możliwe, co oznaczało również ignorowanie mnie.

Usiadłem w rogu, obserwując kilku ludzi w pokoju wokół mnie, kiedy wziąłem serwetkę w dłoń. Śmiech naokoło oraz ciche rozmowy przyprawiały mnie niemal o mdłości. Miałem ochotę z tym co miałem przy sobie, wybiec z pokoju i nigdy nie obracać się za siebie, nie patrząc na nikogo z nich, ale nie zrobiłbym tego. Po prostu siedzę i słucham z dystansu rozmów o leczeniu Louisa i jak to wszystko się potoczyło.  
  
Musiałem przyznać, że byłem obrzydliwie dumny z niego i z wszystkiego, co osiągnął. Może i nie mówi bezpośrednio do mnie, dzieląc się swoimi opowieściami, to i tak nie zmienia to mojej dumy, ani trochę. Jedyne, co mnie martwi, to jest jak, wydaje się, Louis zapomniał o wszystkim, co doprowadziło go do tego punktu. Po pierwsze, powód, dla którego trafił na leczenie nie pojawia się w rozmowie. Może nie jest to coś, o czym chce rozmawiać, ale stanowi dużą część jego życia.

  
Wygląda na to, tak sobie myślę, że dzień, w którym poszedł na leczenie i nawet kilka dni wcześniejszych nie były jedynym, o czym zapomniał. Nie zostały wspomniane chwile z przeszłości, a gdy coś zostało napomknięte, kierował rozmowę w całkiem innym kierunku.

Moje serce tęskniło i aż bolało, rwąc się, by usiąść obok niego, złapać go za rękę i cieszyć się na jego długie przemówienia o wszystkim, co robił, gdy był daleko stąd. Chciałem tam być, śmiać się z moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, dzieląc się z Louisem jak bardzo za nim tęskniliśmy.  
  
Nie sądzę, by zostawili mnie celowo, chłopcy wiedzieli, że nie chcę być częścią tego wszystkiego. Zwłaszcza, gdy ktoś inny usadowiony był na kolanach Louisa.

  
Była jak pijawka, która nie opuszczała jego boku przez cały wieczór. Każdy ruch, który wykonał, wykonała i ona. Kończyli wzajemnie swoje zdania, karmili się nawzajem i inne bzdury, które się z tym wiązały. Walczyłem z gniewem tak bardzo, że czułem jakby rozrywało mi pierś. Zachowywałem ciszę, ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, bo wiem, że to właśnie muszę robić. Muszę prawie się poddać, ale nie do końca.  
  
\- On jest szczęśliwy, wiesz? – słyszę kobiecy głos tuż za mną. Serwetka w mojej dłoni staje się najwyraźniej coraz bardziej interesująca odkąd pijawka przeniosła się z kolan Louisa.  
  
Nie odpowiadam, ponieważ szczerze nie czuję jakbym był jej coś winien. Moja obecność tutaj jest jedynie z szacunku do ludzi, którzy się tu dziś pojawili. Może i miałem świadomość, że zostałem pokonany w tej bitwie, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie mogę wciąż być zły.

\- Zrobił taki postęp podczas pobytu w klinice… Nie potrzebuje powrotu do tego – mówi to w taki sposób, jakby było to oskarżeniem i nie mogę nic poradzić, gdy spoglądam na nią. Wpatruje się we mnie i widzę to wyraźnie w jej oczach.

  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? – pytam ją.  
  
\- Nie spieprz tego, tylko, dlatego, że nie dostałeś tego, czego chciałeś – mówi krótko.

\- Och, i co niby takiego twoim zdaniem chcę? – siadam prosto z pytaniem skierowanym do niej. Przewraca oczami, prychając dodatkowo, nie jak na kobietę przystało.  
  
\- Żadne z nas nie jest głupie, Harry… to jasne, że myślałeś, że po powrocie do domu przybiegnie prosto do ciebie – odwraca się w pełni w moją stronę. – Nawet nie starasz się ukryć swoich uczuć w tej sytuacji, odkąd tylko z nim weszłam tutaj.  
  
\- Cóż, jak, kurwa oczekujesz, że będę się czuł? Zaufaj mi, kiedy powiem, że nie byłaś częścią równania, kiedy wyjechał na leczenie – mówię, szybko się irytując.  
  
\- To nie ma już znaczenia… Jestem częścią tego wszystkiego teraz i to się nie zmieni, nie bądź egoistą.  
  
Moje oczy rozszerzają się na jej słowa i każdą cząstką siły staram się nie wstać i nie nakrzyczeć jej prosto w twarz. Zamiast tego, powoli wstaję na nogi, spoglądając na dół na jej małą figurę.

  
\- Egoistą? Serio? Jakim cudem, do diabła, to ja jestem egoistą w tym wszystkim! - mówię do niej.

\- Nic z tego by się nie wydarzyło, gdyby nie ty! - szepcze do mnie surowo. Powstrzymuję skomlenie, które grozi ucieczką z moich ust i biorę krok do tyłu, prawie jakbym dostał w twarz. Moje tęczówki śledzą pomieszczenie, upewniając się, że nikt inny nie zauważył naszej rozmowy, i nie zauważyli. Moje spojrzenie z powrotem ląduje na niej, gdy uśmiecha się do mnie z obrzydliwie słodkim uśmiechem.  
  
\- Nie zrobiłem tego… Louis… O-on postanowił zrobić to, co zrobił-  
  
\- Tak, z twojego powodu! - przerywa mi. - Wszystko było całkowicie w porządku, dopóki nie dostałeś się do jego cholernej głowy - kręci głową i robi krok ciut bliżej mnie, obniżając swój głos jeszcze bardziej. - Louis i ja, to my powinniśmy być razem… Nie ty, nigdy, więc przywyknij do tego - mówi surowo i nie mogę nic poradzić, gdy chichoczę w głowie. Pochylam się bliżej niej upewniając się, że tylko ona może mnie usłyszeć, zanim mówię coś, co chciałem powiedzieć już od dawna.  
  
\- Pamiętaj Eleanor, zostałaś tylko  _zatrudniona_  dla jego uczuć, kiedy ja otrzymałem je z jego własnej woli, nie dla jakiejś pieprzonej wypłaty - mówię ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Widzę, jak zaczyna się trząść i niemal opada, kiedy jej własny złowieszczy uśmieszek wkrada się na usta.  
  
\- To, dlaczego to ja wychodzę za niego za mąż? - szepcze do mnie w odpowiedzi.

Cały pokój zamiera w jednej chwili, a ja cofam się niezdarnie do tyłu. Moje usta otwierają się szeroko, kiedy kręcę głową na jej słowa.  
  
   
  
 _wyjść za mąż_  
  
   
  
Nie ma mowy, że to właśnie ma na myśli. Małżeństwo jest pomiędzy dwojgiem ludzi, którzy kochają się nawzajem i chcą spędzić ze sobą resztę życia. On nie chce tego z nią, prawda?

  
Moje ciało przeszywa pustka, zapadam się, kiedy myślę bardziej nad jej słowami. Pokój wypełniła cisza, kiedy wszystkie głowy i oczy zostają zwrócone w moją stronę, w moją zamrożoną, zszokowaną postawę. Wołali moje imię, ale nie mogłem zdjąć z niej oczu, a mój umysł nie mógł zaakceptować jej słów. Moje serce biło milion razy na minutę, ale nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na wiarę w jej kłamstwa.  
  
Odwróciłem wzrok, spoglądając na resztę ludzi zgromadzonych w pokoju. Moje tęczówki przeszły od Liama, Nialla po Zayna, kończąc na Louisie. Wszyscy, spoglądali z troską i zmartwieniem, kiedy ja nie mogłem zmusić się do powiedzenia czegokolwiek, czy poruszenia się.  
  
\- Harry? Co się stało? - głos Louisa wyraził głośno swoje zaniepokojenie. Moja klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada szybko z nierównym oddechem, kiedy patrzę na niego. Błagam go w myślach, by nie potwierdził następnych słów, które wytoczyły się z moich ust.

\- P-pobieracie… Wy… pobieracie się? - mówię łamiącym się głosem. Widzę jak wszyscy chłopcy rozszerzają oczy w szoku, a szczęki im opadają, kiedy odwracają się do Louisa z tym samym pytaniem w myślach.  
  
Nic z tego nie martwi mnie, czy nie przeszkadza mi niżeli widok jak cały jego niepokój znika z twarzy. Tak, jakbym to, co powiedział było znacznie mniej przerażające niż to, co mu się początkowo wydawało. Uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy, kiedy odwraca się do Eleanor, jedynie z nieznacznym wyrazem dezaprobaty w spojrzeniu.

  
\- Powiedziałaś mu? - pyta ją cicho, kiedy ona mknie do jego boku, a on otacza ramieniem jej biodra.

\- Przepraszam, Kochanie, wymsknęło mi przez przypadek - uśmiecha się ujmująco do niego, a on tak po prostu uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, pozostawiając na jej ustach słodkiego buziaka.

  
Wszelkie kawałki mojego serca, które zostały zlepione z powrotem, w tym właśnie momencie z powrotem się roztrzaskały. Nie ma nic, absolutnie nic, co mogłoby uleczyć obrażenia od potwierdzenia tych słów.  
  
Louis i Eleanor brali ślub.


	24. someone like you

_Harry’s POV_  
  
   
  
Powiedziałem wcześniej, że ten, kto wymyślił  _"czas uleczy rany"_  to kompletny idiota. Czas nie leczy niczego, sprawia tylko, że jest gorzej. Sprawia, że wszystko, co siedzi w tobie gotuje się, wypływając na powierzchnię z goryczą i nienawiścią. Czas sprawia, że rzeczy takie jak ból i cierpienie pojawia się w godzinach nadliczbowych. Jak, do diabła, może ktoś powiedzieć, że _czas_  to jedyne, czego potrzebuję, by uleczyć moje złamane serce. Zaufaj mi, dałem temu czas i nic nie zostało, ani kiedykolwiek nie będzie uzdrowione.  
  
Dałem temu sześć miesięcy mojego cennego, cholernego czasu, będąc dokładnym. Sześć dodatkowych miesięcy, by przejść poprzez głębszy ból niżeli to sobie nawet wyobrażałem. Wszystko osiadło w mojej piersi niczym ciężar, stając się jeszcze cięższy dzień po dniu. Są dni, tak myślę, że słyszę chrupot kości pod ciężarem, który czuję. Uderzające jak gałązki rzucone o ziemię w zimie, nie widząc rzeczywistości, w której mogą być naprawione.  
  
Na początku myślałem, że będzie coraz łatwiej, cholera, myślałem, że będzie lepiej, ale nie było.

Nie, trzymałem się na uboczu przez sześć miesięcy, od dnia, w którym myślałem, że mój świat rozpadł się na kawałki, by powrócił znów by rozpaść się raz jeszcze. Stałem tam i słuchałem obrzydliwej historyjki, jak dwoje ludzi, którzy najwyraźniej byli zakochani w sobie, zaręczyli się, jak pragnęli pobrać się latem, w miejscu, którego nie mogli wybrać lepiej, w miejscu, które zakupiłem wraz z chłopakami kilka odległych lat temu. Domek nad jeziorem. Sześć pieprzonych miesięcy słuchania o ustawieniu kwiatków, smokingach i listy gości. Nikt nie przestawał mówić, Eleanor to, Louis tamto, co przyprawiało mnie tylko o zawrót głowy. A co było w tym najgorsze? Nie byłem częścią żadnej rozmowy dotyczącej ślubu.

  
Wszystko, co słyszałem, pochodziło od Liama, Nialla bądź Zayna, ale nawet oni nie byli na tyle głupi, żeby mówić o tym za dużo. Musiałem słuchać tego na uboczu, udając, że wcale mnie tam nie było, ponieważ to było również sześć miesięcy odkąd zdecydowałem się wyciąć Louisa z mojego życia.  
  
+  
  
 _\- Louis? Odpowiedz mi proszę… - szepnąłem przerażony jego odpowiedzi. Przeniósł wzrok z Eleanor u swego boku i spojrzał na zszokowaną twarz każdego z nas._

 _\- To prawda… Chociaż chciałem być pierwszym, który wam to przekaże… - śmieje się, patrząc na chichoczącego maniaka obok niego. - Jesteśmy zaręczeni._  
  
Powiedział te słowa z taką dumą i szczęściem, że to było coś więcej niż policzek. Wziąłem jeszcze większy krok od niego, przyglądając mu się. Obserwował nas wszystkich, najwyraźniej oczekując przemówień z gratulacjami i poklepywań po plecach, ale wszyscy byli oszołomieni. Chłopcy wiedzieli, co stało się pomiędzy mną, a Louisem ostatniego dnia w szpitalu. W tym maleńkim czasie była wielka obietnica, czas wypełniony miłością, którą mógłbym wykrzyczeć całemu światu.

_  
\- D-dlaczego…? - wykrztusiłem do niego. Uśmiech zsunął się z jego twarzy, ustępując zmieszaniu._

_\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc ‘dlaczego’? - odparował z powrotem. - Kochamy się, Harry… Byliśmy razem przez dobre dwa lata, sądzę, że to było oczywiste, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim to się stało… - mówi do mnie, z taką jasnością i odwagą w głosie._

_  
Stałem tam wpatrując się w niego w kompletnym oszołomieniu, starając się zrozumieć. W jaki sposób wszystko przeszło z takiego bałaganu, do wyzdrowienia, lądując następnie w tym pieprzonym bałaganie raz jeszcze? Nie było mowy, bym pomyślał, że cokolwiek z tego może się zdarzyć, po jego powrocie. To była ostatnia rzecz, którą mógłbym sobie wyobrazić._

_\- Ale co… ze mną… z nami? - zapytałem go łagodnie._  
  
\- Harry… kolego, myślałem, że zrozumiałeś, że zakończyło się to kupę czasu temu? - uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, gdy ja się mogłem jedynie wzdrygnąć na słowo “kolego”. Teraz byłem dla niego tylko kolegą, niczym więcej.  
  
\- Zakończyło się? Rozmawialiśmy o tym w szpitalu, zanim wyjechałeś! Zapomniałeś wszystko?! - uniosłem lekko głos i Zayn udał się w moim kierunku, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu.

_  
\- Oddychaj Harry… - szepnął do mnie. Moje ramiona unosiły się i opadały szybko, z każdym głębokim oddechem, który brałem. Niall i Liam stanęli obok siebie z boku, oglądając wszystko, co działo się przed nimi. Moje oczy jednak, wciąż pozostawały na parze przede mną, parze, która nie powinna być razem._

_\- Harry, pamiętam każde cholerstwo, okej? - głos Louisa nagle staje się ostrzejszy, od jego wcześniejszego pogodnego tonu. - Przeszedłem przez piekło i nareszcie czuję się jakbym był w dobrym miejscu i to dobre miejsce obejmuje Eleanor._

_  
\- Wy nawet nie byliście ze sobą tak naprawdę wcześniej! - krzyknąłem do niego, sprawiając, że Zayn wzdrygnął się obok mnie._

_\- Nie wiesz wszystkiego Harry, więc przestań  zachowywać się jakbyś, kurwa wiedział - Louis krzyknął na mnie w odpowiedzi, przyciągając Eleanor jeszcze bliżej siebie. - Cokolwiek myślisz, czy było prawdziwe wtedy, czy też nie, nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ teraz jest. Kocham ją i pragnę spędzić z nią resztę mojego życia! Jeśli nie potrafisz tego zaakceptować, nigdy nie byłeś prawdziwym przyjacielem, to po pierwsze! - wypluł, a ja po prostu wpatrywałem się w niego martwym wzrokiem._  
  
\- Może, dlatego, ponieważ nigdy dla ciebie nie byłem tylko przyjacielem, Lou, byłem twoim chłopakiem - powiedziałem do niego. Widziałem jak coś przeszyło jego wyraz twarzy zanim pokręcił głową i wzruszył ramionami.

 _-To przeszłość, Harry, a to… – wskazał pomiędzy sobą, a pogrążoną w ciszy dziewczyną obok niego. – Moja przyszłość. Możesz to zaakceptować, albo nie._ __  
  
Wpatrywał się we mnie, tak samo jak ja na niego. Nasze tęczówki nie pozostawiały tego drugiego, nie słabnąc ani na chwilę. Pomieszczenie pogrążyło się w śmiertelnej ciszy i nikt nie odważył się powiedzieć słowa. Czułem dłoń Zayna, która w pocieszającym geście spoczywała na moich plecach, widziałem Nialla, który wtulił się w bok Liama.

_Pomieszczenie pogrążyło się w ciemności wokół mnie, prawie jakby dostało się do moich żył, ponieważ nagle mogłem poczuć ciemność. Światło i szczęście, które czułem zniknęło i zostało zastąpione ciemnością i chłodem. Lekki chichot przemknął przez moje usta, kiedy obniżyłem swój wzrok i pokręciłem głową. Moje stopy ruszyły do przodu z własnej woli, mijając Louisa i tracąc go ramieniem, odezwałem się wystarczająco głośno, by całe pomieszczenie mogło usłyszeć._

__  
\- Wybieram nie - i z tymi ostatnimi słowami, zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi.  
  
+

Tamtej nocy poszedłem później do domu, odmawiając rozmowy komukolwiek. Potrzebowałem jedynie jednej nocy, by zebrać swoje myśli i dowiedzieć się, czego dokładnie chcę w tym momencie. Po godzinach myślenia i szarpania za włosy, doszedłem do jednego wniosku: Louis nie mógł być już częścią mojego życia osobistego.

  
Nie mogłem całkowicie wyciąć go z mojego życia zawodowego, ponieważ byliśmy w zespole, ale to jedyne, co nas wiązało. Mieliśmy relacje biznesowe i nic więcej. Nigdy nie próbował tego zmienić, podobnie jak ja. Pozostali chłopcy próbowali przez chwilę, ale w końcu zrezygnowali, gdy stwierdzili, że i tak nic z tego nie wyjdzie.  
  
Zespół ponownie zaczął pracować razem, nieco więcej odkąd Louis wrócił, ale to były powolne postępy. Wciąż był pod opieką lekarza, wciąż chodził na terapie, ale najwyraźniej miał się dobrze. Na tyle dobrze, by on i Eleanor planowali ich nadchodzący ślub, który wydawał się obejmować wszystkich wokół nas.

Wszyscy pomagali im, by ich wyjątkowy dzień był genialny, wszyscy oprócz mnie. Pojawiałem się w pracy, kiedy było to potrzebne, a po wszystkim wracałem do mieszkania sam. Czasami Zayn, Niall, czy Liam przychodzili, ale obowiązywała niepisana zasada, że Louis nie został uwzględniony w zaproszeniu.  
  
Myślałem, że poczuję się lepiej, kiedy powiedziałem sobie, że potrzebuję wyciąć Louisa z mojego życia. Chociaż to pomogło, ponieważ nigdy nie musiałem oglądać jego głupiego uśmieszku razem z nią, to również bolało, ponieważ straciłem świetnego przyjaciela. Starałem się sobie przetłumaczyć, że zanim to wszystko się stało również nie byliśmy w najlepszych stosunkach, ale nigdy nie było tak źle jak teraz. Nie zachodziło pomiędzy nami do interakcji, nie tak wiele, nawet w godzinach pracy. Doszło do tego, że nie zauważaliśmy nawet swojej obecności. Część mnie nie dbała o to, ale była też część, która zawsze będzie o to dbać.  
  
+  
  
Soboty ostatnio stały się dla mnie samotne. Każdy był zawsze zajęty, nawet jeśli nie pracowaliśmy, więc siedziałem raczej sam w swoim domu, albo jeździłem w odwiedziny do mamy. Dziś był dość ponury dzień na zewnątrz, więc nie odważyłem się wyjść gdziekolwiek. Zamiast tego siedziałem sobie na kanapie, gapiąc się przez okno i obserwując deszcz w ciągu ostatnich trzech godzin.

Mój umysł zbyt często zaprzątał ostatnio ślub. Wiedziałem, że się zbliża, choć nie znałem dokładnej daty, przeraziło mnie to. Pozostali chłopcy byli uwzględnieni w uczestniczeniu ceremonii, podczas, gdy ja nawet nie byłem pewien, czy jestem zaproszony, czy też nie. W zasadzie to już postanowiłem, że jeżeli zostanę zaproszony nigdy moja stopa nie postanie w tym budynku. Dla mnie, oznaczałoby to zaakceptowanie ich małżeństwa i ich związku, a nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Nie zaakceptuję czegoś zbudowanego na kłamstwach i czegoś, co nigdy nie miało być prawdziwe i tak. Wciąż nie mogę pogodzić się z myślą, dlaczego Louis wybrał ją. Dlaczego z każdej osoby na świecie, nie licząc mnie, wybrał właśnie ją. Wciąż to nie miało dla mnie sensu i nie jestem do końca pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie miało.  
  
Moje przemyślenia zostały nagle przerwane przez pukanie do drzwi. Z westchnieniem, dźwignąłem się i ruszyłem przez korytarz, by otworzyć drzwi. Zayn stał tam z małą dezaprobatą na twarzy, ale starał się uśmiechać, kiedy brał mnie do wielkiego uścisku.  
  
\- Hej stary, jak leci? - pyta mnie, kiedy zapraszam go do środka i zamykam drzwi. Prowadzę go do salonu, proponując, by usiadł na kanapie, zanim moszczę się w poprzedniej pozycji.  
  
\- Eh, jest w porządku, tak przypuszczam… A ty? - pytam go, na co wzrusza ramionami.  
  
\- To samo gówno, chyba… - przebiega swoją dłonią szybko przez włosy. - Słuchaj Harry, poproszono mnie bym wpadł do ciebie i coś ci podrzucił… Choć, tak naprawdę nie chcę tego robić, ponieważ wiem, że się wkurzysz, ale obiecałem - mówi szybko unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
  
\- Okej… Co to jest? - pytam zdezorientowany. Wzdycha i siada prosto przed wyciągnięciem blado różowej koperty. W myślach wiedziałem już, co to jest, przełknąłem głośno ślinę, wpatrując się w to.  
  
\- Proszę… - mówi cicho, wręczając mi ją. Czuję jakby ważyło to z tysiąc kilo w moich dłoniach, kiedy patrzę na przód gdzie delikatnym drukiem widnieje moje imię. Pot zaczyna tworzyć się na czole, a moje ręce drżą lekko.

Tak naprawdę, bez namysłu, otwieram drżącymi palcami kopertę wyciągając z niej grubszy, kartonowy kawałek papierku. Elegancki wzór na pięknym, różowym papierze wyróżnia się pięknie z okolicznościowymi kwiatami wydrukowanymi tu i tam. Sposób, w jaki wiją się ozdobienia, misternie ze sobą połączone tworzą piękny kolaż. Plamy innych pięknych letnich kolorów wyrastają na papierze, łącząc wszystko w całość. Wszystko było pięknie skomponowane, ale nic nie mogło odwrócić uwagi od nadruku wypisanego w środku tego wszystkiego.

  
  
  
_Razem z przyjaciółmi i rodziną  
  
   
      Louis W. Tomlinson  
  
   
              oraz  
  
   
      Eleanor J. Calder_   
  
  
_mają zaszczyt zaprosić na zawarcie sakramentu małżeństwa, 2 sierpnia, 2014._

  
Reszta słów rozpłynęła się razem, kiedy utknąłem na linijce w zaproszeniu,  _2 sierpnia_. Ślub miał się odbyć w ciągu jednego tygodnia.


	25. decisions

_Harry’s POV_

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że jakiś żart… - jąkam się do Zayna. Jeśli kiedykolwiek czułem, że nie mogłem oddychać, to było nic w porównaniu, co czułem teraz. To było tak, jakby nagle każdy oddech ograniczał mnie, chcąc powrócić. Powietrze torowało sobie drogę z powrotem do moich płuc, które walczyły z oddechem.

\- Zaufaj mi kolego… Chciałbym tak powiedzieć… - wzdycha, przebiegając dłonią przez swoje ciemne włosy raz jeszcze. - To wszystko było koszmarem, mówiąc szczerze… Wciąż nie wierzę, że to się dzieje - mówi cicho i w pokoju zapada martwa cisza.

Patrzę przez chwilę na jednego z moich najlepszych przyjaciół w szoku. Przez cały ten czas myślałem, że cieszy się z ich powodu i jest podekscytowany będąc częścią tego wszystkiego, ale wydaje się, że byłem zaślepiony przez własne problemy. Po raz kolejny dałem się nabrać, myśląc, że wszyscy wokół mnie pogodzili się z sytuacją, jednak, kiedy teraz otwieram swoje oczy, wyraźnie widzę, że może nie do końca tak jest. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel siedzi obok mnie, nagle wydając się zmęczony, zużyty i wyczerpany. Ciemne kręgi pod jego oczami, pokazują, że nie spał, głębokie zmarszczki osadzone w jego tworzy pokazują znaki, że nie uśmiechał się przez długi czas. Po całym tym czasie, po tym wszystkim dostałem lekcję, kiedy Louis przechodził przez to wszystko, co ominąłem i zrobiłem to ponownie.

\- Przepraszam, Zayn… - mówię nagle, sprawiając, że jego głowa unosi się, nawiązując ze mną kontakt wzrokowy z ciekawością.

\- Za co? - pyta.

\- Za to, że nie było mnie tu dla ciebie… -szepczę i spoglądam w dół na zaproszenie, które wciąż spoczywało w moich dłoniach. - Przez cały ten czas, byłem skupiony na gniewie i goryczy na cały świat wokół mnie i zapomniałem, że mam trzech innych dobrych przyjaciół, na których mogę polegać i że może i oni również mnie potrzebują…

\- Wiesz, że mógłbyś mieć czterech najlepszych przyjaciół, prawda? - pyta w odpowiedzi, nawiązując do Louisa. Mogę jedynie potrząsnąć głową na jego absurdalne pojęcie całej sytuacji.

\- N-nie mogę, Zayn…To za dużo…

\- Wiem… Wiem… - mówi, delikatnie poklepując mnie po kolanie. - Ale masz rację… Potrzebujemy cię, Harry i wiem, że tego nie widzisz, ale to wszystko doprowadza nas do szaleństwa… - marszczę brwi z widocznym grymasem na twarzy, patrząc na niego.

\- Co masz na myśli? - pytam go.

\- Cholera, Harry, oni doprowadzają nas do szaleństwa! Nikt nie chce, by ten ślub doszedł do skutku, oprócz tej dwójki… Każdy po prostu przechodzi przez to bez zapału, odwalając swoją robotę, ponieważ chcemy sprawić, by Louis był szczęśliwy, ale ja po prostu… - pędzi przez swoją przemowę zanim zatrzymuje się nagle, wpatrując się w moją ciemnowiśniową, drewnianą podłogę.

\- Ty po prostu, co? - mówię powoli do niego.

\- Ja po prostu nie sądzę, że on kiedykolwiek będzie szczęśliwy bez ciebie, Harry… - mówi do mnie z całą powagą, przez co prycham na jego stwierdzenie.

\- Miał się dobrze przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy, Zayn… Dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie potrzebuje mnie już wię-

\- Ale to właśnie to, Harry! - przerywa mi nagle, sprawiając, że wzdrygam się na jego podniesiony ton. - Po raz kolejny nie widzisz, co dzieje się wokół ciebie! Kiedy, kurwa zamierzasz otworzyć oczy?! - krzyczy.

\- Hej, jakbyś nie zauważył mam do czynienia z jakimś gównem! - przeciwstawiam się.

\- Tak, tak, tak, Harry, wszyscy dobrze, kurwa znamy, twoją gównianą płaczliwą historyjkę! - krzyczy, tonem pełnym gniewu. - Przestań być tak skoncentrowanym na tym jak ty się czujesz i naprawdę, rozejrzyj się dookoła siebie… Mógłbyś zdać sobie sprawę, że Liam, Niall i ja potrzebujemy byś pomyślał o Louisie…

\- On mnie nie potrzebuje! Ma ją! - krzyczę, wstając i rzucając zaproszenie na jego kolana. - Gdyby mnie potrzebował, nie spoglądałbym teraz na to gówno! Bądź było, by całkiem inaczej i to, kurwa moje imię byłoby tam, zamiast jej! - wrzeszczę, czując jak łzy kłują w oczy, a w gardle formuje się gula.

\- Harry… Twoje imię powinno tam być i do diabła, pewnego dnia tak będzie, tylko, proszę, postaraj się, by wyglądało mniej dziewczęco… - nie mogę nic poradzić, na blady uśmiech, kiedy wypowiada te słowa i wstaje z determinacją w oczach. - Harry, oni nigdy nie byli zakochani i możesz zobaczyć, że jest to wypisane na twarzy Louisa… Sposób, w jaki się z nią obchodzi? Tak, jak było to przedtem… Jakby było to zapisane na papierze, w scenariuszu… To nie jest naturalne i czy chcesz to widzieć, czy też nie, jego oczy rozświetlają się blaskiem w sekundzie, w której wchodzisz do pomieszczenia… Ciągnie go do ciebie i możesz zauważyć, że walczy z tym zaciekle, ale ty zbudowałeś mur wokół siebie i on wie, że nie dopuścisz go do siebie… Ale musisz to zrobić i musisz zrobić to szybko…

\- Zayn, ja-

\- Nie, Harry… Musisz zakończyć to wszystko i odebrać to, co twoje… - mówi surowo.

\- Ale to - zatrzymuję się i wzdycham. - On nie jest już mój… Wybrał ją… - szepczę, ostatnią część łamiącym się głosem, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. Zayn wzdycha cicho, robiąc kilka kroków przed siebie, owijając ramiona wokół mnie w ciasnym uścisku.

\- Może i rozum wybrał ją, ale jego serce zawsze wybierze ciebie.

Serce zaciska się na jego słowa i czuję iskierkę nadziei, która umarła w środku długi czas temu, że rozpaliła się ponownie. Mój umysł i serce toczą bitwę, czy naprawdę powinienem o niego walczyć, czy powinienem zrobić to, co sobie powiedziałem i pozwolić mu odejść.

\- Harry, musisz o niego walczyć… Obaj poddaliście się za pierwszym razem, proszę, nie popełnij tego błędu ponownie - szepcze do mojego ucha, przed uściśnięciem mnie mocno raz jeszcze. Oddala się i odwraca do wyjścia. Kiedy rusza, opuszcza zaproszenie, które tkwiło w jego dłoni na mój stolik kawowy i wychodzi z domu.

Otoczony ciszą raz jeszcze, odwracam się i siadam na kanapie. Moje drżące palce sięgają do przodu i podnoszą przerażające zaproszenie raz jeszcze, w które się wpatruję. Gdy śledzę wzorkiem je raz jeszcze, czuję determinację i potrzebę wzrastającą wewnątrz mnie. Nic z tego nie było w porządku, on nie powinien być z nią, nie powinien się z nią żenić. To było moje miejsce, nikogo innego. Ona nie zasługiwała, by jej imię było wydrukowane tuż obok jego i nigdy nie zasługiwała na miejsce obok niego. Nigdy nie zasłuży sobie na miejsce w jego sercu, które ma zarezerwowane dla tych, którzy znaczą dla niego najwięcej.

Ona nigdy na to sobie nie zasłuży, ale ja tak i zamierzam go odzyskać.

Zamierzam odzyskać swojego Louisa na dobre.


	26. determination

_Harry’s POV  
_  
Wraz z nowym spojrzeniem na sprawę oraz większą nadzieją, niżeli czułem przez ostatni długi czas, tydzień minął szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Ludzie zlatywali się z całego świata, by uczestniczyć w ślubie i weekendowych uroczystościach. Wszyscy krzątali się dookoła, starając się wszystko zorganizować i przygotować na ten wielki dzień, podczas gdy ja siedziałem w moim mieszkaniu, czekając.  
  
Nie zostałem poproszony ani razu przez ten tydzień o pomoc i choć mi to odpowiadało, czułem się nieco sfrustrowany. Wiedziałem, że nie zadzwonią, ale zgaduję, że jakaś część mnie miała nadzieję.  
  
Cały tydzień spędziłem siedząc w samotności w mieszkaniu, starając się zdecydować w jaki sposób dokładnie zamierzałem wprowadzić w życie nowo powstałą zmianę w moim sercu. Nie miałem żadnych kontaktów i żadnego, kurwa pojęcia, co teraz zrobić. Postanowić, by go odzyskać to jedno, ale zrobić to? Przeraża mnie jak cholera.  
  
Wiedziałem, że media i każdy, kto nie był częścią naszego kręgu bliskich znajomych, rodziny i przyjaciół, oczekiwali, że pojawię się na ślubie. Nie miałem takiego zamiaru, zwłaszcza, jeżeli znajdę sposób, by porozmawiać z Louisem wcześniej. Jedyny problem polega na tym, że nie mam pojęcia, jak właściwie zamierzam do tego doprowadzić.  
  
+  
  
Tydzień minął w mgnieniu oka i musiałem obecnie stawić czoła piątkowi, dniu poprzedzającym ślub. Ceremonia odbędzie się za dokładnie 24 godziny, licząc od teraz i podczas gdy panna młoda wraz z druhnami odpoczywały w domowym zaciszu, relaksując się przed jutrem, panowie wyruszyli na imprezę. Otrzymałem wiadomość od Zayna z pytaniem, czy przyjdę i choć wiem, że chcę, nie mogę ruszyć tyłka z tej kanapy.  
  
To był wieczór kawalerski Louisa i miałem ogromną debatę nad tym jakby to wyglądało gdybym poszedł, albo i nie. Gdybym poszedł, to byłoby prawie tak jakbym czuł się w porządku z tym, że bierze ślub, akceptując to, ale jeśli nie pójdę i inni to zauważą spotka to się z ostrą reakcją mediów. Rzecz polega jednak na tym, że nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że czuję, że  _muszę_  iść, czuję, że jeśli pójdę, może to ostatecznie zmienić bieg wydarzeń.

  
Więc, z tym dodatkowym małym bodźcem wstałem i poleciałem na górę do swojego pokoju, przebierając się i szykując. Wygląda na to, że dzisiejszy wieczór spędzę w klubie z moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i moim eks, świętując jego cholerny ślub, który nie dojdzie do skutku. Nie, jeśli mogę coś na to poradzić.  
  
+

Klub był ciemny, wyposażony w jasne, neonowe światła i stroboskopy. Wypełniało go morze ludzi tańczących ze sobą i pijących. Muzyka grzmiała z głośników, a bas sprawiał, że podłoga dudniła w jego rytmie. Powietrze było gęste, gdzie byś nie poszedł, ale atmosfera sprawiała, że czułeś, że wszytko możesz odrzucić w tej chwili na bok.  
  
Jak tylko postawiłem nogę w tym miejscu, od razu zacząłem się pocić z nerwów. Nie rozmawiałem z Louisem poza pracą przez ponad sześć miesięcy i dziś wieczorem będę to robił swobodnie. Myśl o odrzuceniu przez niego całkowicie oraz prośba, bym opuścił lokal była w czołówce mojego umysłu i mówiąc szczerze przeraża mnie to na śmierć, ale wiedziałem, że musiałem zaryzykować, skorzystać z szansy. Jeśli nie podejmę ryzyka, nigdy nie dowiem się jak mogłoby się to zakończyć. Nawet, jeśli _ją_  poślubi, a ja utknę na wieki, jako jego najlepszy przyjaciel, przynajmniej będę wiedział, że próbowałem o nas walczyć.

  
\- Harry? - słyszę czyiś krzyk przecinający muzykę tuż za mną. Odwracam się i widzę podpitego i szczerzącego się Nialla. Uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że nachodzi mnie myśl, że jego policzki zaraz pękną, kiedy skacze na mnie z ogromnym uściskiem.

\- Co, do cholery tutaj robisz?! - krzyczy mi do ucha. - Nie, żebym się nie cieszył, że cię widzę… ponieważ cieszę się, tyle, że nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj, nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą jakiś czas i - hej, przyciąłeś włosy? - pyta mnie nagle, na co reaguję głębokim chichotem.  
  
\- Nie za dużo wypiłeś jak na tak wczesną porę, Niall? - śmieję się, przez co wzrusza ramionami.

  
\- Nie mogę nic na to poradzić, z tymi starymi ludźmi, których przyprowadziłem tutaj ze sobą! Ledwo rozmawiali przez całą noc! - jęczy rozdrażniony.  
  
\- Chłopcy? - pytam, przechylając głowę na bok, kiedy on kiwa swoją własną głową.

\- Tak, musiałem skłamać, wymyślając, że idę się odlać byleby tylko trzymać się od nich z daleka… Jak głośno jest tutaj w klubie, tak tam panuje śmiertelna, kurwa cisza! - kręci głową i prowadzi mnie do baru. - Choć, zorganizujemy ci drinka, bo inaczej skopie ci tyłek - uśmiecha się i krzyczy na barmana, by polał mi piwo.  
  
Uśmiecham się, kiedy obserwuję jak Niall mówi z ożywieniem, lekko plącząc się w słowach. Kiedy Niall pije ma tendencję do bycia bardzo szczęśliwym, rozmownym, zyskując czasem zbyt lepkie rączki, co - jak sobie teraz tak pomyślę, zawsze było skierowane w kierunku Liama. Cholera, że też nigdy nie zauważyłem niczego, jeśli chodzi o tą dwójkę.  
  
\- …więc ja na to: “Tak naprawdę nic mnie, kurwa nie obchodzi gdzie postawisz te kwiaty!” przez co Louis wydarł się na mnie! Ale chodzi o to, no daj spokój, komu do diabła zależy czy masz lilie czy róże? Czy to nie działka druhen? - krzyczy do mnie, wręczając mi piwo.  
  
\- Nia - chcę go powstrzymać od rozmów o ślubie, ale on po prostu mnie ignoruje, mówiąc dalej, chwytając mnie tym samym za ramię prowadząc z dala od baru.

  
  
\- Więc wtedy powiedziałem mu, że jego gejowska strona wychodzi na światło dzienne, przez co nie odzywał się do mnie przez dwa tygodnie!

\- Czekaj… Niall, rzeczywiście to do niego powiedziałeś? - gapię się na niego.  
  
\- Cóż, do diabła, Harry, on był zaniepokojony tym ile do cholery płatków ma każdy z kwiatków, kto do cholery nie pomyślałby, że ten skurwiel nie jest gejem, gdyby to usłyszał! - wrzeszczy w odpowiedzi, idąc dalej. Wybucham po prostu śmiechem, kręcąc głową.  
  
\- Uwielbiam pijanego Nialla - mówię do siebie pod nosem, podążając za nim, przeciskając się przez wszystkich tańczących ludzi wokół nas. Kieruje nas na tyły, w róg lokalu, idąc następnie w górę po schodach na wzniesioną platformę. Jest ona mniej zatłoczona i łatwiej z niej obserwować lokal.  
  
Widzę jak Niall bierze głęboki oddech, zanim skręca mówiąc coś, czego nie słyszę ze względu na muzykę. Przegryzam wargę i skręcam również, zatrzymując się i spoglądając na chłopaka przede mną. Liam i Zayn przekręcili głowy w moim kierunku i kiedy Liam patrzy na mnie z zaskoczeniem, Zayn uśmiecha się pod nosem, patrząc na mnie.

  
Niall, który stał nieco na mojej drodze, przesuwa się, pozostawiając mi pełny wgląd na chłopaka siedzącego pośrodku sofy, spoglądającego na mnie w szoku. Jego błękitne oczy wpatrują się we mnie z zaskoczeniem i przysięgam, że nie mrugnął ani razu.  
  
Nawet po dziś dzień, odmawiając sobie szansy przez tak długo, wciąż wygląda tak pięknie jak wtedy, gdy go poznałem. Jego błękitne tęczówki stały się moim ulubionym odcieniem, których nikt nie mógł skopiować, podobnie jak jego jasnobrązowe włosy, które ciemnieją zimą i jaśnieją, kiedy przebywa na słońcu latem. Miękkie promienie słoneczne scałowały jego skórę bez żadnej niedoskonałości, jest całkowicie bez skazy.  Te wspaniale ukształtowane usta, których tak bardzo pragnąłem dotknąć przez ponad dwa lata utknęły gdzieś pomiędzy grymasem, a uśmiechem, ale nic z tego nie równa się mojej ulubionej części, jego nosa.

Dni, które spędziłem na marzeniu o nas, o byciu raz jeszcze razem, doceniając i nawet ucząc się na nowo kształtów jego ciała wciąż są świeże w mojej głowie. Marzę o składaniu pocałunków na jego czole, jego ustach i jak zawsze, czubku jego nosa. Marzę o badaniu dłońmi jego ciała, traktując go jak najbardziej kruche dzieło sztuki na świecie. I co najważniejsze, marzę i pragnę pokazać mu miłość, pasję i pragnienie.

  
\- Harry? - mówi cichym głosem, przez co zmuszam się, aby ukryć ogromny uśmiech, który chce się wkraść na moje usta.

\- H-hej Lou… - mówię cicho, ale głośno na tyle, by usłyszał.

  
\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? - pyta, ale nie w złośliwy sposób, tylko pełen ciekowości.

\- Szczerze? - pytam go, kiedy biorę mały krok do przodu. Kiwa głową, zadzierając ją nieco do góry, spoglądając na moją wysoką figurę. - Nie jestem do końca pewien… - mówię szczerze. - Po prostu czułem, że powinienem tutaj być.  
  
\- Ale myślałem, że ty… nie pochwalasz tego - stwierdza.  
  
\- Nie pochwalam… ale wciąż, chciałem tu być… dla ciebie… - mówię delikatnie, patrząc się jedynie na niego.

  
\- Chłopcy, chodźmy po kolejkę, okej? - słyszę jak Zayn się odzywa i wstaje, ciągnąc przylepiającego się Nialla i Liama.

Kiedy odchodzą, jest tak jakby napięcie wokół nas się podwoiło. To trzyma mnie zakorzenionym w miejscu i choć Louis proponuje bym usiadł obok niego, nie mogę się ruszyć, jeszcze. Spoglądam na niego, kiedy odwzajemnia moje spojrzenie, jednak jedynie moje utrzymuje tyle pytań, na które pragnę odpowiedzi.  
  
\- Dlaczego to robisz? - mówię w końcu. Wypuszcza westchnienie i kręci głową, śmiejąc się sarkastycznie.

\- Wiesz dlaczego, Harry - mówi do mnie nagle brzmiąc na zmęczonego.

  
\- Okej, dobrze, ale nie rozumiem - mówię w odpowiedzi, na co przewraca oczami.

\- Co tu jest więcej do zrozumienia? Kocham ją, Harry i pragnę z nią być - mówi do mnie, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz w świecie.  
  
\- Jak możesz mówić, że ją kochasz, Lou? Twój tak zwany “związek” został stworzony na kłamstwach i grze aktorskiej! - mówię do niego starając się z cały sił nie zdenerwować na niego. Zaciska swoje pięści ciasno i wstaje spoglądając na mnie.  
  
\- Nic, kurwa nie wiesz, Harry! Czy możesz po prostu zapomnieć o wszystkim, co powiedziałem, zanim wyjechałem i skupić się tylko na tym, co dzieje się jutro! Biorę ślub, ponieważ tego, kurwa chcę! - krzyczy na mnie. Patrzą na niego i jego gniewną postawę, myśląc przez chwilę, zanim odzywam się ponownie.  
  
\- Dobrze, w porządku… ale mogę zadać jedno pytanie? - patrzą na niego bezpośrednio.

  
\- Czy nie zapytałeś już o zbyt wiele? - wzdycha.

\- Tylko jeszcze jedno… proszę? - mówię i po kilku chwilach kiwa krótko głową. Biorę głęboki oddech i spoglądam na niego z powagą. - Jesteś szczęśliwy?

  
Ekspresja, jaka przemyka przez jego twarz jest niemal nie do opisania. Złość oraz napięcie w jego ciele ulatuje, a on po prostu wpatruje się we mnie z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Oddycha głęboko, nie odzywając się słowem przez kilka minut. Myślę sobie prawie, że nigdy nie da mi odpowiedzi, a nawet, jeśli, nie będzie to prawda, bo przecież zajmuje mu to tak długo.  
  
\- Tak - mówi prosto, ale całkowicie pozbawiony emocji. Przytakuję do niego, w sposób, by zobaczył, że rozumiem.

\- Okej… jesteś szczęśliwy i szanuję to, ale…  
  
\- Ale co, Harry? - mówi wyczerpany i uśmiecham się pod nosem, biorąc łyk piwa.

  
  
\- Będziesz miał jedną, ostatnią noc zabawy, jako wolny człowiek, co oznacza żadnych żalów - mówię pewnie do niego.

\- Co do cholery to zna - nie daję mu szansy dokończyć, nagle przemieszczając się i stojąc przed nim, upuszczając butelkę piwa na podłogę i umieszczając dłonie po obu stronach jego twarzy, przyciskam swoje usta do jego.

  
  
Czuję jak spina się pode mną i zaczyna protestować, ale kontynuuje, poruszając ustami naprzeciw jego. Determinacja, pasja i pragnienie, które czuję, przekładam na pocałunek. Całuję go z każdą namiastką pragnienia, które czułem odkąd go spotkałem, każdą namiastką miłości, to wszystko jest w tym jednym pocałunku. Całuję go, wiedząc, że to będzie nasz ostatni pocałunek i nie poddaje się.

Z uporem nadchodzą jego efekty i to wtedy Louis oddaje pocałunek.  
  
+  
  
Nie mam pojęcia gdzie podziali się pozostali chłopcy i nie dbam o to. Tak się boję, że jeżeli pozwolę sobie na myślenie o czymś innym to stracę to, co dzieje się teraz, tuż przede mną.

  
Moje palce nerwowo poszukują kluczy, kiedy przyciskam Louisa do drzwi, nie opuszczając ani na chwilę jego ust. Jego małe dłonie ściskają przód mojej koszuli, trzymając mnie przeciwko niemu. Moja wolna dłoń pozostaje przyklejona do jego biodra, mocno przyciskając jednego do drugiego.  
  
\- Harry, przysięgam na Boga, jeśli nie otworzysz tych cholernych drzwi - uśmiecham się złowieszczo w jego usta, kiedy drzwi w końcu otwierają się, a my wpadamy do środka.  
  
Moja kontrola wydaje się być nagle odebrana, kiedy Louis uderza mną o ścianę w przedpokoju. Drzwi zostają zamknięte kopniakiem, kiedy całuje mnie tak głęboko, że moja głowa wiruje z braku tlenu. Dłonie Louisa błądzą w górę po mojej klatce piersiowej, by po chwili zejść ponownie w dół. Moje ręce mocno chwytają jego talię, kiedy pcham go w dół korytarza. Nasze usta ani na chwilę się nie rozstają, przez co, pożądanie rośnie z każdym następnym krokiem, który bierzemy.  
  
Mój umysł nie do końca może przetworzyć, w jaki sposób nagle kończymy w moim pokoju z Louisem, przyciśniętym do łóżka, tuż pode mną. Wydaje się, że nie mogę zająć myśli niczym innym jak osobą pode mną. Za każdym razem, kiedy marzyłem o tej chwili pragnąłem by było słodko, przepełnione miłością i delikatnie, jednak widząc spojrzenie Louisa i odzwierciedlenie moich własnych emocji, wiem, że nie będzie ani trochę w tym stylu.  
  
Jego ręce sięgają w dół za rąbek mojej koszuli, więc  siadam, nieco odchylając się do tyłu, kiedy podnosi ją, przeciągając przez głowę. Jego tęczówki wędrują w dół mojej wytatuowanej sylwetki, pozwalając tym samym swoim dłonią je prześledzić. Uczucie jego dłoni ponownie na mojej skórze posyła mnie w głębsze poczucie pożądania niżeli do tej pory kiedykolwiek czułem.  
  
\- Za dużo ubrań… - bełkoczę i sięgam po jego koszulę, dosłownie zrywając ją z niego szybciej, niż sądziłem, że jest to możliwe. Moje usta odnajdują drogę do jego szyi i zaczynają składać pocałunki na każdym możliwym centymetrze jego skóry.

Jęki, które opuszczają jego usta jedynie zachęcają mnie do dalszych działań, kiedy moje własne usta ustalają szlak w dół. Przechodzę pobieżnie przez jego obojczyki, szczypiąc, co chwilę jego skórę tylko po to, by usłyszeć piękne dźwięki, które dochodzą z jego ust. Wymawia moje imię bez tchu, kiedy moja dłoń niczym piórko delikatnie dotyka jego brzucha, schodząc niżej, aż do góry jego spodni. Moje zwinne palce szybko rozpracowują guziki i wkrótce leży przede mną jedynie w swoich ciasnych bokserkach.  
  
\- Kurwa… - mamroczę do siebie, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od widoku poniżej mnie. Gdzieś głęboko w moim umyśle, pamiętam jak zwykł zakładać je dla mnie, ponieważ były moimi ulubionymi. Obcisły, czarny materiał, prawie niczym druga skóra wokół niego ukazująca mi każdy kurwa zarys jego ciała, zwłaszcza część, której pragnę najbardziej.  
  
\- Harry… - jęczy i spoglądam na niego. Z jego przymkniętymi oczami i rozwartymi ustami, z których ucieka krótkie dyszenie, przejeżdżam palcem wskazującym wzdłuż górnej linii jego bokserek. Mój palec zawija się kilkakrotnie za nią, by go po prostu podrażnić, kiedy unosi swoje biodra w oczekiwaniu na jakiekolwiek tarcie.  
  
Z głębokim oddechem uspokajającym moje nerwy, zahaczam palec o materiał i zsuwam go w dół jego nóg. Moje tęczówki śledzą moje dłonie, gdy jego bokserki zsuwają się wzdłuż jego nóg, ukazując jego twardniejącego penisa, który przyprawia mnie o jęk opuszczający moje własne usta.  
  
Louis zrzuca swoje bokserki do końca, kiedy moja dłoń sunie wzdłuż jego nogi i uda. Wydaje się, że nie może powstrzymać się, wijąc się, gdy coraz bardziej zbliżam się, dając mu to, czego pragnie najbardziej. W nagłym przypływie pewności siebie, niespodziewanie owijam dłoń wokół niego, sprawiając, że wypycha biodra w moją dłoń.

\- Kurwa, Harry… - wydycha Louis, na co uśmiecham się pod nosem. Moja dłoń zaczyna poruszać się powoli w górę i w dół i czuję, że twardnieje jeszcze bardziej. Moje tęczówki nie opuszczają widoku przede mną, kiedy pracuję dłonią w rytmie wraz z jego biodrami.

  
Zaczynam zdejmować swoje własne spodnie i bokserki, wciąż poruszając drugą dłonią wzdłuż jego penisa. Dyszenie oraz jęki pochodząc od Louisa były znakiem, że nie będzie w stanie znieść tego dłużej. W chwili, w której mojej spodnie znikają, zabieram rękę, pochylając się nad Louisem i całując go z wszystkim, co w sobie mam. Teraz, bez zbędnych rzeczy pomiędzy nami, przyciskam swoje biodra w dół, do jego, sprawiając, że nasze twarde erekcje ocierają się o siebie. W pomieszczeniu nie słychać nic, nie licząc wulgarnych słów i pomruków zachwytu.  
  
W nagłym ruchu Louis odwraca nas, sprawiając, że góruje nade mną. Złowieszczy uśmieszek formuje się na jego ustach, ten, za którym tak tęskniłem, kiedy jego dłonie spoczęły po bokach mojej głowy, z nim zawieszonym nade mną.  
  
\- Od kiedy to jesteś na górze? - uśmiecha się do mnie i nie mogę nic poradzić, ale uśmiechnąć się do niego.

\- Nigdy…  - mówię i patrzę mu prosto w oczy.

  
\- Szafka nocna? - pyta mnie, kiedy jego tęczówki wędrują w dół, wzdłuż mojego nagiego ciała, pochłaniając je, jako obraz, który przywraca z pamięci.  
  
\- Tak… - mówię tonem wypełnionym pożądaniem. Szybko sięga do przodu, przekopując szafkę nocną, wyciągając dawno temu zapomnianą buteleczkę lubrykantu. Moje oczy pozostają zamknięte, jednak mogę niemal zobaczyć ruchy, gdy pokrywa swoje palce śliskim płynem.

Otwieram oczy, by zobaczyć Louisa, klęczącego pomiędzy moimi nogami, kiedy rozprowadza lubrykant na palcach. Jego tęczówki przenoszą się na moje, kiedy sięga do przodu, wpychając powoli jeden palec we mnie, poruszając nim kilka razy i uśmiechając się na każdy pomruk, który opuszcza moje pełne pragnienia usta. Wkrótce dodaje kolejny, rozciągając mnie jeszcze bardziej, używając swojej wolnej dłoni, aby utrzymać moje biodra na łóżku. Moje biodra unoszą się do góry niemal instynktownie, na jego wtargnięcie, ale moje ciało szybko przystosowuje się do niego, raz jeszcze.  
  
\- L-Louis… - skomlę z przyjemności, z przymkniętymi powiekami i głową odchyloną do tyłu. Jego palce poruszają się we mnie bez końca, kiedy pochyla się nade mną, by wchłonąć jęki poprzez przecinający je pocałunek. Krzyżuje swoje palce, nagle uderzając mnie w miejscu, w którym potrzebuję go najbardziej i nie mogę powstrzymać lekkiego krzyku, który ucieka z moich ust.  
  
\- Kurwa… Lou… Teraz, proszę… - oddycham ciężko, kiedy uderza w prostatę w kółko.

  
Louis wysuwa swoje palce, zanim unosi moje długie nogi i owija je wokół swojej talii, kierując główkę swojej długości do dziurki. Nigdy przedtem nie czułem jakby potrzebował Louisa bardziej, niż potrzebuję go w tej chwili. Nie tylko z chwili pożądania, przepełnionej pragnieniem, ale i miłości. Nie mam pojęcia, co stanie się jutro, jedyne, co mnie teraz interesuje to ta chwila. Konsekwencje mogą przyjść później, w tej chwili wszystko, czego potrzebuję to Louis.  
  
Powoli i stopniowo wsuwa się we mnie, przez co zaciskam oczy, na lekki ból, który odczuwam. Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd po raz ostatni czułem go w ten sposób, że nie jestem już przyzwyczajony do tego.

\- Kurwa… Taki ciasny… - mruczy, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Powoli porusza biodrami do przodu, pozwalając, by moje ciało przyzwyczaiło się do niego raz jeszcze. Odmawiam cichą modlitwę, by moje ciało tym razem nigdy nie zapomniało.  
  
Czekam aż ból i pieczenie ustąpi, kiedy jest w pełni we mnie. Czuję się taki pełen i przytłoczony jego obecnością, ale wiem, że nie potrwa to długo. Pierwotny instynkt, by pieprzyc się do nieprzytomności zaczyna przejmować kontrolę i nie ma powrotu, kiedy to  następuje.  
  
Moje ciało zaczyna czuć przyjemność, jak powinno i unoszę swoje biodra w kierunku Louisa, sprawiając, że wsuwa się we mnie jeszcze głębiej. Krzyczę z przyjemności, na uczucie, kiedy zaczyna delikatnie poruszać swoimi biodrami. Każdy ruch, każdy rytm jego bioder, każde jego pchnięcie coraz głębiej mnie jest niczym modlitwa. Szepczę jego imię w kółko, z każdym pchnięciem, kiedy chwyta moje biodra, jakby miały się rozlecieć, gdy jego tempo staje się jeszcze szybsze i głębsze.

  
\- Cholera… -  woła, uderzając biodrami o moje, kiedy uderza w najgłębszą część mnie, której potrzebuję najbardziej.  
  
\- Lou! - krzyczę, kiedy wciąż wykonuje pchnięcia, w kółko uderzając ten sam punkt. Nie mogę myśleć, a co dopiero mówić w tej chwili, a jedyne, czego potrzebuję jest on.

\- Dotknij… Dotknij się, Harry… Teraz - warczy i jakby moje ciało zostało stworzone do wykonywania jego rozkazów, owijam dłoń wokół mojego śliskiego penisa, zaczynając poruszać nią w górę w i dół, w rytm jego pchnięć.

  
Obserwuje mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, kiedy jego pchnięcia stają się coraz bardziej sporadyczne i niechlujne. Pożądanie wypełniające jego zamglone oczy, jest jeszcze głębsze i wiem, że jest blisko krawędzi. Poruszam dłonią jeszcze szybciej wraz z jego pchnięciami, chcąc skończyć razem z nim.

\- Harry…. J-ja… Kurwa! - krzyczy, uderzając biodrami o moje, wbijając swoje palce w moją skórę bioder, dochodząc tym samym głęboko we mnie. Nic nie może mnie powstrzymać od osiągnięcia najwyższej formy szczęści w przyjemności z nim, zawsze zgrani, zawsze razem.

  
Opada na mnie, przez co moje ramiona natychmiastowo owijają się wokół niego. Nie ma troski o problemy, które właśnie spowodowaliśmy, bałagan, który narobiliśmy. Nic innego w tej chwili nie ma znaczenia, z wyjątkiem Louisa w moich ramionach.  
  
I mam nadzieję, że to tam właśnie zostanie.


	27. the morning after

_Harry’s POV_

Kiedyś myślałem, że szczęście to tylko złudzenie. Coś, co ludzie wymyślili, by opowiadać historie, bądź sprzedać dobrą książkę. Nigdy nie myślałem, że to coś, co może istnieć i dla mnie, ale to tylko, dlatego, że zawsze wydawało się dziać inaczej. I kiedy raz w moim życiu myślałem, że jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, wszystko się zatrzymało. Szczęście, które myślałem, że znam, zniknęło niczym dym. Nie było po nim żadnego śladu i wraz z nim, odeszła każda część mnie, która wydawała się żywa.

  
Nie czułem szczęścia, nawet przelotnie, przez bardzo długi czas i szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że właśnie tak spędzę resztę swojego życia. Aż do teraz.

  
+

  
Słońce świeciło przez zasłony mego okna sypialni, będąc wystarczające jasne, abym zaczął się wiercić. Wszystkie moje zmysły nagle wydawały się wrażliwsze we wczesnych godzinach porannych. Każde cholerne ćwierkanie ptaka, czy cichy hałas chrapania obok mnie, sprawiał, że nasiliły się tylko jeszcze bardziej. Lekki ból głowy oraz tęczówki za moimi powiekami, błagały o to, bym trzymał je zamknięte.

  
Kiedy moje ciało zaczęło się powoli przebudzać, dając mi z powrotem czucie, jedyną rzeczą, jaką mogę poczuć to otaczające mnie ciepło. Miękkie, małe ciało z ramionami owiniętymi bezpiecznie w mojej talii, głowa oparta na mojej klatce piersiowej oraz oddech muskający mój brzuch. Jasna warstwa włosów pokrywała górę mojej piersi, łaskocząc moje obojczyki za każdym razem, gdy biorę oddech, bądź poruszam się. Długie, słodkie i smukłe nogi są splecione z moimi, uzupełniając moje poczucie ciepła i bezpieczeństwa.

  
W rzeczywistości moje ciało jest większe, bardziej męskie, jednak mimo to, to ja jestem tym, który czuje bezpieczeństwo i ochronę. Uczucie, które zamierzam cenić i zachować, jako święte.

  
Niewielki ruch względem mojego ciała sprawia, że moje oczy otwierają się lekko. Natychmiast tego żałuję, jako, że światło wydaje się wybrać ten moment na wypełnienie pokoju jeszcze bardziej, sprawiając, że jęczę lekko. Mrugam kilkakrotnie, przystosowując się do nagłej ostrości i kiedy otwieram w pełni oczy, obraz, który widzę zapiera mi dech w piersi.

  
Mój umysł wyraźnie odtwarza każde zdarzenie ubiegłej nocy. Od jazdy do klubu, po każdy drink, kończąc na namiętnym pocałunku oraz ciałach splecionych razem. Chwila, która była zbyt potężna, by być jedynie pijacką pomyłką, która pójdzie w zapomnienie. Wspomnienie jeszcze bardziej wzmacnia się w mojej głowie, kiedy widzę w moich ramionach chłopca, w którym beznadziejnie się zatraciłem.

  
Budzenie się obok Louisa zawsze należało do moich ulubionych czynności, jeśli chodzi o naszą wcześniejszą relację. Wtedy byłem dużo mniejszy i Louis był większy ode mnie. Jakoś przez lata, wydawało się, że przestał rosnąć, kiedy ja wydawałem się wciąż pnąc w górę. Uśmiech wkrada się na moje usta na wspomnienia w moim sercu, kiedy myślę o tym, jak sprawy obróciły się całkowicie. To byłem ja, który budził się z owiniętymi ramionami wokół jego nieco większej postury. Jego opiekuńcze ramiona owijały się wokół mnie od niechcenia, kiedy spałem, jednak wiedziałem, że te ramiona nigdy nie pozwolą wyrządzić mi krzywdy.

  
W ten sam sposób, teraz, choć role się odwróciły, moje ramiona chronią jego. To coś, co mówi o mojej miłości i uwielbieniu do niego. Mógłby zrobić wszystko względem mnie, skrzywdzić mnie, nawet mnie zniszczyć, ale moje ramiona zawsze będą otwarte i chętne, by go chronić. Stanąłbym niczym tarcza przed nim, umarł na tysiące sposobów i zabrał każdą cząstkę bólu, która byłaby możliwa, jeśli oznaczałoby to uchronieniem go przed złem.

  
Budząc się teraz, pomimo bólu głowy i kilka niewielkich, mniejszych w moim ciele, czuję spokój. To tak, jakby wwiercał się we mnie gdzieś głęboko, że może, ale tylko może, sprawy potoczą się tak jak tego pragnąłem od dłuższego czasu. Że może teraz dwie osoby, które były dla siebie bardziej stworzone niż ktokolwiek inny we wszechświecie wreszcie mają swoją szansę. To było wreszcie to, ich czas.

  
Słyszę gburowate mamrotanie, które wychodzi zbyt cicho bym je usłyszał, naprzeciw mojej piersi. Moje oczy zamykają się po raz kolejny, kiedy moja ręka chwyta miękkie włosy, które łaskoczą moją klatkę piersiową. Przeczesuję przez nie palcami, pozwalając, by delikatnie przeszły przez moje palce. Czuję jak jego ciało zaczyna się nieco poruszać wokół mnie i jego głowa podnosi się w momencie, gdy moje oczy otwierają się na spotkanie z jego.

  
Spoglądam na niego w dół i wiem, że w moich oczach może zobaczyć tyle miłości i szczerości. Ta chwila jest dokładnie taka, na jaką nie tylko miałem nadzieję, ale, o jaką również się modliłem. Jego błękitne tęczówki lśnią, spoglądając na mnie i w tym momencie widzę w nich o wiele więcej życia, niż w ostatnich miesiącach, może i nawet latach. Jego długie rzęsy trzepoczą na policzkach, kiedy pozwala swoim powiekom zamknąć się raz jeszcze, gdy ja kontynuuje zabawę jego włosami.

  
\- Harry? - szepcze cicho, przerywając ciszę poranka. Uśmiecham się i mamroczę niesłyszalną odpowiedź.

  
Moje oczy wciąż utkwione w jego słodkiej i delikatnej twarzy, zapamiętują każdy skrawek jakby to był ostatni raz. Dopiero wówczas, spływa na mnie fatum strasznych dni, ale nawet teraz nie mogę zmusić się, żeby się martwić, ani bać. Mój cały świat nagle znajduje się w moich ramionach i zamiast poczucia dominującej ciężkości po prostu czuje się dobrze, spokojnie, pełen miłości i prawdy.

  
\- Cholernie boli mnie głowa… - mówi Louis po chwili ciszy. Chichoczę lekko, kończąc z jękiem, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, jak wielki błąd to był.

  
\- Ciebie też? - pyta i mogę usłyszeć ten zadziorny uśmieszek w jego głosie.

  
\- Tak… - mamroczę z chrypką w głosie. Czuję jak jego palce zaczynają kreślić wzory na moim brzuchu, tworząc małe rzeczy tu i tam, ale bez szczególnego znaczenia, czy końca. Po prostu leżymy w ciszy słodkiego poranka, który mamy i prawie staje się to tak jak było kiedyś. Kiedy nie mieliśmy się absolutnie o co martwić. Byliśmy po prostu my i nasza miłość, nic więcej.

  
\- Harry… czy my… um… - słyszę jak Louis pyta cicho, jego palce momentalnie się zatrzymują, gdy zadaje pytanie. Wiedząc, o co pyta, nie mogę nic poradzić na uśmiech, który wkrada się na moje usta, gdy przytakuję w odpowiedzi.

  
\- Tak, kochanie…. Zrobiliśmy to…. - mówię i składam pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. Miałem wyobrażenie w mojej głowie, w którym widziałem albo przyjemną ciszę, albo lekki szok, ale w każdym z nich widziałem szczęście. Ani razu, kiedykolwiek się nie spodziewałem jego prawdziwej reakcji, ani też tego nie planowałem.

  
\- Cholera! - mówi nagle, odrywając się od mojego ciała, siadając prosto. - Cholera, cholera, cholera! - wstrzymuje oddech, tym razem zeskakując z łóżka, pochylając się, co chwilę podnosząc przy tym przypadkowe części porozrzucanych ubrań.

  
\- Louis? - pytam cicho, siadając i pozwalając cienkiej bawełnie owinąć się wokół mojej talii. - Co się stało, kochanie? - pytam go delikatnie, obserwując jak walczy ze spodniami, które wciąga na swoje małe nóżki.

  
\- Harry, uprawialiśmy seks! - krzyczy i szarpie lekko koszulkę przeciągając przez swoją głowę, spoglądając na mnie po chwili z kompletnym przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Wydawało się, jakby prawie natychmiast zbladł na słowa, które opuściły jego usta.

  
Sięgam po swoje bokserki, zdezorientowany i zakładam je, zanim wychodzę z łóżka, by stanąć przed nim.

  
\- I…? Nadal nie rozumiem, co takiego się stało, Louis… - pytam go.

  
\- Harry! Biorę dzisiaj ślub! - mówi poirytowany i obraca się wokół, patrząc na coś innego. Obserwuję jak podnosi jeden but, nieustannie wypatrując drugiego.

  
\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś wciąż zamierzał to zrobić - pochylam głowę w zdezorientowaniu i jak tylko słowa opuszczają moje usta, on momentalnie zamiera.

  
Teraz, z jednym i drugim butem ciasno trzymanym w dłoniach, odwraca się stając ze mną twarzą w twarz. Jego oczy szukają moich i nie do końca mogę powiedzieć, co sobie myśli, nie żebym kiedykolwiek mógł. Wzdycha i pochyla się szybko, zakładając buty, zanim staje przede mną.

  
\- Harry… - pociera mocno dłońmi swoją twarz, po chwili spoglądając na mnie. - Ja wciąż biorę ślub dzisiaj.

  
Jego słowa uderzają we mnie niczym cegła. Wpływ jest tak duży, że fizycznie cofam się o kilka kroków. Moje usta rozchylają się, kiedy patrzę na niego, nie mogąc stworzyć spójnej myśli, a co dopiero zdania. Szwy w moim sercu, które były założone tak luźno, nagle się rozrywają. Każdy supeł zawiązany razem poluźnia się, wyślizgując się jeden po drugim. Bez każdej kolejnej nici, która trzymała się tam razem, która była tam ledwo, co na pierwszym miejscu, moje ściany całkowicie się kruszą.

  
Perfekcyjnie uszkodzony mur, który stawiałem przez lata burzy się i opada na ziemię. Osłona, którą tak ciężko starałem się trzymać zamkniętą wokół mojego serca jest deptana z każdą kolejną literą w tym prostym zdaniu, które opuściło jego usta. Nie robi nic, po prostu stoi tam, patrząc się na mnie, widząc przeze mnie, ale nie widząc tym samym nic.

  
\- Harry… To… To nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca… Wiesz o tym, prawda? - pyta mnie, stąpając lekko.

  
\- Co… Ja… Louis… - moje słowa wypadają z każdą próbą wzięcia oddechu, kiedy moje płuca walczą o powietrze.

  
\- Daj spokój, Harry… Nie rób tego trudniejszym niż jest, proszę? - wzdycha i sięga po swój telefon, który leży na szafce obok łóżka. Sprawdza go szybko, zanim wsuwa go do kieszeni i staje wyprostowany bardziej niż wcześniej.

  
\- Louis, ja-

  
\- Spójrz Harry, muszę iść się przygotować… Ślub zaczyna się za pięć godzin… - mówi nonszalancko, dosłownie jakby nic tutaj się nie stało. Zachowuje się jakby opuszczał zwykłe spotkanie niżeli to, co się stało pomiędzy nami.

  
\- Louis, nie! - wyrywam się w końcu, chwytając jego ramię i ciągnąc go z powrotem do mnie. Patrzy na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, widząc spływające łzy w dół moich policzków szybciej niżeli strumienie deszczu.

  
\- Nie! - krzyczę na niego. - Nie pozwolę ci opuścić mnie ponownie! Nie pozwolę! - wrzeszczę na niego, ściskając moją rękę na jego ramieniu być może mocniej. On jedynie wzdycha i kręci głową.

  
\- Harry to… Ty i ja, to nigdy by nie wyszło, wiesz o tym - szepcze, spoglądając wszędzie, tylko nie na mnie.

  
\- Ale dlaczego? M-my jesteśmy idealni dla siebie Lou… J-ja ciebie, kurwa kocham! - krzyczę ostatnią część desperacko.

  
\- Ale ja nie kocham ciebie, Harry! - odkrzykuje, wyrywając ramię z mojego uścisku. - Dlaczego, kurwa nie możesz tego zrozumieć, że kocham ją, nie ciebie!

  
\- Bo widzę to w twoich oczach, do cholery! - chwytam za włosy w frustracji. - Jak możesz mówić, że ją kochasz, kiedy wyglądasz na tak nieszczęśliwego! Jak możesz mówić, że ją kochasz, kiedy to wszystko zaczęło się od ciebie i mnie! Jak możesz mówić, że wciąż zmierzasz ją poślubić po tym, co zrobiliśmy ostatniej nocy?!

  
\- OSTATNIA NOC NIC NIE ZNACZY! - krzyczy na mnie głośniej niż wcześniej, jego ręce odnajdują moją klatkę piersiową popychając mnie mocno o ścianę. Wzdrygam się w strachu, ale nie śmiem oderwać oczu od niego. Jego oczy mówią coś tak intensywnie, co może być opisane jedynie, jako strach i desperacką prośbę.

  
Szloch grozi wyrwaniem się z mojego gardła, kiedy chwyta moje ramiona mocniej przyciągając mnie do przodu tylko po to, by uderzyć mną o ścianę jeszcze raz.

  
\- To nie było nic więcej, niż efekt zbyt dużej ilości wypitego alkoholu i nie znaczy to nic więcej, dobrze? - mówi ostro do mnie.

  
Trzyma moje ramiona ciasno jeszcze przez kilka sekund, wpatrując mi się prosto w oczy. W końcu odrywa się ode mnie i idzie do drzwi, schodząc po chwili po schodach. I kiedy tylko słyszę trzaśnięcie drzwiami, załamuję się szepcząc do nikogo innego, a tylko do siebie.

  
\- Ale ty nie piłeś…


	28. the wedding (part one)

_Louis’ POV_  
  
Próbowałem tak beznadziejnie trzymać się z daleka od niego. Walcząc z każdą namiastką instynktu, którą miałem w sobie, która krzyczała, bym pobiegł z powrotem wprost w jego ramiona. Moje ciało błagało usilnie o ramiona, które owinęłyby się wokół mnie, trzymały mnie ciasno naprzeciw jego ciała w miłości. Moja skóra błagała i wręcz aż swędziała, by być dotkniętą przez niego, i tylko niego. I jeszcze jedno, walczyłem nie tylko dlatego, że chciałem, ale dlatego, że musiałem.  
  
Moją słabością zawsze był Harry. Każda cząstka mnie krzyczała za nim, niemal jakby była stworzona dla niego. Przypuszczam, że tak też właśnie było, jednak była to niebezpieczna droga i gra, której nie byłem skłonny się podjąć.  
Odkąd go tylko spotkałem po raz pierwszy, było tak jakby dwa magnesy zostały położone obok siebie, które się przyciągały. Nic nie było nas w stanie rozdzielić. Staliśmy się pakietem, zawsze razem, zawsze jako jedność. Dopóki wielka siła zewnętrzna nie rozdzieliła nas i obdarła nas z wszystkiego, co ciągnęło nas do siebie.  
  
Spędziłem lata w bólu od dnia, w którym musiałem opuścić Harry’ego. Spędziłem lata w kłamstwie i nienawiści do siebie, która tylko rosła i rosła każdego dnia.  
Wszyscy wokół mnie nie mieli pojęcia, dopóki nie popełniłem błędu tamtej nocy i pozwoliłem całemu światu dowiedzieć się o moich problemach. Część mnie czuje jakby to była najgorsza rzecz jaką mogłem zrobić, jednak inna część mnie czuje jakby tak właśnie miało być.  
Chociaż, patrząc teraz w tył, żałuję, że nie radziłem sobie z trudnościami w inny sposób. Żałuję, że naraziłem na to wszystko moją rodzinę oraz przyjaciół, ale wtedy miałem wrażenie, że to jedyny sposób. Pretensje, które miałem, gdy mnie odesłali trwały przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że naprawdę potrzebuję pomocy. Spędziłem tam czas samotnie, ucząc się jak radzić sobie z pewnymi sprawami i sprawić, by było lepiej.  
  
Wszyscy zdają się myśleć, że zrobiłem szybkie postępy, kiedy w rzeczywistości jest na odwrót. Zawsze byłem całkiem dobrym aktorem i tym razem też nie stanowi to wyjątku. Były dni, w których czułem spokój oraz miałem poczucie, że ruszam dalej, ale były także i dni, które ciągnęły mnie w czarną otchłań, w której nie chciałem się znaleźć ponownie. W tych dniach musiałem walczyć najbardziej i były to jedne z najtrudniejszych dni, bo nie miałem nikogo, kto walczyłby razem ze mną.  
  
Nie każdy może do końca zrozumieć powody, dla których wybrałem swoją obecną drogę w życiu. Jestem całkiem świadomy, że wszystko, co robię przeczy temu, co powiedziałem tamtego dnia w Internecie. Nie wiem, czy ludzie uważają, że nagle po prostu o tym zapomniałem, ale głównie nie.  
Wszystko, co powiedziałem było prawdą i wciąż nią jest.  
  
Kocham Harry’ego, ale nie mogę go mieć.  
  
+  
  
Trzaskając drzwiami od mojego własnego mieszkania, wpadam do środka, ignorując nawoływania mojej rodziny z salonu. Podążam schodami prosto do mojej sypialni, trzaskając i tutaj drzwiami, następnie zamykając je na klucz. Moje pięści zaciskają się mocno, kiedy maszeruję do łazienki i szybko zdejmuje swoje ciuchy.  
Z ciepłą, odkręconą wodą wchodzę do środka pod ciężki strumień i opieram głowę o kafelki na ścianie. Moje oczy zaciskają się mocno, kiedy staram się zwalczyć każdy obraz, który próbuje przedostać się pod moje powieki. Każdy dotyk, każdy pocałunek jest wypalony w mojej głowie na ciągłym “replay”.  
Odkąd tylko opuściłem jego mieszkanie, pozostawiając go ze złamanym sercem raz jeszcze, nie jestem w stanie wyrzucić z mojej głowy obrazu z zeszłej nocy.  
Każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół, jest niczym najlepsze piętno i wiem, że nie zapomnę o tym przez długi czas. Tyle, że to nie zdarzenia ostatniej nocy mnie złoszczą, a to, co powiedziałem do niego dziś.  
  
Nigdy nie zrozumiem jak Harry może mi wierzyć tak łatwo. Wszystko, co powiem przeżywa jakby to był jego ostatni oddech do przeżycia. Zawsze brał wszystko, co powiem do serca i pielęgnował to. W jakiś sposób jest to ujmujące, ale z drugiej strony to najbardziej frustrująca rzecz na świecie.  
  
Nic, co powiedziałem Harry’emu tego ranka nie mogłoby być tym, co naprawdę czuję. Jak mógł po prostu usiąść i uwierzyć, że naprawdę go nie kocham? To najgorsze uczucie na świecie. Może to ja byłem tym, który miał piętno samobójcy, czy tego, który musi być pod kontrolą, ale to, co złości mnie najbardziej, to jak spoglądają na Harry’ego jako całość. Nikt nie widzi kruchego chłopca, którego widzę ja, nikt nie przygląda się na tyle, by zauważyć oznaki, które miałem ja. Harry jest kruchą osobą, tak kruchą jak kawałek szkła, który przy najdelikatniejszym uderzeniu, może się rozbić. Zawsze taki był, mały i niepewny siebie chłopiec.  
  
Może wziąć najmniejszą rzecz na świecie i zamienić ją w coś dużego. Niektórzy powiedzieliby, że to wada, ale ja to widzę po prostu jako kolejną jego część. Część, którą mam nadzieję ochronić, którą _staram się_  ochronić.  
  
Starałem się oszukać cały świat, że wyszedłem z kliniki jako nowa osoba. Jako ktoś, kto zapomniał o swojej przeszłości i przez co przeszedł. Jako ktoś, kto nagle odkrył nową miłość do swojej byłej dziewczyny, o ile można ją tak nazwać i udało się, zwłaszcza kiedy się oświadczyłem.  
Każdy zaczął wierzyć, że naprawdę byłem zakochany w Eleanor, włączając w tym osobę, która pragnąłem, by uwierzyła w to najbardziej, Harry’ego.  
  
Moim jedynym celem była ochrona Harry’ego i jego serca. Bycie ze mną, po tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy nigdy nie będzie wystarczające dla niego. Rozumiem, że mnie kocha i cała moja dusza ceni sobie to, ale pragnę dla niego to, co najlepsze, a ja  nigdy nie będę dla niego najlepszy.  
  
Harry zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze na tym świecie, a ja nigdy nie będę mógł mu tego dać.  
  
+  
  
\- Louis! Chodź, samochód będzie w każdej chwili! - słyszę krzyk mojej mamy zza drzwi.  
  
Wciąż siedzę w swojej sypialni wpatrując się w moje drżące dłonie. Jestem już ubrany w mój czarny garnitur, czerwoną koszulę oraz krawat , z jasną, czerwoną różą upiętą przy kieszeni. Nie mogę zmusić się, by spojrzeć w lustro, chociaż wiem, że każdy element stroju został pięknie dopasowany. Eleanor odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty, muszę jej to przyznać.  
\- Idę… - mówię lekko, kiedy moja mama ponownie stuka kostkami o drzwi. Wzdycham i podnoszę głowę rozglądając się po pokoju. Po całym pokoju stoją porozstawiane pudła tu i tam, sygnalizując, że Eleanor się wprowadza. Moje serce kuło w piersi, kiedy pochłaniałem każdą, najmniejszą część, która należała do niej w tym pokoju.  
  
Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę to robię, żenię się z nią. Żyć z nią do końca mojego życia,  założyć z nią rodzinę. Łzy kłują mnie w oczy na samą myśl doświadczenia tego z nią, kiedyś myślałem, że będzie to zupełnie z kimś innym.  
  
\- Kochanie?- słyszę miękki głos mojej mamy zza zamkniętych drzwi. Wzdycham i wstaję, otwierając drzwi i pozwalając jej tym samym wejść do środka. Mierzy mnie wzrokiem i wzdycha po chwili otwierając ramiona, pozwalając mi się przytulić.  
\- Co się stało, skarbie? - pyta cicho, pocierając moje plecy. Opieram głowę o jej, trzymając ją w ciasnym uścisku.  
\- Po prostu myślę…. - mamroczę, zyskując kiwniecie głowy od niej.  
\- Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? - pyta zwyczajnie, na co przytakuję w odpowiedzi. - Po prostu chcę się upewnić, że to jest to, czego naprawdę pragniesz, Louis… proszę, nie popełnij błędu i bądź szczery ze sobą, z tym czego naprawdę pragniesz… - mówi mi do ucha, tak cicho, by żadne z mojego rodzeństwa na dole nie mogło jej usłyszeć.  
Przełykam winę, że musiałem jej kłamać jak i całej mojej rodzinie przez te wszystkie miesiące. Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru jej okłamać, czy zranić, to ostatnia rzecz jaką chciałbym kiedykolwiek zrobić. Troszczę się o moją rodzinę bardziej niżeli mógłbym kiedykolwiek troszczyć się o samego siebie.  
Skrzywdzenie ich zawsze jest niczym dźgnięcie prosto w moją pierś i boli mnie tak bardzo, ale to nie jest coś, czym mógłbym się z nimi otwarcie dzielić.  
Nie z nimi, ani z nikim innym tak naprawdę.  
  
\- Mamo, ja… ja kocham El- …Ja kocham ją… Chcę ją poślubić….- szepczę. Nie darowałbym sobie wypowiedzenia jej imienia wraz z deklaracją miłości w tym samym zdaniu. Nie mojej mamie, kobiecie, której ufałem jak nikomu innemu na świecie. Słyszę jak wzdycha i mówi potok słów, którego do końca nie mogę wyłapać.  
  
\- Wspieram każdą twoją decyzję, skarbie… - odrywa się ode mnie, trzymając mnie na długość swoich ramion z uśmiechem. - Tak długo, jak jesteś szczęśliwy.  
  
 _Tak długo jak jesteś szczęśliwy._  
  
Szczęście nigdy dla mnie nie istniało.  
  
+  
  
Cicha muzyka wypełniła przestrzeń, mieszając się z odgłosem ptaków oraz rzeki za nami. Byliśmy w domku nad jeziorem moim i chłopaków, który zakupiliśmy kilka lat wcześniej. Duży, piękny dom z belek położony z dala od miasta, w pobliżu prywatnego jeziora dla nas i naszych gości. Drzewa otaczały posiadłość wraz z różnorodnymi kwiatami. To zawsze było moje ulubione miejsce do przebywania z chłopakami, miejsce, w którym powstało wiele wspomnień bliskich mojemu sercu. Teraz, wszystkie te wspomnienia zostaną zmiażdżone przez wydarzenie, które obecnie ma tu miejsce.  
  
Ludzie schodzili się powoli, rozmawiając między sobą o ślubie oraz śmiejąc się. Musiałem powstrzymać groźne spojrzenie spode łba widząc tych wszystkich uśmiechniętych ludzi, pogrążonych w szczęściu, kiedy ja byłem w kompletnej rozpaczy.  
Moje pięści cały czas zaciskają się mocno, kiedy staram sie rozluźnić. Moja skóra płaszczyła się, a serce błagało, by czmychnąć i uciec stąd jak najszybciej, ale mój rozum mi na to nie pozwalał. Mój rozum został przerobiony już dawno temu, częściowo z innych powodów, ale wciąż. Zamierzałem poślubić Eleanor i pozostawić Harry’ego samemu sobie.  
\- Lou?- słyszę cichy głos za mną. Odwracam się widząc chłopców, z wyjątkiem Harry’ego, wszyscy ubrani w swoje garnitury, prezentując się świetnie jak zawsze. Pierwszy, prawdziwy uśmiech wkrada się na moją twarz, kiedy ich widzę. Jak nic innego na świecie, zawsze byłem pewien, że mam wsparcie od tych trzech chłopców.  
\- Cześć chłopaki… - uśmiecham się i ściskam każdego z nich. Kiedy odsuwam się, moje oczy lądują na splecionych dłoniach Nialla oraz Liama, przez co czuję ostry ból w sercu. Wspomnienia starają przedrzeć się przez mój umysł, ale umieszczam je gdzieś w zakątku umysłu.  
  
\- Gdzie zniknąłeś ostatniej nocy?- pyta Zayn i mogę zauważyć namiastkę zadziornego uśmieszku. - Zniknąłeś i ty i Harry.  
Niemal zamieram, kiedy przypominam sobie moją część historii.  
\- Odwiózł mnie do domu - wzruszam ramionami, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Widzę jak ich twarze nagle posmutniały, co bardzo mnie deorientuje.  
\- Ty… wróciłeś do domu?- pyta Liam, a ja przytakuję. - A co z Harrym? - pyta spokojnie.  
\- Nie wiem… Nie widziałem go odkąd… My, uh… Nie zupełnie zakończyliśmy noc w dobrych relacjach - pozwalam odpłynąć wzrokiem w kierunku ogrodu, gdzie goście zajmują wszystkie miejsca.  
\- Oh… Cóż, Um… Jestem pewien, że przyjdzie - mówi Zayn, na co chichoczę i kręcę głową.  
\- On nie przyjdzie, Zayn… - wzruszam ramionami i wypatruję za okno. Nigdy nie pomyslałbym, że przyjdzie i miałem nadzieję całym sobą, że nie przyjdzie. Nie sądzę bym mógł to zrobić  w jego obecności, w zasadzie to wiem, że nie mógłbym.  
\- Cóż, rozmawiał - kontynuuje Zayn, kiedy przerywa mu wtargnięcie mojej mamy do domu wprost do salonu.  
\- Chłopcy… już czas - uśmiecha się delikatnie i patrzy na mnie. Jestem pewien, że tego nie widzi, kiedy po prostu kiwam głową i mijam ją z chłopcami na ogonie. Nie mogę znieść jej spojrzenia, nadziei, która tkwi w nich, że wyjdę z tego bagna.  
  
Wychodzimy na ogród, stając na przodzie, przed gośćmi. Stając na naszych miejscach, z rękoma w kieszeniach, nakładam najlepszy uśmiech, na jaki mogę się zmobilizować. Mogę się jedynie modlić i mieć nadzieję, że wszyscy w to uwierzą.  
Moje tęczówki skanują gości oraz posiadłość. W końcu lądują na małym strumyku za nami i nie mogę nic poradzić na uśmiech, na słodkie wspomnienia Harry’ego i mnie ukryte głęboko w moim sercu. Mogliśmy godzinami starać się przeskoczyć razem skały dochodząc jedynie do wniosku, że żaden z nas nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Mogliśmy nocami leżąc na brzegu liczyć razem gwiazdy. Po prostu zwykłe chwile, które będę traktował jako błogosławieństwo przez resztę mojego życia.  
  
Muzyka staje się głośniejsza, sprowadzając moją uwagę z powrotem na scenę przede mną. Druhny przeszły do ołtarza, zajmując swoje miejsce, naprzeciwko nas. Widzę jak wszyscy podnoszą się ze swoich miejsc i odwracają się w kierunku ołtarza. Mój oddech więźle w gardle, kiedy widzę Eleanor idącą w kierunku ołtarza wraz ze swoim tatą. Jej piękna, długa, biała suknia ciągnie się za nią pięknie. Poszła za prostotą i elegancją i nawet ja nie jestem w stanie docenić jej urodę.  
  
W jednej chwili staje przede mną, z promiennym, szerokim uśmiechem, kiedy ksiądz spogląda na nas oboje.  
  
\- Kto wydaje tą kobietę za mąż temu mężczyźnie? - pyta.  
-Jej matka i ja - ojciec Eleanor uśmiecha się, kiedy składa delikatny pocałunek na jej policzku, przed umieszczeniem jej dłoni w mojej.  
Każdy nerw, który miałem przedtem teraz się jedynie podwaja. Pomagam jej stanąć przede mną i staram się jak tylko mogę uśmiechać dla jej dobra. Staram się przypomnieć sobie dlaczego to robię, dlaczego udaję, że ją kocham. Wiem, że moje ręce drżą i pocą się w jej, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić, nie mogę nic poradzić na mdłości, które czuję w dole mojego żołądka.  
  
\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj dziś, by związać tego mężczyznę oraz tą kobietę węzłem małżeńskim - zaczyna powoli. Strużki potu spływają po moim karku, gdy zmuszam się, by wciąż patrzeć na Eleanor, kiedy przemawia.  
\- Jeśli ktokolwiek twierdzi, że ta dwójka nie może zawrzeć związku małżeńskiego, niech przemówi teraz, albo zamilknie na zawsze - mówi i cisza przedziera się przez otwartą przestrzeń.  
  
Widzę jak wyraz ulgi pojawia się na twarzy Eleanor, kiedy nikt nie przemawia. Cisza zalega na dłużej, niżeli to koniecznie, do momentu, aż wśród ludzi pojawiają się szepty oraz szmery. Spoglądam zdezorientowany na księdza oraz Eleanor, ale ich spojrzenia są utkwione na czymś za mną. Szmery i szepty wokół nas przybierają na sile, przemieniając się w głośne rozmowy, więc odwracam głowę spoglądając na to, co się dzieje.  
Tam, w dół małego pagórka, wzdłuż gości z tyłu idzie i spogląda prosto na mnie jedyna osoba, która miałem nadzieje, że się nie pojawi, Harry.  
  
\- Nie sądzę… Nie sądzę, że oni powinni brać ślub.


	29. the wedding (part two)

_Harry’s POV_  
  
   
  
\- Nie sądzę… Nie sądzę, aby oni powinni brać ślub.

  
  
Słowa szybko opuściły moje usta  bez namysłu. Można było usłyszeć zbiorowe westchnięcia wokół mnie, ale zignorowałem wszystkich idąc do ołtarza w kierunku Louisa. Widziałem jak pozostali chłopcy walczą z wkradającymi się uśmieszkami i spojrzeniami radości, co tylko napędziło moją zaciekłość jeszcze bardziej.

Po tym jak Louis wyszedł tego ranka, oparłem się o ścianę, siedząc tam przez godziny. Płakałem, szlochałem, waliłem głową o ścianę i wszystko inne, o czym można by było tylko pomyśleć. Powietrze w moich płucach było ograniczone i czułem jakbym mógł się spalić w każdej chwili, ale mimo wszystko nie mogłem się pozbyć jego ostatnich słów z głowy.

_  
\- To nie było nic więcej, niż efekt zbyt dużej ilości wypitego alkoholu…_

Jego słowa odtwarzały się w kółko w mojej głowie, kiedy odpłynąłem w myśli, że nie pił. Kiedy przyjechałem do klubu, on po prostu tam siedział, bez żadnego drinka w dłoni, całkowicie świadomy swoich czynów. Jego usta, czy język nie smakowały alkoholem, chociaż wiem, że moje i owszem. Był trzeźwy, co oznacza, że spał ze mną z własnej woli.  
  
Było niemalże tak, jakby ciężar ciążył mi na moim sercu i umyśle, ale nie byłem do końca w stanie ogarnąć, co mówi.  To nie był pijacki błąd, czy nieporozumienie z mojej strony. On był całkowicie świadomy swoich czynów i mógł nas powstrzymać w każdej chwili, ale tego nie zrobił. Nie powstrzymał mnie, kiedy go pocałowałem po raz pierwszy tamtej nocy i nie powtrzymał siebie samego przed pójściem o krok dalej.

  
  
Siedząc pod ścianą uderzyło mnie to niczym pociąg towarowy, może nawet i mocniej. Jeśli nic nie pił, wiedział, co robi, wiedział, jaki wpływ będzie to miało na mnie. Chciał tego, nie odepchnął mnie, potrzebował tego tak bardzo jak ja. Potrzebował mnie.

Widziałem to w jego cholernych oczach przez cały czas, gdy byliśmy razem. Nie było chwili zwątpienia, czy niepewności, była czysta namiętność i miłość. Wszystko było takie jak powinno być, dopóki nie obudziliśmy się tego ranka. Leżałem tam przez kilka godzin z obrzydzeniem do samego siebie i zwątpieniem, dopóki nie zdałem sobie sprawy, co właściwie się stało. Nowe pokłady odwagi oraz fala nadziei przeszyła mnie i zdałem sobie sprawę, że byłem cholernie zmęczony byciem sam. Byłem zmęczony pozwalaniem, by wszystko przechodziło mi przez palce. Nie chcę być osobą, od której każdy oczekuje, że pójdzie za tym, co się jej powie.

  
  
Louis był mój i tak miało pozostać. Jeżeli ostatnia noc była namiastką tego, jak wyglądałoby to do końca naszego życie, to uśmiech na mojej twarzy będzie trwać całe życie.

To było to, co doprowadziło mnie do tego - maszerowania w kierunku ołtarza i błaganie Louisa przed wszystkimi, by nie popełnił błędu.

  
  
\- Harry? Co ty tu robisz? - wydusił w szoku. Jego oczy spoglądały na wszystkich dookoła nas, a moje tęczówki mogły spocząć tylko i wyłącznie na nim.

\- Przyszedłem tutaj, by powstrzymać cię przed popełnieniem ogromnego błędu - powiedziałem otwarcie i odważnie.

  
  
\- Harry… Nie rób tego… - błaga spoglądając mi w oczy, ale kręcę głową.

\- Nie, Louis… Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić… Siedziałem zbyt długo pozwalając przywoływać wizje jakby to wszystko wyglądało i mam dość… Mam tego, kurwa dość - mówię do niego, słysząc po chwili wkurzone burknięcie Eleanor.  
  
\- Nie możesz z nim porozmawiać później, Harry ? Tak jakby jesteśmy w trakcie czegoś - mówi z sarkazmem, na co przewracam oczami i ignoruję ją.

  
  
\- O czym mówisz…? - pyta Louis, również ignorując swoją narzeczoną. Wzdycham cicho przed rozpoczęciem powiedzenia czegoś, co chciałem powiedzieć od tak dawna, ale byłem tak bardzo przerażony, aby to zrobić.

\- Pozwoliłem ci odejść za pierwszym razem… Nie, nie wiedziałem, co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami, ale nie walczyłem o ciebie.. To boli cię i widzę to teraz… Nie zabolało ciebie jedynie to, że musiałeś mnie opuścić, ale również i to, że ci na to pozwoliłem… Nie kłóciłem się, nie walczyłem, ani nie uderzyłem cię w tą cholerną twarz, mówiąc, jak wielki błąd robiłeś… I ja… ja żałuję tego tak bardzo… Żałuję, że pozwoliłem ci odejść tamtego dnia i to wciąż mnie prześladuje.. To zabiło każdą namiastkę zaufania, jaką miałem, Lou… Zniszczyło mnie to fizycznie do tego stopnia, że nie wiedziałem, co myśleć będąc w twoim towarzystwie, ale powiem ci to teraz… Kocham cię… o wiele bardziej, niż kochałem wtedy… Louis to nie jest coś, na temat, czego mogę zmienić później zdanie… Potrzebuję cię… Pragnę cię i wiem, że czujesz to samo - szepczę ostatnią część do niego.  
  
Patrzę, wypatrując każdej możliwej emocji, która pojawiłaby się w jego oczach. Pozostają one wlepione we mnie, tak jakby trzymał się każdego słowa, które wypowiedziałem niczym modlitwę. Jego zęby zatapiają się w dolnej wardze, kiedy spogląda w dół na swoje buty z westchnieniem.  
  
\- Harry… My… Ty i ja… my nie możemy po prostu… - mówi do mnie.

  
  
\- Dlaczego? Daj mi cholerny powód, dlaczego - mówię trochę surowo.  
  
\- Ponieważ myślisz, że mnie kochasz, kiedy właściwie tak nie jest! - mówi nieco głośniej tym razem, przez co biorę kilka kroków do tyłu w nowo odnalezionym przeświadczeniu.  
  
\- Jak możesz tak mówić? - mówię oniemiały.

\- To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy odszedłem, a ty o mnie nie walczyłeś, Harry! - krzyczy, bez wątpienia zyskując teraz uwagę każdego. - A co, kiedy wyjechałem do kliniki, co? Co z tamtym razem!

  
  
\- Louis, o czym ty mówisz? - mówię ostro, zdezorientowany głęboko.

\- Nigdy nie miałem żadnych wieści od ciebie! Pozwoliłeś opuścić mi szpital tamtego dnia myśląc, że wszystko będzie idealnie, kiedy wrócę! Odszedłem myśląc, że będziesz tutaj, czekając, kiedy wrócę, ale odszedłem na sześć miesięcy i tak po prostu zniknąłem z twojego radaru?! Jak możesz mówić, że mnie kochasz, kiedy nie potrafiłeś być dla mnie wtedy, kiedy najbardziej cię potrzebowałem! - krzyczy na mnie w frustracji. Stoję tam z szeroko otwartymi ustami, nie będąc w stanie złożyć zdania. On myśli, że całkowicie go zostawiłem, kiedy ja myślałem dokładnie to samo o nim.  
  
\- Louis, ja-  
  
\- Nie, Harry, nie próbuj nawet się wykręcić z tego, okej? Nie potrzebuję, kurwa twoich wymówek, już nie. Poddałeś się już dawno temu i nie byłeś tam, kiedy Cię potrzebowałem, ale wiesz, kto był? - pyta mnie. - Ona była… Eleanor tam była, pomogła mi przez to przejść… Widziała mnie w najczarniejszej godzinie i wciąż nie opuściła mojego boku… To jest właśnie miłość… Bezwarunkowa miłość - jego klatka unosi się i opada szybko wraz z jego przyspieszonym oddechem. Mój umysł wiruje wokół możliwości i zrozumienia. Nigdy nie dostałem wieści od niego, ponieważ on nigdy nie dostał wieści ode mnie.  
  
\- Ale Lou… J-ja cię nie opuściłem… wysyłałem listy… e-maile… wszystko… - gula formuje się u mnie w gardle, a łzy zbierają się w oczach, kiedy spoglądam na niego i widzę, że nie ma szans, by mi uwierzył. Podjął decyzję i nie zmieni jej. - Proszę, uwierz mi… - szepczę do niego, na co kręci głową.

  
  
\- Musisz wyjść, Harry… Daj sobie spokój… Daj sobie spokój ze mną, proszę… - mówi do mnie i odwraca się do Eleanor. Patrzę na niego, a łzy ledwo się wstrzymują. Widzę jak Zayn zaczyna iść w moim kierunku, ale unoszę dłoń, powstrzymując go.

\- Pozwoliłem ci odejść ode mnie wiele razy… Proszę, nie pozwól mi odejść stąd samotnie, Lou - mówię do niego i niemal widzę jak jego postanowienia łamią się. Nie odwraca się do mnie, ani nie odzywa się słowem i czuję jedynie, że zostałem pokonany. Próbowałem na każdy możliwy sposób, by wrócił do mnie, ale wydaje się, że nie ma odwrotu. Ma dość, zakończył rozdział i dał sobie ze mną spokój. To nie tak, że mnie nie kochał, tym razem był naprawdę zraniony.

  
  
Ze spuszczoną głową odwracam się i odchodzę od ołtarza. Pozostawiam swoje serce w kawałkach zdeptane za mną.

\- On mówi prawdę… - słyszę cichy głos Eleanor, który przerywa martwą ciszę i momentalnie się zatrzymuję. Odwracam głowę, by zobaczyć Louisa przypatrującego się jej ze zdezorientowaniem i ciekawością.

  
  
\- Co? - Louis pyta ją delikatnie, gdy ona spogląda smutno pomiędzy nim, a mną.

\- Harry… On mówi prawdę… wysyłał listy… - mówi i spogląda w dół na swoje idealnie wypielęgnowane paznokcie.

  
  
\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć - Louis drwi, a ona spogląda na niego ze łzami w oczach.

\- Wiem… ponieważ je mam. - Każda osoba wokół nas ma oczy szeroko otwarte na jej wyznanie, ale w żaden sposób nie odzwierciedla to reakcji na twarzach mojej oraz Louisa. Stoję wryty w tym samym punkcie, kiedy patrzę na nią wyjaśniającą jej próby utrzymania Louisa i mnie daleko od siebie.  
  
\- Niezależnie od tego, co możesz sobie pomyśleć, Harry - patrzy na mnie pokonana. - Kocham Louisa… Zawsze kochałam… Jest wspaniałą osobą z piękną duszą, ale zawsze czułam się zagrożona… Wiedziałam, że nasz związek zaczął się, jako interes biznesowy, ale tak beznadziejnie pragnęłam, by to wyszło… - przegryza wargę i odwraca się do Louisa.  
  
\- El… co ty mówisz? - pyta ją łagodnie, ale z nutą gniewu.  
  
\- Mówię, że zrobiłam wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by utrzymać was z dala od siebie… Pragnęłam ciebie Louis, całego ciebie i widziałam, że twoje serce było z nim, ale pomyślałam, że może, że być może sprawię byś przejrzał na oczy i zobaczył, że może być nam dobrze razem, ale teraz… Widzę, że to był błąd…

  
  
\- Wciąż nie rozumiem… - mówi Louis.

\- Cholera, Louis… Kiedy poszedłeś do kliniki wciąż figurowałam w twoich aktach medycznych, jako osoba do kontaktu… Byłeś w szpitalu i nikt nie pomyślał o tym, by to zmienić… Zadzwoniłam i porozmawiałam z twoim lekarzem o tobie i powiedziałam mu, że sądzę, że najlepiej, by było gdybyś otrzymywał wiadomości, czy cokolwiek innego jedynie od niektórych osób w twoim życiu… Lekarz pomyślał, że to zrozumiałe, więc nie cofniesz się przez tych, których znalazłeś się w tej sytuacji na pierwszym miejscu… Więc ja… Wyjmowałam listy Harry’ego z poczty, którą dostawałeś…

  
  
Stałem tam w szoku, słuchając tego, co ma do powiedzenia i prawie nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. To przez nią nie miał wieści ode mnie i to przez nią myślał, że go zostawiłem, dałem sobie z nim spokój. Trzymała nas z dala od siebie i sprowadziła nas do upadku. Wszystko po to, by uratować związek, który nigdy nie istniał w pierwszej kolejności.

\- Ty… Okłamałaś mnie? - pyta ją, jego głos załamuje się i patrzę na niego jak powoli zaczyna się łamać.  
  
\- T-tak mi przykro… Myślę, że miałam nadzieję, że to, co do niego czujesz nie było tak głębokie jak myślałeś, ale myliłam się, Louis… Tak bardzo się myliłam… Obaj zasługujecie na to, by być razem…  
  
Oczy Louisa przetoczyły się po niej w dezorientacji i cierpieniu. Potknął się, cofając się kilka kroków do tyłu, gdy wpatrywał się na nią w zamyśleniu. Nikt wokół nas nie śmie odezwać się słowem, ani nawet ruszyć. Jego mama wstaje i kieruje się ku niemu, ale powstrzymuje ją. Spogląda na mnie zagubiona, co zrobić dla syna, ale w głębi serca wiem, że musi dojść do tego sam.

  
  
Jego oczy powoli śledzą wszystkich ludzi, przez których jest otoczony. Łzy kapią z jego oczu, kiedy chłonie wszystko i wszystkich wokół niego. Jego tęczówki w końcu lądują na mnie i patrzy się na mnie zmieszanym i tęsknym wzrokiem.

\- Ty naprawdę się nie poddałeś… - szepcze ledwo wystarczająco głośno na tyle, bym usłyszał. Kręcę głową i ruszam, stając naprzeciw niego, z całkowicie obnażonym i otwartym sercem.  
  
\- Nigdy tak naprawdę nie dałbym sobie spokój z tobą, Louis… Cholera, kocham cię zbyt mocno, by to zrobić…

  
  
\- Pisałeś mi listy? - pyta.  
  
\- 124, jeśli się nie mylę… Trochę mnie ponosiło czasami - uśmiecham się łagodnie do niego ze śmiechem.  
  
\- Wciąż mnie kochasz? - zadaje mi kolejne pytanie i niemal widzę jak jego umysł zaczyna wszystko pojmować i rozumieć.

\- Bardziej niż wczoraj i mniej niż jutro… - mówię pewnie i kładę swoją dłoń na jego policzku, delikatnie pocierając kciukiem jego skórę. Ciepło rozchodzi się po jego policzkach na moje wyznanie i powoli uśmiech wkrada się na jego usta.

  
\- Harry… - mówi cicho i patrzę na niego z pieszczotą.  
  
\- Tak, kochanie? - odpowiadam słodko.  
  
\- Czy możemy obaj przestać z tym walczyć…? - mówi nieśmiało i nic nie mogę poradzić na uśmiech, który pojawia się na mojej twarzy.  
  
\- Z przyjemnością… - mówię, tuż przed pochyleniem się i powolnym umieszczeniem swoich warg z powrotem tam, gdzie zawsze należały.

 


	30. at least

_Louis’ POV_

 

Moje usta splątały się z jego w gorączkowym pocałunku. Każdy moment wysyłał dreszcze wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, umieszczając poczucie ciepła w sercu. To nie był mechaniczny pocałunek, jeden z tych, który po prostu wykonujesz odruchowo. To był pocałunek zapewnienia, moje wargi momentalnie pamiętały jak poruszać się względem jego własnych. Idealnie pasujące, jak chwila, w której trwaliśmy.

Przyciągam go bliżej siebie z dłonią wplątaną w jego włosy, delikatnie zaciskając w piąstkę. Mogę fizycznie poczuć jak moje serce podnosi połamane i roztrzaskane kawałeczki, które leżały porozrzucane po podłodze, umieszczając każdy kawałek na swoim miejscu. W magiczny sposób kawałeczki zostają umieszczone razem, wtapiają się w siebie wzajemnie, niczym płomień, który scala pęknięcia i zarysowania, który scala je z powrotem na miejsce. Myślałem, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy nie będą mogły zostać naprawione, ale zdałem sobie teraz sprawę, że Harry posiadał klucz do tego wszystkiego przez cały ten czas. Posiadał wiedzę jak można złożyć mnie z powrotem i sprawić bym stał się jednością raz jeszcze. Musiałem jedynie to zaakceptować i cieszę się, że to zrobiłem.

Świat wokół nas niemal rozpływa się, gdy trwamy tak spokojnie w naszej chwili. Nie jestem w stanie zwrócić uwagi na niektóre szlochy, pomrukiwania czy jęki obrzydzenia. Nie jestem w stanie skupić się na wołaniach pozostałych chłopców, mówiących, że powinniśmy wejść do środka. Jest tylko Harry i ja w tej chwili, i nic nie może tego zniszczyć.

Jego usta powoli znikają z moich, przez co zmuszam się do otworzenia oczu. Jego piękne tęczówki wpatrują się we mnie, z iskierkami szczęścia tańczącymi w środku, rozświetlając je. Moje dłonie powoli wyplątują się z jego włosów, spoczywając na jego klatce piersiowej, i radośnie uśmiecham się do niego.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną? – pyta cicho z uśmiechem na ustach. Jakakolwiek forma zdania zaniknęła, mój umysł nie jest w stanie współpracować z ustami, pozostawiając mi jedynie skinięcie głową, jako odpowiedź.

Bierze moją dłoń i odciąga mnie od chaosu, który wybuchł wokół nas. I to wtedy rozglądam się dookoła chłonąc to, co się dzieje. Ludzie przyglądają się nam, niektórzy z radością, inni ze złością. Są też kłótnie naokoło nas, które widzę, gdy okręcam głowę, by rozejrzeć się po całym miejscu, z którego jestem zabierany. Delikatnie pociągam dłoń Harry’ego, powstrzymując jego ruchy, gdy spogląda na mnie zaciekawiony. Posyłam mu szybki uśmiech i składam delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku.

\- Dasz mi tylko chwilkę? – pytam, wysuwając swoją dłoń z jego, odwracając się i kierując się do miejsca, gdzie właśnie staliśmy. Smutny uśmiech wkrada się na moje usta, kiedy podchodzę do nieszczęśliwie wyglądającej Eleanor. Spogląda w górę ostrożnie, gdy do niej podchodzę, spoglądając za mnie na Harry’ego, zanim kieruje swój wzrok na moją osobę.

\- Louis? – pyta cicho swoim delikatnym, słodkim głosem.

Uśmiechając się delikatnie i ignorując jej narastające pytania w jej oczach, podchodzę bliżej owijając swoje ramiona wokół niej. Zamiera, gdy tylko moje ramiona zaciskają się wokół niej i gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z mojego dotyku, odwzajemnia gest, ściskając mnie delikatnie.

\- Louis? – pyta mnie ponownie, szepcząc do ucha.

\- Dziękuję… - mówię cicho do jej ucha. Odchyla się ode mnie spoglądając oniemiała, ze zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem.  Mimo, że narobiła tyle problemów i sprawiła, że cierpiałem, wciąż widzę w jej oczach podziw dla mnie. Zawsze wiedziałem, że tam był, ale w mojej głowie zakorzeniła się myśl, że było to wymuszone od niej, od jej pracy, ale teraz widzę, że to nie w tym rzecz.

\- Słucham? - pyta, przekręcając pytająco głowę na bok.

\- Dziękuję… Za to, że pozwoliłaś mi odejść… Nie zmuszając mnie do tego – wskazuję na scenerię wokół nas, kiedy ona spuszcza wzrok na ziemię.

\- Choć bardzo tego chciałam… N-nie mogłabym zmusić cię do tego… - szepcze, łapiąc za swój piękny, koronkowy, biały welon.

\- Wiem… I choć może zabrzmieć to dziwnie… Nie jestem na ciebie zły…  - mówię stanowczo.

\- Nie jesteś?

\- Nie… - kręcę głową z chichotem, pochylając się i po chwili umieszczając krótki pocałunek na jej policzku. - Myślę, że oboje jesteśmy świadomi tego, że gdybyś nie pozwoliła mi odejść, za kilka lat by mnie tu już nie było… może mniej…

Jej delikatny wzrok spoczywa na mnie ze zrozumieniem mojego wyznania. Może i byłem skłonny do wzięcia ślubu, udając, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale nigdy nie zgodziłbym się na kontynuowanie mojego życia. W głębi serca wiedziałem, że nie przetrwam kilku następnych lat. Każdy ból, którego doświadczyłem w życiu, podwoiłby się do tego czasu, gdybym nie miał szansy bycia z Harrym. On otępia ból, sprawia, że czuję, że żyję. On jest powodem, dla którego powietrze przedziera się przeze mnie, znajdując drogę do moich płuc w każdej sekundzie dnia, nawet, jeśli było to podświadomie. To Harry, zawsze był i zawsze będzie.

\- Powodzenia… Mam na myśli ciebie i Harry’ego… - mówi i prawdziwy uśmiech po raz pierwszy zagościł na jej ustach. Przytulamy się raz jeszcze, po czym robię krok do tyłu i odwracam się.

Harry stoi tam z uśmiechem na ustach, trzymając rękę wystawioną w moim kierunku, mówiąc bez tchu moje imię. Moja dłoń sama ląduje z powrotem w dłoni Harry’ego, nasze palce splatają się razem, kiedy prowadzi mnie z dala od sceny za nami.

To, co mnie zaskoczyło, to, to, że nie mam żadnego poczucia żalu, ani wyrzutów sumienia. Jedynie szczęście płynące w moich żyłach, wylewające się wręcz ze mnie. Poczułem jakby każdy problem, który kiedykolwiek stanął na mojej drodze, został zniwelowany. Mur, który mnie otaczał, odgradzał wszystkich od emocji, jakie czułem, by nie zbliżyli się za bardzo, teraz został zastąpiony tarczą. Tarczą, która jedynie chroniła mnie przed złem, ale pozwoliła szczęściu się prześlizgnąć.

 

Harry był moim szczęściem w życiu. Zostałem niesamowicie obdarzony wspaniałą karierą, piękną rodziną i przyjaciółmi na całe życie, ale nic z tego nie równało się z błyskiem emocji, jakie czułem w stosunku do Harry’ego. Wszystko mogłoby pójść w zapomnienie i nigdy nie mogłoby się równać ze sposobem, w jaki sprawia, że się czuję.

W tej jednej chwili nie mogłem zmusić się,by dbać o to, co stanie się z naszą karierą, czy co przyniesie jutro. Może było to i samolubne z mojej strony, ale ciepło ciała Harry’ego obok mnie, sprawiało, że wszystko inne nie miało znaczenia. Nic innego nie istniało w mojej głowie, tylko on.

+

\- Harry, gdzie do cholery jedziemy? Jesteśmy w samochodzie od dwóch, cholernych godzin! - jęczę z miejsca pasażera. On tylko śmieje się i kręci głową w odpowiedzi.

Opuściliśmy ten cholerny ślub jakieś dwie godziny temu i od tamtej pory jesteśmy w drodze. Nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć na temat tego, gdzie jedziemy, a nawet, po co, jeśli o to chodzi. Milczy przez cały czas, jedną ręką prowadząc, a drugą trzymając moją dłoń na swoim kolanie.

Nie puścił mojej dłoni, z wyjątkiem chwili, w której wsiedliśmy do auta. Jego kciuk śledził kojące wzory na mojej szorstkiej skórze dłoni, ale nie przerwał kontaktu. Co kilka minut unosi ją do swoich ust, składając płonący pocałunek na skórze, przyprawiając mnie o gęsią skórkę.

Uśmiechając się do mnie raz jeszcze, jego tęczówki błysnęły ze zgorszeniem, ignorując mój lament o odpowiedź. Wzdychając, odrzucam głowę w tył, opierając o zagłówek, spoglądając przez okno.

\- Myślisz, że cały świat już wie? - pytam cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od mijanych drzew i samochodów.

\- Prawdopodobnie… Nie byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby to Niall wszystkich powiadomił… - chichocze spoglądając przez ramię, by zmienić pas na autostradzie.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? - odwracam się trochę na moim miejscu, patrząc na niego.

\- Cały czas miał na wierzchu swój telefon, nagrywając całą, cholerną sytuację - stwierdza, spoglądając na mnie w szoku, jakiego jeszcze nie widziałem.

\- Co? Nie, nie zrobił tego! - wyrzucam rumieniąc się przy tym, na co on śmieje się z mojej zakłopotanej reakcji. - Co on do cholery ma zamiar z tym zrobić? - mówię nieco głośniej.

\- Szantaż? To Niall, czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę wiedzieliśmy, co sobie myśli? - śmieje się, ukazując dołeczki na swoich policzkach.

Moje tęczówki pozostają utkwione w jego wspaniałym uśmiechu, dołeczkach i doskonałych ustach. Wolną dłonią sięgam do nich, śledząc ich krawędzie, tym samym zbijając go z tropu, ale powodując, że uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. Moje kciuki śledzą zewnętrzne linie jego dolnej wargi, przed zanurzeniem się w jego dołeczku.

\- Brakowało mi tego… - odetchnąłem, nie odwracając wzroku. Mój kciuk wciąż śledził kontur jego ust i policzków. Niechciane łzy zebrały się w kącikach moich oczu, kiedy wspomnienia wróciły, wszystkie na raz. Przynosząc tym samym ze sobą ból, ból w sercu na wszystkie stracone chwile, jakie mieliśmy w ostatnich latach.

\- Harry, ja - mój oddech więźle mi w gardle, sprawiając, że nie jestem w stanie wycisnąć z siebie ani słowa, a kilka łez wylewa się, spływając po moich policzkach.

Samochód hamuje nagle, sprawiając, że Harry odwraca się w moim kierunku natychmiast. Jego dłonie unoszą się, spoczywając na mojej twarzy, jasne tęczówki wpatrują się w moje załzawione oczy. Kciuki pocierają moje policzki, łapiąc ciche łzy i wycierając je.

\- Żadnych przeprosin, Louis… - mówi, zatrzymując słowa utkwione w moim gardle. Patrzę na niego, zalewając się większą ilością łez, wyrażając wszystkie słowa, które chciałem powiedzieć.

Każda łza, która spływa po moim policzku jest cichym słowem “przepraszam”. To jestem ja, mówiący mu jak bardzo nienawidzę siebie za pozwolenie na taki obrót spraw. Musiałem pozwolić mu odejść, pozwolić mu uciec, kiedy mogłem to wszystko powstrzymać. Mogłem zażądać, że zostaniemy razem, mogłem uratować naszą przyjaźń w ostatniej chwili, ale i tak nic nie zrobiłem. Zabiłem jego duszę, zdeptałem niczym śmieć na ziemi, który nic dla mnie nie znaczył.

Łzy wylewały się szybciej, niż mógł je złapać, gdy szloch wstrząsnął moim ciałem. Nigdy nie będę w stanie cofnąć tych kilku ostatnich lat. Nawet, jeśli zostaniemy razem do końca naszego życia, nie będę mógł cofnąć tego bólu, który kazałem mu czuć przez tak długi czas. Tylko pogarszałem sprawę z dnia na dzień i nie pragnąłem niczego więcej, jak tylko, by to zniknęło. Tak, jakby to nigdy nie miało miejsca, ale to nigdy nie będzie możliwe.

\- Lou… Proszę, nie płacz…  - rzucił się pośpiesznie do mnie, przyciągając moje szlochające ciało do siebie. Dłoń delikatnie gładziła moje włosy, gdy druga robiła to samo w pocieszającym geście, na plecach.

Pomyślałem o wszystkim, co nie tylko wydarzyło się od dnia, w którym zostaliśmy rozdzieleni, ale również o tym, co wydarzyło się w ubiegłym roku. Wydarzenia, które miały miejsce od nocy, w której zdecydowałem o swoim losie.

Podjąłem ostateczną decyzję o zakończeniu tego wszystkiego. O zakończeniu bólu i smutku, który czułem codziennie, w nadziei, że nie tylko przyczyni się to do poprawy spraw w moim życiu, ale również i u Harry’ego. Jakaś chora część mnie poczuła, że znalazłby ukojenie w mojej śmierci, ulgę. Teraz oczywiście już wiem, że tak by nie było, jednak mój chory umysł tak wtedy naprawdę myślał. Przeobraziło się to w pragnienie zakończenia wszystkiego, wszystkiego, co mnie ograniczało.

Przez tak długi czas brałem wszystko na siebie. Blizny naznaczyły mojego ciało nie tylko w formie tatuaży, ale w formie samej sobie. Oparzenia, zadrapania, skaleczenia, cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby na ulżeniu w bólu, w nadziei, że pomoże również Harry’emu.

To było tak łatwe, połknąć pigułki tamtej nocy, wejść do wody i pozwolić im ukołysać mnie do snu. To było tak łatwe przeciągnąć ostrze na mojej skórze i obserwować jak krew wypływa bez wysiłku przez otwartą ranę cięcia. To było tak łatwe, by powiedzieć do widzenia wszystkim, wszystkim, o których się troszczyłem i których nie miałem przed sobą, jednak nie było to takie proste, kiedy zacząłem śnic o Harrym. Ujrzałem go, gdy pigułki pociągnęły mnie w ciemność, był tam, był moim światłem, błagającym, bym przetrwał te kilka chwil więcej.

\- Nie mogę… - mój nafaszerowany umysł starał się krzyczeć na niego, jednak z jakiegoś powodu walczyłem. Mój umysł wiedział, że nie było sensu walczyć przeciwko ogromnej ilości tabletek, jaką połknąłem, jednak serce powiedziało inaczej.

Dziwnie miałem nadzieję, że Harry będzie oglądał tamtej nocy. Wiedziałem, że będzie, jednak, zawsze istniała szansa, że będzie miał już dość. Gdzieś tam w środku, modliłem się cicho, że w jakiś sposób mnie uratuje. Wszystko zaplanowałem idealnie i być może, gdyby tylko mnie chciał, bym z nim był, jakoś by to rozgryzł.

\- To nie był przypadek… - wychrypiałem w ciszę w samochodzie.

Nie widziałem nic, oprócz drzew wokół nas. Moja głowa wciąż opierała się o pierś Harry’ego, słuchając jego oddechu, starając się uspokoić.

\- Co takiego, skarbie? - pyta cicho, umieszczając pocałunek na czubku mojej głowy.

\- Numer pokoju… - odetchnąłem z wahaniem. - Kiedy dostałem się do pokoju, toczyłem wojnę z moim umysłem… Chciałem wyjść i pobiec do ciebie, jednak… Naprawdę chciałem umrzeć… - mówię ze smutkiem.

\- Louis, ja nie-

\- Nie, Harry, muszę to powiedzieć… - przerywam mu, spoglądając z mojego miejsca na jego klatkę piersiową. - Kiedy usiadłem i rozpocząłem transmisję… J-ja niemal pragnąłem w jakiś sposób umożliwić tobie byś mi pomógł, ale musiałeś to rozgryźć… - szepczę cicho.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem… – mówi, oddalając się i pozwalając mi usiąść i spojrzeć na niego. - O czym mówisz?

\- Numer pokoju… Był 27… Dlatego powiedziałem, że pozostało mi jedynie 27 minut… Starałem się dać ci jakieś wskazówki, czy coś… Pomóc ci mnie odnaleźć… Pozostawiając to losowi, jak mniemam… – wzruszam ramionami, spoglądając w dół, na dłonie.

\- Oh, Lou… – szepcze cicho, umieszczając palec pod brodą, zmuszając mnie tym samym, bym spojrzał w jego oczy. - Nie masz pojęcia jak szczęśliwy jestem, że to zrobiłeś… Prawie oszalałem… Nie mogłem rozgryźć jak mogę ci pomóc… By powstrzymać cię od pozostawienia mnie…

\- Przepraszam… – szepczę łamiącym głosem, na co pokręcił głową.

\- Nie przepraszaj, kochanie… – uśmiecha się delikatnie. - Od teraz to nowy rozdział, w porządku? Wszystko inne to przeszłość… To czas, aby żyć teraz, to nasz czas.

\- Po prostu pomyślałem, że chcesz wiedzieć wszystko… - mówię do niego, nie mogąc znaleźć słów.

\- Chcę, skarbie… I mam resztę życia, by uczyć się i słuchać wszystkiego, ale teraz? Pragnę spędzić z tobą czas i zapomnieć o wszystkim innym… - uśmiecha się, pochylając się, by musnąć moje usta, zanim oddala się, otwierając drzwi i wysiadając.

Po raz pierwszy, gdy się oddalił, rozglądam się na krajobraz przed nami i widzę zaciszną chatkę schowaną głęboko w drzewach. Moje drzwi otwierają się, dłoń Harry’ego ciągnie moją, wyciągając mnie z auta.

\- Harry? - pytam, rozglądając się dookoła nas. Uśmiecha się radośnie do mnie, umieszczając dłonie na moich biodrach, kiedy staje za mną.

\- To - wskazuje ruchem głowy w stronę chatki. - Jest dla nas na kolejne dwa dni… Bez mediów, bez spotkań, bez przeszkód… - szepcze do mojego ucha, ustami muskając małżowinę.

\- Tylko my? - pytam, z lekko przyspieszonym oddechem.

\- Chcę… Na nowo połączyć się… Straciłem tak dużo czasu… - jego usta tworzą gorący wzór w dół mojego karku, jego dłonie zaciskają się na moich biodrach, przysuwając bliżej siebie.

\- Nadróbmy więc… - jęczę zamglony pożądaniem.

Weekend poza miastem, tylko Harry i ja, by nauczyć się wszystkiego, co mogliśmy zapomnieć. Moje ciało i umysł zostało wezwane, by raz jeszcze nauczyć się kształtów jego ciała, by sprawić, aby wił się z rozkoszy pode mną. Nie tyle, co mieliśmy nadrobić stracony czas, ale, by znaleźć się w tej chwili, czekaliśmy na to tak długo.

\- Jeszcze jedna rzecz… - uśmiecham się złowieszczo do niego, odwracają się do niego i chwytając za koszulkę. Jego oczy rozszerzają się nieco, wypełnione pożądaniem, kiedy przełyka gulę w gardle.

\- Co takiego? - pyta bez tchu.

\- Od kiedy to pozwalam ci prowadzić?


	31. freedom and sex

_Louis’ POV_

- Harry, po raz, kurwa ostatni mówię, poczekaj aż zaczną się robić bąbelki zanim przerzucisz! -  irytuję się dramatycznie, kiedy obserwuję jak Harry próbuje przerzucić kolejnego naleśnika. Postanawia ponownie zignorować moje wskazówki i przerzucić to cholerstwo wcześniej, rozrywając całego placka.

\- Cholera! - wybąkuje, wydymając wargi w uroczy sposób, dąsając się przy tym i jeśli nie umierałbym teraz z głodu, wziąłbym je pomiędzy zęby.

\- W tym tempie nigdy nie zjemy! - jęczę, pozwalając mojej głowie opaść na elegancki blat.

Po przybyciu wczoraj do chatki, ledwo spaliśmy, utrzymując się cały czas kompletnie nago. Dopiero teraz, o czwartej po południu, kładąc kres ciągłemu dotykaniu i ciągłym pocałunkom, postanowiłem, że czas coś zjeść. Jak, do diabła ten chłopak przechowuje takie pokłady energii, nie wiem i pewnie nigdy się nie dowiem, jednak mojej energii ubywało szybko i będzie tak dalej, chyba, że nauczy się jak robić pieprzone naleśniki.

\- Jak, do cholery udało się ci nie zagłodzić przez ostatnie dwa lata! - chichoczę, podnosząc się z krzesełka barowego, podchodząc dumnie gdzie stoi on, wpatrując się w patelnię. Biorę łopatkę z jego ręki i delikatnie przesuwam go na bok, bym mógł przejąć jego zadanie.

\- Na wynos? - mówi nerwowo, drapiąc się po karku. - Chciałem tylko zrobić ci coś do jedzenia… - marszczy lekko brwi.

Uśmiech przyozdabia moje usta. Odwracam głowę i składam delikatny pocałunek w kąciku jego ust. Jego oczy wpatrują się w moje przez ułamek ze wstydu i pożądania, zawsze pożądania.

\- Wiem, ale może teraz powinniśmy coś zjeść, a naukę gotowania odłożyć na później? - chichoczę na jego rumieniec, który wkrada się na jego policzki. Kiwa głową z zakłopotaniem i pochyla się do przodu umieszczając dłonie na szczycie moich kościstych bioder i ogląda jak bez wysiłku przerzucam kolejny naleśnik.

\- Jak tak w ogóle nauczyłeś się gotować? - jego podbródek spoczywa na moim ramieniu, kiedy obserwuje moje poczynania.

\- Kiedy mieszkasz w domu pełnym dziewczyn, szybko się uczysz…Niewiele męskich rzeczy jest do zrobienia z tymi wszystkimi kobietami pod jednym dachem…. - wzruszając ramionami wciąż uśmiecham się na miłe wspomnienie czytania do późnej nocy moim siostrom, czy wykradania im przekąsek w porze spania. Ich chichoty wypełniły mój umysł i zdaję sobie sprawę, że i z nimi straciłem dużo czasu. Ignorowałem swoją rodzinę głównie, dlatego, by nie pozwolić im odkryć, co tak naprawdę się ze mną działo.

\- Cóż, najwyraźniej ominąłem lekcje gotowania z moją mamą… - mówi smutno z irytacją.

\- Tak, moja zostawiła mnie z ogromem pracy! - uśmiecham się do niego, wstrzymując chichot, kiedy spogląda na mnie, z czystym rozbawieniem.

\- Czy jesteś tym zdenerwowany, Lou?

\- Nie… Lubię wyzwania, nigdy po prostu nie myślałem, że będę musiał uczyć swojego chło - mój głos słabnie i ucinam go, a oczy momentalnie rozszerzają się na słowa, które niemal opuściły moje usta. Mój wzrok opada na skrzeczącą patelnię przede mną, jednak wciąż mogę wyczuć ciężar jego spojrzenia na mnie.

Szybko przemykam obok niego chwytając talerze, umieszczając na nich naleśniki. Staram się rozproszyć swoją uwagę, kiedy Harry staje tuż za mną, a jego ciało promieniuje ciepłem, tak ogromnym, że mogę je poczuć, choć nawet jeszcze mnie nie dotyka.

\- Louis? - pyta. Ignoruję go, przyozdabiając jego talerz tak jak pamiętam, że lubi.

\- Cztery naleśniki wystarczą? - szepczę przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy podaję mu pośpiesznie talerz. Kątem oka widzę, jak sięga po niego i kładzie na blacie, zanim w pełni odwraca się w moją stronę. Jego ręce chwytają moją talię, odwracając mnie twarzą w twarz do niego, jednego mój wzrok tkwi w stopach.

\- Kochanie? - pyta mnie ponownie, starając się podnieść moją brodę, bym spojrzał na niego, jednak moje tęczówki są wszędzie, tylko nie na nim. - Co zamierzałeś powiedzieć?

Kręcę głową, wzruszając ramionami z obojętnością. Wiedziałem, że ta sytuacja wypłynie w końcu na powierzchnię w którymś momencie, nie wiedziałem tylko, że tak szybko. Zrujnowałem naszą doskonałą bańkę wokół nas, starając się już umieścić etykietkę na naszą relację. Harry może i pragnął spędzić ten weekend razem, ale nie życie. Wiem, że ja pragnąłem czegoś więcej niż tylko kilka numerków na przestrzeni tych dwóch dni, ale to tylko ja. On zawsze był trudny do odczytania i nawet teraz to się nie zmieniło.

\- Louis… - tchnął z ostrzeżeniem, niepokój wdziera się w jego ton. - Porozmawiaj ze mną - mówi stanowczo, sprawiając, że moje oczy powędrowały w kierunku jego tęczówek.

\- To nic takiego, Harry… Proszę, po prostu jedz, dobrze? - bełkoczę z roztargnieniem. Biorę krok do tyłu od niego, chwytając mój talerz i kładąc go na blat. Siadając na barowy stołek, ignoruję wywiercające mi dziurę w plecach gorące spojrzenie Harry’ego. Bawię się jedzeniem trzymanym widelcem w dłoni, nie będąc w stanie umieścić czegoś w ustach będąc pod taką kontrolą. Wzdycham i wstaję raz jeszcze, ruszając w stronę wyjścia z pomieszczenia, z dala od jego wciąż nieprzerwanego spojrzenia.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - Harry pyta mnie, wciąż obserwując i obliczając każdy mój ruch.

\- Nie jestem już głodny… Myślę, że po prostu wezmę prysznic… - nie czekając na jego odpowiedź idę korytarzem do sypialni.

Nie byłem pewien jak Harry znalazł to miejsce, ale naprawdę zrobił to sam. Chatka robiła to wrażenie, jakbyś był na odludziu, nikt ci nie przeszkadza, jednak nie sprawiała, że czułeś się odizolowany. W chwili, w której weszliśmy do środka poczułem przeszywające i uspokajające poczucie pojednania, czułem się jakbym był w domu. Dowiedziałem się później, że oczywiście gdziekolwiek bym nie był z Harrym zawsze będę czuł się jak w domu, ale tutaj czułem się wygodnie.

Belki wokół zewnętrznej części chatki pasowały idealnie do tych we wnętrzu. Ogromne okna były rozmieszczone w całym mieszkaniu, ale wciąż dające wystarczająco prywatności. I tylko jedno łóżko na cały dom umieszczone w sypialni wraz z wanną dużą na tyle, by pomieścić ogromną drużynę piłkarską.

Wchodząc do ogromnej, przestrzennej łazienki moje tęczówki spoczywają na wannie umieszczonej w kącie, gdzie zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej leżałem z Harrym. Chłopak był zdeterminowany naznaczyć każde cholerne miejsce w całej chatce, stąd potrzeba, aby jeść. Mój żołądek zabulgotał w proteście, ale nie mogłem wrócić i zmierzyć się z nim twarzą w twarz, jeszcze nie.

Byłem tak zawstydzony słowami, które niemal opuściły moje usta, jestem pewien, że załapał, o co chodzi. To nie tak, że potrzebuję przyczepić etykietkę, to coś więcej. Byłem przyzwyczajony do myślenia, czy nawet marzenia o Harrym w ten sposób. To zawsze było coś naturalnego dla nas, aby wylądować w jednym miejscu ze sobą. Nigdy wcześniej nie przejmowaliśmy się za bardzo etykietkami, ale z jakiegoś powodu teraz mnie to dręczy. Chciałem etykietki, chciałem wiedzieć, że byłem jego, a on mój, potrzebowałem tego, jak nie więcej, pożądałem tego.

Para wypełnia łazienkę, gdy ciepła woda obmywa moją nagą skórę, pożerając mnie niczym te myśli. Z zamkniętymi oczami oraz głową opartą o ścianę pod prysznicem myślę nad wszystkim, co zrobiliśmy przez ostatnie 24 godziny. Każdy dotyk, pocałunek i dźwięk, który wciąż ociągał się na mojej skórze, wypalając się w miejscu.

Byłem pewien, że nigdy nie widziałem takiego Harry’ego. Tak spragnionego i pierwotnego, ale nie miałem zamiaru narzekać. Pokazał mi bez końca, jak mnie pragnął, a nawet jeszcze bardziej, pokazał mi jak bardzo mnie kocha. Słowa, które opuszczały jego usta, szybciej niż mogłem za nimi nadążyć, ale za każdym razem trafiały do mojego serca jeszcze bardziej. Nigdy nie będę zmęczony słuchaniem tych słów, ponieważ za każdym razem, kiedy je wypowiada brzmią one coraz bardziej słodko i odkryłem, że moje ciało czeka, aby je usłyszeć i na to jak będą brzmieć następnym razem.

Mętne myśli zamgliły mój umysł, tak bardzo, że nie usłyszałem otwieranych drzwi od prysznicu. Nie zorientowałem się póki nieco chłodne dłonie zostały umieszczone na moich biodrach, sprawiając, że podskakuję i otwieram oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie jestem sam. Westchnienie ucieka z moich ust, kiedy unoszę głowę i widzę burzę loków z dołeczkami u intruza.

\- Mogę się przyłączyć? - uśmiecha się do mnie, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie mógłbym mu odmówić. Chcę uśmiechnąć się i zabawić, ale moja własna wiara słabnie, a spojrzenie umyka w dół na podłogę. Lustruję uważnie nasze stopy i wodę, która wiruje wokół nich, kiedy ciągnie mnie do siebie, i moje ciało uderza o jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Louis… - szepcze gorąco mi do ucha. - Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie jesteś zły z powodu tego, co powiedziałeś… - moje zęby zatapiają się w dolnej wardze, zdając sobie sprawę, że zauważył moje przejęzyczenie. - Nie jestem zły, kochanie… - mówi, a jego usta poruszają się nad moim uchem, po chwili wystawia język delikatnie i zaczepia moją skórę.

\- N-nie miałem zamiaru nic mówić… Przepraszam… - gorące, krótkie opary powietrza zaczynają opuszczać moje usta, kiedy on powoli schodzi w dół mojej szyi, kusząc.

\- Nie jest mi przykro… - uśmiecha się złośliwie w moją skórę, kiedy kładzie usta w tym miejscu, przyprawiając mnie o jęk zza przymkniętych ust. - To jest to, czym chcę być, Lou…Twoim chłopakiem… Kimkolwiek, byle jak najdłużej z tobą.

Duże ręce przemieszczają się po moim brzuchu, kiedy pocałunki wciąż kontynuują swoją słodką torturę wzdłuż mojej szyi. Już mogę poczuć jak drgam z pragnienia, czuję każdą kość w ciele pragnącą, stopić się z jego. Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, co jego słowa wyprawiają ze mną, jaki mają na mnie wpływ.

Fizyczny związek pomiędzy Harrym i mną zawsze był jednym z tych, który dzieliliśmy równo. Czasem to on kontrolował, innym razem to ja znalazłem się w roli dominującego. Myślał, że ze względu na jego różnicę wzrostu mógł górować nade mną i sprawić bym błagał w sposób, jaki tylko chciał. Kiedy w niektórych sytuacjach wszystko, czego pragnąłem to być prowadzonym, uległym, będąc na kolanach dla niego, ale dziś było inaczej. Jego słowa zapaliły coś głęboko we mnie, włączając coś, czego jeszcze nie doświadczyłem.

Moje ruchy były szybkie i niemal sam nie mogłem ich zarejestrować. W jednej sekundzie stał za mną, trzymając mnie ciasno, a w następnej został przyciśnięty do ściany, z moimi ustami atakującymi jego. Moje usta poruszały się szybko i zachłannie, smakując każdy jęk, który prześlizgnął się przez nie. Ciała ciasno przyciśnięte, każdy ruch wywoływał tak spragnione tarcie pomiędzy naszą dwójką. Jego pragnienie mnie nie przeszło niezauważone, kiedy otarł się o moje ciało.

\- Lou… Proszę… -  szepcze do mnie, tęczówki płoną z pożądania.

\- Co, Harry? - uśmiecham się złowieszczo do niego, wysokość i rozmiar nas nie ma w tej chwili znaczenia. To ja kontroluję sytuację i on uwielbia każdą jedną sekundę tego. - Powiedz mi, czego pragniesz…

\- Ciebie… Zawsze ciebie - odetchnął tak blisko mojej twarzy, że ciepły oddech objął moje usta.

\- Konkretniej, Harry… - mój wzrok zamienił się w silne spojrzenie, ale nie spojrzenie złości.

\- J-ja…  - różany rumieniec rozprzestrzenia się na jego policzkach, sprawiając, że chichoczę. Na tyle ile mógł gadać i pokazać swoje męskie oblicze, wciąż był tym zdenerwowanym, zakłopotanym i zarumienionym chłopcem.

\- Powiedz mi, teraz - opieram się, warcząc do jego ucha.

\- Twoje usta… Ch-chcę…. Twoje usta… - mówi w pośpiechu.

\- Gdzie? - drażnię się z nim wciąż, biorąc mały krok do tyłu, aby spojrzeć na niego od góry do dołu.

\- Cholera, Louis, wiesz gdzie! - mówi szorstko, ściskając moje ramiona i popychając na kolana. Uśmiecham się do niego widząc determinację w jego oczach oraz jak wszelkie oznaki wstydu opuszczają jego twarz. Pragnął tego i zrobi wszystko, by to dostać.

\- Jak sobie życzysz moja miłości… - mówię, zanim biorę jego twardniejącego penisa w swoje usta, bez ostrzeżenia.

Jęki wysypują się z jego ust, a głowa uderza tyłem o ścianę. Moje ręce chwytają ciasno jego biodra robiąc wszystko, by utrzymać go w miejscu. Wciąż jest silniejszy ode mnie, ale powstrzymuje się, pozwalając mi wciąż kontrolować tą chwilę.

\- Oh… Kurwa, Lou… - jęki opuszczają jego usta w surowym szepcie. Moje imię zostaje wypowiedziane w ciepły strumień wody, który obmywa moje ciało. Moje usta poruszają się wokół niego najlepiej jak tylko mogą, ale niemal staję się niepewny swoich ruchów. Harry i ja byliśmy oddzieleni przez tak długi czas, co jeśli już tak nie lubi? Czy był z innymi, bardziej doświadczonymi ludźmi? Wszystkie te myśli krążą w mojej głowie prawie rozpraszając mnie od sprawiania mu przyjemności jak najlepiej potrafię.

Przez jęki, które pochodzą od szalejącego chłopca powyżej mnie, wszystkie obawy znikają. Jego jęki zamieniają się w ciężkie dyszenie i krzyki, spychając wszystkie te myśli z dala, zrobiłem, co tylko mogłem, by sprowadzić go na kolana z rozkoszy.

Jego ręce wsuwają się w moje włosy, przesuwając moją głowę do przodu, wsuwając więcej jego penisa do moich ust. Nie pcha za mocno i nie powoduje, że czuję dyskomfort, ale wciąż szuka przyjemności, której pożąda najbardziej.

\- Lou… J-ja… - nagle cofam się, wysuwając go z moich ust, zyskując groźne spojrzenie z góry. Uśmiech przykleja się do mojej twarzy, kiedy wstaję i spoglądam głęboko w jego oczy.

\- Choć jest to kuszące… Chcę cię widzieć wijącego się pode mną - uśmiecham się złośliwie, wszystkie kolory spływają z jego twarzy, połykając nagle gulę w gardle.

\- Cholera… - mówi z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Prysznic nagle zostaje wyłączony, a drzwi otwarte, przynosząc chłodny powiew powietrza. Szarpie mnie za rękę wyciągając mnie i prowadząc w pośpiechu do sypialni. W każdej innej chwili śmiałbym się z jego zapału zaciągnięcia mnie do łóżka, ale jedyne, o czym mogę teraz myśleć to uprawianie z nim miłości.

Mogę sobie jedynie wyobrazić wszystko, co chciałem zrobić z tym chłopcem, zawsze. Chciałem zobaczyć jego zamknięte ciasno oczy i to jak zwalcza krzyki przyjemności. Chciałem usłyszeć jak wykrzykuje moje imię w kółko. Czekałem tak długo na chwile z nim jak ta i chociaż robimy to przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny wciąż czuję jakby to był nasz pierwszy raz.

Moje oczy skupiają się na przodzie widząc Harry’ego leżącego na łóżku z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wwiercającymi dziury we mnie. Lubieżna mgiełka pojawia się w nich, kiedy podchodzę do niego, spijając jego widok czekającego na mnie. Jego długie, chude i pięknie opalone ciało czeka na moje usta wpijające się w nie. Każdy tatuaż czeka na to, by być prześledzonym przez mój język i podmuchem ciepłego oddechu. Każda jego część krzyczy, by być dotknięta i wciąż, mógłbym tak patrzeć na niego cały dzień.

\- Lou… - skomle cicho, niecierpliwość daje się wyczuć w jego głosie.

Moje ciało porusza się błyskawicznie na dźwięk jego głosu, wzywające moje imię. W sekundę unoszę się nad nim, wpatrując się w jego piękną twarz. Moje oczy otwarcie śledzą każdy kontur jego delikatnej twarzy i wręcz uderza mnie siła jak bardzo go kocham. To jeden z tych momentów, w którym zawsze wiadomo, że kogoś kochasz, ale nagle jesteś uderzony siłą jak bardzo kochasz.

Emocje biorą nagle górę nad moim ciałem i łzy zbierają się w moich oczach. Czuję się śmiesznie, w rzeczywistości obaj leżymy w łóżku, z nagimi ciałami dociskanymi do siebie, potrzeba i pożądanie spala się między nami, a jednak płaczę. Jego brwi marszczą się razem w niepokoju i zmieszaniu na nagłą zmianę nastroju.

\- Kochanie? Co jest… - szepcze delikatnie, pieszcząc delikatnie opuszkami palców skórę pod oczami, łapiąc każdą maleńką łzę, która ośmiela się uciec. - Nie musimy tego robić, jeśli tego nie chcesz, miłości ma…  - uśmiecham się na to jak szczerze brzmi, dobrze wiedząc, że nie oczekuje ode mnie czegoś, czego nie chcę. Nigdy nie zmusiłby mnie do czegoś, czego nie chcę, albo nie byłbym w stanie zrobić.

\- Nie…To nie to… - kręcę głową, pochylając się i złączając nasze czoła i zamykając oczy. - Po prostu cię kocham, Harry… Tak bardzo i j-

\- Ja też cię kocham, Louis… - mówi z miłością.

\- Ja po prostu wciąż nie wierzę, że mam cię z powrotem… Marzyłem o tym przez tak długi czas, że niemal stało się to nierealne… Nie chcę się obudzić i odkryć, że ciebie nie ma, Harry… Tyle nocy płakałem i błagałem o ciebie, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę cię mieć…. Tyle razy wyładowałem to na sobie, ponieważ to był jedyny sposób, aby uzyskać poczucie rzeczywistości… - moje oczy otwierają się, znajdując smutek w jego. - Przepraszam za wszystko… Wiem, że powiedziałeś żadnych przeprosin, ale musisz wiedzieć, jak bardzo jest mi przykro… Jak bardzo żałuję, że ich posłuchałem… Jak bardzo chciałbym móc cofnąć czas i zmienić wszystko…. Ale nie mogę, jedyne, co mogę to sprawić, by dziś było najlepsze jak i nasza przyszłość…

Powoli uśmiech wkrada się na jego usta, i pochyla się, umieszczając delikatny pocałunek na moich ustach. Przenosi nas w siedzącą pozycję, w ten sposób, że siedzę okrakiem na jego talii, jednak chwila jest tak intensywna, że nie jest w stanie zostać przejęta przez moje seksualne pragnienia. Miłość i zrozumienie osiada pomiędzy nami i choć nie jestem pewien, co robi, wciąż czuję spokój.

Opuszcza wzrok, by spojrzeć między nami, gdzie moje dłonie spoczywają na jego klatce piersiowej. Powolnymi i tęsknymi ruchami podnosi moją lewą dłoń umieszczając ją naprzeciw swojej własnej i splata nasze palce razem. Z delikatnym uściskiem odwraca moją rękę ujawniając mieszankę sztuki na ciele w różnych formach. Tatuaże idę od góry w dół mojego ramiona, większość z nich obejmujące moje chwile słabości. Jego palce delikatnie śledzą je, wywołując u mnie ciężki oddech na intensywność tej chwili.

\- Harry…. - mówię stanowczo, starając się wyciągnąć rękę z jego uścisku. Nie chcę, by widział brzydką skórę mojego ciała, chwile, w których załamałem się i odwoływał się do czegoś, z czego nie jestem dumny.

\- Kocham cię, Louis… Zawsze kochałem i planuje kochać ciebie już zawsze… - jego głowa obniża się do naszych rąk, i składa pocałunki na mojej dłoni. - Wszystko, co się nam przydarzyło, może nie jest tym, co planowaliśmy, ale przyniosło nas tutaj, gdzie jesteśmy dzisiaj…Jesteśmy razem… - pojedynczy pocałunek zostaje umieszczony na skórze, gdzie kiedyś znajdowała się otwarta rana. - Każda blizna, którą widzisz, jako niedoskonałość… - całuje pozostałości oparzenia po zapalniczce - Ja widzę, jako osiągnięcie… - unosi wzrok, by zobaczyć mój zdumiony wygląd.

\- Osiągnięcie? - oddycham ciężko, zdezorientowany, kiedy on przytakuje i opuszcza głowę z powrotem, na tatuaż.

\- Tak… Jako osiągnięcie, pokazujące jak daleko zaszedłeś… Te blizny, Lou… To rzeczy z przeszłości, nie teraźniejszości. Dopóki nie ma nowych, to tak, są to osiągnięcia - jego tęczówki wypalają moje z ciężkim zrozumieniem. - Chciałbym zmienić wszystko, kiedy raniłeś siebie wcześniej, ale nie mogę… Jedyne, co mogę zrobić to być dumny z ciebie jak daleko zaszedłeś od tego czasu… I tak, kochanie, jestem… Jestem tak cholernie dumny…

Moje policzki rozgrzewają się momentalnie na to, co mówi, ale uspokajają się i chłodzą przez pęd łez, który płynie po nich. Jego dłonie opuszczają moje ramiona, by uchwycić moją twarz pomiędzy nimi i spogląda na mnie ze swoimi własnymi łzami.

\- Kocham cię, Harry… - mówię delikatnie, otrzymując skinięcie głowy od niego…

\- Pokaż mi…. - to jedyne, co musi wyszeptać, zanim moje usta zostają umieszczone na jego.

Nie potrzeba więcej słów deklaracji, kiedy popycham go by położył się na łóżku. Nic, jedynie miłość i zrozumienie osadza się między nami z każdym gorączkowym, oddanym pocałunkiem, każdym szorstkim i delikatnym dotykiem.

Nasze dłonie wędrują i odkrywają nawzajem swoje ciała niemal, jako nowy obszar. Moje dłonie suną w górę i w dół po mięśniach jego tułowia i w dół po obu stronach jego bioder i nóg. Nasze ciała są splątane, splecione ze sobą, kochając siebie w odpowiedni sposób.

\- Lou, proszę… - skomle do mnie, gdy kuszące pocałunki stają się czymś za wiele. Jego ręce znajdują drogę pomiędzy nami, chwytając mnie tam, gdzie potrzebuję jego dotyku najbardziej. Ciężkie jęki uciekają z moich ust, a oczy otwierają się, by zobaczyć go, jak już przygotowuje siebie, by mnie wziąć.

\- Chętny? - uśmiecham się delikatnie do niego, zyskując szeroki uśmiech w zamian.

\- Tylko dla ciebie - mówi każde słowo celując prosto do mojego pragnienia rosnącego w dole brzucha. Moje dłonie zaciskają się w pięści po obu stronach jego, kiedy owija swoje nogi delikatnie wokół mnie, nakierowując mnie na jego już przygotowaną i czekającą dziurkę.

Jego jęki unoszą się na następny poziom głośności, kiedy czuje jak moja główka delikatnie trąca jego wrażliwą część. Jego własne ręce chwytają jego kręcone mokre włosy, zaciskając nieco w pięści, a usta otwierają się, szepcząc moje imię, kiedy powoli wsuwam się w niego.

\- Jezu Chryste! - dyszy, jego pierś unosi się i opada głęboko.

\- Cóż, tak mnie nazywają - uśmiecham się do niego, kierując swoje usta na jego szyję, delikatnie ssąc skórę.

\- Nie czas, kurwa na to, Lou - wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy nagle pcham nieco mocniej sprawiając, że jego plecy wyginają się na łóżku - Przestań poruszać się tak wolno… - jęczy surowo.

\- Ale czuję się tak dobrze… - odrywam się od jego ciemnej skóry na szyi, gdzie pozostaje mój ślad. Patrząc na niego w takim stanie gotowości robi coś mi, podgrzewając jeszcze bardziej atmosferę. Każda kość w moim ciele płonie gotowością, by pieprzyc go bez końca. Zbieram się cały w sobie, by nie poruszać się w nim tak szybko, by mógł zobaczyć każdą, pieprzoną gwiazdę w galaktyce.

\- Kocham cię… - mówię raz jeszcze do niego, kiedy czuję się całkowicie zniewolony przez niego. Moje ciało drży z pragnienia, kiedy nie mogę dłużej powstrzymać swoich ruchów bioder. Kołyszą się tam i z powrotem, wsuwając się i wysuwając z takim pragnieniem i potrzebą. Moim ciałem momentalnie kieruje instynkt, kiedy jestem z Harrym, wiedząc dokładnie, co muszę zrobić, by sprawić mu przyjemność, by krzyczał.

\- Kurwa! - Harry krzyczy nagle na mocne pchnięcie w głąb niego. Kieruję biodrami nieco w lewo, szukając miejsca, które wiem, że sprawi, iż będzie zwijał palce z pożądania. Zyskuję to, co chciałem, wywołując u niego krzyk, przez co tworzy się uśmiech na moich ustach, kiedy poruszam się w nim, uderzając w kółko w to samo miejsce.

\- Cholera… Harry, jesteś taki dobry… - jęczę, mój umysł i zmysły stają się świadome, jak ciasny Harry jest wokół mnie. Pamiętam jak myślałem wcześniej nad tym, że być może był z innymi ludźmi, jednak teraz, czując go, wiem, że zawsze był tylko mój. I ta myśl sprowadza mnie na kolana, chwytając jego biodra i poruszając się w nim jeszcze mocniej.

Krzyczy z rozkoszy będąc już na krawędzi swojej żądzy jednak wciąż nie znajdując ujścia. Moja dłoń odnajduje jego penisa pomiędzy nimi i owija się stanowczo wokół niego. Moje biodra utrzymują stałe, brutalne pchnięcia, a ręką porusza się szybko z każdym ich ruchem. Kręci się i wije pode mną w przyjemności, wykrzykując moje imię i nie mogę nic poradzić, ale mruczę z czystej przyjemności.

\- Powiedz, że jesteś mój - mówię ostro do niego. Jego oczy otwierają się szeroko na moje nagłe słowa. - Powiedz to! - naciskam, ściskając go moją ręką z niewielkim naciskiem.

\- J-jestem Twój, Louis… Zawsze … - wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy moje pchnięcia stają się głębsze i mocniejsze. Nie tracę więcej czasu na pracę ręki i wbijam się w niego, wszystkim, czym mam. Czuję moją własną żądzę gotową na spełnienie, jednak potrzebuję cieszyć się tą chwilą razem z nim. Każde pchnięcie w niego, uderzenie o jego prostatę wywołuje coraz głośniejsze krzyki rozkoszy, które opuszczają jego usta i które dają mi siłę na więcej. Nasze oczy zaciskają się razem, kiedy nasze ciała mieszają się ze sobą i jednym finałowym pchnięciem razem dochodzimy.

Wiele słów może zostać wypowiedzianych pomiędzy dwójką ludzi, jednak czyny pokazują wszystko. Niektórzy mówią, że seks nie jest sposobem na pokazanie komuś swojej miłości, jednak, gdy dzieje się to pomiędzy dwójką ludzi, którzy są niesamowicie zakochani w sobie, chodzi o coś więcej niż seks. Chodzi tu o namiętność i dzieloną adorację i choć może zabrzmieć to głupio, staje się to uprawianiem miłości dla każdej z tych osób.


	32. my happy ending

_Harry’s POV_

 

Mówią, że grawitacja jest tym, co trzyma cię na ziemi. Siła, która utrzymuje ciało na ziemi, trzymając je w dół, żeby nie odpłynęło. Jedynym problemem jest to, że nie wierzę już w to gówno. Moje poczucie ciężkości nie pochodzi z teorii, którą powiedział jakiś facet kilka wieków temu, jak i dlaczego mój tyłek zostaje akurat tu, na ziemi. Byłem związany czymś znacznie większym niż formą nauki. Sznury, które przywiązały mnie do ziemi i trzymały mnie w jej centrum, nie pochodziły od jakiejś większej siły. Pochodziły po prostu z miłości. Miłość od najważniejszej osoby dla mnie na tym świecie trzymała mnie tutaj. Trzymała mnie na środku, grawitacją ciągnąc do ziemi. Louis jest moją grawitacją.

Wieści o Louisie i naszej relacji rozniosły się szybko. Media szybko połknęły informacje, a fani wzięli je sobie do serca. Skłamałbym mówiąc, że wszyscy nas zaakceptowali, ale to nie o to chodziło. Większość została u naszego boku, wspierając nas bardziej niż moglibyśmy kiedykolwiek tego oczekiwać. Jednak wciąż byli i ci, którzy wyśmiewali się z nas i życzyli nam śmierci za nasze decyzje. Niektórzy z nich byli raczej szorstcy, co zaskoczyło Louisa bardziej niż mnie.

Nie zniósł tego najlepiej, ale trwałem przy jego boku, prowadząc go przez to i starając się ochronić. Pozostali chłopcy również byli obecni, przy naszym boku starając się chronić nas od wszelkiej krzywdy, jak tylko mogli. Największe wsparcie dostaliśmy od dwójki, Nialla i Liama, którzy po prostu przechodzili przez to samo. Jednak jak wszystko inne, w końcu minęło. Ludzie w końcu zobaczyli jak bardzo się kochamy nawzajem i zaczęli doceniać fakt, że jesteśmy dumni z tego, kim jesteśmy i nie było nic do cholery, co mogli z tym zrobić.

Z czasem ruszyliśmy dalej i kontynuowaliśmy naszą karierę zawodową w taki sam sposób jak wcześniej, gdy Louis i ja nie byliśmy razem. Wraz z nowym zespołem za naszymi plecami i silniejszymi fanami niż sądziliśmy, że to możliwe, nasza kariera była na samym szczycie i nie moglibyśmy być bardziej szczęśliwi.

Minęły dwa lata odkąd w końcu odzyskałem swojego Louisa. Dwa lata nauki siebie na nowo i odbudowanie przyjaźni. To były najlepsze dwa lata mojego życia, co było widać zarówno u mnie jak i u Louisa, niezmiennie. Nie było dnia, w którym byśmy się nie uśmiechali albo nie mówili, “kocham cię”. Wyglądało na to, że urosło to do niewiarygodnych rozmiarów i było to coś, czego nigdy nie mógłbym mieć dość.

Ostatnio czułem jakby nadszedł czas na kolejny krok. Poprowadzić nasz związek jeszcze dalej, co choć cieszyło również przerażało mnie jak cholera.  Spędziłem tygodnie siedząc w naszym nowo zakupionym domu, myśląc tylko nad tym jak, do diabła mogę go poprosić, by wyszedł za mnie, ale dosłownie nie wymyśliłem nic. Za każdym razem, gdy myślę, że mam pomysł, panikuję i wycofuję się. Jak można się komuś oświadczyć? Jak można wyrazić tak intensywne uczucia do kogoś i poprosić o spędzenie reszty życia z tobą i tylko tobą.

\- Przestań to analizować, Harry! - słyszę jęk zza pleców i odwracam się widząc osobę, obok mnie. Niall siedzi tam z głową opartą o oparcie kanapy, z grymasem na twarzy.  - To nie takie, kurwa trudne, stary.

\- Łatwo ci mówić, jesteś już po ślubie! - irytuje się, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Jedyne, co dostaję w zamian to ogromny uśmiech od nowożeńca obok mnie. Przewracam oczami i opadam na kanapę. - Nie pocieraj jej, dupku.

\- Wybacz…Nic nie mogę na to poradzić! - uśmiecha się nieśmiało.

Liam i Niall pobrali się dwa miesiące temu i byli uosobieniem szczęścia. Byli razem znacznie dłużej niż ktokolwiek z nas wiedział, ale nikt z nas nie był zaskoczony, kiedy to Liam zapytał Nialla, czy go poślubi. Było ogromne świętowanie i piękny czas. Rodzina, przyjaciele i nasza ekipa zebrała się razem, by okazać miłość oraz wsparcie dla pary. I choć jestem szczęśliwy z ich powodu, mam również ochotę wpakować ich sześć stóp pod ziemię.

\- Nie pomagasz Niall… Jak Liam to zrobił, raz jeszcze? - pytam go, robiąc kilka małych kroków, by wyjrzeć przez duże okno w naszym salonie.

\- Harry, mówiłem ci już milion razy! - jęczy. - Byliśmy na naszych corocznych wakacjach i po prostu to zrobił… Żadna duża rzecz… - wzrusza ramionami.- Ale twoje nie muszą wyglądać dokładnie tak samo…

Jęcząc odwracam się w jego kierunku i kiwam głową. Wzdycham i siadam z powrotem umieszczając twarz w moich dłoniach skąpany w ciszy wokół nas. Mój umysł wiruje z pomysłów, ale żaden z nich nie wydaje się dość dobry dla Louisa. Zasługuje na znacznie więcej niż najlepsze i mam wrażenie, że z czymkolwiek nie wyskoczę jest jedynie przeciętne.

Pojedynczy dzwonek telefonu przerywa ciszę w pomieszczeniu. Wyciągam telefon z kieszeni i spoglądam na Nialla, który uśmiecha się pod nosem spoglądając na swój telefon, przez co przewracam oczami. Pieprzony skurwysyn nie może mi nawet pomóc przez trzydzieści minut bez rumienienia się, czy uśmiechania pod nosem na coś w rozmowach z Liamem.

Uśmiech wkrada się na moje usta, kiedy widzę prostą wiadomość “ _Kocham Cię_ ”, którą otrzymuję od Louisa. Rzeczy takie jak ta zawsze potrafią coś złego, czy też stresującego odepchnąć na bok. Chociaż trwa to krótko, bo drzwi wejściowe otwierają się i gwałtowanie wpada przez nie zdyszany Liam oraz Zayn.

\- Harry - Liam krzyczy do mnie, przez co wstaję patrząc na niego zdezorientowany. - Włącz swój komputer… - mówi do mnie i moje oczy rozszerzają się na jego słowa. Te same słowa przenoszą mnie trzy lata wstecz, w noc, którą pragnę zapomnieć jak nic innego.

\- Liam… Jesteś, kurwa chory? - szepczę do niego, zdumiony jego brakiem serca. Kręci głową, patrząc na mnie błagalnie, oczy błagają bym posłuchał.

\- Mówię poważnie, Harry… T-to Louis…

Stoję tam wpatrując się w niego, przykro mi i czuję, że wyrządza mi krzywdę. Patrzę na niego dopóki Niall nie wstaje i nie wręcza mi włączonego MacBooka z twarzą Louisa na jasno oświetlonym ekranie. Patrzę na niego z podziwem i zdezorientowaniem, moje ciało osuwa się z powrotem na kanapę czując się ponownie bez życia.

\- Louis? - szepczę cicho na znajome uczucie, które wkrada się pod moją skórę.

\- Jest w porządku, Harry… - uśmiecha się do mnie i to wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy połączeni przez Skype. - Wyglądasz jakbyś się bał, jak cholera… - śmieje się chicho.

\- Cóż, jest to nieco znajome jak na mój gust.. - grymaszę, spoglądając na niego, bez śladu radości w tej chwili.

\- Wiem… ale mam nadzieję to zmienić - przechylam głowę na bok zmieszany, na jego słowa. Moje oczy wędrują po ekranie, spoglądając za niego, jednak nie widać zbyt wiele otoczenia. Za nim znajduje się mały strumień wody, spływający do jeziorka. Wpatruję się w jego twarz, sprawdzając, czy oby na pewno wszystko w porządku, jednak nie widzę nic innego, jak promieniującego szczęścia z jego oczu.

\- Co masz na myśli? - pytam go, zauważając, że jest wciśnięty w białą koszulę oraz czarną marynarkę. - Gdzie jesteś?

\- Mówiłeś, że to nieco znajome, prawda? - ignoruje moje ostatnie pytanie, ale kiwam głową. - Nie chcę wywlekać rzeczy, które kiedykolwiek cię zraniły, Harry… Kocham cię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek mógłbym to wyrazić… Ale nie chcę, byś zawsze żył w strachu o nas Harry… Wiem, że wciąż myślisz, że pewnego dnia rozejdziemy się, albo cię zostawię… - pozwalam swoim tęczówkom wbić się w dół, w swoje kolana ze wstydu, wiedząc, że słowa, które mówi, są prawdziwe.

\- Nie musisz się obawiać, Harry… Tak, byłem raz w bardzo ciemnym miejscu, ale wyciągnąłeś mnie z tego… To zawsze byłeś ty, Harry… Nikt inny nie zasługuje na przyznanie, że moje wyzdrowienie to jego zasługa, z wyjątkiem ciebie…

\- Ale dlaczego mówisz mi to w ten sposób? - mówię zdezorientowany, kiedy uśmiecha się ponownie.

\- Pamiętasz pierwsze kilka tygodni po tym jak zostaliśmy umieszczeni w zespole? Kiedy wszyscy zostaliśmy wysłani do domu na krótki czas i nawet wtedy ty i ja, choć dopiero, co się poznaliśmy, rozmawialiśmy na Skype niemal każdej nocy?  - pyta mnie i nie mogę nic poradzić na uśmiech i kiwnięcie głowy, pamiętając wszystkie nocne sesje na Skype. -  Wiele się nauczyliśmy podczas tych kilku dni rozmawiając… I trzy lata wcześniej mieliśmy tego nieco inną formę… To była noc, podczas której powiedziałem całemu światu, co do ciebie czuję… Jak bardzo cię kocham i podziwiam, ale nie mogę ciebie mieć… Chociaż nie mogłeś mi odpowiedzieć, wiedziałem, że oglądasz…

\- Okej, ale nadal nie rozumiem, co to ma się do teraźniejszości?

\- Zmierzam do tego, kochanie… - śmieje się łagodnie. - Kilka przełomowych chwil w naszym życiu sprowadza się do tego głupiego wideo… Wiele dobrych, ale kilka też i złych, ale wciąż ważnych elementów naszego życia… Chcę dodać do nich jeszcze jeden, ten, który mam nadzieję, zastąpi złe wspomnienia, który zostanie zastąpiony czymś, co zapamiętasz do dnia, w którym się zestarzejemy i umrzemy razem…

Przegryzam wargę jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany, kiedy widzę jak spogląda w dół, przesuwając ręce za kamerę, sięgając po coś. Kiedy jego tęczówki spotykają moje, jego dłonie pojawiają się ponownie przed nim i westchnienie opuszcza moje usta. Leniwy uśmiech spoczywa na jego ustach, kiedy unosi małe, czarne pudełeczko w swojej dłoni, bym zobaczył w kamerze.

\- Louis… -szepczę kompletnie zahipnotyzowany chwilą.

\- Harry… Od sekundy, w której cię poznałem, wiedziałem, że ty i ja mamy coś szczególnego… Nie wiedziałem dokładnie, co to takiego, ale wiedziałem, że będziesz częścią mojego życia już zawsze… Tu nie chodziło już tylko o zespół, czy karierę, które dzieliliśmy… Chodziło o to, jak się przy tobie czuję… Każdy uśmiech i śmiech, który wywołałeś sprawił, że moje serce dziesięciokrotnie się powiększyło zanim cię poznałem… Zawsze wiele dla mnie znaczyłeś, nawet wtedy, gdy przechodziliśmy ciężki okres w naszym życiu, wciąż kochałem ciebie mocniej, niż za pierwszym razem, gdy wypowiedziałem do ciebie te słowa… - bierze głęboki oddech, kiedy ja swój wstrzymuję, łzy rozmywają mój obraz na jego słowa.

\- Harry jesteś mój na zawsze… Jednak nie mogę cię mieć na zawsze, chyba, że powiesz, że tego chcesz tak jak i ja… Pragnę cię poślubić… Pragnę żyć razem z tobą, mieć dzieci, wszystko, co tylko mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić, pragnę tego z tobą… więc, Harry… - uśmiecha się słodko do kamery, otwierając pudełeczko, ujawniając tym samym jego zawartość. - Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Jego pytanie całkowicie zapiera mi dech w piersi. Wszystko wokół mnie obraca się i zamienia w ciemność i jedyne, co widzę przed sobą to Louis. Wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem w życiu doprowadziło mnie do tego momentu, pięknego momentu. Cenna chwila, którą tylko Louis może stworzyć i przyprawić o łzy płynące wzdłuż policzków.

\- Tak… -  mówię, uśmiechając się szeroko przez łzy, otrzymując najjaśniejszy uśmiech w zamian. I to wtedy, coś w pudełeczku przykuwa moją uwagę, przez co marszczę brwi zmieszany. - Czekaj… Nie rozumiem… dlaczego są dwa pierścionki? - pytam w zdezorientowaniu.

\- Jednym z nich to pierścionek zaręczynowy… Ale drugi to obrączka ślubna - stwierdza z dumą. - Nie chcę czekać, by móc cię poślubić… Nie chcę tracić czasu na planowanie czegoś skomplikowanego, gdy jedyne, o co dbam, to ty mówiący “tak” i ja mówiący to samo w odpowiedzi… - Wstaje unosząc kamerę, obracając ją, pokazując mi to, co jest przed nim, z dala od mojej linii wzroku.

Teraz widząc kamerę, widzę całą moją rodzinę i jego stojącego, w pełni ubranego z wielkimi uśmiechami zdobiące każdą z ich twarzy. Kilka linii krzeseł ustawionych na trawniku, a w tle widzę stoły i rozstawiony namiot. Jednak, co najważniejsze widzę tam stojących i machających do mnie jak idioci Nialla, Liama oraz Zayna ubranych w garnitury. Nawet nie słyszałem, jak się wymykają.

\- Czekaj… Louis, gdzie jesteś? - pytam nagle, kiedy obraz powraca na niego.

\- Na naszym ślubie…. - uśmiecha się. - W ogrodzie, za domem.

Nie musi mówić nic więcej, wyskakuję z mojego miejsca i odwracam się biegnąc do drzwi. Coś wisi na krześle po mojej prawie, co przykuwa mój wzrok. Widzę czarny garnitur wiszący w poprzek. Moje tempo zwalnia, chwytam go w swoje dłonie i widzę notkę zamieszczoną na górze.

_Pośpiesz się i przebierz. Kocham Cię x Louis_

\- Czekam, skarbie… - słyszę chichot Louisa za sobą, dochodzący z wciąż otwartego komputera i to jedyne, co potrzebuję od niego usłyszeć zanim pędzę po schodach na górę, do naszej sypialni.

Tak zawsze było ze mną i Louisem. Nie należeliśmy do tych, którzy potrzebują wielkiego wesela, by świat zobaczył jak bardzo się kochamy. Jedyne, czego potrzebujemy, to my. Louis znał mnie na wylot, wiedząc, że jedyne, czego potrzebuję na ślub to coś prostego. Żadnego stresu planowania czegoś tak gigantycznego, ale tylko jego, rodziny i naszych przyjaciół.

Zawsze marzyłem o chwili, w której idę w kierunku ołtarza i spotykam tam Louisa. W pewnym momencie sen zostaje mi odebrany, ale powraca w najsłodszy sposób. Louis był moją przeszłością, teraźniejszością i teraz moją przyszłością. Nic nie może i nigdy nie będzie w stanie mi go odebrać.

 _On_  jest moim szczęśliwym zakończeniem.


	33. I do

_Harry’s POV_

 

Moje serce wali wewnątrz mojej piersi. Ruch tak szybki i głośny, że dzwoni mi w uszach.  Stoję, wpatrując się w duże lustro, mój czarny smoking doskonale dopasował się wokół mojego ciała i mój wspaniały, czerwony krawat świetnie prezentuje się na tle wszystkiego. Delikatna, biała róża jest przypięta starannie na klapie marynarki smokingu. Louis zrobił doskonałą robotę wybierając go dla mnie, nie, żebym się spodziewał po nim czegoś mniej.

Nie mogę pojąć tego, co ma za chwilę nastąpić. W ciągu zaledwie kilku prostych minut moje życie się zmieni. Louis już stał się centrum mojego wszechświata, ale wiem, że cały czas to było to, czego naprawdę pragnąłem. Poślubić miłość mojego życia. Mieć z nim tą trwałą więź. Sznury mojego serca sięgały do niego, zapętlając się razem przez resztę wieczności.

Nie, nie potrzebuję zwykłego kawałka papieru, który może zostać przedarty w każdym momencie, by zadeklarować swoją miłość i całkowitą wierność Louisowi. To było coś więcej niż dokumentacja, czy deklaracja dla świata. To było coś więcej niż kilka zwykłych słów wypowiedzianych podczas ceremonii. Dla mnie, to było wszystko, czego pragnąłem. Aby być całkowicie poświęcony Louisowi, w każdym możliwym ludzkim sposobie. Pragnę być w stanie spojrzeć na rękę i zobaczyć symbol naszej miłość, który będzie tam już zawsze i otrzymywać spojrzenia miłości i uwielbienia. Dla mnie, to był rdzeń mojego istnienia, które będzie kontynuowane, by trzymać to razem.

Wiedziałem, że wraz z tym będzie więcej przeszkód, którym trzeba będzie stawić czoła. Wiedziałem, że ludzie będą nas wyśmiewać jeszcze bardziej, bądź starać się nas zawstydzić, ale to nie miało znaczenia, nigdy nie miało. Nie mógłbym się zmusić do przejmowania, co myśli o tym reszta świata, ponieważ w moim świecie, tylko Louis i ci, którzy kochali i akceptowali nas istnieli. Świat, który nie akceptuje Louisa oraz naszej miłości, nie jest światem, którego chcę być częścią, i tak.

Z wszystkimi emocjami oraz podekscytowaniem, które buduje się w środku, nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego nie mogę ruszyć się sprzed lustra i skierować się do ogrodu. Wiem, że stoi tam, czekając na mnie z pięknym uśmiechem na buzi, ale moje stopy nie chcą się ruszyć. Są jakby splątane z ziemią stalowymi linkami, zmuszając mnie do stania w miejscu, nie ruszając się na ani centymetr. Moje serce wciąż bije szybko w mojej piersi i jestem niemal pewien, że jedyną sytuacją, w której się ruszę to bycie zmuszony przez sanitariuszy.

\- Harry? - cichy głos mojej matki słychać w drzwiach. Moje tęczówki odnajdują jej, odnajdując w nich jedynie czystą radość. Miłość mojej mamy do Louisa oraz jej akceptacja nas, jako pary nigdy nie była tajemnicą, nie wstydziła się również kiedykolwiek tego, że chciała nas razem. Wiedziała, że przynosi mi to szczęście, jak i jej. - Dlaczego wciąż tu stoisz, kochanie? - pyta mnie z zaciekawieniem.

\- N-nie mogę się ruszyć? - pytam sam siebie, kręcąc głową na absurdalny ton mojego głosu. Wszystkie nerwy wypłynęły na powierzchnię w jednej chwili, przez co, ledwo mogę się wysłowić.

-Wiesz, pamiętam dzień, w którym przyprowadziłeś Louisa do domu, by poznał naszą rodzinę - rusza się, stając przede mną, poprawiając mi krawat, by leżał idealnie. - Oczywiście, poznaliśmy go już wcześniej, ale to było, co innego. To sposób, w który przyprowadzasz do domu swojego chłopaka i pamiętam jak się wtedy denerwowałeś. Twoje oczy stale rozglądały się dookoła, upewniając się, że wszyscy są szczęśliwi i akceptują Louisa, ale co najważniejsze, trwałeś przy jego boku, nie dając mu szansy, by poczuł się źle, czy samotnie - uśmiecha się delikatnie, spoglądając mi prosto w oczy. - Już wtedy mogłam stwierdzić, że będzie twoją wiecznością,  _on_  będzie twoją wiecznością i nie jestem w stanie wyjaśnić szczęścia, jakie poczułam w swoim sercu.

\- Dokąd z tym zmierzasz, mamo? - pytam ją złośliwie, przez co uśmiecha się szerzej.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że kochasz go, Harry, zawsze kochałeś. Przeszedłeś tak wiele, chciałabym zabrać, ten ból, przez który oboje przeszliście, ale nie mogę. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić to, byś trzymał się go blisko, Harry, pielęgnował miłość, którą go darzysz każdego dnia waszego wspólnego życia i nigdy nie puszczał. To Louis, miłość twojego życia, jedyny powód, dla którego wciąż istniejesz i tak długo jak tylko będziesz o tym pamiętał, nigdy nie przeżyjesz dnia nieszczęśliwie.

Moja twarz pęka w pełnym, szerokim uśmiechu na jej słowa, które osiedlają się głęboko w moim sercu. Wyciągam ramiona, przyciągając ją do uścisku, trzymając jedyną osobę, która zawsze była fundamentem mojego życia. Łzy cisną mi się do oczu, ale zmuszam się do ich powstrzymania, kiedy odsuwam się, składając delikatny pocałunek na jej policzku.

\- Dziękuję ci, za wszystko - szepczę, biorąc ją za rękę, na co kiwa głową.

\- Moje dzieci są największą radością i jestem zachwycona, że Louis,  zawsze będzie tego częścią. Teraz, chodź, wydamy cię za mąż, zanim pomyśli, że uciekłeś! - uśmiecha się, ciągnąc z pokoju, jej małym, ale wciąż mocnym ramieniem.

Wychodzimy z domu w milczeniu, kierując się w stronę ogrodu. Widok przede mną niemal zapiera mi dech w piersi. Każdy kwiat i roślinka została elegancko ustawiona, z jeszcze większymi dodatkami. Wokół nas wiszą światła w strategicznych miejscach, ustawione stoły z białym obrusami, i ludzie uśmiechając się do mnie, kiwając głową z gratulacjami, kiedy przechodzę. Jednak mijając to wszystko, kierując się do końca ogrodu, dopiero wtedy tak naprawdę zapiera mi dech w piersi.

Białe krzesła idealnie ustawione z wszystkimi naszymi przyjaciółmi oraz rodziną, którzy są odwróceni, patrząc się w moją stronę. Wszyscy ubrani w swoje najlepsze ubrania i uśmiechy, które zdobią ich twarze. Jednak nie to, przykuwa szczególnie moją uwagę. Spoglądam na swoją rodzinę, przyjaciół i kolegów, widząc jedynie jedyną osobę, która znaczy najwięcej dla mnie na świecie, jak nikt inny.

_Louis_

 

Stoi tam, uśmiechając się tak jasno, łzy błyszczą w jego oczach, kiedy obserwuje moje ruchy w jego kierunku. Mam ochotę podbiec prosto do niego, podnieść go i pocałować bez tchu. Jego czarny smoking pasuje do mojego, który owija się wokół każdej kończyny jego ciała doskonale zaznaczając każdy kontur jego ciała. Uśmieszek na jego twarzy pokazuje teraz, że dokładnie wie, jakie myśli przebiegają przez moją głowę.

Moje stopy w końcu pokonały swoją drogę, stając przed nim i to wtedy zauważam, że moja mama opuściła mój bok i teraz stoję ze splecionymi dłońmi Louisa. Moja głowa odwraca się i chłonę widok przed nami i nie mogę nic poradzić na łzę, która kręci się w oku. To właśnie ten moment, o którym marzyłem przez tak długi czas. Nigdy nie chciałem dużego i skomplikowanego ślubu, jedynie prosta ceremonia z najbliższymi.

\- Harry? - spoglądam z powrotem, by zobaczyć Louisa, który obserwuje mnie zmieszany. - Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?

\- Jest doskonale - szepczę cicho. - Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy i zaskoczony.

Uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej na sukces, jaki udało mu się odnieść, wiedząc, że udało mu się mnie zaskoczyć. Moje tęczówki wpatrują się w jego, odnajdując miłość i szczęście, które dzielimy na tak wiele sposobów.

\- Zebraliśmy się dziś, by połączyć tych dwoje w jedno. To nie jest kwestia deklaracji, czy stwierdzenia przed światem, jeśli dwa serca zostają połączone razem w miłości. Dziś, Louis oraz Harry stają przed swoją najbliższą rodziną i przyjaciółmi, aby zjednoczyć się razem, w końcu, jako małżeństwo - moje tęczówki spoglądają na człowieka, który wypowiada te słów, widząc jak uśmiecha się na nas obu.

\- Coś tak wielkiego, jak wasza miłość nie jest czymś, co należy przemilczeć, czy czymś, czego należy się wstydzić. Jest to coś, z czego powinniście być dumni. Dumni ze wszystkiego, co osiągnęliście i przez co razem przeszliście. Żadna wielka miłość nie przychodzi bez próby, czy bólu, jednak ci, którzy kochają siebie wzajemnie, przechodząc przez to wszystko, wychodzą z tego silniejsi, jak wy - jego oczy spoglądają na Louisa i mój wzrok podąża za nim. - Louis, zacznijmy od twojej przemowy - Louis uśmiecha się, kiwając głową i spogląda, szukając wzrokiem moich tęczówek. Panuje przez chwilę cisza, kiedy szuka mojego wzroku i kiedy w końcu znajduje to, czego szuka, zaczyna.

\- Wiedziałem, że kocham cię od chwili, kiedy na ciebie spojrzałem. Chodź może brzmi to banalnie, jest to prawda. Każdego dnia, od kiedy miałem 18 lat, byłeś pierwszą myślą, kiedy wstawałem i ostatnią, kiedy kładłem się spać - przerywa, spoglądając na nasze dłonie. - Harry, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Jakoś udało się ci przemycić siebie do mojego serca i bez względu na to, co los nam zgotował, nigdy mnie nie opuściłeś. Nigdy nie byłem bardziej wdzięczny za jedyną osobę w moim życiu i nigdy nie kochałem kogoś tak mocno, jak kocham ciebie. Lata, w których byliśmy razem szczęśliwi są niczym w porównaniu do tego, co ma nadejść.  Będę cię kochał do dnia, w którym umrę, obiecuję - zatrzymuje się, patrząc surowo w moje załzawione oczy - To nie nadejdzie dopóki obaj się nie zestarzejemy i nie będziemy gotowi, by umrzeć razem.

Łzy zalewają moje policzki, kiedy podnosi jedną dłoń, by zebrać je kciukiem. W chwili, w której zaczął swoją przemowę, zdenerwowałem się, że nie przygotowałem swojej własnej, jednak wszystko zniknęło w chwili, której wypowiedział każde słowo. Wybrał przemowę prosto z serca, nie zapamiętany scenariusz, czy linijki. Każde słowo zostało wypowiedziane szczerze i z miłości prosto z jego serca. Moje własne serce rosło z miłości, radości oraz szczęścia w chwili, w której wypowiedział swoje słowa.  Jego sroga obietnica, że nigdy mnie nie opuści, stała się powodem moich łez, wiedząc, że miał to na myśli i nigdy nie postawi się w takiej sytuacji, czy ja nie będę musiał przechodzić przez ten rodzaj bólu ponownie. Nigdy go nie stracę i to było jedyne zapewnienie, które potrzebowałem.

\- Harry, chciałbyś teraz wygłosić swoją przemowę? - mówi ksiądz i kiwam głową, biorąc głęboki oddech, gotowy, by powiedzieć mu, co dokładnie czuję.

\- Louis, z wszystkiego, co stało się w moim życiu, nic nie równa się do chwili, w której cię poznałem. Nigdy nie zapomnę uczucia, które miałem, kiedy cię zobaczyłem, czy uczucia, które wciąż rosło i rośnie nawet teraz. Czułem się tak bezpiecznie i zakochany w tobie i było to coś całkiem innego od wszystkiego, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem. Stałeś się moim światem, centrum mojego wszechświata i przerażało mnie to i zachwycało jednocześnie. Przerażało, ponieważ nie byłem pewien w tamtej chwili, co to znaczyło, czy dam sobie radę i zachwycało, ponieważ czułem, jakbym znalazł jedyną osobę, która zmieni moje życie na zawsze. Lou, mam nadzieję, że wiesz jak niesamowicie dumny jestem z ciebie - kręcę głową, pozwalając sobie na mały chichot zdumienia. - Jesteś dosłownie najsilniejszym człowiekiem, którego znam, która przeszła przez to wszystko, co ty. Nigdy, nawet przez chwilę w moim życiu, nie żałowałem niczego związanego z tobą i jeśli bycie z tobą dzisiaj tutaj, tak zakochany i szczęśliwy oznacza, że musiałbym znosić to wszystko jeszcze raz, zrobiłbym to. Pokazałeś mi tyle oddania i miłości, że wciąż budzę się każdego dnia, w szoku, że ktoś może mnie kochać, tak mocno jak ty. Pragnę miłować i kochać cię przez resztę swojego życia i spędzić każdy dzień na pokazaniu tobie jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz i jak szczęśliwy jestem, że wciąż tutaj ze mną jesteś - moje tęczówki szukają jego, kiedy moje usta otwierają się, aby wylać każdą emocję, którą czuję. - Dziękuję ci za pozostanie ze mną, dziękuję ci za nie pozostawienie mnie. Kocham cię mocniej niż kiedykolwiek będę mógł to wyrazić słowami i zawsze będę szczęśliwy, by móc okazać ci to każdego kolejnego dnia, przez resztę naszego życia.

Łzy i szloch dochodzą z nas obu i nawet od naszych przyjaciół oraz rodzin, co niemal jest komiczne, jeśli nie ten cenny moment, który został owinięty wokół nas. Moje ramiona wręcz rwą się, by owinąć się wokół niego i trzymać go przy sobie, ale zmuszam się do pozostania tam, gdzie jestem i zadowolić się tylko patrząc na jego piękną twarz. Twarz, którą jestem na tyle szczęśliwy, by widzieć każdego ranka i wiem, że będę traktować go, jako mój najcenniejszy skarb.

\- Louis, czy bierzesz Harry’ego, jako jedynego, któremu poświęcisz się, oddasz swoją miłości i będziesz pielęgnował to uczucie i będziesz szczery z nim przez resztę waszego życia? - mężczyzna pyta Louisa, z widocznym uśmiechem.

\- Tak - Louis uśmiecha się do mnie.

\- I czy ty, Harry, bierzesz Louisa, jako jedynego, któremu poświecisz się, oddasz swoją miłości i będziesz pielęgnował to uczucie i będziesz szczery z nim przez resztę waszego życia?

\- Tak - uśmiecham się natychmiastowo w odpowiedzi.

\- Do diabła, oczywiście, że tak! - słyszymy krzyk z tłumu i odwracając się, widzę Nialla, który uderza pięścią w powietrze i uśmiech, który pojawia się na jego twarzy, przez co wszyscy śmieją się i przytakują mu.

\- Cóż, to moja przyjemność i zaszczyt ogłosić was małżeństwem, zjednoczonym w miłości. Możecie się teraz pocałować.

Moje ciało reaguje natychmiast i moje ramiona nie mogą znieść myśli, że nie owiną się wokół niego ani przez chwilę dłużej. Chwytam rękawy jego smokingu, przyciągając go do siebie i szybko umieszczając swoje usta na jego, ramiona owijając wokół jego ciała. Chętnie odwzajemnia gest, chwytając klapy mojej marynarki, trzymając mnie ku sobie, kiedy nasze usta poruszają się zgodnie.

Każdego dnia mojego życia, zanim jeszcze poznałem Louisa, pracowałem nad tym, by znaleźć się w tej chwili. W chwili, w której staje się Tomlinsonem-Stylesem, a nasza miłość złącza się w jedno. Nigdy nie nastąpi chwila, która będzie równie szczególna czy zapierająca dech w piersi jak ta, kiedy jedyna osoba, którą kocham, którą kiedykolwiek udało się kochać, mam owiniętą w swoich ramionach, upewniając się, że zostanie tam już zawsze.

Może i kiedyś zostaliśmy rozdzieleni, myśląc, że straciliśmy siebie, jednak zawsze była niezaprzeczalna siła, która sprowadzała nas do siebie z powrotem. Nasze serca na zawsze zostały związane miłością, która nigdy nie zostanie naruszona.

I tak jak wszystkie rzeczy, szczęście zawsze przychodzi z czasem.


End file.
